THE LAST CHILDREN OF KRYPTON : SMALLVILLE : PART 1
by PHOENIX FURY
Summary: Clark and his twin sister are the last children of Krypton, sent to earth by their parents and raised by the Kent's. The twins learn their heritage and start walking towards their destiny.
1. PROLOGUE & CHAPTER 1:

**THE LAST CHILDREN OF KRYPTON**

**SMALLVILLE : PART 1**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY._**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I SAY THIS ONLY ONCE SO LISTEN UP! I do not own any of the characters, they belong TPTB. I'm merely borrowing them._

**_Summary:_**_ Clark and his twin sister are the last children of Krypton, sent to earth by their parents and raised by the Kent's. The twins learn their heritage and start walking towards their destiny._

* * *

**_PROLOGUE:_**

* * *

**_16th October, 1986_**

In the silence of space a swarm of meteors hurtled at great speed, sweeping past a moon to a giant ball made of blue and green with white swirls.

This was Earth, one of nine planets surrounding a yellow sun.

The meteors entered earth's atmosphere above the Northern Hemisphere and began burning up, crumbling to smaller pieces. Falling, crashing to the earth, spreading out apart from one large group that stuck together containing the largest sized chunks.

The first meteor aimed right on the border of a town below, leaving a fiery trail through the sky.

A sign on the border said,

_'Welcome to Smallville, Kansas._

_"Creamed Corn Capital of the World."_

_Population 25,001.'_

* * *

_"It looks like it is going to be the worst winter in decade's folks. A heavy blizzard is blowing from the north that might block us in our houses for the winter. Weather watch asks you to stay inside and batter down the hatches." _The news reporter said over the radio as Jonathan Kent drove into town.

"Think it's gonna be as bad as they think, Jon?" His wife, Martha asked tucking a strand of red behind her ear.

He glanced up at the sky, the clouds were dark and it was pretty windy and getting colder. "Yeah, looks like."

They parked on the high street and got out. Martha grinned at Jonathan as he led her into the flower shop.

"Jonathan." Nell Potter, the owner of 'Nell's Bouquet' beamed pleased to see him and the smile died as she caught sight of his redheaded wife. "Martha. What brings the reclusive Kent's to town?"

She smiled, "Tulips. Red ones if you have them."

"What about Tiger Orchids?" Nell said fingering flowers behind her and looking at Jonathan with interest.

Jonathan put his arm around Martha. "No, thanks. Martha has her heart set on tulips."

"Yes, well, they are a very... uncomplicated flower," Nell said as she went to get the flowers.

Martha hid her amusement over Nell's interest in her husband, and cooed over baby Lana sitting in her stroller. "Where's her parents?" Lana wore a baby grow that was made to look like a fairy even with fake wings on the back and she had a small magic wand in her hand.

"There at the game like everyone else. I'm being the 'good aunt'." Nell smiled as she handed the flowers over. "So what else brought you to down?"

"Stocking up for winter and doctor's appointment," Martha said softly.

"Anything serious?" Nell asked watching Martha with Lana. She may be jealous of Martha for marrying her high school sweetheart but even she felt sympathy for a woman who obviously wanted children but didn't seem to be able to carry them.

"Healthy as a horse apparently. Come on Jonathan, we've got to get the feed from Emmett's." Martha cooed once more to Lana and waved to Nell. "Thanks Nell, see you in the spring."

She waved and picked up her niece, cradling her against her chest. _(I could have given Jonathan children.)_

Jonathan slung a few bags into the bed of the truck and got in. He saw Martha leaning out the window in thought. "I know what you're thinking," Jonathan said softly.

"I see a little face. It's all I ever wanted," Martha said with small shrug.

Jonathan leaned over more and turned her around to kiss her.

They were interrupted by cheering crowds all around the truck. A car full of cheerleaders went past, waving pom-poms.

"Hey, looks like Smallville won again," Jonathan smiled pleased.

Martha slid over to sit beside Jonathan in the truck, leaning on him. He started the truck and they drove off through the street full of cheering Smallville residents. A banner overhead read, 'Let's Go Crows!'

* * *

A street in downtown Smallville. Across the street, a man and woman get out of a car, the woman waved and called out, "Hi, Lana!"

Lana at seeing her parents, waved her arms getting excited in her fairy princess babygrow.

The cheering crowd of families suddenly stopped, staring up at the sky. A long trail of dark smoke was left streaked across the sky from a meteor that had fallen. Nell, carrying Lana, came out to look.

Nell looked at the meteor trail in disbelief. "What on God's earth...?"

As Lana's parents looked up at the sky, another meteor came streaking out of the sky. It crashed directly into where her parents were standing, and exploded. Lana's hand dropped limply, her wand falling to the floor as a ball of fire engulfed them.

The force of the explosion threw Nell and Lana away. Nell clutched the little girl to her chest and crouched to the ground protecting her from debris, hiding amidst the rubble.

People began screaming and running from their cars and shops. Total chaos.

More meteors hurtled out of the sky toward Smallville. One hit the water tower, making it explode. Meteors ripped through buildings, destroyed more cars while people ran frantically about, trying to get away, to escape.

* * *

Meteors crashed everywhere varying in size.

Big enough to form a large crater near a small river, which would come to be named Crater Lake.

Destroying an old church.

Landing in woods and ponds.

Hit cars and houses where people took cover.

Smaller fragments of the meteors entered the soil, the groundwater…

And in Reilly Field, a cornfield opposite the Fertilizer Plant a teenage boy, Jeremy Creek was attached to a cross. That year's scarecrow.

A small red haired boy stood in front of him.

* * *

The Kent's truck was headed down a lonely, two-lane rural road out of town. A fireball streaked out of the sky to crash in the field next to them destroying the Smallville sign just seconds after they passed it.

"What's happening, Jonathan?" Martha cried out staring behind her, and gasped in horror as she watched the truck belonging to Teddy engulfed in flames.

Jonathan looked back in front of them to see a fireball streak across in front of them, and he stomped on the brake. They skidded through the black smoke that billowed through the air, so thick they couldn't see, and felt the truck go through a fence as they swerved.

They managed to stop, being slammed forward and only held in their seats by their seatbelts. They couldn't see anything in front of them through the black smoke. Jonathan guessed they were in Miller's field.

"Are you alright Martha?" He asked looking at his wife searching for injury.

"I think so."

A brilliant, dazzling light shot across the sky, passing so low over the truck that Martha cried out in alarm. The light disappeared into the field, and there followed a low, echoing thud.

"Let's go look. It's dangerous to drive while everything's flying down anyway." Jonathan turned off the engine and together he and Martha got out the car and started walking.

They soon found the source of the mysterious light. In the midst of a surprising shallow crater, sat what appeared to be a strange metallic object; a rough diamond shape with glistening egg shaped dome set in the middle.

"What in the world is it?" Martha asked.

Jonathan looked at it in amazement. It didn't look like a satellite. It bore no familiar markings, nothing recognizable beyond the tell-tale scorch marks left by its fiery descent through the atmosphere. There were no flags or insignia of any nation of earth, no logos from any military force or space agency. "I don't know." His mind had some ideas but he wasn't going to say them out loud. It was just too crazy.

There was a hiss and then several clicks and a hatch lifted up, the egg shaped dome seemed to slid back layer by layer.

Jonathan dragged Martha back.

They could hear … crying.

Martha didn't even think just acted on instinct as she went to look inside.

"They're babies." Martha whispered in awe. They looked like newborns to her, they were tiny, both crying and waving their arms. One wrapped in ruby red and the other in sapphire blue blankets on gold and silver bedding.

"They're so small, Jonathan." She gently picked one up and cradled it in her arms, making soothing noises as it cried. "Hush, little one, it's all right." She gently stroked it's cheek. It's skin was ice cold to touch so she wrapped the blankets more firmly around it. "We better take them home."

"Sweetheart, we can't," Jonathan protested softly.

Martha merely looked at him. She didn't care one bit where the boy came from, not really. The bond between Martha and the baby was growing stronger with every passing second.

"This fell from the sky. This is a spaceship. They are aliens Martha! We can't keep them." Jonathan said trying to sound stern though he wasn't sure he could just leave them or hand them over to someone else.

"I'm not leaving them here." She raised an eyebrow at him, fixing him with a look that meant she would get her way. "They shouldn't be locked underground in a lab treated like lab rats. They're babies and they're alone. And we are taking them home with us." She informed him firmly.

"What are we gonna tell people? We found them out in a field?"

She smiled softly at him and passed him the baby she held. "We didn't find them. They found us."

Jonathan didn't know how to hold the baby but with a little help from his wife had it cuddled up against his chest. Dark innocent blue eyes starred up at him. It was so tiny and so light, as if a breeze could take it from his arms. A fierce protectiveness came over him as the little baby looked at him.

"Still think we should hand them over to scientists?" She smirked as she picked up the other baby knowing the answer. They had wanted children for so long and now sent from up above they had two.

* * *

Jonathan found a rectangle shaped piece of metal inside the ship. He figured it was part of the ship or from the babies parents considering the strange markings that were on it matched the ones on the ship. He slipped it into his pocket for safe keeping.

Together they got the ship on the back of the truck. The ship stuck out and didn't quite fit but Jonathan tied it down securely, covering it with a tarp he put over the hay when he transported it. He figured everyone would be too busy to notice what they were doing.

All during the bumpy ride back to the farm, Martha held the babies protectively to her chest, as Jonathan watched carefully for anyone who might see them while being careful of the still falling meteors.

Once they'd got to 'Kent Farm' Jonathan put the truck in the barn out of sight covering it with a larger sheet before he went into the house.

Martha had built a fire and was sitting on the rug in front of it with the babies in her lap keeping them warm. Jonathan couldn't help but see how right it was to watch her caring for the two babies. But what did they do now?

They suddenly had these new little people in their home. They didn't have any clothes and what were they gonna feed the babies? They didn't know what to do with them. They were completely overwhelmed.

"Come sit by the fire and warm up," Martha said looking at him with such a happy expression he couldn't resist.

As soon as he was sitting she passed him the baby wrapped in the blue blanket, "Here you take him?"

"Him?" They hadn't really looked them over before bringing them home; too busy trying to make sure they wouldn't get caught.

"Yes, a boy and girl, I think they're twins," She said as she stroked the little hand of the baby girl she held.

"You think so?" Jonathan thought all babies looked alike when they were born.

"Well they both have dark hair, blue eyes and they did come together."

Jonathan wasn't holding the baby in his arms as confidently as Martha. He wasn't sure what to make of everything, what to do.

He looked out the window at the light dusting of snow that was starting to fall along with the still falling fireballs. "I'm gonna get the cattle in before the blizzard hits or they get hit by something." He passed the blue bundle back to her.

"Be careful honey," Martha said as he kissed her cheek and left.

Jonathan got all the animals inside and bedded down just as he was about to go in he noticed the balls of fire that continued to fall from above though there seemed to be less now. _(Are there others ships coming? Maybe the babies' parents?)_

He looked at the house and then saddled a horse and rode through the fields to get a closer look. Riley a large bay, was the steadiest of the farms horses, nothing fazed him, and he was pretty nimble so if Jonathan saw another fireball heading to him he would be able to get faster out the way on horseback.

He found several craters but no signs of other ships just burning rocks. _(Meteors…)_

The damage done was immense. He could see fires burning in town and at his neighbours, hear the sirens as fire trucks and ambulances tried to help. He couldn't even imagine how many had suffered.

He decided to go home when he felt the temperature drop and the wind pick up, and he realized he was pretty far from the farm, all the way out by Reilly Field near Fertilizer Plant. All the corn was flattened to the ground.

Then he saw something out the corner of his eye. At first he thought it was a lump of corn stalks but as he looked he could see it was actually a person.

Jonathan slid down from Riley and went over. He pushed the stalks off to reveal a young boy lying on his side; he looked to be about five or six. _(Where did you come from?)_

He saw that the boy was breathing and didn't seem to be outwardly hurt despite the loss of hair. There were tufts of ginger curls still there but the rest was gone. He had streaks of soot and dirt across his skin.

He picked up the small boy looping Riley's reins through his arm, and cradled him against his chest. The boy moaned but didn't regain consciousness. Jonathan took him to the edge of the field overlooking the road.

"Oh thank god."

Jonathan looked up to see a middle-aged man a few years older than him, running towards him. He had shoulder length wavy brown hair and a trimmed beard and wore an expensive suit and coat. "Lex!"

He recognized the man from the newspapers. Lionel Luthor was a big-time businessman in Metropolis and the owner of a castle a few miles away which as far as Jonathan knew he had never put one foot in even though he'd had it shipped to Smallville stone by stone.

"This your son? I'm Jonathan Kent."

Jonathan watched as the man stare in horror at his shivering son not even reaching out to touch him let alone hold him. "He's in shock I suggest you take him to the hospital."

Lionel Luthor swallowed, "It is a good thing you were doing your farming."

It wasn't exactly a 'thank you' or really any form of sincere gratitude Jonathan knew. He fought to not snap or say something and settled for, "I have to get home, excuse me." He carefully pressed Lex against him giving Luthor no choice but to take his son.

He mounted Riley and glanced at the boy. _(Poor kid. Because with a father like him you'd be better off alone.)_

Jonathan headed home, stopping when Deputy Sheriff Ethan, a friend of Jonathan's, pulled up beside him on the road to check if he and Martha were alright. With the devastation caused by meteor shower, he wanted to check on as many Smallville's residents as he could before the storm hit, in case any needed help. Jonathan reassured him they were fine, and told him they were prepared for the winter and would see him in the spring.

He got back home cutting through his fields and put Riley back in his stable just in time as the snow starting falling and the wind got stronger. He gave Riley an extra-large feed as a reward.

"Jonathan! The blizzard's coming in fast!" Martha yelled from the house.

Since the twins were fast asleep in front of the fire Martha helped Jonathan lock down the farm. After everything was secure they went back inside just in time as the storm came in. Jonathan explained about the Luthor's and the damage he'd seen done by the meteors.

"Thank goodness your mother was a pack rat." Martha said as she showed him a suitcase filled with baby things; clothes, blankets, even a box of bottles, that were still in pretty good condition.

He knew exactly what she was thinking. "Sweetheart, they're not ours to keep." He leaned against the kitchen island drinking hot chocolate, Martha's cure for the cold.

"I just keep feeling there's a reason they're here. They're exactly what I wished for in the flower shop this morning."

Jonathan sighed and sat down on the step that led into the lounge. "Hey. Since when did Martha Kent believe in magic wands?"

She stroked a soft cheek of nearest baby, "Since the moment I laid my eyes on these little ones."

She turned to look at him. "They're alone Jonathan, they have no one to look after them. We have always wanted children. Maybe they're meant to be ours."

From the moment she had laid eyes on the two babies, Martha had wanted them to be hers. She and Jonathan had been trying for years to have a child of their own, but after two miscarriages and a stillbirth they had just about given up. Neither of them were regular church goers, but Martha believed in destiny, and she believed these children were meant to be theirs. She was determined to keep them, and Jonathan was hard-pressed to counter her arguments.

"Martha, it's not that simple. How do we explain this to the town? And what about their ship, what are we going to do with it?"

She chewed her lip in thought before smiling as she had an idea. "Adoption. We could say that we went to the city to pick them up. We didn't want to tell anyone in case it fell through. We can hide the ship out of sight, in the storm cellar maybe."

Jonathan thought over her plan and agreed it could work_. (We're really gonna keep them.) _"What shall we name them?" He asked in defeat, though after looking at them he couldn't just hand them off to the government. At first all he thought were aliens but after holding them he saw what Martha did. Innocent babies who were alone. Who needed them.

She looked at her husband an eyebrow raised, "Well your middle name is Joseph."

"Joseph Kent … I know Clark Joseph Kent, that way he's named after us both." Jonathan suggesting her maiden name.

She kissed her husband. "That's a great idea."

The little girl opened her eyes and waved her arm.

"I think she wants a name too." Martha touched the little hand and felt it close around her finger. "What about Jessica after your mother and Katherine after your grandmother?" She had adored Jonathan's family; they'd accepted her, a city girl, into their family straight away where as her own had disowned her for loving a country farm boy.

"Jessica Katherine Kent." Jonathan sounded it out. "I like it."

"Well Clark and Jessica, welcome to the Kent family." She smiled down at the two babies.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1:_**

* * *

Jonathan looked outside his bedroom window, the snow was two or three feet deep he was sure, and he didn't think it was finished.

He heard a gurgling sound and looked at the foot of the bed. Martha had cleaned out two draws and made them into temporary cots. A pair of blue eyes were wide open and looking up at him.

"Hello there." He gently picked the baby, the little girl up.

Jessica.

"You're kinda cute."

Jessica waved her arms and cooed at him.

"She's gonna be Daddy's girl." Martha smirked at him.

Jonathan rolled his eyes at her. "I'm gonna check on the animals." He quickly handed her to Martha and put several layers on. He went downstairs and cleaned out the fire and set it up to be lit. He brought in some more wood before making his way into the barn.

He got the dairy cows into the milking shed and fed them while they were milked, he fed the chickens and collected the eggs before he fed the two goats that Martha adored and the five horses they had. He kicked hay down from the loft above and started mucking out the animals quickly as they ate and put fresh bedding down to keep them warm.

He finally tacked up the largest horse Riley and put a thick rug on to protect him from the snow as he went to inspect the roads.

Several trees were down and Jonathan spent the morning towing back the smaller ones to the farm to cut up for firewood for the winter. He un-tacked Riley and let him rest as he unhooked the cows and put them in their barn protected from the weather. He then got his power saw and chopped up one of the fallen trees. Getting several bags he filled them with wood and filled up the wood shed and put a pile on the porch.

Jonathan paused in his work as he looked at the covered up ship. He had to get that moved before anyone saw it. With the snow coming down it wasn't easy to see and it would cover up his tracks if he got it done quickly. Martha had suggested the storm cellar, no one but them went down there, so it was properly safest.

The ship was sort of diamond shaped, the front was longer then the back, and the back point had been rounded off, curved over the top and underneath. The medal was dark blue black with tiny sparkling silver bits when the light hit it and you looked close. It was surprising light, especially for it's size and purpose.

The part that had lifted up to show them the twins had been shut as they put the ship onto the truck to get it back to the farm, he wasn't sure how to open it again, there was no latch or button. Markings, symbols, went from the nose to where the babies had been held; Jonathan traced them with his fingers. He had never seen anything like it. They were shapes like circles, squares, diamonds and pentagons with dots and lines.

It had to mean something, maybe their language.

He shook his head, standing around starring wasn't going to get it hidden.

He drove the truck to the storm cellar and managed to get it down the steps by putting it on the tarp and pulling. He dragged it to the back and threw a sheet over the top to cover it and placed boxes in front of it to hide the whole thing from view in case anyone did come looking.

He went back to the truck, pausing to look back at the storm cellar. Were there any more ships out there? Where did the babies come from, how far had they travelled? Why had they been sent to earth?

He shook his head and got in the truck and drove away.

* * *

Martha put the babies back in their beds and got dressed. "I'll be just a minute." She told them as she got two drawers from the guest bedroom chest of drawers along with two pillows to set up as cribs downstairs so she had somewhere safe to set them down. She then carried each baby down and put them in their drawers. "There you go. Now let's see if we can find you something to eat shall we? Milk should be good for you; it's what babies drink when they're little. I know it isn't your mothers but it's the best we've got." She hoped the milk wouldn't harm them but there was nothing else, they didn't have any milk baby mixture and it wasn't like she could produce some. But first she needed to wash those bottles before giving it a try because they couldn't drink from cups.

She boiled some water while she washed the bottles with the rest of the dishes to get them clean before putting them in the boiled water to sterilize them. All the while she talked to the babies who thankfully hadn't started crying because they were hungry.

She washed the old baby clothes and blankets she'd found twice, she wanted to be sure everything was clean before giving them to the babies. She didn't know if alien babies were different then human babies but she knew with human babies you had to be careful with germs.

She dried off the bottles and filled two of them with warm cow's milk, testing it on her skin to check it wasn't too warm. She picked up the little girl who was awake while her brother had fallen back asleep. She wasn't too keen on the bottle but once she got the hang of it she drank the bottle down quickly.

Martha then held her over her shoulder and rubbed her back until she burped. "Is that better little girl?"

The baby boy as if sensing there was food woke up and started crying. She put the little girl down and picked him up. "There there, I have some for you too."

Once they were both fed and burped they fell back asleep. Martha kept a close eye on them as she put some bread in the oven and made some soup and sandwiches and prepared a slow cooking stew for dinner. She put the wet baby clothes and blankets on a rack in front of the fire to dry quicker, she then cleaned the pram, washing the bedding and padding inside it.

Martha cleaned the kitchen and floors all the while glancing at the babies checking if they were ok, that they were real. She put filled up bottles of milk in the fridge and cut up some old towels to use as nappies. Then got Jonathan's mother's knitting bucket with her knitting needles and wool and got to work.

Jonathan's grandmother and mother had been known as the best knitters and sewers around and taught Martha how to when she came to live on Kent farm, the men would farm the land and the women would knit sweaters and cardigans, make quilts and sell them at fairs. Not only did it help Martha relax but it was productive, she could knit the babies a blanket.

She wished she could ring her mother for help. She needed advice; the things you should and shouldn't do with babies. She'd always wanted children and now she had them she found she was unprepared. But she knew she couldn't call her mother, even if she could get through on the phone. Her family was complicated at the best of times. And considering the twins weren't hers she just couldn't run the risk.

All the natural mothering instincts inside her said to keep them safe, to protect them at any and all cost. And she would.

She heard one of the babies moving and looked over. The little boy, Clark was squirming around before he started crying.

"Hey little guy. What's wrong with you?" She kneeled down in front of the fire and picked him up. Then she felt the wet patch. "Oh. Right, ok."

She put him back down and grabbed some of the nappies she had made and got the talc n' powder from the bathroom and a wet cloth to wash him with. "You need to bear with me; I've never done this before."

She put him on the rug and set aside the wet blanket. First she wiped him down and then put some talc n' powder on him and then put on his nappy. "I really hope this stays on," she muttered doing up the pin as Clark waved his arms about.

Martha checked the baby clothes she had put by the fire to dry and found they weren't quite dry so she wrapped him in a towel.

She picked up the blanket he'd come wrapped in. She wasn't sure what they were made off, softer then wool, they were thick and warm with a silk-like trim. Clark's was a rich sapphire blue while Jessica was a bright ruby red.

Martha realized the blankets were properly all they had from where they came from apart from their space ship. She decided she would find something else to wrap the babies in so they could hold onto the blankets.

She took the dirty blanket and carefully hand washed it in the sink. She took the bread out of the oven and set it on the side to cool.

She then picked Jessica up and took her out of her blanket, unfortunately waking her up. Martha soothed her and put a nappy on her and wrapped her in a warm towel.

She sat with them in front of the fire she had found a baby rattle and shook it seeing if they liked it.

Jonathan came in to see her sitting on the floor in front the fire smiling as she talked to the babies and smiled. _(This is what I always imagined. Martha playing with our children. Me teaching them the way of the land. A family.)_

She smiled happily at him. "Hey handsome, sandwiches in the fridge, lunch is on the stove, and bread just out the oven."

"You had some yet?" He asked and at the shake of her head smiled and said, "I'll bring you some too." He took out the plate of sandwiches and poured himself a bowl of soup and buttered some fresh bread to go with it.

"Everything ok out there?" Martha asked as he came through with a tray.

"Several trees came down, once chopped up they should last us the winter. The animals are ok and there doesn't seem to be any damage to the house or the barn." He said as he ate.

"That's good." Martha ate telling him about what she'd been up to. She looked at the babies who were looking back at them almost curiously. "I wonder what they think about all this," She asked waving a rattle.

Jonathan grinned, "Properly 'that's an awful noise'."

She shook her head smiling and set the rattle aside and finished off her lunch. "We're gonna need to get some cribs and baby stuff as soon as possible."

Jonathan paused in wiping up his soup with a piece of bread as something occurred to him. He quickly finished his lunch and suggested, "Why don't you introduce them to the animals while I check the loft."

Martha put them in the pram with some warm towels and took them outside; luckily he had shovelled a path from the house to the barn.

Jonathan watched her go before climbing up into the loft and grinned.

At the far back not easily visible was an oak baby cot, high chair, an old-fashioned baby carry basket, a chest of drawers with a changing table on top. He opened his mother's chest and found even more old blankets and baby clothes from when he had been a baby. He quickly brought them down and set them up in their bedroom and got a wet rag to clean them.

"Jonathan!"

"I'm upstairs, be down in a minute." He shouted down and looked at his handy work. The blankets and baby clothes would have to be washed but the furniture would do till he made his own; it was family tradition for the father to make the baby furniture.

He went downstairs and watched her settled the babies down. "Martha?"

"Mmm?" She looked up with a smile on her face.

She looked so contented, so happy. He was glad that they were keeping them even if it was just to see her face like that.

"Come with me I found some thing's in the loft." He held out his hand and led her up the stairs.

She gasped as she saw the baby furniture.

"They are my old things. I cleaned them up, found the bedding, though it needs washing. I'll start making their own set soon."

"I love it." She span round and leaped into his arms and smothered his face with kisses. "And I love you."

_(I better get making them quick.) _Jonathan thought just before Martha kissed him and sent all the blood far away from his brain.

* * *

Jonathan was a light sleeper and woke when he heard one of the twins sneeze. He crawled to end of the bed and looked down into the crib the twins now shared.

Clark had his eyes half open and was wriggling, accidentally kicking Jessica.

Jonathan did not want them awake. He picked up the little tyke and rocked him as he'd seen Martha do. "Shh, now go back to sleep." He whispered to Clark who actually did.

He settled him back down beside his sister and looked around the cramped room. With their furniture and the babies you had to be carefully where you walked.

_(We're gonna need more room.) _He thought remembering how cramped it was when he was younger with him and his sister.

The house had three bedrooms; the master bedroom was the biggest but the other two bedrooms weren't that big, Martha used the smallest bedroom to work on her quilts and sewing. A small bathroom had been put under the stairs when he was kid because of the arguments over the main bathroom upstairs.

When the twins were older they'd want their own rooms. And he remembered what sharing one bathroom was like in the evening and mornings with everyone wanting to have a shower or bath. Maybe he could build an en-suit onto the Master bedroom?

But for the moment the guest room, his old childhood room, where Martha and Jonathan had slept till his parents passed, could be made into the twin's room until they got older.

In the afternoon after he'd done all his jobs while Martha wrapped up the twins and took them on their afternoon trip around the farm to see the animals before their last nap before bedtime, Jonathan got to work on the guest bedroom.

He took all the furniture out and stored it in the loft, and ripped off the old wallpaper and washed the room with all-purpose cleaner to make sure it was clean. He used the spare paint from when they had painted the kitchen and hallway to paint the walls, making them yellow and cream. After it was painted he started making the baby furniture in the barn to keep it a surprise for Martha.

When he and Martha had first started trying for a baby they had looked at furniture discussing what they liked and what was useful so he had a fair idea of what she would like.

Since he wanted to keep it a surprise, he made all the main parts in the barn and then assembled it in the twins' room. He did it mostly by hand making sure the wood was smooth so there would be no splinters. Most winters which were often quiet on a farm he spent making furniture which they sold during the spring in town so he was fairly practiced.

He built both cot frames with drawers underneath for blankets and started carving pictures into the head and foot boards. A farm yard scene into Clark's headboard and made Jessica's into a fairytale castle scene, perfect for a little girl. When they got bigger they could take the rails off to be their first beds. A large double baby changing table with drawers underneath for nappies and towels.

He knocked a wardrobe together and made the handles into paw or horse shoes shapes, and carved details into the doors as he had their cots, 2 sets of 2 drawers underneath the doors with same handles. He also knocked together two chests of drawers with the same handles along with two toy boxes. In the end each baby had their own furniture.

The two cots were on the far wall, so the morning light would shine over them but they weren't in a draft from the window, the cots facing each other so the twins could see each other. He placed a dresser in the corner at the end of one of the cots and put a lamp on it. He made a wooden mobile to hang over each cot. A sturdy rocking chair he'd found in the loft was placed by the window, the wardrobe was put in the alcove in the corner with the chest of drawers either side. He got everything done within a few weeks waiting till Martha was asleep before slipping into the barn to work and doing it during the day while saying he was cutting up the wood, and he was he just didn't tell her what he was doing with the wood.

Between the finishing of the room, the farm jobs and then twins waking him up, Jonathan was exhausted.

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed," Jonathan said as he held her hand and led her down the hallway and opened the door and led her inside.

"Can I open them now?" Martha asked with one hand over her eyes.

He looked around quickly checking everything. "Ok, now open them."

Martha opened her eyes smiling before gasping as she took in the room.

"You did all this?" She said running her hand over the smooth wood of one of the cribs.

"Well they can't sleep in our room forever."

She turned to him with tears in her eyes and came to him to cup his face in her hands. "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

A whole series of fronts swept across Kansas that winter, effectively isolating them from friends in the surrounding area. Being farmers, they had a full larder and were able to survive in relative comfort, if in solitude, when the phones periodically failed. For their part, the tiny infants thrived in their new parents care.

As winter passed Jonathan got used to having the babies around, he and Martha would take turns getting up at night.

Martha made quilts for their cots as well as padded bumpers to go around the sides of the cots to protect them, she made them clothes to wear and knitted blankets to keep them warm.

The twins made their life complete.

But as spring approached so did the question of what did they tell people?

"We haven't seen anyone all winter and the twins still look like newborns. We could say they are ours. That I gave birth to them." Martha announced as she cooked.

"Martha-"

"We're been away blocked off from everyone for months, Jonathan. Women don't really start showing till after four months. And I've been wearing baggy clothes for a while now since I lost weight. We can say we didn't want to say anything because of the past. We go into town and say that we can get a birth certificate from the doctor."

"Martha-"

"Jonathan, please it will protect us this way. Everyone will think they're ours, no one will ever know they aren't. No one can take them away from us." She insisted not looking at him as she hurried around the kitchen cooking.

"Martha-"

"I've got books for you to read because after all you helped me in labour so you'll have to know what happened. It's roughly the same with the animals, except women scream more."

He felt like smacking his head on the table. "Martha-"

"It's a great idea. You'll see."

Jonathan gave up and let his head smack the table.

But later on that night as she lay sleeping beside him he thought over what she said and it did make sense.

If they were theirs no one would realize where they actually came from because they would see the twins as their miracle. He and Martha would have their family and the twins would be protected.

He went into their room and looked into the cots.

And Martha was right they still looked like newborns. They hadn't grown at all. He guessed aliens aged slower.

They looked so fragile, helpless and defenceless. No matter the how or why they were here, they were innocent babies.

No one would use them as lab rats or dissect them like frogs. No one would abuse or use them.

He would not let that happen.

He finally stopped fighting his heart and settled in the rocking chair.

It had taken until that moment to actually get through to him. Maybe it was denial, but he thought it was plain stupidity, and he felt the urge to hit his head on concrete repeatedly. Not that he thought it would have helped. He had to come to the conclusion in his own time.

The Kent's were known for being hard-headed and stubborn. Jonathan's world had been shaken the day he found two babies in a spaceship; he'd just needed time to get over the shock.

He hadn't wanted to get attached for fear of having to give them up or something. But as he looked at them he realized they weren't going anywhere and he wouldn't let anyone take them away. He finally became what Martha had instantly when she's seen them. He was stubborn, not stupid.

He was now a parent.

"Clark, Jessica. I don't where you came from. I don't know why you were sent here. But I promise you I will protect you. I will teach you to drive a tractor and to ride a horse. I will be your father and this will be your home." He vowed as he watched over them.

* * *

Martha had a few books that she'd bought when they had first started thinking about children and they described labour in detail. He'd birthed animals so he had the general idea already but it never hurt to check.

Jonathan decided they needed some physical evidence. Pictures.

They had to create a sort of time line showing the advancing pregnancy.

Jonathan took pictures of Martha with a large baby bump in her various baggy clothes. Martha even cut her red hair which had grown during the winter so in the pictures it looked like time had passed, her hair growing longer as her pregnancy advanced and then having short hair again after the twins were born.

For the after labour photo that everyone had in baby albums Martha used makeup to make herself look pale and worn out and Jonathan misted her with water to make her look sweaty and then put the twins fresh from a bath in her arms as she lay in bed.

They took pictures of the twins in their cots red-faced and crying for breakfast to look like freshly born babies who had just entered the world. Then they did a shot of each child with each parent and then a group one by setting the camera timer.

There were other pictures, one with Jessica asleep on Jonathan's tummy as he read a book. Another with Martha in the rocking chair with Clark.

Jonathan was reading the chapter on child labour when a thought occurred to him. What was the twins birthday going to be? "What day are we going to tell everyone they were born?" Jonathan asked Martha.

"It depends when we have to tell everyone. We can tell everyone I wore baggy clothes to hide the pregnancy but clothes only hide it for so long, especially when you're expecting twins. I can't have been any more than four or five months along in October, I doubt people will remembered clearly considering what happened that day." Martha said thoughtfully.

"So count on four or five more months."

"The book says single pregnancies tend to be around 40 weeks and twin pregnancy generally lasts for around 37 weeks. So if we say they came three weeks early," Martha tapped the baby book in front of her.

"So February?"

Martha nodded. "If the snow doesn't thaw till middle of March we can say they were born mid-February. But it depends when we have to tell everyone so let's leave if for now."

Jonathan nodded and continued reading the chapter on labour.

* * *

It was reaching mid-March when the snow started thawing and Jonathan saw the snow plough on the roads.

"I saw a snow plough on the roads," Jonathan informed Martha quietly, looking at the twins in their play pen as he drank a cup of coffee.

Martha froze by the sink. She knew what that meant. It was time to tell the town.

Jonathan decided to go to town before they came to Kent Farm. Smallville was a small community and they were also very nosy one. Everyone knew everything about everyone else.

"I was thinking of heading into town and getting supplies. We're as prepared as we're going to be."

"Ok," Martha said trying to sound like it was nothing to worry about.

They stood quietly for a moment.

"I'm going to take the pictures in to be developed. The whole town will know. They're going to ask questions like 'when were they born?'." Jonathan prodded.

"How about National Freedom Day, its February the 1st?" Martha suggested.

"Good choice." Jonathan said and then suggested, "Why don't you stay here?" He could see the wheels turning in her head, the worries about losing the twins.

Martha nodded with relief.

"Everything's going to be fine." He kissed her and then kissed each head of the twins.

Jonathan drove into town and went straight to the library. First he needed to find out what Smallville knew about the Meteor shower so he read the _Smallville Ledger_ and _Daily Planet_ editions he'd missed.

The Meteors had not just hit Smallville but other parts of the world but Smallville suffered the most damage and causalities. It was being renamed the Meteor capital of the world instead of the capital of creamed corn.

He was stunned by how many people had died and were hurt.

_(The only good thing that came out of that day was the twins.) _He thought as he photocopied the articles and put them in his pocket.

He left the library trying to look happy and relaxed as he entered the doctor's surgery, luckily the old doctor could see him right away or he didn't know how long he could have sat there looking relaxed. Dr Mars was getting on in years; he'd actually been the same doctor who had brought him into the world. Jonathan told him about the labour and that he was now the proud father of twins. He breathed a sigh of relief when Dr Mars didn't even question him. He'd explained to the doctor that they'd been to Metropolis for all Martha's doctor appointments to reassure her that everything was fine. Dr Mars understood that after three failed pregnancies that someone would be scared to death and would want to keep it a secret in case something did go wrong.

Dr Mars congratulated Jonathan on the birth and told him he would be delighted to make a house call to check on the twins and give them their birth certificates and vaccinations.

Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief as he left the doctors surgery. It had worked… so far at least.

He was smirking as he came out of the pharmacy and photo shop. Wayne ran the pharmacy and photo development shop and was the biggest gossip in town, the whole town would know by the end of the day if not by lunch that the Kent's had new members in the family.

And he was right.

Their friends were thrilled and happy that at last they had the child they'd so wished for. Knowing Martha's medical history, everyone readily accepted their story that she'd kept another attempted pregnancy a secret. And Jonathan had helped deliver so many calves, they knew that he could easily have played midwife. When questioned further, the new father just beamed and said, "It was a good birth… easier than a cat dropping kittens." Which as matter of fact it had been.

As Jonathan went around for supplies he was stopped in the street, the supermarket, the feed store, even the fabric store. The ladies smiled as entered the baby store with Martha's list of necessities and were extremely helpful. He even got a discount!

He stuck to blue, red and yellow colours staying far away from pink. He also got a baby bag, a few cans of newborn baby formula, nappies, and pacifiers. He saw baby books to hold pictures and to store little details like their first word and date of first steps in.

_(Plain but Martha will fix them up.) _He bought everything and put them in the truck.

He then parked outside the bank and went in.

"Hi Jonathan, how are you?"

"I'm good, came to check on my accounts."

"Well, a large sum was put in your account."

"What? When? By who?" He asked in surprise.

"Lionel Luthor."

_(Luthor... the kid… this is a thank you… feels like a payoff.) _He'd seen Luthor look at his son in horror and guilt. Couldn't even hold his own child when he needed it most.

Jonathan shook his head. "I found his son in a cornfield, he was hurt. I guess this is a thank you. High society is the same all over. Throw money at something and it will be ok."

"Well the thank you certainly helps your bank account."

"I just don't feel comfortable accepting money for doing what anyone would. It doesn't seem right?"

"Jonathan, stop being a saint and think of your farm, accept the money. Its small change to him, it's not like he'll miss it," His friend said to him.

"Maybe your right." Jonathan stood still feeling … wrong about the whole thing but left it alone.

* * *

Martha was waiting on the porch wringing her hands. "How did it go?"

"I think it worked," He said happily.

She relaxed.

"Help me bring this stuff in," Jonathan said as he started pulling things out of the truck. "I spoke to the Doc, he'll come see us this weekend. I dropped off the pictures to be printed as well. I got everything on your lists."

Martha smiled as he listed what he'd done. He was looking quite proud with himself. "How was town?"

"Good. The whole town within an hour knew that we had twins; everyone kept stopping me to ask after you and the twins. The town despite the tragedy is getting back on its feet." Jonathan said not ready to tell her about the devastation left behind by the meteor shower.

"I got these for the pictures, thought you'd make 'em nice." He handed her the baby books.

She kissed him. "I love you, do you know that?"

"I have a fair idea." He grinned happy to see her so happy.

* * *

"Everything is fine. They have ten fingers and toes. Their heart and lungs are healthy. I don't see why they should need to go to the hospital. They are a little small, but they did come early so that's to be expected." Dr Mars said after he had examined the twins and vaccinated them much to the twins dislike.

Jonathan hid his sigh of relief. The town had bought their story but he'd been worried that Dr Mars would somehow find out the twins weren't human. He'd checked their heartbeats, listened to their lungs himself and couldn't find anything that said alien but Dr Mars was a trained doc who might.

They seemed stronger than ever. Jonathan read in the baby book the progress they were supposed to make from week to week, and they seemed far ahead both physically and mentally of where they should be. They obviously recognised Jonathon and Martha, and even now with the doctor they locked onto him when he entered the room, watching him intently without blinking, almost uncomfortably so, like a predatory animal might.

They had easily held up their heads before the book said they would and they were pushing themselves up on their arms as well as using their hands for coordination. Yet in front of the doctor none of that was shown, as if they knew.

But he was comparing them to human babies, who knew how aliens developed or aged.

"Since you were alone out here you'll need birth certificates for the little ones." He pulled out two birth certificates from his black bag and filled in the parents' names. "Their names?"

"Clark Joseph Kent and Jessica Katherine Kent."

"When were they born?"

"1st February, both out by 10:30 in the evening. Clark came first then Jessica." Martha said as she cradled Jessica.

He pulled out an ink sponge. "Now I'll need to do handprints and footprints." He pressed their little feet to the sponge and pressed their feet to the paper and then did their hands. "Would you like a copy, I know parents love it?"

Martha grinned, "Yes we would."

He handed her the pieces of paper. "I'm so happy for you both." Doc grinned at the couple.

"Thank you Doc."

* * *

Jonathan starred at the birth certificates.

_Clark Joseph Kent & Jessica Katherine Kent _

_Mother: Martha Clark Kent_

_Father: Jonathan Joseph Kent_

_Date of birth: 1st February 1987_

He placed them in the filing cabinet along with his and Martha's own passports and birth certificates.

They were a family now.

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER 1._**

_The whole idea will be based on 'Smallville' but with little bits of 'Lois & Clark the New Superman Adventures', and the Superman movies and comics added with my own ideas. Jessica basically takes the place of Lois in the later Smallville parts since the first time Clark will meet Lois is when he goes to work for the Daily Planet. _

_I've changed the plot and few little details. (The Smallville timeline has Clark falling to Earth in 1989 and he's like three/four but I wanted them to arrive as babies so I made them come earlier.)_

_In Smallville the Meteors only seemed to land in Smallville but in my Universe they landed mostly in Kansas but several hit other parts of earth to make it look more random and natural, otherwise I think the government and Alien fanatics would have suspected something. Smallville was named 'The Meteor Capital of the World' because they suffered the most damage and causalities, (the largest pieces struck Smallville smaller pieces hit elsewhere barley causing any damage or casualties). Now the Meteors were caught in the warp field created by the twin's ship, bringing the Kryptonite with them. The closest Meteors to the ship would have followed it to Smallville the outer edges were pulled away by Earth's gravity. _

_When I picture the twins spaceship I picture a cross between the ship from 'Lois & Clark the New Superman Adventures', L&CNSA, the hatch that lifted up, the symbol of the House of El in front of where they sat. And Smallville ship with the key and floating. Put in the key, and it unlocks, floats (Smallville) The hatch lifts up (L&CNSA) and then the egg does the sliding back thing (Smallville) to reveal where the twins had slept in stasis._

_This is going to be a very long series split up into parts and I can only access the internet once a week so be patient with me._

_Hope you liked it, if so review it._

**PHOENIX FURY.**


	2. CHAPTER 2:

**THE LAST CHILDREN OF KRYPTON**

**SMALLVILLE : PART 1**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2:_**

* * *

Nell smiled as she drove back into town. She'd taken Lana to visit Lewis's family straight after the snow had thawed.

She was going to raise Lana as her own.

She daydreamed at the traffic lights.

Maybe Jonathan would leave Martha and they could raise Lana together? She could give him children; they could live on his family farm, all the children running in the fields like they did when they were younger.

She dreamily parked the car and brought the armful of flowers from her garden inside her flower shop; she sat at the cash register and started making flower arrangements.

She heard someone outside call out, "Hi Jonathan, Martha," and stood up with flowers in her arms.

There was Jonathan and Martha …

And…

… Baby carriers…

… Two of them.

Nell nearly dropped the armful of flowers.

"You've missed the good news Nell. The Kent's had twins during the winter," smiled Helen, an elderly widow who loved flowers and ran the shop for Nell when she wasn't around.

Nell put the flowers down and slumped into a chair as she watched the happy couple walk down the street. A happy family.

_(My own fault for letting my imagination run away with me.)_

She shook her head and got back to her flowers.

The door opened and she heard Helena say, "Hi Jonathan, and hello little one."

Nell looked up; Jonathan looked as handsome as ever as he walked towards the register with the baby carrier in one hand.

"I'm sorry to hear about your sister, Nell," he said quietly.

"Thank you. I hear congratulations are in order." She nodded to the baby carrier.

Jonathan looked proudly down at the little blanket wrapped bundle, "This is Jessica, Martha has Clark with her."

"She's beautiful." Nell leaned over to let the baby hold her finger in her tiny hand. "She's so tiny."

"They were born early, Clark's bigger, he was first out."

"And Kent boys come out big," she teased.

"Yeah," Jonathan blushed. "Anyway I'm here for some flowers for Martha."

"Red tulips?"

"Yep. So what's happening with little Lana?"

"I'm raising her. Lewis's parents are retired and too old and ours are gone so it just leaves me," Nell said as she gathered the flowers for him.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

The shop was empty and quiet.

Nell suddenly blurted out something she'd wanted to ask when they'd broken up. "Why?"

Jonathan blinked a little confused about what she was asking as he gave her the money for the flowers. "Why what?"

"Why did you break up with me? Why'd you leave? Why did you marry Martha?" She looked at her hands as she finished. She couldn't believe she was doing this but she could no longer contain her questions.

Jonathan sighed. "Being in this small town blinds you to the real world, what the big cities and the people in them are like. I wanted to see more. Everyone always said 'Jonathan and Nell that' and 'Nell and Jonathan this'. In the end it felt like everyone had planned our life for us. I felt trapped. I loved you as much as guys that age can Nell, but I wasn't _in_ love with you. It wasn't meant to be and it wasn't fair to you.

I left because I didn't want to be my father it wasn't till I got to Metropolis that I realized that wasn't so bad. I wanted my dream and wanted to do it on my own and wanted him to be proud of me. But he already was simply because I was his son. Going to Metropolis made me grow up," He smiled. "When I met Martha I knew. This is the one. I was completely in love with her."

Up till that moment Nell hadn't realized how much he loved Martha. She knew that he wouldn't marry if he wasn't in love and he didn't play around but it had never really hit her until that moment. "I'm happy for you Jonathan."

He smiled and left.

And she was happy, but jealous too.

* * *

With spring sunshine the twins finally started to grow much to Jonathan's relief.

Martha watched them with delight as they started making happy baby gurgling sounds and giving them gummy grins, grasping their stuffed animals or blankets. Both would be easily entertained by a floor gym, the hanging toys above them constantly batted to swing back and forth. (Though when their first teeth came through neither was easily distracted.)

Getting them to eat mushy baby food from a spoon and finger foods was an… interesting experience.

They went onto being fed with a spoon or feeding themselves easily enough it was what they would eat that had been difficult. Martha pureed bananas and peaches, made homemade applesauce to go with lunch and dinner and gave them porridge for breakfast.

But peas were not on the menu. Clark would refuse to open his mouth to swallow them and if you did manage to get it in their mouth they would spit it out.

Martha became rather obsessed with their development, reading up on how to help them learn how to sit up, crawl, walk and talk.

They were both very alert and aware of what's going on around them, their intelligence shining through. Looking at them, Martha always got the feeling they understood what she was saying.

So she would talk and sing to them all the time to help them learn sounds. Repeated the word 'Mummy', sounding it out for them to try to get them to say it Jonathan did the same with 'Daddy' turning it into a friendly competition.

Jessica spoke her first word first but it wasn't one they had expected.

* * *

Martha sat on the floor with Jessica while Jonathan sat with Clark in his lap reading him the sports articles from the paper even though Clark had no idea what a 'quarterback' was.

"L… L…"

"Jon, I think she's trying to say something," Martha said excitingly getting Jonathan's attention.

Jessica screwed up her face in concentration. "L… L… La...La… Lara." Jessica said triumphantly looking pleased with herself.

Jonathan and Martha blinked.

* * *

Martha started encouraging them early to crawl by using nosy toys to catch their attention and make them lift their heads, rolling balls along the floor to encourage them to chase after things. Jonathan would crawl after them making them giggle as they 'ran' away.

Martha had dozens of pictures of them crawling along with a written essay in their photo albums about the milestone.

And as they learned to crawl Martha let them explore independently after making sure the entire house was childproof.

They were both quite curious and good at sneaking away before you noticed.

Which led to Jessica making a friend.

* * *

"A beautiful evening for a picnic," Martha said as she fed Jessica blackberries.

"Let's see if I can get Clark to walk." Jonathan stood up and got the little boy standing on his feet as Jonathan held both of Clark's hands as he stood behind him.

Martha laughed in delight as Clark slowly started walking.

Jessica looked around and crawled away through the double doors into the horse's barn. She liked horseies.

A small toddler crawled across the floor and under the leather straps that stopped the horses from leaving their stable boxes.

She giggled as a piece of hay fell on her nose.

A large black horse stood munching on his hay when he heard the giggle.

He looked down, blinking at the intruder.

He had seen it a few times being carried by the two humans that looked after them.

He leaned down and smelt the head of the little being at his feet. A soft smell of blackberries and something sweet mixed with her natural scent.

It didn't smell like the man or the woman that lived on the farm and took care of the animals or any other human he had come across. He don't know what it was but it smelled funny and not like anything he'd ever smelt.

A head of curling black waves and blue eyes wide in curiosity looked up at a large nose.

She reached up and patted the nose making him jerk back in surprise. Then he reached down again and let her pat his nose. Her hand was tiny and she was touching him gently. There was something about her.

She crawled closer to his leg and wrapped an arm around one and lent against it. She let out a big yawn and gurgled something before drifting to sleep between his legs.

Meanwhile Martha looked down expecting to see a little girl but there was an empty space. She looked around calling out, "Jessica? … Jessica!"

"Don't panic. She properly got bored and crawled off to explore," Jonathan said calmly.

Martha took a deep breath. "I'll check the barn, she loves visiting the horses."

Jonathan nodded and picked up Clark. "Come on little guy, help me look for your sister."

Martha rushed into the barn and then skidded to a stop nearly falling forward as she saw Jessica curled up at the feet of the black stallion that bit and kicked when anyone came near him.

The horse stood calmly munching on it's hay not seeming to be bothered by the small toddler curled around his leg. Maybe it hadn't noticed?

But then she saw it lean down nuzzle her curls gently before going back to his hay.

It saw her just before it took another mouthful.

He didn't move but his ears went back and his lip curled up exposing his teeth.

It looked like the horse was protecting her.

Jonathan came in behind her. "I didn't find…" He trailed off as he followed Martha's sight.

Martha crept slowly closer but kept out of reach of the horse. "Jessica… Jessica, wake up honey."

Jessica's eyes slowly opened and she smiled dreamily at Martha. She patted the leg she was leaning against. "Horsei."

"Come to mommy sweetheart." Martha held out her arms.

Jessica grinned and pulled herself up on to her legs by using the horse's leg to stabilise her.

The stallion leaned down and put his large head behind her guiding her forward.

Jessica slowly walked towards Martha wobbling but with the stallion's help didn't fall.

Martha swept her up into her arms as soon as she was out of reach of the stallion. Jessica waved to the big horse as Martha held her close breathing a sigh of relief.

"Horsei."

The horse nickered at her surprising both Martha and Jonathan who had never heard a friendly noise out of the black horse.

Jonathan chuckled, "I think she's found a friend."

* * *

As the twins grew they were like any other child.

They liked colouring and painting.

They tried to steal extra cookies between meals.

Clark was the typical boy and liked playing in the mud and riding the tractor with his dad.

Jessica loved being with the horses and would sit for hours in the stables talking to them.

But they weren't like any other child.

They weren't human.

* * *

Martha hummed in the kitchen as she peeled some apples to make apple pie, she could hear a kids education program in the background and heard one of the twins say something and looked up to check they weren't getting into mischief.

They both sat in front of the TV listening to the narrator of the program explain with pictures, "When multiplying numbers you're saying making groups of some number. 3 x 2 means 3 groups of 2 and you add them up to get the answer. So say we have 3 groups of 2 apples that means altogether we have six apples. 6 are made up of 3 groups of 2. 3 x 2 = 6."

"Now you try. 2 x 2 or 2 groups of 2. Count the apples on the screen."

"Four," Clark said.

"An easier way would be 2 + 2 which equals four apples."

Martha smiled and then blinked.

"2 x 5 or 2 groups of 5. What's the answer?"

"Ten," Jessica said happily.

"Just had two lots of five together, 5 + 5 = 10."

Martha left the apples and stepped closer to the sitting room.

"3 x 4 or 3 groups of 4."

"Twelve."

"You could do it another way. 2 x 3 = 6 an = 12."

"3 x 6 or 3 groups of 6."

"Eighteen."

"Is eighteen."

"Now the answer o is the same as 4 x 2. That's why in your times tables square the same numbers will turn up. Times tables are important to learn so let's start of easy with the ones times table the easiest to learn. 1 x 1 is 1 group of 1. The answer is one."

Martha watched as Jessica and Clark repeated the times tables - each and every answer correct.

The twins wouldn't know about multiplying numbers. They couldn't.

They were toddlers.

She knew they were bright.

They clearly recognized the size of things and pairs of things. They had known the square block went in the square hole and the triangle went in the triangular hole, and the ball went through the circle without help. They'd started speaking clearly early. They could count.

But… no, it wasn't possible.

They had a poster of the times tables in their room they properly just recognized it from that.

She turned and went back to the making the apple pie certain that she was just letting her mind run away with her and imaging things.

* * *

But denial only works till you can no longer ignore it.

Till you can't explain it away.

Till your mind is forced to accept what you knew but didn't want to see.

* * *

"Can you go get Clark, I'm finished with Jessica?" Martha asked Jonathan as she picked Jessica out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel.

Jonathan nodded and went to find the toddler.

"Clark?"

The little boy was sitting in front of the fire playing with his tractor and farm set.

"Come on you," Jonathan swooped down and picked him up. He put him on his feet as they reached the landing and steered him to the bathroom.

Clark wriggled out of his hold dropped to the floor and scampered between Jonathan's legs and ran in the opposite direction.

Jonathan ran after the crawling tyke. "You are not escaping little lad."

Clark crawled under the big oak bed that Jonathan's grandfather had made.

Jonathan smiled and got on his stomach and went underneath trying to reach the little giggling boy.

All of a sudden the frame just came up in the air.

Jonathan starred up in shock at the grinning toddler.

He was a toddler lifting what, something like over five hundred pounds over his head as if it was nothing.

"Clark!" Martha yelled and Clark's grin disappeared.

The bed came down and Clark crawled out looking like a kicked puppy.

They stood there in silence with tears pooling in Clark's eyes.

Martha put Jessica in his arms and picked up Clark. She kissed his cheek. "You need your bath young man."

Jonathan stayed on the floor limply holding Jessica.

Jessica tipped her head to the side. "Daddy?"

He looked down at the little girl. And realized that no matter how much her and her brother looked human they didn't come from earth.

And they obviously had abilities that a normal human didn't have.

What were he and Martha supposed to do?

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

_Sorry for the delay for those who have been nagging about continuing but I've been rewriting and rewriting my Chapter 2 and it still doesn't feel right but I'm moving on. I hope you enjoy this._

**PHOENIX FURY.**


	3. CHAPTER 3:

**THE LAST CHILDREN OF KRYPTON**

**SMALLVILLE : PART 1**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 3:_**

* * *

Jonathan starred at the sleeping toddlers.

Martha was sound asleep but he couldn't find that same peace, his mind was awhirl with thoughts.

They'd watched the twins in the beginning so carefully but as time went on and nothing happened they'd relaxed.

He'd managed to forget who and what the twins were.

But he couldn't, not anymore, not after watching a toddler lift a bed over his head as if it was nothing.

Only Clark had shown the ability but there was no doubt in Jonathan's mind that Jessica had the same ability or something similar.

They may look human but they came from another planet!

How could they raise super-powered children?

They couldn't send the twins to school. What if they hit another child with their super-strength, it would kill them.

How could they keep it a secret?

* * *

After days of discussion they decided to take them to a doctor, someone who would know what to do.

They pulled into the car park space at the Metropolis General.

The twins, who had been asleep the entire trip, slowly stirred as the engine turned off.

"If we take them in there they'll want to keep them, Jonathan. We'll never see them again." Martha said softly, tears pooling in her eyes.

Jonathan looked at the two little faces looking sleepily at them.

Jonathan turned the key and drove away heading back home.

For better or worse, no matter what they could do, the twins were theirs.

* * *

Jessica like all children thought there were monsters hiding under her bed and would wake screaming several times a night.

Martha tried spraying air freshener around the room telling Jessica it was monster spray to keep them away.

That didn't work.

Finally after a week of sleepless nights Jonathan gave Jessica a baseball bat telling her, "If the monsters come near you, you can smack them with this."

She held the bat tightly and nodded.

Finally everyone went back to bed.

A few hours later Jonathan and Martha jerked awake when they heard something smash.

They leapt out of their beds hurrying to the twin's room to find Jessica smacking her bed with the baseball bat. She hadn't noticed that the bat was broken and she was smacking things with her fists.

The bed was in pieces as was her bedside cabinet.

It seemed like Jessica had super-strength too.

* * *

Martha gave Jessica a 'magical' foam bat to smack the monster with which solved the problem of broken furniture and Jonathan made her a bed with drawers underneath so there was no room for the monsters to hide under the bed.

But that did not solve the big problem.

They now had two children with super-strength.

* * *

The super-strength wasn't always there. It happened rarely at first; they'd do something super-strong and then feel weak afterwards and be as strong as any other kid their age. It was like that one burst emptied their battery.

But as they grew older the more often it happened.

Jonathan started reading books on 'how to control your reflexes'. Trying to come up with a way to train them to be normal, to control their natural abilities.

Martha had a different approach. Positive and negative reinforcement.

She got them doing things and when they did as a normal child they got a cookie.

When they didn't they got more vegetables at dinner or got told to sit in the corner for a time-out.

Neither was working.

The twins just didn't understand what they were doing wasn't something they should.

They weren't even consciously using their powers. So how could they stop themselves?

Soon the super-strength was always there.

It took months to teach them to tone down their strength so they stopped breaking things.

It broke Martha's heart to tell them off for something they couldn't control.

But eventually the twins learned to keep most of everyday activities at normal kid levels though it took plenty of practice.

But that wasn't the end of the problem.

The kids could last a week before the powers leaked out uncontrollably.

Martha theorized it was like blocking up a dam it would only work for so long before the pressure built up and then the power overflowed.

So they taught the twins to hide and made them understand that they could never show or tell anyone.

They made them watch scary horror movies that gave them nightmares to frighten them to keeping everything a secret. Told them if anyone found out they would be taken away and horrible things would be done to them.

They hated to it when the kids woke up screaming, afraid people were cutting them open and experimenting on them, afraid they were being taken away. But they had to protect the twins and it was the only way they could think of to make sure the twins understood how dangerous it was to be different.

The twins were allowed to use their powers at home under their parent's supervision to do their chores so that it wouldn't leak out. It was better that way since it helped lighten Jonathan's workload and meant they didn't have to pay for extra hands all year round.

Jonathan figured out if they worked on the farm then that was an excuse not to go around other people's houses as they got older. It was a way of chaining them to the farm where their parents could protect them, where they would be safe.

Jonathan Kent wasn't letting anyone take his children away.

Martha hated watching the movies as much as the twins but they had to make sure the kids understood. She hated feeling like a monster when the twins woke up screaming in fear.

She didn't agree with chaining the twins to the farm but there was no other way.

She would supervise play dates if other kids came to the farm till the twins got much older and they were sure they could control themselves.

Martha Kent wasn't letting anyone take her children away.

* * *

"Now remember gently," Jonathan reminded Clark.

"Yes dad."

The twins were starting Elementary school in the autumn and there would be other kids and sports. Clark and Jessica had to learn to control their super strength or … Jonathan shivered dreading to think what could happen if someone ever found out about the twins. So Jonathan had decided to teach them to play sports as a way to teach them to blend in and look like everyone else without showing their super strength.

Baseball was the first sport.

So far they had lost one bat when instead of hitting the ball Clark let go of the bat as he drew it back to swing, there was now a hole in the side of the barn, they'd also broken three bats and several balls had exploded when Clark hit them.

Jonathan pitched the ball at Clark.

Clark smacked it and it flew. There was no other word for it.

Jonathan turned to look at Clark who was blinking in amazement at finally hitting the ball.

No normal kid could have done that.

"Kids, lunch!" Martha yelled from the house.

Jonathan sent them off to eat and starred in the direction the ball had disappeared in.

After hours of looking Jonathan found the baseball and trekked back to Kent Farm. He was determined not to give up. _(Maybe I should have started with a foam ball to begin with?)_

So for two days Jonathan used the foam balls Martha had bought them when they were toddlers to train Clark to hit them. The foam balls didn't explode or fly to the moon so it was an improvement.

Martha had told him he was expecting too much.

They were kids. What child their age had the coordination to smack a baseball?

Jonathan then reminded her they weren't like normal children and the sooner they prepared the twins for sports the sooner they might get a handle on covering up their power.

He was not going to give up.

He wasn't.

He switched Jessica and Clark round so she was batting.

"Now Jess, I want you to do what Clark did alright?"

She nodded.

Now if Jonathan was honest he hadn't actually expected her to hit the baseball. Maybe he'd thought because it took Clark so long to actually hit the ball it would take her just as long. Maybe it was sexist, chauvinistic or whatever.

But he was surprised when she hit the ball straight back at him first time along with the bat she'd let go off when she hit the ball.

The surprise didn't last long as first the baseball hit his head quickly followed by the bat taking out his legs.

* * *

The first thing he was aware of was Jessica sobbing that she'd killed daddy.

He was lying down and his head was killing him and his legs hurt too.

What the heck happened?

He groaned.

"Jonathan."

That was Martha.

"Ur."

"Jonathan, wake up this instant and reassure Jessica she didn't kill you." Martha hissed.

Why did she sound so pissed off with him? What did _he_ do?

Jonathan opened his eyes to see Jessica staring at him from red wide eyes. "I'm ok sweetheart, daddy's fine."

"See Jessica, daddy's fine. It would take a lot more than a baseball to penetrate his thick skull." Martha was glaring at him as she soothed the little girl on her lap.

He was the one who took a baseball to the head and a bat to the legs. Shouldn't he be getting some sympathy?

"Now daddy is going to promise not to play such games till you're older unless he wants to sleep on the couch for a very long time." Martha said looking at him menacingly.

"They need to learn to safely play sports, Martha."

"No, they don't." Martha hissed glaring at him. "They are children Jonathan, they haven't even started school yet, when they do they'll learn about the alphabet and numbers, how to colour in the lines, not how to hit a bloody baseball!"

Martha was a redhead for a reason - she had a nasty temper when she got angry. She didn't yell, she didn't need to. She cut you down to size with her words and her eyes.

Before he could think of something to say to calm her down the doctor appeared. He was poked and prodded, told he had a concussion and sent home to be looked after by his family.

His daughter was convinced she'd killed him, his wife looked like she wanted to kill him and his head made him wish he were dead.

Maybe leaving sports for a while would be a good idea.

He could always write the kids a note to excuse them from gym class.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

_I'm sorry it's so short but I didn't want it to keep going over the same thing._

**PHOENIX FURY**


	4. CHAPTER 4:

**THE LAST CHILDREN OF KRYPTON**

**SMALLVILLE : PART 1**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 4:_**

* * *

Slowly the twins got used to hiding their powers in front of others. Jonathan and Martha found it was easier if they practiced with their powers first on the farm before taking them anywhere, like it took some of the edge off.

They thought about home-schooling the twins for a few years especially when they realized how bright they were.

They could multiply five digit numbers in their heads. Jessica taught herself to speak fluent French from reading an English-to-French dictionary in an hour. Clark recited the past presidents of the United States and dates they served office.

They absorbed information like a sponge.

But Jonathan was worried home-schooling would draw attention to them from town and neither had the time to spare to home-school them. Martha thought they needed to be with other kids their age, interact, and make friends. Be normal.

Martha had the youngest Ross boy round at the farm on play dates since the twins weren't really used to other kids. She always kept a close eye on them making sure the twins didn't do anything… different.

Soon came their first day at Elementary school.

* * *

"Clark! Jessica! Breakfast is ready." Martha yelled up the stairs.

Pictures sat on mantles, window ledges and tables and hung on the walls.

Pictures of Jessica as a baby asleep on her daddy's chest, as a toddler grinning happily as she was being taught to ride a little dapple grey Shetland pony and the two toddlers covered in flour trying to help their mother bake cookies.

Pictures of Clark as a toddler asleep with Rusty the retriever puppy, climbing all over the tractor and laughing as he rode on his daddy's shoulders.

Pictures of Martha holding the twins, their first picture that was put in the town paper to welcome the new arrivals. Pictures of Jonathan with his arms around his family at their 'first' Christmas together.

"Coming!" Jessica yelled down as Clark came thumping like a small elephant down the stairs.

"Here you go, Clark." Jonathan passed him a bowl of oatmeal. "Did you and your sister feed Cheeky and Nebula?"

"Yep, thanks." Five year old Clark quickly dug into his breakfast.

Jessica ran in and climbed onto her chair her tiny feet dangling far above the floor and started on hers.

Though they were twins and looked very much alike, Clark was over a head taller than Jessica and more solid, while Jessica was small and more delicate looking. They both had the same gently curling wavy black hair that the summer sun would warm with deep dark red highlights. Their eyes were slightly different; Clark's were a bright crystal clear blue while Jessica's were deep dark cobalt blue.

Their characters were the same, different and yet the same. Both quiet, curious, creative and smart. Neither had a bad bone in their body, they would silently pout at you till you gave in or ignored you till you did instead of throwing tantrums, though Clark was known for slamming doors and stomping off. Clark was impulsive, impatient and would come at things head on while Jessica would wait, watch and listen, think about it first and then come at a situation sideways.

The twins were very close to each other and never seemed to fight, they'd tease and play scrap but it wasn't ever a serious clash. The twins would finish each other's sentences and it sometimes seemed that they didn't even need to speak aloud to understand each other.

During the summer they had separated the twins so they each had their own bedroom. The twins had not been pleased.

It had taken a few weeks for them to get used to it, and even then there was the occasional night when one of the twins would sneak into the others room to sleep.

Martha brushed Jessica's dark hair and braided it to her shoulder blades with a red ribbon as Jonathan combed through Clark's cropped curls. The twins quickly ate their oatmeal, a slice of toast with blackberry jam and drank a glass of milk and then another of orange juice, swallowing their vitamin tablet.

"Now listen to me you two," cautioned Jonathan as he wiped their faces and helped them on with their coats and shoes while Martha cleared the table. "This great strength of yours – you've got to hide it from people or they'll be scared of you! So be careful when you hold something. Be gentle."

"Now let's get in the truck," Martha said cheerfully and led the way.

They arrived at the Elementary school with the Middle school next door. The twins had been there only once before to be shown around.

They got introduced to their teacher Miss Featherstone, a young Native American woman in a rainbow coloured skirt, a cream sweater with braided black hair and a kind smile. Then they were led into the playground out back where they would wait before school began.

"Now remember what we said. Behave," Jonathan said again.

"And have fun. Here's your lunchboxes and your book bags." Martha passed them their stuff and kissed both their heads.

The twins looked at the screaming playground and then turned to their parents with big wide eyes.

Jonathan just wanted to pick them up and take them home when he saw a small boy hit a little girl over the head with her own doll. And those big blue eyes were making him feel very guilty for bringing them there.

"Go say hello to Pete," Martha nudged them gently. "We'll see you this afternoon."

Gulping the twins turned and Jessica latched straight onto Clark's hand and together they went into the playground.

"Are you sure they'll be alright, Martha?" Jonathan asked as he watched them go.

"Honey, they will be fine, their only going to Elementary school not University."

He shivered at the idea.

Soon Jessica was playing hopscotch while Pete and Clark talked.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy." They called as they ran with Pete to go into class when the bell went.

* * *

Jonathan went to pick up the twins from their first day at Elementary school.

He'd been nervous all day. He'd kept checking the house to see if the school had rung, Martha told him to stop worrying and try to be optimistic.

"Did anything... happen? Did you do anything?" Jonathan asked anxiously.

"We painted pictures. Look," Jessica showed him her painting.

"Beautiful, sweetheart. Did you break anything?" He asked again trying to find out if they'd done anything, been too strong.

"No. We were _really _careful." Clark said earnestly.

Jonathan sighed with relief and listened to them chatter about their day. His heart was not going to handle the strain of this every day.

* * *

"Can't catch me." Jessica shouted running away from Clark.

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

Jonathan smiled as he watched them play. This was the life, sitting on the back porch in the summer evening watching your kids play.

It was the summer holidays and the twins had just finished their first year of Elementary School. No one had noticed they weren't like everyone else. The twins were rather shy so didn't offer up answers unless they were asked so no one had noticed how bright they were. They hadn't yet started to play sports but they both were getting pretty good at controlling their strength.

Jonathan watched the distance between Jessica and Clark lengthen as Jessica speeded up.

Suddenly her legs and arms were moving faster and then Jessica disappeared right through the garden fence and across the field.

Jonathan blinked and then leapt to his feet looking around frantically.

"Martha!"

Martha came running out the backdoor. "What's wrong?"

"The kids were running around. Then Jessica disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?" Martha asked beginning to panic.

"She was moving _really_ fast." He said looking at Martha intently so she understood what he meant.

"We have to find her," Martha said.

"Martha, at the speed she was going she could be in Metropolis by now."

Clark, who had stood there looking confused, said, "No she's not. She's over there." Clark pointed to the field.

Jessica was walking slowly across the field.

"Jessica!" Martha ran to the little girl sweeping her up into her arms. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Mommy, I'm tired." She yawned.

Martha cuddled her close and suggested, "Why don't I make you a sandwich and we'll put you to bed."

Jessica nodded tiredly.

Martha carried her inside, Clark following asking Jessica if she was ok.

Jonathan flopped back into the chair he'd been sitting in and groaned. He knew what this meant.

The relaxing summer had just turned into teaching the kids how to control a new power.

* * *

Time passed and the twins learned to control and hide their strength and speed.

There were hiccups of course but the secret still remained a secret.

Jonathan was ever vigilant, always reminding the twins they had to keep in control, they could never tell anyone or they would be taken away and dissected like frogs.

But never telling them why they were different.

Jonathan and Martha had decided they were too young to understand and if they were honest they didn't want to tell the twins that they weren't their real biological parents.

The twins were theirs as far as they were concerned.

The pictures around the house changed showing the passage of time.

The twins going from driving the tractor on their dad's knee to driving it on their own with no help.

Jessica on a small pony jumping over a pole propped up by tyres and then jumping a large horse over a gate.

Clark riding his bike to being on the back of a motorbike.

Both growing up.

Clark getting taller and taller, to become taller than Jonathan when full grown.

Jessica growing into a beautiful young woman.

But as they started to leave their childhood behind they unknowingly took steps closer to their destiny.

Soon answers would be given whether the twins were ready or not to know the truth of who they were.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

_In the official Smallville timeline 1993 was when Clark first demonstrated superspeed while playing with his father. I changed it to Clark and Jessica playing tag, they're six years old at the time. _

_Now we will skip to the lovely teenage years and meet Lex. I'm not sure about the Chapters 2, 3 and 4, I wanted a bit of back story before jumping from small babies to teenagers but now that I've written it I don't think it quite flows. Tell me what ya think._

**PHOENIX FURY**


	5. CHAPTER 5:

**THE LAST CHILDREN OF KRYPTON**

**SMALLVILLE : PART 1**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 5: October '2001, Present day_**

* * *

"Clark, Jess! Breakfast!" Martha shouted up the stairs.

"Coming Mom!" Clark yelled down as Jessica came into the kitchen dressed in beige cargos and a grey top, carrying her denim jacket and her school bag. Her dark hair was loose over her shoulders and cascading in curling waves down her back.

"My turn to cook tonight Mom, I was thinking lasagne." Jessica said as she took the breakfast her mother handed her, a bowl of oatmeal with strawberries.

"Alright sweetie." Martha had made sure the twins could cook, spending hours teaching them as they grew up because she didn't want them to end up like Jonathan who was utterly hopeless when it came to cooking.

"Yum," Clark said as he came in overhearing the conversation, he wore jeans and a blue sweater over a white t-shirt, holding a piece of paper in one hand.

Martha lifted an eyebrow and held his oatmeal out of reach. "Are you saying you don't like my cooking?"

"No Mom… but Jess… I mean… I'll be quiet now," Clark finished at a mumble as Jessica giggled.

Clark opened the refrigerator and drank from the milk jug, Martha spotted him and took the bottle away, "Uh-uh."

"It tastes better out of the bottle." Clark protested, slightly whining.

"Where'd you learn your manners?"

"On a farm," He smiled at his own joke.

Jonathan came in through the back door and pulled off his jacket; he'd been up since dawn tending to the animals. "Morning kids."

"Oh, don't forget I have class tonight," Martha reminded him and then said firmly, "And don't order pizza - Jess kindly offered to cook."

Jonathan nodded in agreement and grabbed the milk bottle and drank out of the bottle. Martha glared at him at him and took the bottle off him. "So you're where Clark picks up the bad habits."

"I don't have any bad habits."

"Ha!"

Clark sat at the kitchen table, looking worried about something. He starred down at the paper in his hand, an 'Application for permission to participate in school football - Smallville High School'.

Jonathan amused by his wife and looked at his children, noticing Clark's face. "Hey, what'cha got there, son?" He asked taking the cup of coffee Martha was holding out.

Clark stood up to face his father nervously. "Permission slip. It's for the football team. A couple of spots opened up."

Martha looked up, startled.

"They're having try-outs this afternoon."

Jonathan took the permission slip and looked at it.

"C'mon, Dad, you played football in high school," Clark reminded him, pleadingly.

Jonathan handed permission slip to Martha. "That was different, son."

"Why?"

Jonathan looked knowingly at Clark, "You know why."

"I figure I'll run at half speed and I won't hit anybody."

Jonathan sat near Martha, taking a sip of his coffee. "A lot of things can happen in the heat of the game, son."

Clark pressed forward despite the opposition**.** "Most new guys hardly even play. Chances are, I'll ride the bench half the season. Dad, I can be careful." He looked imploringly at his father.

"I know that you can be careful, but what if there's an accident?"

Clark sighed. Jonathan looked uncomfortable, while Martha watched them both. Jessica had stayed out of it focusing on her breakfast.

Jonathan put his hand on his son's shoulder**.** "Um, look, Clark, I know this has gotta be really hard for you. But you gotta just hang in there like we promised."

"I'm sick of 'hanging in there'. All I want to do is go through high school without being a total loser." Clark gave his father an accusatory, frustrated look and grabbed his backpack and jacket and walked out the door. Jessica glanced at her parents and followed her brother leaving their parents unhappily starring after them.

* * *

Outside the house, a pensive Clark walked down the driveway, with Jessica trying to cheer him up without much success.

They climbed onto the bus which was empty as they were the first ones picked up, and sat down at the back of the bus.

"Clark, I know you're disappointed," Jessica said softly trying to get him to talk to her.

"Mum and dad say 'hang on in there and it will get easier' but it doesn't." Clark said in frustration. "I just wish we could be like everyone else."

Jessica didn't know what to say to comfort him when she shared the same frustrations. She squeezed his hand letting him know he wasn't alone.

Some of the tension faded from Clark's shoulders and he squeezed her hand back.

The bus stopped and more students got on the bus.

Clark looked up as his childhood best friend sat down next to him. "Morning Pete."

Pete Ross wasn't as tall or as built as Clark, he had dark chocolate skin and deep dark brown eyes, he wore a red jacket and jeans, with his backpack in his lap.

"Morning Clark, Jess." He yawned.

The twins knew better than to try and start a conversation this early in the morning with Pete since he had properly only just climbed out of bed, dressed and got straight onto the bus.

They pulled into Smallville High School, a huge red banner reading, 'Fly to Victory' hung over the entrance to the multi-story building. Music blared as students milled around outside and headed inside.

"Hi Clark, Jess," Lana called cheerfully as she walked passed with the other cheerleaders.

"H…Hi Lana," Clark stuttered waving at her.

Jessica rolled her eyes, Lana Lang was the typical girl next door and Clark had drooled over her for years, she grabbed her brother's elbow and pulled him along. "Come on Clark, stop day dreaming."

They arrived at the Smallville High paper, 'The Torch' to meet their other best friend, Chloe Sullivan.

"Hi Jess." A blonde called out.

"Morning," Jessica said dropping her brothers elbow and went to Chloe's side. Chloe was dressed eclectically with a large leopard-print bag and a fur-collared jacket.

Chloe's greatest wish was to be a reporter, she was nosy and curious enough to be one, she started with the school paper and planned to carry on up the ladder from there.

"Chloe, what's this?" Pete chuckled pointing to the headline of the school paper.

"Okay, just because everyone else chooses to ignore the strange things that happen in this leafy little hamlet doesn't mean that they don't happen." Chloe defended.

"Now, you know we'd love to join you and Scooby in the Mystery Machine for another zany adventure, but we've gotta hand in these permission slips before homeroom." Pete took a paper from his pocket and unfolded it and looked at Clark excited.

"Actually, uh, Pete, I'm having second thoughts. I don't think signing up for the team is such a great idea." Clark said awkwardly. It would sound so stupid to say his parents wouldn't let him and he couldn't exactly tell Pete why they wouldn't.

Pete gesturing with the permission slip. "Clark, listen. This is the only way."

Chloe overhearing spoke up. "Wait, wait, wait. You two are trying out for the football team? What is this, some kind of teen suicide pact?"

Pete grabbed her speaking urgently and in a lowered voice, "We're trying to avoid becoming this year's scarecrow."

"What are you talking about and why are we whispering?" Chloe asked confused.

"It's a homecoming tradition. Every year before the big game, the football players select a freshman, take him off to Reilly field, strip him down to his boxers, and then paint an 'S' on his chest." Pete explained. "Then string him up like a scarecrow."

Chloe made a disgusted face. "Jeez, that sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen."

"Why do you think we're trying out for the team? Figure they won't choose one of their own."

"It's hard to believe no one has put a stop to it," Jessica said as she read Chloe's article.

Most students or at least the popular ones played some type of sport or did some activity. But the twins had never been allowed to due to their parents so they focused on their school work instead.

Clark was into sciences and geography, while Jessica was into computers and art. They were usually the first students in the mornings, during lunches and breaks they were in the library doing homework or researching for the Torch.

They didn't really hang out with other kids or go out with their friends. Neither had sleepovers either at friends or had friends over at the farm or been out on a date. They dressed casual not for attention or trend but for comfort. So they weren't apart of the 'In' crowd.

When they weren't at school working hard they were at home on the farm working hard. Jessica did the animals and Clark did the land and their father did both. Their mother had gone back to collage part-time and wasn't always there to help their father and he was alone on a big spread keeping the land going. So the twins worked hard to help.

She loved her family and her home but…

… sometimes she did wish for a vacation from all her responsibilities.

To be normal like any other girl.

Lana poked her head round. "Hi, the principle said the homecoming decorations had been put in here?"

Chloe nodded and pointed to a stack of boxes, rolled up posters and banners.

Lana picked up the rolled up posters and banners and looked at the boys. "Hey guys, can you help me take them to the gym?"

Chloe rolled her eyes; she didn't particularly like Lana, mostly because Clark had a crush on her.

"Sure we'd love to." Clark said quickly.

"We would?" Pete looked at Clark.

Clark elbowed him sharply and repeated, "We would."

Pete nodded rubbing his ribs.

"Great, grab the rest and follow me," she said perkily her hair bouncing.

Jessica and Chloe watched the two lads follow with huge heavy boxes of decorations. "Suckers." Chloe smirked waving her fingers. "So have you finished your dress for the dance?"

"Nearly but I haven't been asked to go with anyone, I'm not sure I wanna go on my own." Jessica said. There wasn't a boy she was interested in, unlike other girls she wasn't being led round by her hormones much to her father's relief.

"You don't need a date. Me and Pete are going together, not as a date-date thing, more as a friend-friend thing."

"Maybe."

"You worked really hard on your dress, Jess, it seems a shame not to wear it."

Jessica looked thoughtful for a moment and then she rummaged through her bag, and passed a floppy disk to Chloe. "Oh, this is for you."

"The new paper format?" Chloe said happily.

Chloe was the new paper editor which was unusual as a freshmen but no one else was interested. Clark, Jessica and Pete helped her with it; investigating stories, researching, taking pictures. "Thank god you know about design I was completely stuck." She loaded it up and hugged her best friend when she saw the new look. "It's fantastic Jess. You are ace, girl."

The old layout was boring and old. The new one had funky text and a logo.

The bell rang.

"Class time." Jessica said trying to sound upbeat.

"Joy," Chloe said dryly, grabbing her bag.

Students were hurrying to class in the hallway but unnoticed was a young man staring into a trophy case. Suddenly, he shoved his fist through the glass. Looking menacingly, he took out a framed photo of three celebrating boys in Smallville High football uniforms.

"It's payback time."

He left as unnoticed as he'd come, taking the photo with him.

* * *

Clark sat in the football stands alone with an open book, but he was watching the activity on the field instead. A whistle blew and the football team started practicing. Whitney, the most popular guy in school, was the quarterback and star of the team. On the sidelines, the cheerleading squad was practicing, Lana was front and centre of the squad.

Cheerleaders cheered in unison: "Red and gold no doubt... we're here to win one out..."

Clark began to daydream.

_Clark, in a football uniform, playing quarterback. Band music played in the background, and a crowd cheered. He takes the ball, backing up to look for someone open. No one is open. The crowd cheered, the seconds tick off the clock. He must do something. As the other team closes on him, he blasts through them, shoving them all through the air. He runs and no one can catch him. The seconds tick down. The crowd cheers. He jumps over another group of players in his way. Just as the clock reaches zero, he lands in the end zone. The ref calls it good. Smallville has won the game. He spikes the ball. Lana runs up to him, smiling._

_"I knew you could do it, Clark." Lana said._

_As the crowd chants, 'Clark, Clark, Clark', he grabbed her and leant down to kiss her -_

"Clark!"

Clark jumped, startled. It was not real. He's still sitting in the stands alone. Pete was standing in front of him, in a football uniform.

"How do I look?"

The helmet, too big, slides down over Pete's eyes.

Clark laughed, "Like a tackle dummy." His smile dimmed and he stood up. "Good luck."

Pete watched him go. He knew Clark had wanted to try out and couldn't understand why he hadn't.

* * *

Jessica had finished her classes for the day and was just returning some library books and then she could go home.

After she found Clark.

She knew Clark was down about not playing football, she wished she could say something that would make everything all right.

On one hand she understood her parent's reasons. They'd drilled it into the twin's heads to be careful, to never ever let anyone see them use their powers. If anyone found about their powers…

But on the other she didn't understand. It wasn't fair. Clark had better control of their powers then she did. Why couldn't they be treated like everyone else?

She sighed and left the library and made her way to the front of school where she and Clark met up to catch the bus or 'walk' home.

She saw him come from the football field and he didn't look happy.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked as he reached her.

He shrugged which was answer enough.

"I don't want to get the bus home."

"Ok."

They started walking away from school. They took a shortcut through the fields and then walked normally along the road.

Clark wasn't ready to go home yet so he stopped at Loeb Bridge railing and looked over the water of Elbow River. He looked contemplative, distant and unhappy. Jessica stood next to him lending silent comfort, ready to listen when he was ready to talk.

"Do you ever wish you were normal?" Clark asked.

"What's normal?" Jessica asked back.

"Jess."

She shrugged. "Sometimes. You can control your powers better than I can, I'm always breaking things. We don't have a bad life, Clark."

"I know. I just wish I could be like everyone else and play football."

"Does that have anything to do with a certain cheerleader who lives next door?" She teased.

Clark smiled.

Clark had had a crush on Lana Lang since they were little but every time he went near her he tripped over his own feet and made a fool of himself. Which was why Jessica usually tried to steer him away from her, she didn't want to see him embarrassed. He was her brother it was her job to look out for him just like he did for her.

* * *

A blue-grey Porsche ripped down a country road with a Metropolis license plate reading simply, 'Lex'.

Lex Luthor was driving, unhappy and bored. _(Thank God I'm finally out,)_ thought Lex feeling like he was released from prison as he left the fertilizer plant his father had banished him from Metropolis to run. He pressed down on the accelerator, _(Note to self: do all future work at home.)_

The opposite direction, a semi was headed down the road with a load of barbed wire.

A roll of barbed wire came lose, and fell off the truck, unnoticed, and rolled across the road just as Lex's car speeds onto the bridge.

Lex's cellphone rang and he dug for it in his jacket pocket, flicked it open to check the screen. Looking up, he saw the wire in the road, dropped his phone and slammed on his brakes and tried to shift gears. But it was too late - he hit the wire, popping his tires and swerved out of control across the road.

Lex realized the car had spun to face the bridge and two teenagers standing at the railing.

He was going to hit them.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

_I changed the first episode a bit. If you read the lists of goofs and Trivia you find out Chloe didn't live on the outskirts of town so she wouldn't have been on the bus before Clark and I'm not sure Pete would have either. She always struck me as a morning person too much energy to sit still; you'd expect her to arrive at school early to get to the Torch. And I cut the bit with Clark falling over his own feet because of Lana and her necklace; I didn't want to make it so obvious._

**PHOENIX FURY**


	6. CHAPTER 6:

**THE LAST CHILDREN OF KRYPTON**

**SMALLVILLE : PART 1**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 6:_**

* * *

Jessica heard the screech of tires and then a loud pop, and turned to look, Clark copying her, to see a car serving towards them.

There was barley any time to react as the car slammed directly into the twins and the railing, sending them both flying off the bridge to crash into the water below.

As the car hit Jessica she threw her arm out, throwing her bag onto the road so it wouldn't fall in with her. She saw Clark throw his bag up to the bridge as they tumbled through the air and the car hurdled past them right before they hit the water.

Jessica had rolled in the water so had lost sight of Clark and the car. She looked around, searching for Clark and quickly spotted him. With strong quick kicks she and Clark met up, she gave him the hand signal for ok and he returned it.

Jessica looked around for the car and then spotted it sinking down to the river floor.

Clark and Jessica looked at one another and quickly swam towards the car. There was a hole in the windscreen but not big enough to pull someone out off. They grabbed the roof by instinct and pulled, peeling it back like a can opener. They grabbed the figure inside and pulled him out.

They got him out of the water and laid him down on the bank. Apart from a cut on his cheek there was no sign of injuries. Jessica lent down putting her ear above his mouth and looked down his chest to check for breathing.

Jessica tilted his head back opening his airway and put two rescue breaths in.

"Come on, don't die!" Clark started compressions.

After four compressions the man started to spit out the water, regaining consciousness. Jessica helped him roll to his side to help get the water out of his lungs.

Lex opened his eyes and found himself looking into a pair of wide dark blue eyes. As he saw the rest of the face belonging to the pair of mesmerizing eyes, creamy skin over delicate perfectly proportioned features set in an oval face, high cheekbones, fine arched eyebrows, long thick eyelashes, a cupid's bow mouth.

The sun cast a halo behind her as she leaned over him. For a moment he thought he was dead, that he was in heaven and she was an angel. Then he coughed and spluttered panting for air, he realized he was soaking wet and shivering in cold wet clothes. His sight focused and he knew he was alive, that the angel beside him was real.

Lex lay on his back starring up at the girl, he noticed that there was another person there as well, a boy. They were obviously siblings; they looked too much alike not to be closely related.

Coughing and gasping, Lex looked up at twins in dazed amazement and confusion. "I could've sworn I hit you."

Clark panted, "If you'd did, we'd be…"

Jessica finished his sentence, "We'd be dead."

The twins looked behind them at the bridge and the mangled broken railing.

* * *

There was a hole in the railing over the bridge, people working the scene as Jonathan arrived at Loeb Bridge in a panic. The troopers had called the farm telling him his kids had been involved in a car accident, he'd jumped straight into the truck and driven over. He skidded down the embankment and spotted the twins wrapped in red blankets.

"Clark! Jessica!" The twins looked up as he shouted and ran towards them.

Jonathan stopped in front of Clark and Jessica, his eyes running over them, checking the twins out for himself. "Kids, are you all right?"

Jessica nodded, "Yeah, we're okay."

"Who's the maniac who was driving that car?" Jonathan asked loudly looking to the trooper.

"That would be me. Lex Luthor." Lex stood up and held out a hand.

Jonathan ignored the offered hand, and took off his coat. "I'm Jonathan Kent. These are my children." He wrapped his coat around Jessica over the blanket.

"Thanks for saving my life," Lex said to the twins.

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing." Clark said and stood up grabbing his and Jessica's school bags that he'd retrieved from the bridge when he went to flag someone down, hoping they had a phone to report the accident.

Luckily someone drove by and the troopers had arrived quickly. They'd taken statements separately and since the roll of barbed wire was still up on the road it wasn't Lex's fault but he could have been driving slower.

Jonathan put a hand on the twin's backs and guided them up the embankment.

Lex looked to Jonathan as he passed. "You have quite extraordinary kids there, Mr. Kent. If there's any way I can repay you-"

Jonathan took a deep breath trying to calm down before speaking. "Drive slower."

Lex watched the three Kent's walk away before turning back towards the river as the crane pulled up his Porsche from the river floor. It was completely mangled but the roof had clearly been torn off. Lex looked speculatively in the direction of the Kent's.

Lex thought over the crash. He remembered swerving, he remembered seeing the two teenagers in front of the hood of the car and then darkness.

He was sure he'd hit them. And how the hell did they pull him out of the car?

* * *

Clark walked into the dark barn loft heading towards his telescope. He looked up at the sky before lowering the telescope to focus it on the house next door, about mile away, where Lana Lang lived.

He saw Lana come out onto the porch holding a mug and set it down before taking a seat. Clark smiled goofily as he watched. Suddenly Whitney appeared, sneaking behind Lana, surprising her. Clark scowled.

He watched Lana with Whitney before sitting down on his sofa with a sigh.

"Clark?"

"Hmm."

Jessica came into the loft. "You ok?"

"It's been a very strange day."

"Yeah, it has," She agreed taking a seat beside him.

They sat in silence.

"We don't have a scratch, Jess. I know we're fast and strong but that car hit us." Clark said quietly.

"I know. I can't help but wonder what power we'll manifest next. Which is a depressing thought." Jessica said and then tried to be cheerful, "On the up side, this new one doesn't seem to be a power I can screw up with."

Clark couldn't help but smile.

"Wanna a slice of mom's apple pie?" She asked.

Clark nodded.

Leave it to Jessica to cheer him up, she could always sense when he needed it.

* * *

Auto repair shop, late at night. Loud music blaring, as inside a man worked on a truck. He successfully started the truck as he dropped the hood with a pleased grin, he was startled by another person standing nearby in the shadows.

"Jeez, kid. You scared the crap outta me."

When the kid failed to respond, he stopped to look at him. The lights flicker once. The boy still doesn't move, staring menacingly at the man.

"Don't I know you? … You look like that scarecrow kid. Where the hell you been?"

Scarecrow Boy still doesn't answer. He smiled evilly.

"Hey, freakazoid, wake up."

He reached out to push the kid. As his hand met the other, an electrical charge ripped through him, throwing him across the garage. Lights flickered. The boy advanced on him.

He looked up from floor breathing heavily. "That was twelve years ago, man. It was just a game. What do you want?"

"To play."

Scarecrow Boy grabbed him again, the electricity surging through him as Scarecrow Boy lifted him into the air and slammed him against the wall. There on a shelf was the same framed photo of three football players that Scarecrow Boy took from the trophy case in the school.

* * *

Clark and Jessica were walking down the drive after finishing school talking to each other about the dance; Jessica had decided to go and was trying to convince him to go as well. Clark saw something ahead and jogged toward it, Jessica followed at a sedate pace. It was a brand-new red Ford truck with a big blue bow on the hood.

"Nice," Jessica said looking the truck over.

The twins approached Martha getting on a tractor. "Hey, Mom? Whose truck?"

"Yours. It's a gift from Lex Luthor." Martha dryly and took an envelope from her pocket.

Clark took the envelope and opened it to read the card inside, Jessica leaning over to read it too. It was monogrammed 'LL'.

_"Dear Clark and Jessica, Drive safely. Always in your debt. The maniac in the Porsche."_ Clark smiled, looking at the truck amazed. "I don't believe it. Where are the keys?"

"Your father has them," Martha said.

Jonathan was feeding branches into chipper as the twins walked toward him. Seeing them, Jonathan stopped the chipper, removed his safety equipment and left the machine knowing what was coming.

"I know how much you want it. But you can't keep it."

"Why not? We saved the guy's life!" Clark asked following their father into the barn.

"So you think you deserve a prize?"

"That's not what I meant," Clark said getting slightly angry.

Seeing Clark wasn't having any luck Jessica tried a different approach. "Look, how about you drive the new one and we'll drive the old one. Everybody wins."

Jonathan sighed. "It's not about winning."

"It's not like the Luthor's can't afford it."

Jonathan sighed again. "Do you want to know why that is? Do you remember Mr. Bell? We used to go fishing on his property? How about Mr. Guy? He used to send us pumpkins every Halloween. Well, Lionel Luthor promised to cut them in on a deal. He sent them flashy gifts." Held up keys to new truck. "Only once they sold him their property, he went back on his word. He had them evicted."

"So you're judging Lex on what his father did?" Jessica asked.

"No, I'm not. I just want to make sure you know where the money came from that bought that truck."

At an impasse, they didn't respond. Clark started to head to the stairs to the loft and Jessica followed him. Jonathan turned away, and then stopped.

"Clark, I know you're upset, son, but it's normal."

Clark stopped and then threw down his backpack on the stairs. "Normal?" He repeated angrily.

He walked past Jonathan toward the chipper, flicked it on, he looked at his father. "How about this? Is this normal?"

Clark thrust his hand into the chipper and gears grinded. "Clark!" Jonathan ran over and grabbed at Clark's arm, pulling it out of the chipper. Panicked, he examined Clark's arm. The sleeve was ripped away, but his arm had no injury.

"We didn't dive in after Lex's car. It hit us at sixty miles an hour. Does that sound normal to you?" Clark said loudly in frustration and confusion, and then said, "I'd give anything to be normal."

Clark jogged back up the stairs, Jessica barley glanced at her dad as she followed. Jonathan watched them go. Martha appeared, also watching in concern. They looked at each other worried and torn. Martha gave Jonathan a small shrug, and he nodded slightly.

It was time.

* * *

Clark was in the hayloft sitting dejectedly near the telescope while Jessica lent against the wall looking at the floor. Jonathan approached, pulling something from his pocket, it looked like a piece of cloth.

"It's time."

"Time for what?" Clark asked not looking up.

"The truth." Jonathan sat down next to Clark. He fiddled with the cloth for a moment. "I want you to take a look at something."

He unwrapped the cloth to reveal a small piece of metal engraved with undecipherable symbols on it. "I think it's from your parents. Your... your *_real_* parents."

"Real parents … but… your our-" Jessica stuttered stunned.

Jonathan shook his head.

The twins looked at each other unsure how to react.

Clark took the object from his father, frowning. He looked at it and passed it to Jessica.

"What does it say?" Jessica asked running her fingers over it.

"I tried to decipher it for years, but it's not written in any language... known to man."

Jessica looked up and eyed her father. What was their father trying to tell them? "What do you mean?"

Jonathan fidgeted awkwardly. "Your real parents weren't exactly from around... here."

"Where are they from?"

Jonathan just turned his head and looked out the loft window, up at the sky. Jessica and Clark followed his line of sight, confused.

"What are you trying to tell us, Dad? That we're from another planet?" Clark said disbelieving.

Jonathan just looked at the twins.

"I suppose you stashed the spaceship in the attic?" Jessica said sarcastically.

"Actually... it's in the storm cellar."

* * *

Jonathan moved the boxes from the back of the storm cellar to reveal a large lump that had been hidden from view and pulled the tarp off the small spaceship they'd found all those years ago in a field.

"This is how you came into our world. It was the day of the meteor shower."

Clark backed away from the craft almost bumping into Jessica who stood frozen a little behind him. "Wait. This is a joke, right?" Clark turned away from the craft and his father, then turned back angrily. "Why didn't you tell us about this before?"

"We wanted to protect you."

"Protect us from what? Little green men?" Jessica spoke up angrily.

Jonathan doesn't answer.

"You should have told us." Clark disappeared in a burst of super speed with Jessica following.

Jonathan jogged to the open door and shouted after them, "Clark! Jessica!"

* * *

The twins ran off blindly, barely noticing they'd split up. Jessica ended up in her favourite spot in the fields.

They were from outer space.

They weren't human.

It made a sort of sense.

It explained how a redhead and blonde ended up with dark haired children.

It explained their powers.

She looked at her hands unmarked by farm work that could bend steel.

Her skin was flawless, not a single mark or blemish, devoid of body hair, just smooth soft skin.

That was invulnerable.

She was an alien.

She heard movement and looked to see a large black horse coming towards her.

"Hey big guy, I forgot you were out here." She said softly.

He nickered at her.

Her dad had named the big black stallion Satan because he was a devil to everyone, kicking and biting, except with Jessica. He had followed her around like a puppy since she was a baby; she was the only one who could get him to do something. He was in his late teens now but still healthy and no less grouchy though he had calmed but that was because of Jessica.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Satan." She said softly. "I feel like the world's been turned upside down on me. I know there's nothing I can do about it but I just feel so lost."

And alone.

As if sensing her distress Satan leaned down to nuzzle her cheek.

She sighed, "Are you trying to cheer me up or looking for treats?" She smiled scratching his ears.

"Come on, let's get you inside. I have to get the others in too."

Jessica made her way back to the barn, Satan at her side like a faithful dog. The other horses had already been brought in; her dad must have done it leaving her only Satan to deal with.

She got the big horse settled for the night and gave him an apple as a treat. She checked on the other horses murmuring to them before turning off the lights and heading into the main barn. She wasn't ready to face her parents so headed up to the barn loft.

She went to the telescope feeling too restless to sit. She looked through it and roved it over the land; she saw Clark walking with Lana who was leading her horse.

Jessica smiled slightly and focused it on the sky.

She came from up there.

She fell from the stars.

How far away was their planet?

What was it like?

Were their parents still there?

Why had they been sent to earth?

Jessica turned when she heard footsteps.

Clark came up and sat down.

"Saw you with Lana," Jessica said softly sitting down beside him.

"Met her at the cemetery. She goes there to talk to her parents."

"Her parents?" Jessica repeated and then said thoughtfully, "I guess for her they are a fantasy since she doesn't remember them. They can't tell her to eat her vegetables or keep secrets from her."

"Where'd you go?"

"I just ran. Then I talked with Satan and came up here."

They sat in silence for a while.

"What do you think bout all this?" Clark asked quietly.

She lent her head on his shoulder. "It explains things."

* * *

In a European-castle style mansion surrounded by manicured gardens, Clark and Jessica walked down an empty hallway inside, looking around cautiously.

"Hello?" Jessica called out.

Clark paused to look up a staircase, then moved on down the hall Jessica following.

"Hello?"

Clark walked into a large room, where two people are fencing furiously around the room. Clark stood in the doorway, watching as one, a woman, pinned the other against a wall. Angry, the pinned man hurled his sabre across the room. It slammed into the wall right next to Clark's head. The man took his mask off to reveal Lex.

"Clark? Jessica?" He walked toward them quickly. "I didn't see you."

Clark eyed the sabre, "We, uh, buzzed, but no one answered."

Lex yanked the sabre out of the wall and Clark's eyes widened and Jessica blinked. "How'd you get through the gate?"

"Kinda squeezed through the bars. If this is a bad time-" Jessica said quickly, self-consciously.

"Oh, no, no. I think Heiki has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day." Lex walked over to her and tossed her his mask and set down his sabre.

Lex looked to be only a few years older than them but the article from the Smallville Ledger about the crash said he was 21. "This is a great place," Jessica said looking around in awe.

"Yeah... If you're dead and in the market for something to haunt." Lex headed out into the hallway, and they followed him. He walked with the stride of a man at ease with his body … a body that was all lean muscle and strength.

"Well, I meant... roomy."

"It's the Luthor ancestral home. Or so my father claims. It's actually my mothers." He walked up the staircase while the twins looked around. "He had it shipped over from Scotland stone by stone."

"Yeah, dad told us the trucks rolled through town for weeks, but no one ever moved in."

Lex stopped as he ascended the staircase to the second floor. He turned back and looked down at the twins, who had been trailing along behind him and who were still on the first floor landing. "My father had no intention of living here. He's never even stepped through the front door."

"Then why'd he ship it over?"

Lex shrugged and grinned, "Because he could."

The twins followed Lex into a large, sunny room with gym equipment, a fire blazing in the fireplace. Lex pulled off his white fencing jacket revealing a black shirt and asked, "How's the new ride?"

"That's why we're here," Jessica said reluctantly.

"What's the matter, you don't like it?" Lex crossed the room tossing his fencing jacket aside and draped a towel around his neck. Lex went over to a table with beverages and fruit, and with his back to Clark, and started opening a blue bottle of water.

"No, it's not that. We... can't keep it."

Lex paused, he'd never had anyone not accept a gift, usually people demanded them. He put the water down and turned, walking over to the twins pulling up his sleeves. Looking at them earnestly he said, "You two saved my life. I think it's the least I can do…"

Clark shifted uncomfortable and Jessica glanced away.

"Your father doesn't like me, does he?"

Jessica looked at the ground while Clark took a breath as if he's about to say something.

"It's okay. I've been bald since I was six." Lex reached up and rubbed his bald head and walked to the front of a full-length mirror. "I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me."

"It's nothing personal. He's just not crazy about your dad," Clark said shrugging uncomfortably.

"Figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" Nodded, still looking in the mirror. "Understandable." Lex turned to face the twins and asked, "What about you? Did you fall far from the tree?"

They don't answer and for a moment Lex sees something in the twins, something familiar, then Clark handed the keys to Lex instead. "We'd better go. Thanks for the truck."

They headed for the door.

Lex called out, "Clark. Jessica."

They stopped and turned around.

"Do you believe a man can fly?"

Jessica shrugged. "Sure. In a plane."

Lex shook his head, "No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about soaring through the clouds, with nothing but air beneath you."

"People can't fly, Lex."

"I did." Turned away as he spoke of the memory. "After the accident, when my heart stopped. It was the most... exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville, and for the first time, I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning." He turned to face them again smiling slightly, pale green eyes holding theirs with piercing intensity. "Thanks to you, I have a second chance. We have a future, and I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship."

* * *

In town a crowd gathered, the police holding them back as a man was being brought out on a stretcher. Pete and Chloe were in the crowd, Chloe holding a camera. The paramedics put the man into an ambulance.

"That's the third guy this week."

"And they're all former jocks."

Pete spied a guy in the crowd, there was something about him, he pointed him out to Chloe. "Who's the weirdo?"

Chloe looked. "I don't know. Let's check him out." She snapped a picture of Scarecrow Boy.

* * *

In a high school yearbook. The picture of Scarecrow Boy was labelled 'Jeremy Creek'.

"His name is Jeremy Creek. This is a picture of him twelve years ago. This is one I took four hours ago." Chloe pointed out the digital snapshot. The two pictures looked the same, age-wise.

Chloe, Pete, Jessica and Clark were in the torch office, surrounded by paper and pin boards.

Clark shook his head. "That's impossible. He'd be like 26 today. It must be a kid who looks like him."

Pete smirked, "My money was on the evil twin theory, until we checked his 'missing persons'."

Chloe passed Clark a report. "Jeremy disappeared from the state infirmary a few days ago, where he'd been in a coma for twelve years. They say he suffered from massive electrolyte imbalance."

"That's why he hasn't aged a day," Pete added.

"So you're telling me he just woke up," Clark said sceptically.

Chloe shook her head. "No, there was a huge electrical storm, and the hospital's generator went down. And when it came back on, Jeremy was gone."

"Electricity must have charged him up like a Duracell," Pete said.

"And now he's back in Smallville, putting former jocks into comas. Why?" Jessica asked.

Pete answered, "Because twelve years ago today, they chose Jeremy Creek as the Scarecrow.

Chloe handed Clark a newspaper clipping and Clark read the headline, "Comatose boy found in field twenty yards from meteor strike."

Chloe was contemplative. "The exposure to the blast must have done something to his body..."

Clark was staring at clipping in disbelief. "No, this can't be right."

Pete looked to Chloe. "I think you ought to show them."

Jessica looked at the two, "Show us what?"

Pete opened the door into a dark room and turned on the light. The other three follow him in.

"It started out as a scrapbook and just sorta... mutated." Chloe said proudly.

Jessica starred at the walls. "What is it?"

Chloe approached the walls. "I call it 'The Wall of Weird.'"

The wall was covered in photos, clippings, and papers. She stood expansively in front of it, proud. Clark eyed it warily. There were close-ups of clippings of a man with fingers appearing and disappearing on his hands, of glow-in-the dark geodes, and tabloid headlines.

"It's every strange, bizarre, and unexplained event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor shower. That's when it all began - when the town went schizo." Chloe smiled amused.

Clark and Jessica continued to eye the wall.

Chloe asked, "So what do you think?"

Clark looked at her, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Do you tell me everything that happens in your life? We call keep secrets, Clark."

But Clark was transfixed by the stories on the wall. Near-death encounters, flashes of light, meteor paths. Then, he sees a Time magazine with the title, 'Heartbreak in the Heartland'. The baby Lana in her pink fairy baby grow caught sobbing into the camera.

Clark looked closer at the picture. "Lana? … Oh God."

He turned and left the room, Jessica glanced at them and then followed leaving Chloe and Pete to stare after them, confused.

* * *

A cheering crowd of students were exiting the school; they were obviously excited about the football game. Clark exited behind them, heading the opposite direction. As he headed through the parking lot, a hand grabbed him from behind.

"Jessica, leave me alone."

The hand turned him around. It was Whitney and he was angry.

**"**Congratulations, Clark... you're this year's Scarecrow."

Clark shoved Whitney. He felt slightly off but was so distracted he didn't really notice or care. "Don't mess with me right now."

Whitney shoved him back. "C'mon. Bring it on."

Some football players are gathering around. Clark took a swing at Whitney, but his blow dislodged Whitney's shirt, revealing Lana's green necklace around his neck. It starts to glow. Immediately, Clark looks pained. Whitney took the opportunity to throw Clark to the ground. Clark is suddenly too sick to fight back. Whitney grabbed him by the collar.

"What's goin' on with you and Lana?" Whitney demanded.

"Nothing..." Clark said pained.

Whitney isn't satisfied. He spots Clark looking at Lana's necklace.

"You like her necklace? Huh? Good." Whitney ripped it off his neck and put it around Clark's. "'Cuz it's as close as you're ever gonna get to her."

The other boys surround them as a pickup truck pulled up. Clark is incapacitated as they dump him in the bed of the truck and climb in. From behind the building, Scarecrow Boy is watching them.

Jessica came out and looked around for her brother but couldn't see him. She thought he'd properly run off to think and she didn't blame him. That wall…

She decided to give him time as her own thoughts swirled around her head so she properly wasn't gonna help him sort out his. She went back inside and got their things, picking up her dress from the textiles department that she'd been working on with her teachers help before catching the bus home.

She starred out the window.

The meteors had come down with them. What did that mean?

* * *

Jessica was in the barn grooming Satan, playing him attention after a weird day before she'd get ready for the dance.

Who needed a date? She had her friends and they'd have a good time together. And she would look pretty good in the dress she'd made; it was made of red silk, ankle-length and rather tailored but flaring over the legs, with red ribbon straps that crossed over her back. She figured she'd curl her hair and pin it up somehow.

Clark hadn't come home yet, he'd properly run off somewhere quiet to think. She'd made excuses to her parents for him and done his chores.

She was coming out of Satan's stall when she stopped and span round.

Something was wrong she could feel it.

She dropped her grooming kit.

"Clark…" She didn't know how to explain it but she sensed her brother and he was in pain.

* * *

At night in a cornfield, Clark was strung up like a scarecrow, down to his boxers with a red 'S' on his chest. The green necklace hung from his neck. He was clearly sick and weak, shaking and breathing harshly.

At the edge of the clearing, Jeremy stood watching him. "It never changes."

"...help me..."

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

"You're Jeremy..."

"I thought if I punished them, it would stop. But it never stops." He turned to leave.

"... wait...where you going?"

"Homecoming Dance. I never made it to mine."

"...get me down. Please...?"

"You're safer here." With a small grin of satisfaction, Jeremy left through the cornstalks.

* * *

Lex's car was leaving the fertilizer plant when Jeremy jumped the fence to the cornfield and was spotted by Lex's headlights. Lex stopped and saw Jeremy, and flashed back to the meteor shower. He remembered seeing Jeremy on the pole as the meteor struck. But as the memory ended, Jeremy was gone. Lex looked around for him.

"...help me..."

Lex was struck by the déjà vu. He grabbed a flashlight and waded into the corn. He came upon the clearing, seeing Clark as the Scarecrow.

"Clark?"

Clark looked up at him, in pain.

"Ah, jeez."

Lex hurried to untie Clark. "Who did this to you?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Clark!" Jessica appeared behind Lex making him jump.

Jessica didn't pay him any attention as she ran towards her brother. "Oh thank god, I've been searching everywhere for you."

Jessica quickly helped Lex pull the ropes free and Clark fell from the pole and landed in the dirt, the necklace falling off his neck. Freed from its effects, Clark stood up fully recovered with Jessica holding his arm in case he wasn't ok. He looked at himself briefly in amazement, and then grabbed his clothes from the ground.

"Clark, you need to see a doctor." Lex said in concern.

"I'll be okay. We need to go." Clark grabbed Jessica's hand and ran into the field.

Lex called after them. "At least let me give you a ride!"

But the Kent twins were gone. Looking down, Lex spotted the green gem on the ground. He picked it up and examined it.

* * *

Homecoming Dance. Music was playing and kids were dancing. Chloe and Pete were dancing happily, and Lana and Whitney danced slowly, very much into each other, wearing crowns as King and Queen.

Jeremy walked toward the school and approached a box labelled, 'Fire sprinkler system'. He opened the door to it.

"Jeremy. You need to stop this."

Jeremy stopped in surprise and looked behind him. Clark and Jessica stood in the road in shadows. He abandoned the box and approached them. "I don't know how you got here. But you should have stayed away."

"I won't let you hurt my friends," Clark said warningly.

"Those people in there aren't your friends. The sprinklers'll get 'em nice and wet. I'll handle the rest."

"They never did anything to you," Clark said while Jessica stood silent, ready.

"I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing it for you, and for all the others like us."

"What happened to you was my fault. I can understand your pain."

"I'm not in pain. I have a gift. And a purpose. And a destiny." He turned away, but found Clark and Jessica standing in front of him again.

"So do I."

Jeremy filled with electrical charge and grabbed Clark. Clark threw him across the road and over a truck. Jeremy scrambled up from behind the truck.

"Give it up, Jeremy."

Jeremy placed his hand on the truck and it starts. He got in the truck and drove directly at the twins. As he rammed into them, they hung on to the hood and were pushed forward with the truck. Jeremy drove directly into a wall marked, 'water main'. He crashed into it, sending bricks flying. The water main broke, flooding the area under the truck. The twins climbed up from the rubble of the hood.

Clark saw Jeremy regain consciousness. Jeremy's electrical charge started sparking around the water spilling into the truck. There was a huge flash, Jessica and Clark was hurtled backward through the air. Jeremy was trapped inside the cab as electricity filled it. As it died down, Jessica and Clark grabbed the truck and pulled it from the water.

Clark pulled the door off the hinges and water spilled out, he pulled Jeremy upright and asked concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Who are you? Where am I?" Jeremy said dazed and confused.

"I'm Clark and this is my sister Jessica, and you're in Smallville," Clark said in relief**.**

"I want to go home."

Clark nodded.

* * *

After waiting with Jeremy till the paramedics came the twins went inside to stand on the landing overlooking the dance as the music played. Lana and Whitney were still slow-dancing, gazing into each other's eyes. Clark saw Lana and Whitney kiss. Dejected, he turned away to face Jessica standing behind him, she smiled at him and rubbed his arm, "Let's go home."

As the twins left the building, they passed a row of shiny trucks. Clark stopped and turned to look back at them. He got a smile on his face and turned to look at Jessica, who as if she could read his thoughts grinned, her eyes twinkling.

The dance was ended and students were leaving, Lana and Whitney came outside, arm in arm, happy. Around them, students were laughing and pointing at something. Whitney abandoned Lana and pushed forward to see. Three pickup trucks were stacked on top of each other.

"Who did this to my truck?" Whitney turned to the crowd.

Clark and Jessica walking away unnoticed, stopped to look back at the spectacle, smiling self-satisfied and shared a grin with each other. Whitney was angry, and Lana just looked at the pile, astonished.

* * *

Clark and Jessica headed up to the loft, what their father had called 'the fortress of solitude'.

Jessica grabbed a book and settled down on the sofa to read while Clark went to the telescope; Jonathan came up the steps as he was looking through it.

"Your grandfather gave me that telescope when I was... about your age. I came down for breakfast one morning, and there it was." Jonathan smiled at the memory.

Clark turned around and sat down by Jessica, neither responded to the story.

"Are you okay?" Jonathan asked seriously.

"Can we answer that in about five years?"

Jonathan smiled again, "Yeah."

He left the loft, as he did the twins got up and went to the railing overlooking him. "Dad!"

Jonathan stopped and looked up at them.

"I'm glad you and Mom were the ones that found us."

"We didn't find you. You found us." He smiled at the twins.

They smiled widely. Their father grinned back and left the barn. Clark went back to his telescope, turning on a radio as he does while Jessica curled up on the sofa with a book.

She looked up as car honked jerking her out of her book, she saw Clark jump as if he was startled out of a daydream.

She saw him looking out the window in the direction of Lana's house and smiled slightly before going back to her book.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

_I've been looking at the characters and who I picture them as. The Smallville Cast are pretty good fit, even though Kristin Kreuk looks nothing like the comic Lana Lang. Tom Welling is a perfect teenage Clark Kent, though I've made his eyes blue to match the comics. _

_Jessica Kent was harder to picture in my mind though I knew how I wanted her to look. She's not built like Clark, he's tall and broad and she's small and slender, she has long black curling wavy hair with deep blue eyes. She's got very innocent angelic face, the wholesome farm-girl. She's naturally really pretty, as in knockout gorgeous, but she doesn't draw attention to it, actually doesn't notice it herself and because she blends into the background neither do many others. She's not really girly, doesn't wear make-up or spend lots of time messing with her hair, happier in jeans and trainers then a dress and heels, a very natural carelessly casual look. _

_I couldn't find one person who fit the look exactly so I decided she's a cross between Nina Dobrev (Elena/Katherine - Vampire diaries) / Ashley Greene / Jessica Stroup / little of Mandy Moore. I hope that helps you see her clearer._

_Thanks to Kaigirl16, hope you enjoy this. _

_Please review, I wanna known what ya think._

**PHOENIX FURY**


	7. CHAPTER 7:

**THE LAST CHILDREN OF KRYPTON**

**SMALLVILLE : PART 1**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 7:_**

* * *

It's night as he zoomed over Smallville and up to Lana's house, through her window to look down at Lana asleep in her bed. He's floating above the bed when Lana opened her eyes.

"It's all your fault, Clark."

Lana closed her eyes as Clark looked down at her confused.

Then he heard his mother shout, "Clark!"

His eyes snapped open to look down at his bed two meters underneath him and then he crashed down onto the bed. The bottom of the bed collapsed followed by the front.

"Clark, we're leaving for the farmer's market in 15 minutes and you haven't done your chores yet."

A knock on his door and Jessica's head pepped around. "Hey, you up?"

She blinked in surprise as she saw his bed. "What did you do to your bed?"

"I crashed down on it when I stopped floating," He said trying to keep calm.

"Floating?" She repeated.

"Floating." He confirmed.

"Oh." Jessica said not knowing what else to say.

"Clark!" Martha yelled.

"Yes mom," Clark yelled back.

"I'll go do your chores you get dressed," Jessica said and turned to leave.

"Thanks Jess."

"What are sisters for," She grinned and left his bedroom.

Clark looked down at his bed. Floating? What next, tentacles?

* * *

The sun was shining as people set up their stalls at the farmer's market. Chloe and Pete had come to help the Kent's with their stall. Clark picked up a sign that said 'Kent Organic Produce' and put it up outside his parents' booth. When no one was watching, he pushed the nail through it with his thumb.

Lana and Whitney approached arm in arm.

Chloe caught sight of them and called out, "All hail the Homecoming king and queen."

Lana smiled as she caught sight of Clark. "Clark, I didn't see you at the dance last night.

"Oh, I was..." Clark looked at Whitney. "I was a little tied up."

Lana noticed the look and glanced at Whitney who looked away.

"Hey. Congratulations. That was one heck of a game. I haven't seen an offense that good since I played." Jonathan said coming over to Lana and Whitney and offering his hand.

Whitney stood a little straighter, and grinned as he shook his hand, "Thank you, Mr. Kent."

Jessica growled under her breath. She bet her father wouldn't like him so much if he knew what he'd done to Clark. Then she remembered her father had played football, been the most popular guy of the school just like Whitney. How old was this Scarecrow football tradition?

"I'm going to get the rest of the boxes out of the truck," Clark said and walked away.

"I'll help," Whitney said smiling at Mr Kent and Lana.

"Lana," Jonathan held up a peach offering it to her.

Lana smiled, taking it, "Thank you."

Jessica's eyes were on her brother and Whitney running to catch up with him.

She was properly one of the few girls who didn't have a crush on the star quarterback. She'd admit he was good to look at but otherwise she didn't see what the fuss was about. He was a self-centred jerk who didn't have one intelligent thought in his head.

"You ok, Jess?" Pete asked standing next to her.

She smiled at him, "I'm good."

Jessica focused on what she was doing; Clark could take care of himself.

* * *

Clark stalked ahead rolling his eyes as he heard Whitney call his name.

"Kent, you realize last night was just a joke, right?" Whitney said smiling but Clark ignored him. He put a hand on Clark's shoulder pulling him up. "Hey, I need that necklace back."

Clark looked down at his hand. "I don't have it."

Whitney looked away. "Look, it's Lana's favourite so..."

"So then you better go out to that cornfield and find it." Clark said and walked away.

Whitney sighed and went to back to the stalls to find Lana.

* * *

It was afternoon and the market was winding down as Clark watched Lana and Whitney kiss before he left the market grounds.

Lex walked up, unnoticed by Clark, and followed his eyes and smiled. "Can't knock your taste in women.

Clark jumped.

Lex grabbed a red apple from the barrel Clark was carrying. "You want to tell me what happened last night?"

"It was just a stupid prank," Clark said firmly putting the apples in the back of the truck as Jessica came over with a box of onions.

"You were tied to a stake in the middle of a field. Even the Romans saved that for special occasions. You could have died out there." Lex said.

Clark sighed, "I appreciate your help. I just want to forget it ever happened."

Jonathan came over putting a box of leeks in the back of the truck. "Hey, Clark. What is the hold up, son?"

Lex smiled charmingly, "Mr. Kent, it's good to see you." He offered his hand.

Jonathan shook it, "Lex." He looked at Clark and Jessica, "Come on, we've got to finish up."

Clark nodded, "Okay, Dad." Jonathan walked away.

Lex shrugged, "At least I got a handshake this time." Jessica laughed as Clark smiled before they followed their father.

Lex turned and saw Lana walking through the market. Lana looked up at him briefly. He smiled while biting into an apple, then threw it into the back of the truck.

* * *

The Kent's were driving home, Clark and Jessica were talking in the back seat about music and Jonathan and Martha were discussing how the market went.

"Oh, my God, Jonathan!" Martha gasped as she saw the overturned truck up ahead.

Jonathan braked to a stop and Clark and Jessica leapt out of the car running quickly to the truck. Jonathan grabbed a fire extinguisher from behind his seat as Clark pulled the truck window out and Jessica pulled Whitney out of the truck.

He saw the dripping oil and shouted to the twins in warning, "Jessica! Clark!"

The truck exploded, the twins shielded Whitney with their bodies as the flames engulfed them.

"Ah!" Martha cried out, Jonathan pulled Martha behind their truck to protect them from the explosion. The ruins of the truck lay on it's back in flames. Jonathan and Martha ran to the truck calling out, "Clark! Jessica!"

The smoke cleared and they found Jessica and Clark bent over covering Whitney. Jonathan placed his hand Clark's upper back and yanked it back as it burned him.

Jessica and Clark looked up, their clothes were a little charred by the fire but they weren't harmed. Martha and Jonathan looked in astonishment at the twins.

* * *

Jonathan walked onto the porch after just getting off the phone to where Jessica and Clark were standing after getting cleaned up.

"Whitney's gonna be all right. He's got a couple of cuts and bruises but nothing serious."

Jessica wondered if that would knock some sense into the jock. "Does he remember anything?"

Jonathan shook his head. "No. Just that something smashed his truck and he woke up in the ambulance."

Clark nodded with relief and looked over to where Martha was hurrying around the barn and hiding behind the tractor pretending to work on it. "You need to talk to Mom. I think we really freaked her out this time."

Jonathan looked at Martha and then at the twins. "You also made her really proud."

Clark hesitated and looked at Jessica, who nodded encouragingly, sensing what he wanted to tell their father. "Dad, something else happened to me this morning. When I woke up, I was... kind of floating."

Jonathan starred at him. "Floating?"

"As soon as I woke up, I crashed. I mean, Dad, what's happening to me?" Clark asked desperately.

Jonathan shook his head, "I honestly don't know. As soon as you start breaking the law of gravity, we're definitely in uncharted territory."

Clark sat down on the porch railing, "I just wish it would stop."

Jonathan put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Look, kids, I'm your father. I'm supposed to have all the answers. It kills me that I don't, but you gotta have faith that we'll figure this thing out together."

"I do, but this is happening to us and we're scared." He got up and went inside, Jessica following him. Jonathan looked after them and then headed to find his wife.

Martha was fiddling with the tractor not really concentrating on it; she just wanted to do something.

"So how you doing?" Jonathan asked.

Martha sighed and turned around to lean against the tractor. "Jonathan, that explosion would have killed you and me. Clark and Jessica don't have a scratch on them."

"Well, I got another one for ya." Jonathan leaned against the tractor. "This morning when Clark woke up, he was… floating."

Martha was speechless but finally managed to ask, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him we'd figure it out. Our kids didn't come with instruction book."

Martha stood up. "Strength and speed, I can at least understand. Every year they get a little bit stronger and faster, but now everything is changing."

"I know. I was kinda hoping it'd level off about now but I don't think it is." He had the bad feeling it was only going to increase.

"I'm beginning to wonder if they can ever have a normal life." Martha turned around. "I mean can they get married? Can they even have children?" She asked, she didn't want her kids to experience that pain. She'd been lucky, she'd found the twins.

Jonathan softened knowing what she was thinking and cupped her face.

"How do you raise kids in this world where the rules literally don't apply to them?" Martha asked.

Jonathan pulled her into his arms. "The best we can."

Martha pulled back and looked up a little calmer. "Floating, huh?"

"That's what he said."

"I guess he'll have to get over his fear of heights," Martha said and sighed.

Jonathan smiled.

* * *

Lana approached Whitney at his locker and asked, "Where were you before the game on Saturday?"

Lex had come by her house and asked her if she knew where Whitney was before the game, she'd lied and covered for him but the way Lex had looked at her said he knew she was lying and where Whitney had been.

"Can we talk about this later?" Whitney asked avoiding the question.

Lana put a hand on his locker door shutting it. "It's a simple question, Whitney."

Whitney looked away and answered, "I was warming up."

"So you didn't grab Clark and hang him up in a field?" Lana asked bluntly knowing he was lying to her.

Whitney sighed, "Lana, it was just a prank."

Lana shook her head. "Could I please have my necklace back?"

Whitney swallowed, "I lost it."

"Were you planning on telling me? Or was that a prank too?" Lana asked hurt, before walking away.

She was walking quickly down the hall and passed Greg on the stairs.

Greg smiled, "Lana, hey. I thought you'd forgotten. I've been waiting for like an hour." She looked at him confused. "You remember the English paper?"

Lana closed her eyes briefly before opening them. "Sorry, Greg. Something really important came up. Can we do it some other time?"

She turned to go and he grabbed her arm.

"Hey, are you blowing me off for your boyfriend?" Greg questioned.

"I'm not blowing you off. I need to see Clark."

"Kent? So you'd rather spend time with him? Is he more important than me?" Greg asked aggressively.

Lana sighed. "Greg, I can't talk about this right now. I have to go." Lana walked away completely dismissing his behaviour.

* * *

Clark and Jessica looked down at a model of an ancient city as sunlight streamed through the windows.

Lex entered and smiled, "Save any lives on the way over? You keep it up and you could make a career out of it." He came over to join them at the table.

Clark grinned as he stood up from where he'd been bent down to look at the model. "We were just dropping off your produce. Sorry our parents gave you a hard time."

"Ah, if push came to shove, I would have arm-wrestled them for it." Lex walked around to the other side of the table.

"Planning an invasion?" Jessica asked looking at the model.

Lex braced himself on the table as he looked over it, "My father gave this to me when I was nine."

"Cool gift," Clark said.

Lex looked up and then came around the table to stand next to Clark, "It wasn't a gift. It was a strategy tool. My father equates business with war. Take the battle of Troy. It started because two men were in love with the same woman, kind of like you and the quarterback. That's why he strung you up in that field, isn't it?" Lex asked looking at Clark.

Clark shrugged, "If we're at war, Whitney's pretty much won her."

_(At least he doesn't deny who did it.)_ Lex thought and said, "You lost one battle, Clark. That's all. Besides, I don't believe Lana's as infatuated as you think."

"The guy's captain of the football team. The whole town treats him like a god. Game over." Clark said.

"If you hadn't pulled him out of that truck, your problems would be solved." Lex said as he walked across the room and then looked back at the twins who were looking at him questioningly. "I'm kidding of course. Don't worry, Clark. I've got your Trojan horse." He took the box with Lana's necklace in it off the fireplace and opened it. Clark backed away while Jessica retreated to look out the window as if to admire the view. "You okay?" Lex asking Clark not having noticed Jessica retreat since he was giving romance advice to Clark.

"Yeah, fine." Clark assured him and Lex closed the box and the twins pain stopped.

"That's a cool box. What's it made of?" Jessica asked. It seemed that whatever it was blocked the rocks from hurting her and her brother.

Lex turned it over in his hands. "Lead. My mother bought it in a Kasban in Morocco. A little guy told her it was made from the armour of St. George, the patron saint of boy scouts. She gave it to me before she died. I think she was trying to send me a message." He offered it to Clark.

Clark walked away, "I can't take that."

Lex followed him, "What is it about Kent's and gifts? It's yours. Hand it to Lana. Tell her what happened. Trust me, once she opens it, you'll win her heart. That necklace gives you the power. All you've got to do is use it."

Clark took it and Lex smiled slightly while Jessica watched them thoughtfully.

* * *

Clark and Jessica stood by the fence of the cow field, holding the lead box Lex had given Clark.

"It has to be the meteor rock."

"Makes sense I guess, considering what Chloe thinks it does to people. If it affects humans that way who's to say it couldn't affect us." Jessica said thoughtfully.

"We need to test it."

"What?" Jessica blinked. "You already know it incapacitated you, that was how Whitney strung you up or did you forget?"

"We need to be sure. Stand over there."

"Why?"

"There's no need for both of us to get hurt. You can use your speed to shut the box if it gets too much." Clark said reasonably.

She frowned at him unhappily, but did as he suggested knowing he wasn't going to change his mind and at least she would be there if it got too much.

He opened it and his hand turned sickly pale and the veins started to bulge. Clark winced in pain and closed the box. He looked at his hand which turned back to normal and the pain was gone. He flexed his fingers.

"Are you alright?" Jessica asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. As soon as the box shut the pain stopped and I'm back to normal."

"The lead must block it somehow, like x-rays, they can't see through lead either. If the meteors give off something, like radiation, that would explain the 'Smallville weirdness' as Chloe calls it, and that radiation could also affect us but differently because we're…different. Lead acts like a barrier that the radiation can't pass through to hurt us, just like x-rays." Jessica said thinking out loud.

"Sounds logical." Clark said quietly. "It's such a tiny piece."

"Who said size matters?" Jessica smiled and then that smile faded. "If it was a bigger piece or you'd had longer exposure…" She trailed off.

"Lana's worn this for as long as I can remember and I've never felt effects like this." Clark said gesturing to the box.

Jessica looked thoughtful for a moment, as if she was mentally reviewing every time they'd been around Lana. "That's because you can barely get near her. No wonder you make an idiot of yourself when you're around Lana. It's her necklace."

Clark threw her a sour look.

"If we give it back to her you'll still have that problem." Jessica said guessing what Clark was thinking about doing with it.

Clark sighed.

"Clark, this doesn't affect just you." Jessica called after him reminding him the rocks affected her too.

"I know, Jess," Clark said and turned to head back to the loft.

Jessica sighed as she watched him go.

Clark entered the barn and headed up to the loft, he paused and looked up to see Lana looking through the telescope. He hid the box under a blanket and walked up the last set of steps to join her after neatening his clothes.

"Lana."

Lana turned around, "Your mom said I could wait up here. I hope you don't mind. This is an amazing place." She said looking around the loft.

Clark smiled, "My dad built it. Calls it our fortress of solitude."

Lana grinned and pointed at the telescope, "I didn't know you were into astronomy."

"Th-that's a hobby," He stuttered nervously.

She lent down to look through it again. "Did you know you can see my house from here?"

"No. Really?" He said innocently and put his hand on moved the telescope titling it up, to take the focus off her house. "You know, we've lived a mile apart our whole lives and you've never come over."

"And you're wondering what I'm doing here now."

He quickly reassured her she was welcome. "Not that I don't enjoy the company, but yes, I was."

Lana walked away from the telescope, "I found out about what Whitney did to you. The whole scarecrow thing and I came to apologize." She turned around to face Clark.

Clark smiled, "It's not your fault. Just forget about it."

"I can't. He had no right to do that to you and you turn around and save his life." Lana said admiringly.

"I appreciate you coming over here, but you're not the one who should be apologizing." Clark said.

"I didn't come here to defend him. I came here to see you."

"Who told you?" Clark asked. He hadn't even told his parents. The only ones who knew were the ones who did it, Lex and Jessica.

"Lex Luthor. Dropped some bread crumbs and I followed the trail. I'm glad he did, Clark. He was just being a good friend. You're lucky. It's rare." She smiled.

"Oh, Lex is definitely one of a kind." They smiled at each other and then Clark asked, "What are you gonna do?"

Lana shrugged, "I'm not sure. I thought I knew Whitney. Now I wonder what else I've been blind to in my life. He even lost my favourite necklace."

Clark glanced over to where he'd hidden the box contacting the necklace, before asking, "Can't you get it replaced?"

Lana shook her head. "It sounds kind of weird, but it's made from a fragment of the meteor that killed my parents. Nell had it made. Gave it to me the day she officially adopted me and told me that life is about change. Sometimes it's painful, sometimes it's beautiful, but most of the time it's both. I better go." She started walking and then turned back, "I'm glad you're okay, Clark."

They smiled at each other and she walked down the steps right past where he'd hidden the box.

Clark sighed. The necklace was important to her, how could he keep it? It felt like stealing.

* * *

Jessica was sitting on a hay bale putting together a bridle out of pieces of leather she'd just finished oiling; she could see her father through the wide doorway into the main barn putting large blades on a mower.

"Need a hand, Dad?" Jessica heard her brother call down from the barn loft.

She heard her father call back, "Best idea I've heard all night."

Jessica looked up when she heard her father call her brother's name. She put the bridle down and headed into the main barn.

"Hey, Clark. What happened? Are you all right?" She heard her father questioning Clark but she didn't hear him respond.

She came into the main barn and looked up to see her dad and brother shinning flashlights around the rafters. _(What's going on?)_

Then her dad came flying through the railing and she reacted instinctively.

Jessica heard Clark shout as she raced across the barn pushing the mower safely out the way with her foot and catching their father.

Clark raced to stand behind her and they ended up on a pile on the floor with her father on top of her and her brother beneath her.

Jonathan pushed himself to his feet and helped the twins up. He looked to the mower and then at the twins.

"What in the hell just happened?" Jonathan asked.

"I'd like to know that too," Jessica said as Clark shined the flashlight up to the loft.

* * *

"I never saw anybody move like that." Jonathan said Martha had her hands on his shoulders checking he was ok.

Jessica paused. _(I guess we don't count. We're not anybody, we're aliens.)_ Then she shook her head and told herself she was being over-sensitive.

"Did you get a look at his face?" Martha asked.

Jonathan gestured to the ceiling, "He came right off the ceiling at me. It was almost as if he-"

Clark joined them still looking at the ceiling with his flashlight. "Wasn't entirely human? I saw his face. I think it was Greg Arkin."

Jessica, Jonathan and Martha looked at him in surprise. "That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. You and Pete used to hang out with him in grade school." Martha said remembering the nerdy boy.

"Why would he want to hurt you?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know."

"Are you still friends?" Martha asked.

Clark shrugged, "I pass him in the halls, but people change."

"I remember his mother used to keep him on a short leash. But I can't believe he'd hurt a fly."

"Maybe that's because he was too busy collecting them and every other bug he could get his hands on." Jessica said shivering in disgust. She did not like bugs.

Jonathan had wandered away looking at the rafters. "Nah, Clark, kids just don't leap off the ceiling and attack people."

Clark pointed his flashlight at gooey green footprints on the ceiling. "How do you explain that?" Jessica trotted up the steps to get a closer look at the prints with Clark.

Jonathan stepped forward to get a closer look, ending up behind Martha. "I don't know. Seems kind of out there."

Martha turned her head to look at Jonathan. "This coming from the man who's been hiding a spaceship in his storm cellar for the last 15 years." She pointed out and left the barn.

Jonathan shrugged, _(Good point.)_ He headed up to the loft to join Clark and Jessica. "It's not that I don't want to believe you, Clark. It's just... I'm having trouble getting my head around this one."

Clark shone the flashlight on the rafters, over the prints and starred up at them. "Dad, do you ever wonder why all these weird things happen in Smallville?" Clark asked and Jessica glanced at him guessing where his thoughts had run to for hers had followed the same route.

"Every town has its share of tall tales."

Clark turned off the flashlight and dropped his hand. "Except here they're all true." Jonathan turned around to look at him. Clark walked away to sit down on the steps. "Chloe showed us this wall. It's covered with all these articles she collected about all the weird stuff that's happened Smallville since the meteor shower. It's all my fault."

"Our fault." Jessica corrected coming to sit down beside him.

"Look, kids, if you're talking about 50-pound tomatoes and two-headed calves, then I got a better explanation for you. LuthorCorp. I mean, God only knows what that fertilizer plant's been pumping out over the last 15 years." Jonathan said.

_(And you're not biased at all,)_ Jessica thought not buying it. The fertilizer plant may have been responsible for 50-pound tomatoes and two-headed calves but not Jeremy Creek.

"LuthorCorp didn't kill Lana's parents." Clark said quietly.

"Neither did you. You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over," Jonathan said firmly, believing it wasn't the twins fault.

"Dad, I know. I still feel responsible." Clark looked at his hands.

Jonathan walked over and ran a hand through Clark's hair and took a seat on the steps beside him. "What happened to Lana's parents was a terrible tragedy. But no matter how many extraordinary gifts you have, you will never be able to change that."

"Then how do I make this feeling go away?" Clark asked.

Jonathan shook his head slightly, "You can't. But that's what makes you human."

Jessica bit her lip and looked away. _(Except we're not human dad.)_

* * *

Clark roped Chloe in to help the twins find out what was happening to Greg since he was the science reporter the torch, though the articles would always be about some bug.

"I found an article about Amazonian tribesmen who took on the traits of the insects they'd been bitten by, but nothing as extreme as what you're talking about. Did you have any luck?" Chloe said holding a few sheets of paper she'd printed off.

"Only that Greg didn't move to Smallville until after the meteor shower, so he couldn't have been exposed to the blast." Jessica said sitting at a computer with Clark sitting opposite her at another computer.

"Yeah, but his bugs could have been." Chloe said thoughtfully. "Think about it. Pieces of that meteor are still buried all over Smallville. The whole habitat's infected. So when boy catches bugs and bugs bite boy, you end up with... bug boy."

Clark straightened a pile of papers and stood up. "Yeah but Chloe, you can't even walk out your door in the summertime without being bitten by a mosquito. Why don't we have a whole town of bug people?"

"Uh, because you need a certain level of toxins to cause a mutation. Those Amazonian tribesmen were all attacked by swarms." Chloe explained following Clark around the office.

Clark turned to lean against the side of the desk. "Greg did keep tanks of bugs in his room. Maybe they got sick of the view and staged a revolt."

Chloe was skimming a booklet, "Well, according to this, bugs have a very short life cycle. So if he really has gone Kafka, let's hope he isn't in the mating phase."

* * *

After grabbing Pete and they all headed to Greg's house after school had finished.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home," Chloe said looking through the window.

"The place is a mess. Remember what a neat freak Greg's mom was?" Pete looked at Clark.

Clark nodded and walked away to lean against the porch railing. "Yeah, she used to make us take off our shoes. One time I forgot and she yelled at me."

"Is that what broke up the friendship?" Chloe asked, by the time she moved to Smallville Greg hadn't been their friend anymore so she hadn't known about their friendship.

"After 7th grade, Greg's parents got divorced and he just stopped calling after that," Clark explained.

"Which sucked because he had a killer tree fort his dad built in the woods." Pete said grinning as he remembered.

"It was okay," Clark said walking to the edge of the porch.

"Clark never liked it. He used to get dizzy just walking over there," Pete grinned.

"How come?" Chloe asked.

Pete grin widened, "He was afraid of heights."

"I didn't believe it was structurally sound," Clark defended.

Jessica had stayed by the window and felt the window push up and kept pushing as she realized it wasn't locked. "You guys, come here."

They wandered around the house taking pictures at the mess. Pete and Clark were in the bathroom taking pictures of the skin in the shower.

Pete grimaced. "Oh man, that's disgusting. What is it?"

"I think it's skin. He must be molting." Clark said.

"You guys better come in here! Guys?" Chloe called from Greg's room.

Chloe and Jessica stood in the middle of the room that was covered in cobwebs.

"Oh man. Looks like you're not the only one in Smallville with the hots for Lana." Pete said.

"I think Greg's found his mate." Chloe turned back to look at the TV screen, a video of Lana was playing, obviously being taped unawares. Jessica noticed something and went to a corner of the room where the spider webs were thicker. "Jess, what do you see?"

"I'm not sure," Jessica said stepping closer.

"Jess, be careful." Pete cautioned her.

"I don't like this," Chloe said for once not curious.

Jessica pulled the webs apart and Greg's mother fell out, her face shrivelled making Jessica leap back.

"Lana!" Clark said realizing Lana was in danger and ran out of the bedroom.

"He's properly gone to find Lana; we need to call the police for her." Jessica said diverting Chloe's and Pete's attention from Clark's exit.

Chloe pulled out her mobile. "I'll do that, Pete, take pictures."

Jessica almost laughed. Nothing would ever distract Chloe from a story.

* * *

Later that evening after Lana was safe and Clark took care of Greg, Jessica watched through the telescope as Clark hung the necklace on Lana's front door and speeded off as Lana came out and found it.

She sighed and stepped back from the telescope.

Why did she get a bad feeling about this?

Greg had proved the meteors were dangerous, not just to her and Clark but normal people as well.

She heard Clark coming up the steps and turned to face him with her arms crossed.

Clark paused on the steps. "Jess?"

"Were you going to tell me you'd given Lana back her necklace or wait till I got near her when she wore it and found out for myself?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Clark shifted uncomfortably.

"You'd be so mad if I did something like this without telling you." Jessica couldn't be mad at him even though she had the perfect right to be. She moved to sit down on the sofa.

"Clark, I know you like her but those rocks hurt us. You've basically given her a loaded gun and she doesn't even know it. This affects both of us; you didn't have the right to make the decision to give it back to her without talking about it with me first."

Clark sighed, he could see where she was coming from and she was right. This affected her too; he had no right to put her in danger. He would have hated himself if Jessica got hurt because he had kept something from her. "Your right, I'm sorry."

She patted the space beside her on the sofa and he walked over and sat down.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed to show she wasn't angry at him. "No matter what happens we're in this together. Promise me."

Clark nodded and said, "I promise. All for one and one for all."

She smiled at him. "Good."

She lent her head against his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, Jess."

"I know. I understand why you did it, Clark, that's why I'm not shouting and yelling at you or telling mum and dad, who by the way would not be happy either."

He winced as he imagined their reaction if they understood what the rocks could do. They would not be pleased.

"We don't have to tell them, do we?" He asked hopefully.

"We stick together remember, and I don't want to be grounded till I turn a hundred but if they ever find out I will lay the blame firmly where it belongs, on _your _shoulders."

"Thanks," Clark said ruefully.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

_I know in the show the trucks the Kent's drive don't have a back seat just a bench seat in the front to fit three people on, but in my story they have back seats for the twins. I was a bit puzzled at how Whitney could drive a truck without supervision if he was the same age as Clark, and at the end of season 1 he leaves to join the Marines so it occurred to me he must be older then Clark and Lana, especially since he's looking at college. The older jock boyfriend would just make it more difficult for Clark to compete for Lana's heart._

**PHOENIX FURY**


	8. CHAPTER 8:

**THE LAST CHILDREN OF KRYPTON**

**SMALLVILLE : PART 1**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 8: _**

* * *

Clark read out the headline of front page of the Torch newspaper, "Football: Sport or Abuse?" Below the headline was a photo of Coach Walt yelling at Whitney during the game.

"So, what do you think?" Chloe asked eagerly as they climbed the stadium stairs.

Clark refolded the paper. "I think you need to seriously decrease your cappuccino dependency," Clark gestured to the cup Chloe was holding and hardly ever without.

Pete laughed while Jessica covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"He thinks I'm being too hard on Coach Walt," Chloe looked over at Pete.

"I mean, the man coached my dad. All my brothers. The man used to come over and watch the Super Bowl," Pete said as if this explained everything.

"Now, while I'm touched by that Hallmark moment, you don't get points for subtlety in journalism." Chloe looked at Clark and Jessica pleased, "I've already started getting hate mail."

"You seem very happy about that. Why?" Jessica asked they climbed from the stadium to a paved area in front of the school building. School banners hung all over the fences, basketball hoops were set up and students were playing and cheerleaders were milling about nearby.

"Because it means I'm hitting a nerve. Besides, between the abysmal sentence structure and the generous use of obscenities, I've got a pretty good idea who's been sending it." Chloe said looking at the jocks.

"If you think my teammates are reading the Torch, you're giving them _way_ too much credit," Pete mussed Chloe's hair affectionately.

As they passed the cheerleaders, Clark spotted Lana, in her cheerleader outfit and she didn't look happy. He listened in to her conversation with Whitney.

"Don't you even care about this?" Lana demanded.

Whitney shrugged, "I don't see what the big deal is."

"You don't think it's a big deal. I think it's a big deal." Lana walked away, angry.

As she passed Chloe, Pete and Clark, Chloe looked amused. "Ew, there's something you don't see every day: a pom-pom meltdown." She laughed.

In front of them, a group of boys in team jackets exited the building, Coach Walt was with them in a bright red school-colour t-shirt.

"Ew, ew, here they come." Chloe gestured animatedly for the camera Pete is carrying. "Pete, I need a picture of the cheating jockstraps."

The boys stopped at a nearby table with the cheerleaders. Coach Walt addressed them, "Look, I don't want to hear any rumours goin' around, any false accusations."

"Any idea how they got that mid-term, Chloe?" Jessica asked watching the team.

Chloe focused camera. "It's still a mystery, but I'm working on it."

One of the assembled players noticed Chloe with her camera.

"Hey, what's she doing?" The player, annoyed, threw the football he was holding at her. Just before it impacted her in the face, Clark reached out one hand and caught it firmly.

"Ooh, nice catch!" Pete patted Clark's shoulder.

Chloe looked angrily at Pete, "One of your teammates attempts to assassinate me and all you can say is, 'nice catch'?"

Chloe walked away and Pete followed her saying, "I thought you wanted to hit a nerve!" Jessica giggled and followed.

Clark considered the ball briefly and then threw it back at the player that threw it at Chloe. He gives it extra momentum so that it hits the player heavily in his stomach making the player grunt. The bell rang and the players and cheerleaders began going inside. Coach Walt passed the player and gives him a pat. "You all right?"

As they all leave, Coach considered Clark intensely before following.

Inside the high school students filled the hallway. Clark, Jessica and Pete stopped at a vending machine, which Pete was planning to get something from as Coach Walt approached. "Hey, Kent!"

Clark stopped and turned to face Coach.

"I saw your arm out there. Your technique was lousy, but you got a lot of power."

Clark grinned broadly. "Thanks."

"So why aren't you on our team?" The Coach asked.

Clark's grin faded slightly, "My dad needs me on the farm."

"Well, your school needs you on the field. We got a big game Friday night. We're short of players. Look, look, I know your dad would understand." Coach said.

_(No, no he wouldn't.)_ Jessica thought as Clark said, "He's kinda stubborn."

Coach smiled fondly. "Yeah, I remember. Jonathan Kent was one of the best athletes I ever coached. A lot of god-given talent. It's in your _genes_, Kent."

Jessica smirked as the Coach made his pitch trying to reel Clark in.

The Coach was getting agitated. "Look, I am giving you a chance to be part of something special. A part of history. Now, I've seen you stare at your father's picture in that trophy case. Don't tell me you don't want to be a part of this."

Clark looked back, toward said trophy case, then turned back with a broad smile.

"Why don't you suit up? Look at Ross, here. He doesn't have a lick of natural talent, but he's got a truckload o' heart." He gestured to Pete.

"Thanks. I guess," Pete said.

Coach watched Clark intensely, expectantly.

Clark hesitated. "Lemme think about it."

"Fordman!" He signalled the quarterback over.

Whitney approached, his arm draped around Lana.

"Hey, Clark." Lana smiled.

"Fordman, you're the team captain. How do you think Kent here would do on the field? I mean, considering our current predicament?" He said making sure Fordman knew what he wanted him to say.

Whitney gave Clark a quick glance, not entirely happy. "He might do all right."

Coach looking at Clark. "Hm. Seems afraid, though."

"That's not the reason, is it, Clark?" Lana said defensively.

Clark didn't want Lana to think he was afraid so said, "It's my dad."

"Kent," He approached Clark, trapping him against the vending machine, "there comes a time when you gotta step out of your father's shadow and be your own man. Now, what do you say? Ready to be your own man? You would be just like your father."

Clark considered it, he glanced at Lana, then turned back to Coach with a smile.

Jessica shook her head.

The Coach grinned, "Good. I will see you at practice today. Three o'clock. Don't be late."

Clark, still grinning, watched Coach walk away.

Pete nudged Jessica, "Hey, Jessica? Um, remember what your dad said last time Clark asked him to play?"

Jessica looked at her brother. "I think I can remember, I mean he was very adamant. Clark, can you remember?"

Clark's smile disappeared. "He said no."

"He said no. That's what I thought." He put one hand on Clark's shoulder. "Call me when the hurtin's done, 'kay?"

The bell rang and Pete and Jessica walked away leaving Clark looking worried.

* * *

Clark looked at the barn where their father was properly working as they came up the driveway.

"You might as well get it over with, putting it off ain't gonna help." Jessica suggested and patted his shoulder, "Good luck."

"I'm gonna need it."

She smiled and headed inside the house.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Martha asked as she pulled out a tray of cookies from the oven.

"Good," Jessica went to the fridge and poured a glass of milk. "I got an A+ on a science quiz." She wasn't a fan of science, she always got high grades but it rarely actually interested her.

Martha paused and looked at her. "Honey, you have to be careful, we don't want anyone to find out how special you are."

Jessica sighed knowing what was coming. Ever since they were kids it was 'don't try too hard', 'be like everyone else' and 'don't draw attention'.

"Mom, my grades aren't gonna tell anyone how "special" I am."

"Just don't… try so hard," Martha said and changed the subject, "Where's Clark?"

"Gone to talk to Dad."

"Oh, what about?" Martha asked as she put the cookies onto a cooling rack.

"I'm staying out of this." Jessica grabbed a plate and started placing a few cookies on it, deciding it was time for a graceful exit.

"What's 'this'?" Martha asked.

"I'm sure dad will tell you. I have homework, thanks for the cookies mom." She grabbed her bag and headed upstairs with the plate.

Their parents had the largest bedroom overlooking the front of the house. Clark had their father's old bedroom from when he was a kid, which was the second largest bedroom.

Jessica's bedroom was the smallest; it was painted cream with gold stars and had posters of horses on the walls. A single bed was pushed into the corner with her vanity table next to it and a chest at the foot, her computer table was opposite the bed along with a chest of drawers and her wardrobe was next to the door, with just enough floor space for a rug.

She threw her bag on the bed and took off her jacket and hung it on the back of her door and then pulled off her trainers putting them in front of the wardrobe. She went to the bed and opened her bag taking out her books and setting them on her computer desk.

She looked outside, her window overlooking the horses grazing in the field next to the house.

A ride before doing her chores sounded good.

She grabbed her hair brush off the top of the chest of drawers and stood in front of the mirror hanging on the wall above it brushing her hair.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Clark and he wasn't looking gloriously happy.

"What did dad say?"

"He told me no." Clark sighed and then he straightened. "I told him I was playing football and he couldn't stop me."

She winced, "That might not have been the best way to handle it."

"I know." Clark flopped down onto her bed and winced as it creaked.

"You break my bed and I won't be happy." She warned, pointing her hairbrush at him.

He looked at her apologetically.

She smiled and started braiding her hair.

"Wanna go for a ride with me or do you want to stay here and have dad look at you in silent disapproval?" She asked.

"Let's go for a ride," He said quickly obviously wanting to avoid their dad.

She smiled and pulled him to his feet. "Come on then."

* * *

Inside Lex's office three men in suits were waiting as Lex entered the room, a towel draped around his neck. "Well, if it isn't the three wise men." He looked at the third man as he walked past him, "Hello, Dominic."

Dominic followed him and spoke in him in a British accent. "I assume you're running late because you've been at a fencing lesson. Or have you taken up polo again?"

Lex laughed and then said, "I'm not running late." He picked up a bottle of water, "I cancelled this meeting, if you recall."

"Your father insisted that we drive down here and keep it."

Lex nodded. "And when he barks, you jump." Lex walked to pool table nearby.

"Have you seen the quarterly numbers?" Dominic asked following him.

"Yes, I have. We're twenty percent below projections." Lex said as he set the bottle of water down and selected pool cue.

"And your father wants _you_ to take drastic action."

"I plan to," Lex said calmly polishing the end of the cue.

"Good. Then I can inform him you'll be cutting your workforce."

"On the contrary." Lex walked around the pool table so the window was at his back. "You can inform him I plan on increasing my workforce."

"By how much?" Dominic asked.

Lex took a shot and looked up, "Twenty percent."

Dominic chuckled, "Lex, I've always enjoyed your 'unique' sense of humour, but you can't be serious."

"You gotta spend money to make money, Dominic. If we increase productivity and marketing while our competitors retreat, when the sector bounces back..." He shoots and watched the balls roll, "we'll corner the market."

"Your father sent you to Smallville to turn the plant around!" Dominic said angrily.

"My father sent me to Smallville because he'd rather surround himself with drones," He nodded towards the other suited men as he walked around the pool table to stand in front of Dominic, "than people who challenge his archaic business practices."

"I'll be certain to tell him that."

"Please do. Now... this meeting is adjourned." Lex said firmly.

Dominic seethed slightly, and then walked away.

Lex smirked a tiny bit and sat on the edge of the pool table. "By the way, Dominic... tell your sister I said hi."

Dominic stopped, turned, and glared at the smug Lex before continuing on his way out.

* * *

Suited-up players exited the locker room to come onto the Football field. Jessica watched Clark walk out in a red Smallville High football uniform with the number 86 on it.

Clark looked toward the cheerleaders, slightly confused and asked Pete, "Have you seen Lana?"

"No." Pete shook his head and then smacked his chest before he jogged off, "There's your dad."

Clark looked at the bleachers nearby, where Jonathan was sitting next to Jessica.

"Dad." Clark stopped in front of Jonathan, "I'm glad you're here. It means a lot to me."

"I still don't support your decision, Clark. I'm here to see that no one gets hurt." Jonathan said unhappily.

Clark's face fell. His father met his disappointment with his own stoniness. A whistle blew and Clark walked off toward the team.

"Kent! Get in there at tailback!" The Coach yelled.

"And I thought parents were supposed to support you even if they didn't agree with your decision after all it's your life. Huh, I guess I was wrong." Jessica muttered as she took out her camera.

Jonathan looked at her.

She smiled at him innocently and stood up to stand at the railings to get a closer shot.

"Blue 32! Hut! Hut! Hut!" Whitney shouted.

Clark was almost immediately tackled, and as he recovered, he looked over at his father. Coach Walt rushed over and grabbed Clark by the helmet.

"Quit lookin' in the stands! Your dad's not coachin' this team - I am! Now, I didn't bring you out here to be a tackling dummy. Get angry!" He said angrily punched Clark in the chest motivationally, "Kick some butt!"

Jonathan watched, concerned. The team began again.

"All right, guys, same play." Whitney shouted out.

"Oh yeah, we got 'em." Opposing Quarterback said.

"Blue 32! Hut! Hut!" Whitney called.

The ball goes to Clark, who easily pushes his way through several opponents, then jumped over the top of more, knocking another to the ground, and running full-tilt toward the end zone. As he reached the end zone triumphantly, Jonathan got up, upset, and left. He gave Clark a meaningful look as he exits.

Jessica glanced between them unhappy.

* * *

Principal Kwan exited the school immediately after his 'conversation' with Coach Walt. Peeking through his blinds, Coach Walt watched him cross the parking lot and get into his car.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" He muttered angrily.

Principal Kwan put his seatbelt on and Coach Walt concentrated, closing his eyes. As Kwan tried to start the ignition, the steering column burst into flames, he pulled his hand back, singed. Flames soon spread to include as far as the gear shift. Coach Walt was still concentrating. In Kwan's car, the fire has engulfed the whole dash, he tried to unlock the door, but his hand was burned. More fire spread, until it appeared his whole cab was on fire. He began to scream. Coach Walt turned away, a smile on his face.

Clark and Pete exited the school, freshly showered.

"Where'd your dad go?" Pete asked.

"Yeah... he had to get back to the farm." Clark lied.

They stopped as they see Kwan's car on fire.

"Go get help!" Clark said to Pete.

As Pete rushed back inside, Clark dropped his backpack and ran forward. He smashed the driver's window and pulled the door off. He pulled an unconscious Kwan out and carried him, fireman's style, away from the car just as it exploded in a giant debris-shooting fireball.

* * *

Martha was on the phone while Jonathan and the twins sat at the table finishing off dinner.

"Thanks. Goodbye," Martha said and hung up the phone. Clark was eyeing his father uncomfortably.

"Principal Kwan's gonna be in the hospital 'til over the weekend." Martha announced.

"Is he gonna be all right?" Jessica asked her mom.

"He's got some burns and suffered smoke inhalation, but he's gonna be okay." She looked at Jonathan as she cleared a dinner dish. He was resolutely looking at his food.

"Anybody see you, son?"

"Nobody saw me, Dad," Clark said exasperated.

Jonathan nodded.

"I told the paramedics that I wrapped my hands in my jacket when I pulled him out." Clark said.

"Lucky you were there," Martha said patting his shoulder.

Clark looked at his father, "Well, I kinda missed my ride."

Jonathan was also getting exasperated, "Look, I saw you play. All right?" He stood up. "Now, you could easily have hurt any one of those boys."

"But the point is I didn't," Clark said.

Jonathan doesn't respond just 'harrumph's giving Clark a look and took his plate to the sink.

Clark looked back at his mom and sister as he followed with his plate. "Why are we even having this conversation? He's never gonna believe me."

Jonathan still doesn't respond.

"By the way, Coach gave me your old position." Clark said proudly. "You're looking at the starting tailback for this Friday's game."

Jonathan walked past him, giving him a long look, and then walked back into the dining area.

"Don't everyone congratulate me at once." Clark said and after a long look at Martha he left the kitchen heading upstairs.

Jessica watched her brother leave before turning to face her father. "Telling your son 'I'm here to make sure no one gets hurt' is _not _being a supportive father. And the 'be your own man' speech wasn't what made him play. It was the bit where he compared him to you. Reminded him of the big star popular jock you were. Clark did it because he wants to be you. Not a popular jock,_ you_." With that she dropped her dish in the sink, not noticing it crack, and followed her brother.

Martha walked back into dining area where Jonathan was carrying the coffee pot.

"How did he get to be so stubborn?" Jonathan asked.

"Gee, I don't know," Martha said sarcastically.

"Hey, wait a minute. I was not like that when I was his age." Jonathan denied as Martha sat down.

"No, you were the obedient son," Martha said dryly, heavily sarcastic, "who always obeyed his father and _didn't_ run away one summer and try out for the Metropolis Sharks."

Jonathan sat down too, his expression softened. "Since when did you go and join the other side?"

"Jonathan, Clark hasn't been able to do anything normal his whole life, neither has Jessica. No play groups, no Little League, no Summer camps. All because we were afraid they might hurt somebody. They're teenagers now, let's give him a shot." Martha smiled encouragingly.

Jonathan sighed, "His gifts come with responsibilities."

Martha shook her head, "This isn't about his gifts. This is about his judgment. You're telling Clark that you don't believe in him."

"Wha- Of course I believe in him. What if he makes a mistake? And somebody suspects... the truth. I do not want somebody comin' on this farm and taking our kids away from us." Jonathan said protectively.

Martha understood he was worried but she thought he was wrong. "Well, if we don't start trusting them, nobody's gonna have to take them away. They are gonna _leave_ all by themselves."

Jonathan looked at her thoughtfully.

* * *

Jessica knocked on Clark's door and when he called out she entered to find him flopped down on his bed. After he'd broken it when he woke up to find himself floating and crashed down onto it, their father had built a solid oak bed with underneath drawers so hopefully it wouldn't collapse again when Clark landed on it. Jessica hadn't started floating, or least wasn't aware of it, so didn't need a new bed yet. "You ok?"

"I just wish he would trust me," He muttered.

She laid down squeezing in beside him. "Clark, you know how powerful we are, we could easily lose concentration and hurt someone. Remember all the accidents we had as kids?"

"But we're not kids anymore."

"No we're not, but you can understand why he's worried can't you?"

"I guess," He said reluctantly.

She decided to change the subject, "Now I want to congratulate you and tell you I will be there Friday to watch you play and take as many pictures of your first game as possible and scream your name as loud as I can."

He smiled slightly, "Jess, thanks."

She smiled back, "Anytime."

* * *

"You guys, it doesn't make sense. Cars don't just spontaneously combust." Chloe said as she walked down the street with Pete, Jessica and Clark heading towards the coffee shop 'The Beanery'.

"Cops said it was faulty wiring," Clark said.

"I've already got my headline. "Jock strap saves principal from burning car."" Chloe said pleased with herself.

"Will you lay off the 'jock straps' thing?" Pete asked pleadingly.

Chloe ignored him, "I still can't believe Clark's been blinded by the Friday night life."

"I joined the football team, not a cult." Clark said as they entered and headed to the counter.

"Yeah, next thing you know, I'm going to be joining the pom-pom brigade." Chloe said as Lana came up behind her back carrying a notepad and wearing a green apron.

"I hear there's a spot open."

"Lana! What are you doing here?" Clark asked in surprise at the uniform.

Lana picked up a tray full of coffees. "Taking your order, I hope."

Chloe followed Lana as she walked away, "WW- what is this, some kind of cheerleader charity 'be a waitress for a night' sorta thing?"

"Yes, it is. Except for the 'cheerleading' and 'charity' parts. And tips are always appreciated." Lana set the tray down and began serving coffees to patrons nearby.

Chloe looked at Pete, Clark and Jessica with a funny expression while Lana's back was turned. "So, you're a waitress for real?" Clark asked as Chloe claimed an empty table.

"Even got the perky nametag to prove it." Lana pointing to the tag on her apron.

"For today?" Pete asked.

"Ever." Lana said smiling.

"Where's your necklace?" Jessica asked.

"Strict dress code. No jewellery and no open-toed shoes." Lana said smiling.

"You're very... waitress-like." Clark tried to compliment her.

"Thanks." Lana smiled. "Now," She said walking away slowly, "if I could only tell the difference between a half-caf decaf and a non-fat latte."

"In that case, I'll have a regular coffee," Chloe said.

"Hey! Times four." Pete said calling after her pointing at the four of them.

As they sit, Jessica realized Lana had left her tray on their table she passed it to Clark winking. He grinned and hurried after Lana.

Clark holding it out to her, "Uh, Lana, you forgot this."

She took the tray, "Thanks. That's been happening a lot."

"First days are always rough." He sat at a stool at the counter. "So, you just quit cheerleading?"

"You sound surprised.

"Well, it's not like you broke any state laws or anything, but I am. You always seemed so happy doing it.

"My mom was a cheerleader, so was my aunt. I figured it was time to break the vicious cycle.

Clark laughed and then asked, "What did, uh, Whitney say?"

Lana smirked, "You're his teammate now. Why don't you ask him?"

He looked away still not comfortable around Whitney. "You know, it's amazing. The same day I make the team, you quit the squad. I was just hoping we'd see more of each other.

She smiles warmly, "I have four shifts a week. You can stop by any time you like."

Lana's boss approached the counter. "Lana, table three's been waiting for their drinks for five minutes. If they go cold, it's coming out of your tips.

"Right. Sorry." Lana winced apologetically.

"Don't be sorry. Just be faster." The boss snapped and left.

Lana looked at Clark and Clark got the hint and left the counter.

Chloe, Jessica and Pete sat at their table.

"Clark Kent is a football player and Lana Lang is a waitress..." Chloe said confused.

"What's the matter with that?" Pete asked shrugging.

"Nothing. I just want to click my heels and get back to reality." The blonde said.

Jessica smiled, "I don't think that works without ruby red slippers."

Behind them, a football player entered and headed over to where other football players are drinking coffees. The player says something to the others and the whole group gets up wordlessly and leaves.

Chloe looked intrigued and looked at Pete. "What's up with your fallen brethren?

He shook his head, "I don't know."

Chloe got up and grabbed her stuff, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Clark was coming back to the table as Chloe was making a quick exit.

"Chloe?"

"Relax. I'll, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

As she left, Lana walked past but she bumped into a customer and spilled a whole tray of orders. The whole café applauded. Clark gave her a cute shrug, which she gave back.

* * *

The sprinkles were on in Football field and the Coach was pacing in front of the group of cheating players.

"Congratulations! I've never seen a group of young men demonstrate such extraordinary stupidity! Now, which one of you talked? Huh?"

No one spoke.

"No one here told Principal Kwan that I supplied you with that test?"

"Coach, no college is even gonna look at us with cheating on our records." One player said.

Coach walked coolly over to the player. "So, it was you, huh, Trevor?"

Trevor didn't meet Coach's eyes.

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" As he slapped Trevor, the sprinklers all around them begin to shoot fire. The boys stare at the shooting flames surrounding them, dumbfounded and afraid.

The Coach was seething, "You boys hear me good. Nothing... NOTHING is gonna stand between me and my legacy! Now, you go home and you keep your mouths shut! Understand?"

They give him a chorus of 'yes, Coaches'. Coach walked away. As he did, Chloe peeked up from behind a fence and took digital pictures of the fire, the boys, and the coach.

* * *

Jessica was cuddled up in bed reading but soon finished the book, she put it aside and checked the time. It was after midnight but she wasn't quite ready to settle down to sleep yet, she decided to go downstairs and get some milk and see if there were any cookies left. She pulled her dressing gown over her large football top that she slept in and wandered down the stairs, pausing as she saw her dad sitting at the kitchen island.

"Hey," She went to the fridge and grabbed the milk took a few sips from the bottle knowing her dad unlike her mom wouldn't tell her off.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing still up?" Jonathan asked looking up from the mug he'd been starring into.

"Just restless and a little hungry." She took out the apple pie that they'd had for dessert with dinner and held it up questionly at her father.

He nodded.

She cut two pieces, giving him the smaller piece and then went to head back upstairs.

Jonathan was already at odds with one child he didn't want to be at odds with both of them. "Jess, the fight is between me and Clark, you don't have to get in the middle."

She turned around to face him. "Dad, I'm not in the middle, I'm on Clark's side."

"Jess, on the football pitch anything can happen, things never go as planned. You wouldn't understand that."

She wasn't impressed with his excuse. "No, I wouldn't know much about playing sports because you and mom never allowed us to, but 'the anything can happen' sounds just like life."

Jonathan sighed, "You know why we couldn't."

"Yeah, you don't trust us to be careful with our powers, to keep control even though we do that every single moment of every day."

"Clark could hurt someone on that field," Jonathan said defensively.

"And you never injured another player while playing sports?" She asked dubiously, knowing he had.

"I'm not as strong as you and your brother."

She raised an eyebrow at him reminding him of Martha, "So that of course makes it alright? You either trust us or you don't."

"Jess-"

She shook her head, "Goodnight dad," and left the kitchen heading back to bed, leaving Jonathan to think.

* * *

A lean man with shoulder length brown hair and a trimmed beard burst through the doors of Lex's library where Lex was seated at the desk, feet propped on desk.

"Congratulations, Lex. You made the business page for once." Lionel Luthor threw the paper on the desk.

Lex picked it up coolly. "I told Dominic I was doing this two days ago."

"Yes, and my drone dutifully reported it to me. I just didn't think you'd be stupid enough to implement it." Lionel said amused though whether by Lex's nickname for his employee or his plan it wasn't sure.

"If you had a problem, why didn't you pick up the phone and call me?" Lex asked.

"We have a reporting structure." He turned away from the desk, "Just because you're my son, don't expect any special treatment."

Lex rolled his eyes. "Believe me, I never have."

"That 'wounded pride' routine may have worked for your mother, but don't try it with me."

Lionel came around the desk to tower over the seated Lex, he reached one hand out toward Lex's face, who shied away from it. "You know perfectly well how I feel about you."

Lex didn't look at his father, "Hence, I'm at a crap factory in Smallville."

"Lex, did you know Caesars would send their sons to the furthermost corners of the empire so they could get an appreciation of how the world works?" Lionel asked.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dad."

Lionel paused, looked around briefly. "All right, here is how I propose we solve our... impasse." He removed a rapier from a stand nearby, swished it around. "We'll fence for it. If you win, I'll let you pursue your plan. If I win, you fire twenty percent of your workforce. The question you have to ask yourself, Lex, is...are you good enough to take your old man?"

Lex eyed his father, wearing the slightest of smiles.

A while later both Luthors were fencing in full gear, still in the library. Lex was pressing, but Lionel was calm. Lex became more agitated as they duel. Lex took a swipe at Lionel, who rolled backwards over the pool table to the opposite side.

"Look at your moves, Lex. They're rash, no thought to their consequences."

"If I wanted a running commentary, I'd buy one of your books on tape."

Lionel laughed, "You know what your problem is?"

"Enlighten me," Lex said sarcastically.

"You're ruled by your emotions. You always have been..."

In two swings, Lionel has his blade at Lex's throat. "...And that can be a fatal flaw."

He moved Lex backward by the blade at his throat until Lex fell backward onto the coach, breathing heavily.

Lionel deadly calm, "I want those workers gone by noon tomorrow." He taps the blade on Lex's chest with a slight smirk, "Meeting...adjourned."

As he left, Lex righted himself, angry at his loss.

* * *

In the hayloft, Clark was smiling as he looked at himself in his Crows football uniform in the mirror, while Jessica sat on the sofa watching him with a smile. She liked seeing her brother happy.

Martha came up the steps and smiled as she saw Clark looking at his reflection, "Heading out to the pep rally?"

"How do I look?" Clark asked.

"As handsome as your father."

"You don't have to do this, Mom." Clark chided.

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

"Play Kent family peacekeeper."

Martha glanced at Jessica, "Well, if the Kent men weren't so stubborn, I wouldn't have to."

"So you're taking Dad's side?" Clark asked coyly.

"No, Clark, I'm not. I told him he's being unreasonable."

"Thanks." Clark said grateful for her support.

"Well, I'm not saying you're entirely innocent here, either. If you want to make your own decision, you need to be prepared to live with your mistakes." She informed him.

"You trust me, don't you?" Clark asked.

She sighed fondly, "I want to, Clark. So does your dad. Just...give him a chance."

Clark accepted it, contemplative.

* * *

Chloe was typing on her computer in her Torch office, creating a front page with the headline, 'Playing with fire' and the picture. She'd tried to talk to Trevor but he'd clammed up.

Just outside the fire door, Coach Walt was concentrating. Chloe's computer erupted into flames, she jumped up from her chair, horrified, as the rest of the desk is engulfed in fire. It was quickly spreading, she backed away as it spread across the floor toward her. She reached a corner, but the rest of the office was aflame.

In the pep rally outside cheerleaders were still cheering. Clark, in his uniform, was watching the cheerleaders and the bonfire with Jessica beside him.

Pete joined them, also dressed in his uniform, and asked, "Hey, have you seen Chloe?"

"No."

They looked around.

In her office Chloe was cornered by the flames, looked out the window next to her and saw the pep rally.

Clark was moving through the crowd looking for Chloe when he stopped, looking toward her office. She leaned out the window and signalled to him as she yelled, "Clark!"

Seeing her, Clark rushed through the crowd. Chloe knew Clark was on his way she shut the window. Pressed against the wall by fire, she took off her jacket. Wrapping it around her head, she tried to run through the fire but fell over the desk, falling to the floor, she threw off the burning jacket. She ran to the door, but was blocked by an outbreak of fire. She backed away, but there was nowhere left to go.

"Oh my God!"

Clark ran at super-speed down the hallway and up the stairs.

"Chloe!" Clark yelled as he ran into the office area.

Coach Walt, still at the fire door, heard Clark yell and, startled opened his eyes his concentration broken. Instantly, much of the flames died back. Chloe stared, amazed.

Clark ran in and grabbed Chloe, "Chloe!"

"Clark!" She turned and engulfed him in a great, relieved hug.

Clark held her, looking around at the smouldering office.

Annoyed, Coach walked away.

* * *

Clark looked around the burned Torch office and picked up a Torch issue, "The Torch torched. How's that for dramatic irony?"

Chloe just glared from beside him, unamused.

"Just tryin' to get you to smile." He tossed down the paper and walked away from her.

"This is more than just arson, Clark. It's like the fire knew what I was doing."

Clark looked at her disbelieving, "And you believe Coach Walt was somehow controlling it?"

"Look at the facts. Principal Kwan launches an investigation into the cheating scandal; Coach Walt tries to fry him in his car. Then one of his players comes forward and he threatens them all with pyrotechnic sprinklers. _I_ am about to print that picture and the Torch goes up in flames." Chloe listed earnestly.

"What, now you think he's behind the cheating scandal?" He scoffed, "Come on, Chloe."

Clark walked around the fire-damaged office as Chloe followed him, making her case. "Coach obsessed with winning his 200th game helps bonehead players pass the test so he can secure his position in the pantheon of high school sports."

Clark was still unconvinced, "Do you have another copy of the picture?"

"No, it's kind of hard to recover the files." Chloe said sarcastically gesturing at her melted computer.

"You don't have any proof."

Chloe crossed her arms and then said, "Trevor Chapel."

"What about him?" Clark asked.

"I'm sure he's the one who talked to Kwan about the cheating. He wants to talk - I know it. But he's still scared to talk to me. But I _think_ he might open up to you." She looked at him pleadingly.

Clark thought about it.

* * *

Lex was seated in a chair at the Beanery, going through papers and files. He sighed as Lana approached in her apron, ready to take his order. As he looked up and recognized her; he closed his files, amused, "Lana! What happened? Did Nell put you out on the street?"

She smiled, "I decided to join the workforce."

"Good for you." Lex leaned forward, "I'm sure you'll be Employee of the Month in no time."

"Right now, I hold the record for most dishes broken in a single day."

"Better bring my cappuccino in a styrofoam cup, then." He smirked.

Lana rolled her eyes and left to get it, as she did, she passed Clark and Jessica on their way in. "Well, if it isn't Smallville's latest football star."

"Let's see how I do tomorrow night. Hey, have you seen Trevor tonight?" He asked looking around.

Lana shook her head, "No, he hasn't been in."

"How are things going here?" Jessica asked.

Lana nodded, "Today is one of those days I just want to scream."

Clark shrugged, "Well, for what it's worth, I think it's cool you got this job."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry I'm not gonna get to see you play tomorrow. New girl gets the worst shifts. So, can I get you anything?" Lana asked.

"Uh, maybe a cup of coffee."

"Mocha please for me," Jessica asked.

Lana smiles, "Coming right up."

"Thanks."

Lana left, and Clark and Jessica walked up to join Lex who was smiling at them.

"Rumour has it Clark Kent joined the football team."

Clark gestured at the red jersey which displayed the number 86, "Rumour's true." Jessica and Clark sat down opposite Lex on the sofa.

Lex grinned, "Congratulations. Your dad must be thrilled."

Jessica smirked, Clark winced, "Actually, he freaked out. Told me I couldn't play. I'm surprised with my dad. I mean, he claims I should make my own decisions, but then when I do he shuts me down." He lent back against the sofa.

"Ah, and you're out late, waiting for him to go to bed so you could avoid the uncomfortable silence that greets you when you get home."

"How did you know?" Clark asked.

Lex smiled knowingly. "Luthors wrote the book on uncomfortable silences."

Clark smiled back, Jessica noticed the files in front of Lex, "What are you working on?"

"Trying to figure out which poor bastard should get the axe." Lex gestured with files, "My father wants me to cut twenty percent of my workforce."

"Any way around it?" Jessica asked.

"Once my father's made his mind up, he's not easy to turn around."

Clark and Jessica nodded knowingly, sounded exactly like their father. Lana arrived with drinks, began serving them. "If it makes you guys feel any better, you should have seen the look on my aunt's face when I took this job. Not that I was eavesdropping or anything." Lana smiled and sat on the arm of the sofa next to Clark.

"I guess we're all in the same boat."

Lex shook his head slightly. "No, no. You and Lana stood your ground and are doing what you want. I caved. And Jessica is the good girl."

Clark looked sympathetic while Jessica said, "Thanks I think."

Lex picked up his foam-covered coffee cup and toasted them, smiling. "You two have inspired me.

"Oh yeah." Clark said sarcastically as he picked up his coffee, "Joining the football team and pouring some coffee. We're a couple of real rebels."

"Long live the revolution." Lana laughed.

Lex drank from his 'cappuccino'.

"How is it?" Lana asked nervously and stood up as Jessica took a sip of her own mocha and frowned.

Lex wiped foam from the tip of his nose. "It's perfect."

Lana looked relieved, "Okay."

Lana left, Clark watching her go. When Jessica knew she was out of earshot, she gestured with her own mug. "Is that what you ordered?"

Lex looked at the cup and then smiled, "Not even close."

* * *

Clark had talked to Trevor, who was terrified of the Coach and had a burn on his arm that the Coach had given him. Coach was in his sweat box when Clark opened the door and stood confidently in the doorway.

"Kent... why aren't you in the locker room suiting up?" Coach asked.

"I'm not walking out on that field. Neither are you." Clark said firmly.

The Coach was beginning to get upset, "Look, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you do not want to _tick_ me off right now."

As he got upset at Clark, the green rocks in the heater began to glow. Clark began to feels sick immediately but pushed through it, "I saw what you did to Trevor's arm."

Coach got off the bench. "Trevor, should have kept his mouth shut!"

Close to Clark now, Coach noticed him getting sick and weak. "What's the matter, Kent? A little too hot for you, huh?"

Coach sucker-punched Clark in the gut and slammed him against the inside wall of the sauna. Clark fell to the ground, knocking the stand of rocks over onto and around himself. He was in serious trouble.

"You'll excuse me now. I got a game to win." The Coach said snidely.

Sick, Clark fell back to the floor as Coach closed and locked the door from the outside. He glanced in the small window one more time at Clark and walked away. Clark struggled unsuccessfully to get up.

* * *

The stands were packed while below the Coach was on the sidelines as the team played and Pete is on the bench. "Blue 32! Hut!" Whitney called out.

Martha and Jonathan entered together. Martha spotted Jessica sitting with Chloe on the bleachers. "Jessica! Chloe!"

Chloe waved, "Hi, Mrs Kent! Hi, Mr. Kent!"

Jonathan and Martha sat next to Chloe and Jessica.

"Smallville's resident cynic have a change of heart?" Martha asked.

Chloe shrugged, "Well, I decided to put my personal politics aside to support my friends."

Martha looked meaningfully at Jonathan, "Yes, we're trying the same philosophy."

Jonathan nodded agreement. "Where's Clark?"

Jessica shrugged a little worried, "I don't know. I was supposed to meet him before the game, but he didn't show. I thought he was with you guys."

They all looked around for Clark.

* * *

Clark was still immobilized by the green meteor rocks in the Sauna. Sweating and breathing heavily, he picked up a rock and threw it toward the small window in the door.

* * *

Jonathan jogged onto the sidelines toward Pete on the bench, "Hey, Pete! Pete..." He patted his shoulder getting his attention.

Pete snapped out of watching the game, "Hey."

"Have you seen Clark?" Jonathan asked him.

Pete shook his head, "Nah, I haven't seen him all day."

Coach turned around to see Jonathan, and approached. "Jonathan, you know the rules. No parents on the sidelines."

"I'm looking for Clark," Jonathan said.

Coach looked upset, "Join the club. I need him out here. Guess he doesn't have what it takes to be a winner, huh?"

Jessica and Chloe watched the exchange nearby, distressed. As Coach walked back to the game, Jonathan jogged back to Chloe. "Nobody's seen him."

"I think the coach is lying." Chloe said.

Jonathan looked back at Coach, "What's going on here, Chloe?"

"Chloe was investigating the coach, Clark was helping her." Jessica explained.

Jonathan patted a worried Chloe's shoulder, "All right, I'll check the locker room, Jess check the school."

They head off to look for Clark while Coach watched them leave.

Coach turned to Asst. Coach, "I'll be back in five."

Asst Coach protested, "Walt, we're in the middle of a game-"

"Just call the damn plays!" Coach snapped and jogged after the exiting Jonathan.

* * *

Clark threw another rock, which successfully broke the sauna window, landing outside. He managed to pick up another, which followed it before Clark fell back unconscious.

Jonathan entered the locker room. "Clark!" He called out as he looked around. "Clark?"

As he approached the sauna, he saw the broken window. Peeking inside, he saw Clark on the floor, in pain.

"Clark!" He tried the doorknob. "Clark? Clark!"

Jonathan kicked the door open and rushed inside to hold Clark upright. "Can you hear me? Are you all right?"

Clark's eyes fluttered open a little, he said with difficulty, "...it's the meteor rocks..."

"Come on..." Jonathan began dragging his son from the sauna. Clark tried to help by bending his knees and pushing as Jonathan dragged him by his shoulders, kicking the rocks Clark had thrown back into the sauna room.

As they go through the doorway, Coach smacked a fire extinguisher on the back of Jonathan's head. Jonathan was knocked out. But Clark was far enough from the meteor rocks that he recovered immediately. Clark rolled over as the Coach swung at him with the extinguisher, but Clark blocked the blow. On a second block, Clark kicked out sending the Coach through a nearby window. Coach landed heavily in the locker area. As he got up, Clark approached him.

"Coach, you need help."

Coach began backing away, "What I need is to win this game!"

Clark looked at him stonily, "It's too late for that."

Closing his eyes, Coach concentrated, and flames erupted around Clark. Clark just looked at them. As more fire blocked Clark completely in, Coach looked up. But Clark walked through the fire, uninjured and calm. Coach backed away, afraid.

"How'd you do that?"

Clark took off his still-burning jacket, he smirked, "It's in the genes."

Coach took a swing at Clark, who ducked underneath and easily tossed him into the empty shower area, where he slammed against the wall. Coach picked himself up again.

"Give it up, Coach! You've lost!"

"NO!"

As he yelled in total anger, the showers erupted in flames. The fire engulfed Coach before Clark's eyes.

* * *

As Lionel entered Lex's library, Lex stood up and said cockily, "Two trips in one week. I'm flattered, Dad."

"What is this?" He held out a folder.

"It's my new proposal. I worked out how to cut the operation budget by twenty percent without losing a single job." Lex announced.

"Lex, I specifically told you to cut your workforce." Lionel said opening the folder.

"Why? With this plan, you don't get the bad PR." Lex asked.

"That's not the point." Lionel said tersely.

"Careful, Dad, you're getting emotional." He picked up a rapier from nearby. "We could always try a rematch." He played with the blade, "Or are you afraid you can't take your son again?"

"You get one." Lionel smirked.

"One what?"

"One chance to defy me."

Lex smirked, "I can't figure out what you hate more - the fact that my plan works, or that you didn't come up with it first."

"Just remember - empires aren't built on clever bookkeeping."

"Dad, you have no idea what I'm capable of." Lex smiled at his father - but just a little.

* * *

Firemen were cleaning up the burned locker room as Jonathan and Clark exited.

"Sorry you didn't get to play," Jonathan said.

"Were you here to make sure I didn't hurt anyone?" Clark asked his hands in his pockets.

Jonathan stopped his son with a hand and said seriously, "I was here to support my son."

They began walking again, passing a fire engine where Martha and Jessica were waiting.

The Kent woman walked behind them arm in arm.

Clark was quiet for a moment before finally said, "Some of the things I said...were out of line."

"Look, I..." Jonathan stopped again, "I do trust you, Clark. I do. I... I guess there's always gonna be a part of me that's a little bit afraid." He then said resignedly, "But that's just being a parent."

Clark smiled, "Thanks, Dad."

Jonathan nodded and smiled back, one hand on Clark's shoulder. He put his arm around Clark and they continue leaving.

Jessica and Martha walking behind them simply rolled their eyes. Men.

* * *

The empty football field was a bit of a mess from rubbish left after the game. Clark walked across it to stand in the middle of the field.

"Peaceful, isn't it?"

Clark turned to find Lana behind him, he smiled warmly, "Hey. I thought you were working."

Lana came closer. "I got 'let go'. Apparently, I'm not waitress material."

"Sorry. How did your aunt take it?" He asked as they began walking together.

"She said that it was a sign that I should seriously reconsider cheerleading."

Both laugh.

"Parents... what are you gonna do?"

"I heard about the coach. Pretty weird."

"He won his 200th game, and didn't even see it." There was no evidence of him in the locker room, like he'd burnt himself into nothing, so everyone believe he set the fire to cover his escape before he was fingered for the cheating scandal.

"You gonna play next season?" Lana asked.

"I don't know if football's for me." He paused, "I mean, my dad played, my granddad played. I think it's time to break the vicious cycle." He said repeating her words about cheerleading.

Lana laughed. "Pretty short career. Why the change of heart?"

"I don't know. I guess I got out on the field and," He looked at her, "realized my reason for playing was gone."

Lana accepted the statement, smiling a little, perhaps understanding his meaning. "Sorry to hear that."

"Who said life was fair?"

"Are you gonna be okay?" Lana asked in concern.

Clark thought about it for a moment. "Sometimes I just wanna scream."

Lana smiled playfully, "Why don't we?"

Clark looked at her puzzled. "'Why don't we' what?"

"Scream. I'm game if you are."

Clark looked around. "Are you serious?"

Lana laughed, "Why not?"

Clark shrugged. "On three. One... Two... Three."

Standing side by side, both throw their heads back and screamed.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

_The number on Clark's Jersey in episode 3 (Hothead) is 89, this is also the year, according to the pilot, that he crashed to Earth from Krypton. So since I had the twins arrive earlier I changed his number to 86, though people believe the twins were born in 87._

_The twins are really close, and very protective of each other, they will choose the other over anyone else, even their parents. _

_Please review, I wanna known what ya think._

**PHOENIX FURY**


	9. CHAPTER 9:

**THE LAST CHILDREN OF KRYPTON**

**SMALLVILLE : PART 1**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 9: _**

* * *

Jessica was walking up Smallville High Street when she heard the bank alarm go off and looked up to see Lex running with the gun and the backpack down the street towards her.

Jessica stepped into his path. "Lex, what's going on?"

Lex looked at her angrily, "Get out of the way." He pushed Jessica aside, sending her flying through the shop window of the opticians knocking over a rack of glasses.

Jessica looked up at Lex from the floor of the shop and her vision changed. She got a flash of Lex's skeleton and it was covered in green patches. Her vision returned to normal as Lex ran away.

Jessica looked around confused.

"Jessica, are you alright?" Sandy, the optician's receptionist, asked in concern, hurrying over.

Jessica sat up slowly careful of the glass, like a normal person would. "I think I'm ok. My jacket protected me from the glass so I'm not cut, just a little winded."

"What on earth happened?" Sandy helped her to her feet.

"I wish I knew. One minute I was walking then the next someone pushed me and I was sent flying through your window." Jessica looked at the window.

"Must have been some push."

"It certainly was."

Lex had pushed _her_?

* * *

"This is incredible. Why would Lex Luthor need to rob a bank?" Martha asked as she read the Smallville Ledger newspaper with the headline: 'Lex Luthor Robs Bank' as she sat at the kitchen island.

"I've seen some strange things in my day, but this definitely takes the cake." Jonathan said as he walked around the kitchen, he paused and looked at Jessica and Clark. "Well, almost."

"He got away with 100,000 dollars."

Jessica putting her breakfast bowl on the island and the Clark passed her the jug of milk as she passed him the cereal. "I know Lex. It wasn't him."

Jonathan sat at the island pouring himself some coffee, "Jessica, I know that he's a friend of yours, but come on. You saw him with your own eyes."

"I don't know what I saw," Jessica said leaning against the island.

"There must be some kind of reasonable explanation for this. I hope." Martha said.

"Me too. I hate to think I have an evil twin," Lex said through the screen door.

"Lex, we didn't hear you pull up." Martha uncomfortable with caught talking about him.

"May I come in? I promise I'm not packing heat." Lex entered holding out his arms.

"Lex, how come you're not in jail?" Clark asked.

Lex walked around Clark to stand next to Jessica. "Because I was hosting a reception for 200 fertilizer distributors in Metropolis at the time of the robbery."

"Do the police have any leads?" Jonathan asked.

"None. That's why I wanted to talk to you, Jessica. Your name was on the witness list. Did you actually see this person?"

Jessica nodded, "Yeah, he looked just like you."

"Except his fingerprints and signature didn't match mine. You sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you?"

"What's gonna happen now?" Clark asked.

"Hopefully, the money will turn up. In the meantime, the Metropolis tabloids will have a field day, and I'm sure certain people's opinions of me will be cemented in stone." He glanced at Jonathan.

Jonathan acknowledged the remark with a nod and stood up, "I gotta get to work." Martha sat silently as he left the kitchen.

"I'm sorry you got thrown through that window. I promise I'm not a criminal mastermind." Lex said to Jessica.

"I know." She paused crossing her arms and starring at the table, "A criminal mastermind would have worn a mask." She said seriously before looking at Lex and smiling.

Lex laughed.

* * *

"Come on, move it! That's the stuff. Come on, you can do it. Hustle, hustle, hustle! Get on up there. Get on up there. You can do it. That's the stuff. Let's go, come on!" The coach shouted in gym class to the boys rope-climbing.

Clark and Pete stood on the ground watching, Clark gaze drifted from watching the rope climbing to the girls leaving the gym. In particular Lana.

Pete noticed his attention and nudged him. "Keep your eyes in your head, man."

Clark suddenly squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed his head.

"Kent, are we boring you?" The coach asked.

"I'm sorry. It's- my head hurts."

"That's because you need to get some blood pumping. Come on. You and Ross are next. Come on down, boys."

A moment later Pete and Clark were climbing the ropes next to each other.

"Come on, put a little muscle into it. If Ross beats you it's ten laps. Come on, Clark, let's go. Move it, move it!" The coach called from below.

"Looks like someone's doing laps." Pete said to Clark.

Clark looked at Pete and his vision flashed into x-ray, he saw the muscles in Pete's face. "Clark, man, what's wrong? Clark, man, what's wrong?" Clark loses his grip on the rope and falls to the ground. "Clark!"

"Whoa, Kent, are you all right? Kent, what happened up there?" The coach asked bending down.

Clark sat up slowly rubbing his head and looked at the wall of the gym with a start. He saw through it and into the girls' locker room. Lana walked into view wearing a towel. She turned her back to Clark and let the towel drop. He smiled.

* * *

"So when you have these flashes, you can see through anything? People, objects?" Martha asked going over what Clark had told them as they all sat in the living room.

Clark rubbed the back of his neck, "Sometimes I can see through things, other times it's like an x-ray."

"And there's no warning? This just happens?" Jonathan asked.

Clark stood up and walked to the window. "Well, I get a headache and then it hits me. I mean, the first time, I thought I was hallucinating and then it happened again."

"Likewise." Jessica said not happy to learn she was manifesting a new power, she'd rather be seeing things.

"I'm sure there's some way to control this," Martha said optimistically.

"You guys, we can see through things. How do you control that?" Clark said slowly as if they weren't hearing him.

"You got to practice. Your eyes have muscles just like your legs." Martha reasoned.

Jonathan stood up and went over to Clark. "Your mom is right. Look, all you have to do is you have to figure out a way to, uh, condition them so that you don't get these random flashes."

"Oh, that sounds great. How am I gonna do that?" He left the room, heading to the front door slamming it behind him.

Jessica sighed and went to the kitchen muttering a need for chocolate while Jonathan and Martha looked at each other hopelessly.

* * *

Clark was walking down the Smallville town sidewalk when he suddenly grabbed his head and started seeing in x-ray. He watched a woman's skeleton walk by. He saw another skeleton with green patches like the one Jessica had described to him, enter the antique shop and when his vision returned to normal, he saw that it was Tina that the skeleton belonged to.

Martha came out of the flower shop and saw the look on Clark's face. "Did it happen to you?"

Clark nodded.

"Let's go home."

"No, I'm okay. Didn't you need to go to the antique store?" He pointed at the shop Tina had gone into.

They entered the shop Martha called out hello.

Tina's mother, Rose entered from the back. "Mrs. Kent. I-I mean Martha. How are you?"

"Good. How's business?" Martha asked.

She smiled, "Couldn't be better. I'm doing so many estate sales in Metropolis, I'm thinking of selling the place."

"That would be a shame. I thought you loved the store." Martha said looking around the store.

Rose shrugged. "Not really. I never wanted this life, it just kind of happened."

Clark looked around, "Is Tina around? I thought I saw her come in."

Rose shook her head, "Uh, she's at Lana's. They're inseparable these days."

Clark was sure he'd seen her. "Really? I could have sworn that-"

"You must be seeing things." Rose said quickly.

Clark shrugged, "I need some air. I'm gonna go for a walk." Martha patted his shoulder and he left the shop.

Martha turned back to Rose, "I came by to pick up the lamp."

"Lamp?" She repeated puzzled.

"The one you were restoring for Jonathan," Martha reminded her.

Rose blinked and then said, "Oh, yes. Silly me. It's in the back."

She went to the back room and Martha looked around the store. She went to a dresser with an adjustable mirror and tilted the mirror downward slightly. She thought it would look good in Jessica's room if she had space for it. She glanced at the mirror and in the reflection she saw a stack of bills sticking out from under a chest behind her. She picked it up as Tina's mother came back.

"It's not quite ready, its..." Rose trails off as Martha stood up.

"I found this under the chest."

Rose takes if from her, "I'm such an airhead. A client paid me in cash. I've been looking for this all day." She put it under the counter.

"That's a lot of money. You should be careful." Martha said walking around to the counter.

"Thanks. Why don't you stop by next week? It'll be ready then." Martha started to go, leaving her purse on the counter. Rose took the keys out of it and hurried after her holding the purse out, "Uh, you forgot your purse."

Martha smiled taking it, "Oh. Looks like we're both airheads today." Rose smiled as followed her to the door like she was making sure she left.

"Bye." Rose said shutting the door and watching her go as she turned the lock and flipped the closed sign on the door and she walked away from the door and focused.

Her skin shifted and bones crunched and she morphed back into Tina.

Tina looked down at her hand which held Martha's keys.

Martha saw the Smallville Ledger and studied it for a moment thoughtfully and then started walking away down the street when the truck, with Clark at the wheel, came speeding onto the sidewalk straight at her.

"Clark! Ah!"

She jumped out of the way and the truck swerved around the corner. Clark ran to Martha from the other direction.

"Mom, you all right?"

"Clark." She hugged him.

* * *

"The police found the truck. Abandoned out by the Stewart's farm." Jonathan said coming into the kitchen after getting off the phone.

"Did anybody else see the driver?" Clark asked.

Jonathan shook his head, "No."

"I could have sworn it was you, Clark." Martha said looking at Clark as Jonathan took a seat beside her at the dining table.

"I guess we're not the only one with a vision problem." He glanced at Jessica where she sat on the window seat.

"Look, I don't understand. Whoever it was, how did they get your keys?" Jonathan asked puzzled by the whole thing.

"I have no idea. I only went into the antique..." Martha trailed off.

"What is it, Mom?" Jessica asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing. It's just that Rose Grier was acting very strange. I found 5,000 dollars in cash under a dresser. It had a Smallville Savings and Loan band on it. She said a customer paid her, but –"

"You think it's from the bank robbery?" Jessica said seeing where she was going.

"It crossed my mind."

Jonathan held up a hand. "So wait a minute. Rose took your keys, turned into Clark, and then tried to run you down?"

Martha closed her eyes and shook her head, "You're right. It's crazy."

"I don't think so," Clark said standing up.

"What?" Jonathan asked looking at Clark.

Clark went to the window and turned back to look at them. "I saw a flash of Tina Grier's skeleton. It was weird and green. It didn't look human. You know, like the ones you see in anatomy books?"

"That's probably because Tina was born with a soft bone disease. They had that poor girl on all these experimental drugs. Doctors didn't believe she'd live to see her first birthday." Martha explained.

Jonathan nodded, "She did get better right around her first birthday."

Clark looked at his dad, "That was right after the meteor shower, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," He said seeing what Clark was implying.

"Clark, what do you think Tina's doing?" Martha asked.

Clark walked around the dining table thinking. "I don't know. It looked like what you said you saw just after the robbery." He looked at Jessica. "I just wish I could control this."

"You and me both," Jessica muttered.

"What if you try focusing it, you know like a telescope," Martha suggested.

Jonathan stood up and came to Clark's side. "Yeah, you could start with something small." Reaching into his pocket and held up his closed hand, "Try to tell me what I have in my hand right now."

The twins look at it and then at the same time Clark and Jessica announced, "Your pocket knife."

Jonathan opened his hand to reveal his pocket knife, "You could see through my hand."

Jessica and Clark looked at each other and then at him. "No, you always carry your knife in that pocket."

Jonathan looked at the pocket knife and then at the twins who smiled making him laugh.

* * *

Lex came out of a coffee shop to see a man leaning on his car in a suit. "May I help you?" Lex asked.

He held out his hand as he introduced himself, "Roger Nixon, Metropolis Inquisitor."

Lex walked closer, "Get off my car."

Roger held up a copy of the Inquisitor with a picture of Lex at the robbery on the cover, tapping the picture. "That's a hell of a picture, Lex. You know, it really boosted our sales."

Lex smirked, "I've read comic books with less fiction than your rag."

"Well, how about this? Is this fiction?" He showed Lex a file, "It's your juvenile record. Fascinating reading. It must have taken a Brink's truck of your dad's money to keep all those people quiet."

Lex looked around trying to keep his temper under control. "Those records are sealed."

"I'm a resourceful guy. You know, I saw that picture yesterday, and it got me to think of a follow-up. 'Lex Luthor's Wild Youth in Metropolis.' Does the name Club Zero ring a bell?"

Lex looked at him furiously, "You print one word about that, I'll sue."

"Lawsuits take years. The genie will be out of the bottle and all the people will know that the new and improved Lex Luthor is nothing but a facade."

Lex chuckled, "You know what I think, Rog? If you wanted to print that, it would already be in the paper. I think you're looking for a payoff."

Lex walked away from to walk around to the other side of the car. Roger got off the car and turned to face Lex over the car. "It's a business proposition. 100,000 dollars and these records will disappear forever."

Lex got into his car, "I'd question your integrity, but you're a journalist."

"Your father really thinks he can hide you here forever?" He leant over and offered his card as Lex turned the key and started the engine, "You got 24 hours and that's just the front page."

Lex took the card and speeds away leaving Roger starring after him satisfied at getting under the Luthor skin.

* * *

Clark lent against the lockers watching Tina in the hall. She was wearing the same sweater Lana had on the day before.

"Hello, Clark."

Pete waved his hand in front of Clark's face making him jump slightly, "Is everything okay?"

"Have you guys ever noticed anything strange about Tina Grier?" He asked looking back at the teenage girl.

Chloe shook her head slightly, "Nothing that would require the intense concentration you're exerting to look at her."

Pete lent against Chloe, "Unh-unh. The only thing weird about Tina is the amount of time she spends idolizing Lana."

"Yeah, she's practically her clone," Chloe said and turned to Pete, "Come on, let's go."

Clark went back to watching Tina but suddenly she turned her head and looked directly at him.

He blinked and walked away from her.

Tina watched him go and then smiled as Lana and Whitney come out of a class.

"Lana!"

Whitney muttered, "I swear that's girl's got you lojacked."

"How do you like the sweater?" Tina asked looking down at.

Lana smiled, "It's great. I've got one just like it."

Tina smiled back, "I know. I got it at the same store. I've been going on this shopping spree. Hey, look. I even found this emerald necklace in the antique store." She dug it out from under her sweater to show her.

"Why am I not surprised?" Whitney looked at Lana, "See you at lunch." Whitney turned and left.

Tina and Lana started walking down the hall. "Hey, are you okay? I stopped by your house earlier and Nell said you weren't in the best mood so..."

Lana waved a hand, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Tina smiled, "Good, 'cause I need a favour. My mom is moving to Metropolis full-time but see, she doesn't want to pull me out of school. So I was thinking I can move in with you and Nell."

Lana was taken aback by the request, "For how long?"

Tina shrugged, "I don't know. A couple months. I mean, my mom would pay you guys. Trust me, money is not a problem. Just name your price. I could even get a horse. Uh, we could go riding together. I mean, wouldn't that be cool?"

Lana nodded slightly, "Yeah, uh, just give me some time to think about it. Are you sure your mom's okay with this?"

Tina nodded, "Of course. She knows that we're best friends. It was her idea."

"Well, just let me run it by Nell first. She's kind of particular." Lana hedged.

Tina smile was long gone. "Nell loves me. Look, I don't understand. I thought that you'd be happy. I mean, people even say that we look alike. We could be sisters."

Lana hesitated, "I'm just not sure it's such a good idea."

Tina began to get upset. "Oh. Okay, I see, so it was all a lie? I mean, you were just pretending to like me and then when I come to you in my hour of need you're just gonna blow me off?"

"Tina, calm down." Lana said looking at her in shock.

"No, you should have said yes, Lana. It would have been perfect." She snapped right in her face and stormed off leaving Lana looking bewildered.

Tina went to her locker, she dropped her folder at the bottom of the locker and ripped off the emerald necklace and threw it in and slammed the door shut and stormed off.

Clark came out of a nearby classroom looked around to check her was alone and focused on the locker. He saw through her locker door inside where her backpack hung, he grinned he was getting better. He focused again and saw through the backpack, seeing the money from the bank.

"Clark!" He jerked around to see Tina staring at him angrily. "What's your glitch, huh? Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Uh, I don't know. Sorry." He walked away to find Jessica.

* * *

Martha heard the door and looked behind her see Clark and Jessica enter the barn. "Kids, what are you doing home so early?"

"More vision problems?" Jonathan asked worried.

"I controlled it. Once, sort of. I concentrated and it worked." Clark said proudly.

"That's great," Martha said in relief.

"What'd you concentrate on?" Jonathan asked.

"Tina Grier's locker." Clark said.

"What did you see?" Martha asked.

"The money from the bank robbery."

* * *

Tina was in the antique shop, practicing Lana's signature when she looked up and saw two deputies on the other side of the street heading in her direction.

When the deputies got the shop door Tina's mother Rose came outside turning to lock the door behind her.

"Oh, I was just locking up, deputies. Uh, how can I help you?"

"We're looking for you daughter."

"Well, she hasn't come home yet. Uh, what's the problem?"

"The money stolen from the Smallville Savings and Loan was recovered in her school locker this afternoon."

"You're kidding. My Tina? How could she be involved in this?" She asked seeming confused.

"Well, that's what we'd like to ask her. Would you bring her down to the station when she gets home?" He asked.

Rose nodded, "Certainly. We'll cooperate in any way we can. By the way, who told you the money was in her locker?"

"Some kid with an anonymous tip." They left Rose watching them go. She had an idea who that kid was.

* * *

Clark was in the loft looking at his football bank trying to use his x-ray vision to see inside it when Lana entered.

"Clark, what are you doing?"

Clark shrugged, "I'm just trying to figure out how much change I have inside."

"You could always take it out and count it." Lana said coming to stand in front of him.

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked smiling as he stood up.

"Did you hear about Tina? They found the money from the robbery in her locker."

"Really?" He said as he put his football bank back where it belonged.

"She actually cornered me today and asked if she could come live with me and Nell."

"Just what you need. A bank-robbing roommate."

"I told her it wasn't such a good idea. I've got enough problems with Nell without adding more to the mix."

"I always thought you and your aunt were really close," Clark frowned slightly.

"She wants me to be something I'm not. It's like having a dual identity. There's the person that everybody sees, and the person that you want to be."

Clark looked at her in understanding and came to stand in front of her, "I know the feeling."

"That's why I came here. I think you're the only person who sees me for who I truly am." Clark smiled. "I want to thank you for that."

Lana reached up and kissed him.

He pulled away. "What about Whitney?"

"Forget Whitney. I've had my eye on you, just like you've had your eye on me."

Lana kissed him again. When she pulled back, she was Tina.

She grabbed the front of his sweater. "I don't know how you found out about that money, but you should have stayed out of my life, Clark."

She threw Clark through the wall of the loft and he landed on the truck below. She looked down satisfied and walked away.

* * *

"Well, there's no sign of Tina or Lana or..." Jonathan said as he entered the barn after looking around with Jessica outside in the dark.

Martha went back to Clark, "Are you positive you saw her turn back into Tina?"

Clark folded his arms, "I think the meteor shower did something to her bones."

"So she can change appearance at will?" Jonathan was amazed by the idea.

Clark nodded, "Yeah, and it gives her strength. That's how she threw me out of the loft."

"What- should we tell the police?" Martha asked looking at Jonathan.

"Nothing. Tina can turn into whoever she wants; me and Jess are the only ones who can tell the difference."

* * *

Chloe sat working at the computer in the Torch office when she heard someone come in.

"Pete, you throw that rubber spider again, and I'm going for my staple gun."

"Mind if I come in?" Lana asked hesitating by the door.

Chloe looked at her in surprise, "The girl who writes for "The Pom-pom Parade" is, no surprise, out with mono."

"This week's editorial?"

"My semi-annual "Where Are Our Priorities" rant."

Lana smiled warmly, "For what it's worth, I really like what you've done with the paper this year."

Chloe softened and smiled, "Well, that puts you in the majority of one. I'm sorry about the pom-pom crack. Once I hit "take no prisoners" mode, it's kind of hard for me to shut it off."

Lana grinned, "Actually, I admire it. You know who you are and you go for it."

Chloe smiled and stood up with a folder and walked across to another desk, "Well, I appreciate the compliment. However, I know you haven't come down to this hole to give me a pep talk."

"The Torch prints the graduation speech every year, right?" Lana asked to confirm as she followed the blonde.

"That's an unfortunate yes. What year?" She asked guessing where it was going.

"1977."

"That's P.C."

"P.C.?" Lana repeated not understanding.

"Pre-computer, when disco ruled the earth. Anything we have before then is gonna be H.C."

"Hard copy."

"You catch on fast." Chloe smiled and went over to a file cabinet. "Uh, let's see... '77, here we go." She pulled out the issue, "'Saturday Night Fever' was their prom theme. Styx won 'Group of the Century', and... wow. Someone got in the administration's collective face."

Lana read it out aloud, "Due to the controversial nature of this year's graduation address, the editors have elected not to run the text in this issue of the _Torch_."

Chloe was interested now, "Meaning, ironically, it's probably the only one worth reading. You know, maybe I could track something down for you. Do you know who gave the speech?"

Lana smiled, "Yeah. My mother."

* * *

Lex sat in one of his sitting rooms having a drink, there were stacks of money on the table next to him.

"Can I fix you a drink?" Lex asked as Roger entered.

Roger shook his head, "If it's all the same to you, I'd just as soon get my money and get out."

"Of course." He gestured to the money.

"I assume I don't have to count it."

"I've even supplied the bag." He threw a bag to Roger who bent down and started filling it with the money. "You're feeling pretty good about yourself right now, aren't you? You'd think with all the money my father's spent, he could make things disappear."

"Maybe he's not as smart as he thinks." He dropped a file on the table. "The original. Have a nice life."

"If you walk out that door, I will make you disappear."

Roger turned to face him and asked, "What are you gonna do? You gonna have me killed?"

Lex smirked, "No. You'll be very much alive. But there won't be any evidence of your existence." He got up and walked past Roger heading to his pool table.

"What are you talking about?"

Lex chose a cue and walked to the other end of the table. "Driver's license, passport, social security number, bank account will all be erased. With one call, I can ensure that there will be no record that you actually walked this earth."

"You're bluffing."

Lex looked at him. "Call your bank. See if your account still exists." Roger pulled out his phone out of his pocket. "That is, if your cell phone hasn't already been disconnected." Lex grinned as he took a shot and pocketed it.

Roger couldn't get the phone to work. He looked at Lex realizing he was in _way_ over his head. "What did you do?"

"Don't worry, Roger. I'm going to give you a new identity." Lex picked up the white ball and tossed it up in the air and caught it. "One that's a little less upstanding. Maybe a murderer. Maybe a drug dealer. Either way, you'll lose your job, your house, and your family." He put the white ball back on the table and took a shot.

Roger threw the bag of money on the pool table. "Look, I'll give the money back. Then we'll be even."

Lex shook his head, "No, we won't. Because I also know your brother works for juvenile court. What'd you tell him? 'Steal the records and you can make some quick cash'? He could do time for that."

Roger stepped forward, "Leave him out of this."

Lex good humour faded, "I didn't get him involved, Roger. You did." He walked around the pool table pointing the cue stick at him making Roger back up. "You came into my life thinking you could shake me down because I was some spoiled rich brat who needed his daddy's protection. Trust me. When I make things disappear, they stay buried."

"What do you want from me?" Roger asked in defeat.

"Your help." Lex said and put the cue stick down and went to his desk picking up the newspaper and going back to Roger and smacked it into his chest. "My father's obsessed with the Daily Planet. But I know the Inquisitor is read by the people. They're the ones I'm interested in. I will feed you stories and you will print them. Any negative stories about me you will kill. You'll be at my disposal 24/7. Follow me."

A room was lit with flood lights and on the cement floor was Lex's battered blue-grey Porsche.

"What happened to your car?" Roger asked picking up the roof that had been bent back.

"I drove it off a bridge at 60 miles an hour."

"How are you still alive?" He asked.

Lex grinned, "That's the mystery I need your help solving."

* * *

Clark sat on the house porch looking at the lead box Lex had given him trying to see through it but he couldn't. He looked up when he heard footsteps and Lana appeared.

"Clark, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lana asked.

Clark shook his head, "Sorry, it's nothing. I wasn't sure it was you."

"This is a bad time." Lana indicated she could go.

"No." Clark stood up setting the box aside.

Lana lifted one shoulder shyly. "I was out jogging, didn't want to go home, kinda ended up here."

"You and Nell are still fighting."

"How'd you know?" Lana asked.

Clark shrugged, "I'm just perceptive, I guess."

"I found my mother's diary. Discovered that a lot of the things I've been feeling she felt too."

"That's great." He smiled but she didn't smiled back. "Isn't it?"

Lana shrugged, "It's great and it frustrating and it's scary. It's like she could see right through me. Do you ever feel like that?"

"More than you know." Clark turned and lent forward over the porch railing.

Lana stood next to him. "When I was reading her words, it was like she was talking to me. And then she was gone."

"You're lucky... you're lucky you got at least that." He said thinking of his own biological parents.

Lana didn't catch the tone, "I guess I'll never get a straight answer."

"I hope you find what you're looking for."

Lana smiled and said goodnight.

* * *

Pete, Jessica and Clark walked down the sidewalk after school.

"So you're telling me Tina Grier can bend her bones like a contortionist and become anybody she wants?" Pete asked to confirm he understood what they'd told him.

"I saw it with my own eyes."

"I'm sorry, this is usually Chloe's territory. I cover girls, football, and general guy stuff. She does the tails of the unexplained. So why don't you give her a call?" He slapped Clark's chest.

Jessica smirked, "He did. She said she was busy with something else."

"You realize that's like getting turned down by the National Enquirer."

"Tell me again why we're friends?" Clark asked looking at Pete.

"Because even when I think you're whacked, I show up ready to rumble." Pete said happily.

Jessica looked in the window of the antique shop.

"Great, it's closed. Haven't you ever watched "Cops"? The last place Tina's gonna be hiding out is in her mom's store."

Jessica's vision flashed into x-ray vision and she saw a skeleton in a closet.

"Earth to Jessica. Is everything okay?" Pete trying to get her attention by waving his hand in front of her face.

Jessica blinked shaking her head, Clark squeezed her shoulder. "Is everything ok?"

"We need to get in here."

"Why?"

"Just... it's a hunch." Jessica said looking meaningfully at Clark.

They go in through the back Jessica walked straight to the closet as Clark checked through the front.

"Hey, Jess. What are we looking for?"

Jessica opened the closet and Rose's body fell out.

Pete leapt back. "Whoa. Who's that?"

"It's Tina's mom."

"Damn. How'd you know she was in there?"

"Because I can see right through the door, Pete." She said deadpanned.

"Very funny, Sherlock. How do you think she died?" Pete asked.

"Broken neck... I'm guessing."

"My call, Tina's already on a bus to Metropolis."

Clark shook his head as he walked to the counter, "I don't think so."

He found bits of papers with Lana's name all over them.

"Why's she writing Lana's signature?" Pete asked confused.

"You said Tina was obsessed with her. She's gonna take it to the next level."

"She wants to kill Lana?"

"Worse. She wants to become Lana." Clark ran out of the shop Pete and Jessica on his heels.

* * *

Lana sat at her parents' graves. "I found your journal, Mom. The one you kept in high school? Suddenly all these conversations don't seem so one-sided. I tried to find your graduation speech, but they didn't print it. Every time I get closer to you, something pulls me away."

Whitney called from behind her, "Lana."

"Whitney, what are you doing here?"

"You're aunt said you went riding. I just followed the path."

Lana stood up, "Just talking to my parents."

"They're dead, Lana. You have this great life and you can't even see it. You have no right be unhappy. They're not coming back, Lana. Deal with it."

"What are you saying?" Lana asked hurt by what he said.

"I'm saying you don't deserve your life." Whitney morphed into Tina.

"I do."

Tina grabbed Lana's neck and started choking her, Lana tried to break her grip but it was too strong. Lana fell to her knees and then finally lost consciousness from the lack of air, falling onto her back as Tina let go.

Tina took her necklace.

* * *

Lana woke up in a concrete coffin inside a tomb coughing. She saw the skeleton next to her and yelped pushing it away. She looked around realizing where she was and started to scream and pound on the lid.

Clark ran into the cemetery while Jessica was running along the other trails Lana took when riding. He turned around feeling he wasn't alone and Whitney came forward out of the shadow of a large tree.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Whitney asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. Where's Lana?"

"I don't know. Nell said she came out here, but I can't find her." Whitney slipped the necklace into his pocket. As he came close Clark began to feel sick and weak, he backed away from Whitney recognizing the feeling. "What's the matter, Clark? Not feeling well?"

Clark doubled over and 'Whitney' brought out the pipe from behind his back and hit him with it.

"Tina, where's Lana?"

"Tina doesn't exist anymore!"

'Whitney' hit Clark again sending him flying into a tombstone.

"I know what' it's like to live with a secret. I know what happened to your mother." Clark said looking up at 'Whitney' from the ground.

"That was a lifetime ago. And don't worry about Lana. You'll be joining her very soon." 'Whitney' took off the letterman's jacket and threw it aside, the necklace with it. "I thought I killed you once. I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice."

'Whitney' swung the pipe down at Clark, but Clark ran out of the way with super speed and ended up behind 'Whitney'.

"Where's Lana?"

'Whitney' swung again. Clark ducked and grabbed 'Whitney', slamming him against a tombstone.

"Who are you?" 'Whitney' pushed Clark against another tombstone and Clark threw him to the ground.

"Where is she?"

"She's dead."

He picked up the pipe and swung, Clark grabbed it and threw him at a tree. When he landed, he morphed back into Tina.

"Lana!" Clark called out looking around.

"Clark!"

He turned to see Jessica coming towards him at superspeed.

"Lana's here. I think Tina's hidden her somewhere."

Jessica nodded and started looking around.

Clark looked around with x-ray vision; he saw a skeleton weakly kicking and shoving inside the tomb before falling limp. "Jess, in here."

He pulled the gate out of his way and ran inside; Jessica lifted the coffin lid, to reveal Lana inside, unconscious. Clark picked her up, cradling her carefully as Jessica put the lid back. Clark carried Lana out and Jessica followed him.

* * *

Clark stood outside Lana's house as the police took statements and Lana stood near the fence in the background.

Chloe arrived and headed to Clark first. "Hey, I heard what happened."

"Did you come by to see if I was okay?" Clark asked.

"Actually, as concerned as I always am about your personal well-being, I'm not here to see you." She smiled and walked to Lana.

"Lana, um, I did some digging." Chloe gave Lana a tape that says "Graduation Address 1977."

"Oh, my God. How did you find this?"

Chloe grinned proudly. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you, and it looks like you've had enough trauma for one night."

Lana smiled, "Chloe, thank you."

"No problem."

"How's Tina?" Jessica asked her parents as they came over to her and Clark.

"She won't be able to hurt anyone else," Martha said.

Jonathan shook his head, "I still don't understand why a girl would do all that."

Jessica looked at her parents. "I do. You go through life with a gift you have to keep a secret. When you see everyone around you being normal, you get jealous. You just want to be somebody else."

Jonathan smiled patting her shoulder and dug for his keys in his pocket as Whitney arrived.

Jessica glanced at Clark who was watching as Whitney ran to Lana and hugged her.

Martha followed his gaze and then looked back at him. "You really like her, don't you?"

Clark looked away before glancing back to see Lana and Whitney go inside and with his x-ray vision, Clark watched them kiss.

Jessica lent against him to offer him comfort seeing what he was and knowing how he felt. "Mom, if you could see anything, what would you do?" Clark asked.

"Learn to close my eyes."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

_Now remember this is my own Smallville universe so things will happen a little differently. Jessica will take the place of Clark sometimes depending on the episode like this one, she saw 'Lex' rob the bank instead of Clark. _

**PHOENIX FURY**


	10. CHAPTER 10:

**THE LAST CHILDREN OF KRYPTON**

**SMALLVILLE : PART 1**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 10:_**

* * *

The last week of term had been busy not to mention the run up to Christmas which was less than a week away.

With winter there wasn't as much to do on the farm since snow covered the ground but there were still the animals to take care of. Jessica helped her mum in the kitchen cooking up things for the Christmas Fair.

Clark was depressed because of Lana and the screwed up 'date'.

He'd finally managed to get a chance to spend some time alone with her even though it was as friends. But then he'd heard about the death of Jenna Barnum and Sean Kelvin, who had been the last with her, was meeting up with Chloe as Clark was with Lana.

So what did Clark do?

He left Lana and went to rescue Chloe. He managed to save Chloe, and protect their parents after Sean headed to the Luthor Castle where they were talking with Lex.

But since Clark didn't tell Lana why he had to run off and abandoned her, she wasn't exactly impressed.

Chloe who finally thought she had a handsome boy interested in her, found out he was only interested in stealing her body heat. Though Jessica privately thought the only reason Chloe had been so impressed by Sean was because of Clark's reaction and Clark going out with Lana.

And her parents were working harder than ever after deciding to put themselves further into debt instead of taking Lex's offer of help. Though from what she could tell it had been more her dad's decision then her mom's.

And as for Jessica she wasn't very happy either. She'd had to sell her pony, Belle, because Jessica had outgrown her, the new owners were coming to pick her up right before Christmas to give to their daughter on Christmas day.

Yeah it was gonna be a fun Christmas.

* * *

Jessica sat on her bed wrapping her Christmas gifts. Luckily she started getting gifts for everyone early and hiding them under the bed.

She'd handmade all the cards, doing funny cartoons of elves making presents and witty reindeers.

She made her parents a thick new quilt for their bed and knitted a scarf for her mom and a thick blue jumper for her father. Clark, had with her help, got mom the new cookery book she wanted and for dad got a new pair of slippers.

For Clark she bought him a few t-shirts. She wasn't sure what he was getting her, she'd dropped hints of an easel but whether he'd heard them was another matter.

For her friends she got a book on famous women in history and made a wooden trinket box for Chloe, a CD for Pete, and for Jodi, who was a shy girl with little self-esteem, she made a jewellery box and for Paige, a loner with her nose usually stuck in a book, she made a wooden pencil case with her name on top.

Jessica didn't really see Paige and Jodi as much as Pete and Chloe but they were still close friends, they'd get together at lunch and sit next to each other in class and do study nights at each other's houses but otherwise didn't really socialize outside of school.

It was only Lex she was struggling with.

She usually handmade gifts herself to give away, it was more personal, but what could she make Lex or buy for him?

Clark was stuck for presents to get Lana and Lex.

They had a week to come up with something.

No pressure at all.

There was a knock on the door. She super quickly hid the presents and put away the wrapping paper.

"Come in."

The door opened and her mom entered carrying a basket of washing. "Here you go sweetie."

"Thanks mom," She took the basket and starting putting things away.

The egg timer in Martha's pocket started ringing and she stood up, "That will be the mince pies done. Oh, could you go bring down the Christmas decorations from the attic? I want to know if anything needs replacing and check the lights, they'll be selling Christmas decorations at the fair tomorrow."

"Sure." She finished putting away the last of her clothes and left her room, heading up the stairs in between her bedroom and her parents' bedroom.

The attic staircase was split in two with a small landing in between and a window to shed light over the stairs and the main landing. The attic was actually quite big, taller then was normal for an attic space since the house had originally been a barn. The walls and floors were plasterboard with blanket insulation underneath. There was a small window on the other side of the room opposite the stairs letting in some light. There was a single light, a hanging light bulb, with the switch near the stairs but no power outlets.

It was four times the size of her bedroom, maybe more.

The Kent mostly stored junk there; old furniture, toys and clothes.

She looked around thoughtfully.

"Jessica, have you found the decorations yet?" Her mum shouted up to her.

She quickly scanned the room and found them. "Got them."

She grabbed the two boxes and went downstairs after giving the attic a last thoughtful look.

She left them in the lounge and joined her mum back in the kitchen who was pulling a tray of cookies out the oven, there were dozens of mince pies on a cooling rack on the island and the kitchen sides. "I put the boxes in the lounge."

"Good, your father can untangle and test the lights later. I think your father plans to go looking for a tree day after the fair." Martha said trying to find somewhere to set the tray.

It was a family tradition to go for a ride as a family and pick out a tree for Christmas and in the spring replace it with a sapling which would one day grow into a tree to be used for Christmas.

"Mum?"

"Yes, honey."

"How much more do we have to do for tomorrow?" Tomorrow was the Christmas fair.

"I think we're almost done, I want to get some more gingerbread men done and do some gingerbread houses."

"Could I clear out the loft, maybe there are some things we could take with us for the fair?" Jessica asked.

Martha shrugged. "Sure you go through it but you have to clear the stuff you want to take with us. There's stuff in the basement if you want to look through that as well."

"Thanks mum."

Martha looked after her daughter thoughtfully as she left the kitchen. Jessica properly wanted to buy something and didn't have enough money so was trying to raise some extra.

Neither of the twins were very demanding, they didn't ask for the latest trendy clothes or the newest CD out or gadget that every kid had. They made do with what they had and didn't complain.

They were responsible kids; the farm couldn't run without them. They didn't get into trouble, didn't throw tantrums or sulk, there weren't any shouting matches. They were polite and charming to everyone.

Martha knew she was extremely lucky and very thankful for her family.

* * *

Jessica went back up to the attic and started working through it, putting things into piles; stuff for selling and stuff to bin, and stuff for moving elsewhere.

She found a small wooden chest, covered in dust and dirt. It kinda reminded her of the lead chest Lex had given Clark with Lana's necklace inside.

Then she grinned as an idea bloomed.

If she cleaned it up she could give it to Lex. Put some things inside like chocolate or something.

"Jess!" Clark called as he came up the stairs.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Clark came in to see her surrounded by boxes. "Mum said you're clearing out the loft."

"Yeah, I thought if there was anything sellable we could take it to the fair tomorrow." She held up the chest. "I found this."

He took it and then glanced back at her questioningly as if saying 'So?'.

"I thought we could give it to Lex since he gave us his. Put some things inside to make it special. Make it from both of us since I know you're still stuck."

"Thanks and it's a cool idea." Clark turned the chest over in his hands. "I still have no idea what to get for Lana."

Jessica looked thoughtful for a moment as Clark looked curiously in a box. "Why don't you make her something? A trinket box." Jessica suggested. "It's personnel, shows you put effort in without revealing too much. Maybe make a photoframe to go with it."

Clark brightened and grinned. "Perfect." Then he vanished in a blur of speed.

Jessica rolled her eyes and continued to look through the boxes.

* * *

Smallville High Street was closed to traffic as stalls had been put up on the road, the shops had bright colourful Christmas displays in windows welcoming people inside and there were stalls inside the town hall.

The Kent Farm stall had hot chocolate and warm apple cider with cookies and gingerbread men, homemade fudge and brownies, as well as things like handmade quilts, knitted sweaters and cardigans, scarfs and hats. Boxes of things Jessica had found in the attic and her parents said she could sell. There was handmade furniture like rocking chairs and coffee tables.

The twins were watching the stall as their parents wandered round, so as Jessica served a customer hot chocolate she saw Clark give Lana her Christmas gift and once again apologize for abandoning her. She accepted the gift and the apology and said Merry Christmas.

Clark came back to help her with a big grin on his face.

Jessica sighed.

For some reason Clark saw something in Lana, he thought she was this perfect being with no faults.

She was a nice girl but hardly perfect. She lived in her own little world and everything seemed to be handed to her on a silver plate, she didn't work for it. Her grades were B average, her aunt bought the best clothes and the best horses to ride, she was in the In-crowd, a cheerleader or at least had been.

Personally Jessica didn't see the fascination, but she was a girl.

Considering Lana was dating Whitney Clark really didn't stand a chance. But he still kept that torch burning.

She just hoped he wouldn't get hurt.

* * *

"Why don't you two go look around the stalls while everything's quiet," Martha suggested as she served up some hot chocolate.

The twins eagerly agreed and wandered off with their own cups of hot chocolate and some of their mother's gingerbread men. They waved at people they knew and managed to talk to a few of their friends as they looked around the stalls.

Jodi was helping her dad with his stall for 'Melville Nursery' and Paige was the daughter of the local reverend and was helping him with the church stall. Pete was with his parents and siblings. Chloe was with her dad going around the stalls.

It seemed to be a family day so they didn't get to spend more than a few minutes talking to their friends, so they decided to meet up on Christmas Eve when the town all met up and swap presents then.

As they were passing a stall Clark nudged Jessica and pointed at something.

It was a model car. A Porsche.

She couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"You ready to get that tree?" Jonathan asked coming in from outside as Martha and Jessica finished decorating their gingerbread house.

"Dinner's in the slow cooker and I have nothing baking in the oven so yes. I'm gonna go get changed. Dress up warmly you two." She said looking at the twins, eyeing Clark in a simple t-shirt.

Clark rolled his eyes at Jessica. Temperatures didn't really affect them, they felt the difference between hot and cold but it didn't burn them or make them uncomfortable. Though Jessica didn't like feeling cold, she'd put extra quilts on her bed and wear layers in the winter, but it didn't bother Clark at all.

Jessica smiled as they followed their mother up the stairs. Jessica changed into her denim riding trousers which she preferred to ride in, swapped her red flannel shirt for a cherry red fleece roll-neck jumper, put her hair into a quick braid and then went back downstairs.

Jonathan stood at the island finishing off a cup of coffee as she put on the brown suede full chaps hanging up that made her look like a cowgirl but kept her warm, dry and comfortable, along with her riding boots and waxed ranchers hat.

She then looked for a coat to wear and there were plenty to choose from; long wax coats, which though weren't a fashion statement protected you from the elements, and thicker coats to keep you warm.

She pulled on her red jacket to keep her warm and dry. Her brother chose a wax coat that came to mid-thigh since he wasn't bothered by the cold and her mother chose one of the warmer thicker jackets. She then gave the twins a look as put a scarf around her neck and wore a woolly hat, the twins both put on a scarf as well.

They went into the horse barn and Jessica went to the largest stable at the back and leaned over the door.

He stood at eighteen hands, solid black apart from a small star just above his eyes, long legs spoke of speed, but the stallion's solid body and wide haunches told of power and endurance. He lifted his head to stare at her. There was a great deal of intelligence shining in those brown eyes.

"Hi, boy. You wanna go for a ride?" She asked.

His ears were pricked at her, showing he was listening. He stretched his neck and brushed his nose against her cheek.

She laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

Jessica got her grooming kit and the tack and then entered his stable and pulled off his winter stable rug throwing that over the front of his stable and started brushing him and giving him some attention. Then she tacked him up, preferring to put him in an English saddle and bridle, putting a waterproof exercise sheet under his saddle and over his back and hindquarters to keep him warm.

She walked him over to the mounting block and hopped onto Satan's back. She put her leg forward and tightened the girth a little more then walked around as the others got on their horses.

Her brother was riding a Standardbred dark brown gelding called Diego, unlike her he was riding western style, as was her dad on a chunky bay gelding called Noah. Her mom rode English style on a dapple grey mare called Millie, her mother had been taught to ride English style when she was girl not learning western riding until she married her father, though she still preferred English style riding.

Jessica rode beside her brother with her parents riding behind as they set off on a track that ran around their property. The woodchipped track had been made by her father and grandfather, wide enough to get the tractor on so you didn't have to get to the back fields by going through all the others, though the twins used to take the horses for a good gallop.

Satan obviously feeling his oats danced sideways away from Clark and pulled a little, wanting to go for a gallop. He may have been in his late teens but he was fit and healthy.

"Easy boy," Jessica said soothingly, stroking his neck.

Satan snorted as if understanding her.

There were fir trees at the edge of the farm which where they chose their Christmas trees. They tied the horses to the fence and checked out the trees.

"What about this one?" Martha pointed at a particularly tall fir tree. The branches were full and the tree's needles were thick.

Her father pulled out the saw from his saddlebags handing it to Clark, who sawed off the top of the tree quickly using superspeed and strength. Her father pulled out some rope and some folded plastic tarp spreading it out on the ground and Clark laid the tree on top wrapping it in the tarp and rope, attached it to Jonathan's saddle so he could pull it along behind Noah.

They then rode back to the barn, Jessica giving Satan his head and letting him have a canter, Clark and her mother joining her.

The tree was dropped by the house and then they sorted out the horses, drying off their legs and giving them a big feed for going out in the cold.

The men got the tree into the house while Jessica and Martha were in the kitchen putting dinner on the table; ham and cheese pasta bake with green beans, cabbage, carrots and broccoli.

After dinner was eaten, Christmas songs were put on, cider was simmering on the stove, the fragrance wafting through the rooms and her mother brought out some mince pies and gingerbread men made before they'd gone tree hunting, as they started putting up the tree and decorating the house.

The tree was put in the lounge by the window, they wrapped garland around the stair banisters and draped it over the fireplace. Wreaths were put on the front and back door with lights on the porch. By the backdoor on the kitchen side was a small Santa doll. Lights hung over the dining room windows and wrapped around the kitchen island beam. Red candles were put on the dining table, in the windows and on the fireplace mantle. Then their Christmas stockings were put on the window seat since Jonathan thought hanging them from the fireplace was just asking for a house fire.

They wrapped the strings of white lights around the tree and then opened up their Christmas decoration boxes and started putting the baubles and tinsel on.

First they hung the bright coloured baubles on the green branches, mostly reds and golds, but a few silvers and blues made their way to the tree as well.

Then Jonathan hung the decorations carved by his father, grandfather Hiram, and painted by his mother, grandmother Jessica.

But they weren't the only decorations that were special.

Jessica picked up her favourite ornament. "This one is my favourite."

It was a shimmering star, platinum and covered with glass sparkles that reflected light from every angle so that it seemed to shine on its own right there in her hand.

"My mother sent that to me after I married your father." Martha said as Jessica passed it to Clark to hang near the top of the tree near the lights so it sparkled. "And she sent these when I told her about you two." Two crystal crescent moons with a small baby lying inside the curve of the moon and a silver star hanging off the tip.

Jessica didn't know much about her mother's family only that she had two sisters and her father was a lawyer. The twins had never met them, they'd tried to reach out to their mother's family, not that their parents knew that, but nothing had happened so they'd left it be.

Her father's parents had died before the twins were born as had their great-grandmother who she was named after. Her father had a sister but she never came to the farm, they got phonecalls and cards at birthdays and Christmas with money but that was it.

The twins may have had only a small family but they were loved plenty.

"Now to finish the tree." Martha held up an angel and the star. "Which one?"

"Star."

"Angel."

The twins said and Martha looked at Jon for the deciding vote.

"Angel."

Jonathan placed the angel at the top of the tree and stood back. "There, finished."

"It looks beautiful." Martha said standing up to lean against her husband.

* * *

Clark decided Jessica needed a distraction since her pony was leaving for her new home so he dragged her with him to Lex's castle to drop off some food and give him their present.

The castle was beautifully decked out obviously by a professional. "I'm glad you dropped by. I've got something for you two." Lex was glad to see them, it was the first time he wasn't being dragged to any Christmas parties, he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.

He went over to the tree and picked up two boxes, one was silver with red ribbon and one was gold with red ribbon. He handed Jessica the gold box and Clark the silver one.

"Merry Christmas."

"You didn't have to Lex," Jessica said looking at the expensively wrapped present.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to." Lex grinned. The Kent pride may annoy him when he was trying to help them but it was also refreshing to know that they didn't like him for his money. Though Jonathan Kent didn't like him at all. "Open them."

Jessica untied the ribbon and lifted the lid, on top of the red tissue paper was a card.

Jessica opened her card first and found inside $20 vouchers for clothes, music and the book store. She pulled aside the tissue paper to reveal a small framed picture of a dark haired little fairy in a red dress sitting on a stone and dipping a toe into the water.

"Thank you, Lex."

"I'm glad you like it."

She looked at Clark who was grinning at the contents of his box.

"Here's yours, from the both of us." Clark handed their gift to Lex.

"It's not much, they're just little things." Jessica said wishing they could have come up with something better.

Lex was stunned they gotten him a gift. He carefully opened the wrapping to reveal carved wooden chest about twice the size of lead box he'd given Clark. He lifted the lid and inside was a knitted scarf, a watercolour painting of the castle in a wooden frame and a model of a Porsche, the same as the one he had been driving the day he went off the bridge.

"That was his idea." Jessica pointed at Clark.

Lex couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you."

* * *

"Hey Belle," Jessica said softly entering the pony's stall after getting back from Lex's.

Belle was a pretty bay; she had a slightly dished face with a white stripe. She was sweet natured, no vices and would do anything you asked, because of that her mother had called her a real Southern Belle hence she'd been named Belle. At 14.2 Jessica had simply outgrown her, not just physically but the little pony, though she was still a pleasure to ride, had nothing left to teach her.

She was moving on to a 4 year old that was ready to be backed and would also have three yearlings born the previous summer to train. And of course she had Satan too.

She would miss Belle but she knew it wasn't fair for her to stay; the little mare still had many years of riding left in her.

She got her grooming kit and started brushing her.

It wasn't the first time she had to sell her pony. She and Clark had learnt to ride on a pair of Shetland ponies. Hers had been a dapple grey called Cheeky who had lived up to her name, and Clark had Nebula, who had been the escape artist and ringleader of the two. She smiled remembering the pair of mischievous stubborn ponies.

The twins had been 9 when their parents decided they had outgrown the Shetlands and sold them, Jessica had been absolutely heartbroken.

"I'm sure you'll love your new home. The daughter's been riding for over two years and you'll be her first pony. You're gonna be spoiled rotten." Jessica said to her as she stroked her face.

Jessica put on Belle's travel rug and bandages; she was giving the new owners her tack and rugs since there wasn't a need to keep them with the rest of the Kent horses being much bigger.

"Jess, you ready, they're here?" Her dad asked coming into the horse barn.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Belle was loaded onto the trailer, along with her things and Jessica said one last goodbye.

Jessica kissed her nose, "Bye Belle."

She took a breath and stepped back and shut the groom door.

She watched the trailer drive away.

Clark wrapped his arm around her shoulders; he had outgrown his pony, Duke over a year ago, so he knew what she was feeling. "How about some pie?"

Jessica nodded.

* * *

Clark cheered her up by dragging her out for a ride on Satan and Diego, then they got dragged to town to the town's church even though the Kents weren't church goers, it was more a community thing then a religious meeting. They sang Christmas carols and drank some eggnog, chatting and wishing each other a Merry Christmas.

The twins swapped presents with their friends. Paige got Jessica a pretty beaded bracelet, Jodi gave her a 'Forever Friends' folders and notepad book with some new gel pens, Chloe gave her a pretty top and Pete gave her a book voucher.

Then after they got home Clark put her favourite movie the Italian Job on and their mother made some hot chocolate with marshmallows and popcorn, and the family watched the movie together as snow fell lightly outside the window.

They bedded down the animals for the night and got ready for bed and sat round the fireplace as their mother read aloud 'the Christmas Carol'.

It was eleven when the twins were told to go to bed by their parents who wanted to put out the presents so Jessica and Clark put their presents for their parents under the tree and went to bed.

Jessica curled up in bed and thought over the past couple of months.

Starting High school, new classes were easy but fitting in was not. Getting hit by a car and not even getting a bruise, saving Lex's life.

Then her world had been turned upside down when their parents finally told them that they in fact weren't their parents, that her and Clark weren't even from earth.

They'd come down in a meteor shower. That had been hard as they realized the meteor rocks that had come with them had killed people and maybe worse affected people, changed them.

But what Jessica wondered and worried about wasn't only how many people had been changed by the meteor shower but how much more would she and Clark change. They'd just learned to see through things, X-Ray vision they ended up calling it. They could peel back the layers to see through things though it didn't work on lead. As they were learning to control their X-Ray vision since getting the power they'd also noticed they could zoom in so even though their some distance away they can read things or see in great detail. It was a matter of focusing on an object and then their vision seemed to zoom in to see smaller detail the longer they starred at it.

And Clark floated when he was asleep; did that mean one day they could control how they floated as in flying?

She sighed and turned over telling herself not to count chickens before they've hatched as her mother would say. Worrying about it wasn't going to change what came.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

Clark woke up early Christmas morning; Clark loved Christmas and had always gotten up early dragging his twin sister, usually grumbling, with him. This Christmas was no different.

Together the twins went to wake their parents and put on some coffee for them.

They all sat in the lounge, Clark in flannel pants and a blue t-shirt unfazed by the cold sat next to the tree handing out presents. Jessica sat by the fireplace, a fire merrily crackling away, wearing cream fleece pj pants with red and blue icicles on them and a red long sleeved top with Christmas tree on it, with a long grey fleece dressing gown over the top was next to the fire. Their parents sat on the couch cuddled up against each other under a throw.

It was tradition to open presents first and then have breakfast.

In her stocking were things like hairbands, a new tub of lip balm, and chocolate. Her wrapped presents under the tree were a new thick cream knifed snood scarf, a cranberry red hat and mittens knitted by her mum, a new set of pjs, slipper boots, bath stuff, a new diary, some art supplies, her father made her a wooden box to keep her art supplies in and her brother had made her an easel like she'd been hinting.

Clark got similar things.

Jonathan's sister, who they'd only spoken to on the phone but never actually met, sent her and Clark book vouchers.

Their parents loved the gifts they received from the twins.

After the mess was cleared away they had breakfast; dutch apple pancakes with cinnamon and clove sugar, and scrambled egg with smoked salmon on croissants.

Then they took their presents upstairs and got dressed.

Jessica helped her mother cook, mostly peeling vegetables and preparing them to be cooked, as her dad and brother saw to feeding to the animals and getting more wood for the fire.

They were cooking sausage stuffing balls with onion and sage, wrapped in bacon and normal pig in blankets, roast potatoes and parsnips with honey, carrots with tarragon and orange, Brussels sprouts, and proper stuffing.

And of course the large turkey which took a few hours to cook, so Clark dragged her outside for a snowball fight with their father. They then all sat in the lounge to watch a Christmas movie before Christmas lunch or rather an early dinner was ready.

Christmas music played in the background, the dining table was covered with a red table cloth and their best dishes as Jonathan carved up the turkey and they put things on their plates complimenting Martha and Jessica's cooking.

Jonathan held up a glass of wine, "Merry Christmas. Now dig in."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

_Sorry I know it's been ages since I've written but I hit into some trouble over this chapter and my timeline. _

_I decided that though Cool happened I'd skip over it. As soon as Clark leaves for his date, what happens to Jessica? She'd disappear for half the chapter and what would she be doing? And to be honest the episode just didn't inspire me._

_Then I thought what if I write my own episode - then I got stuck. Typical._

_I got stuck on what I wanted going on and then how to write it. I went through several ideas and different versions until finally I was satisfied._

_Because this is my own timeline and Smallville is never that specific about when things happen, I think we've only ever seen one thanksgiving and Christmas - so ep Cool happened but we skip straight over it to end of term and Christmas. I'm from the UK and we don't have Thanksgiving so I skipped over that too._

_In Hourglass Clark's vision zooms in to the slashed tyres and in the ep Shimmer to read the prescription for Whitney's father. (Telescopic vision able to magnify, enlarge but not quite Microscopic yet) When did he learn to do that? I've decided since getting the X-Ray vision they practiced with it and learned to zoom in with their vision. I figure as their powers grow stronger they'll learn Microscopic Vision letting them see to the molecular level. _

_It's not quite what I wanted, I was aiming for at least 6,000 words but I couldn't figure out what else to put in really. If you got some ideas please let me know and I'll add them in if I like them. But for now I've decided to just continue on._

**PHOENIX FURY**


	11. CHAPTER 11:

**THE LAST CHILDREN OF KRYPTON**

**SMALLVILLE : PART 1**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 11: hourglass_**

* * *

A large koi pond, crossed by a wooden bridge, near a large building, perhaps one of the oldest ones in Smallville. With it's vine covered columns out front, it almost appeared to be a library type building, although the faint announcement over a loudspeaker of "I need an orderly to room 206" established it as some kind of medical care facility.

Jessica walked with Clark and Pete down a long hallway, with nametag stickers on their jackets. An old man with a walker crossed in front of them. They smiled in acknowledgement at the man, although Pete's smile seemed somewhat forced and not as sincere as the Kent twins.

"Man, I don't know how I let you talk me into this." Pete grumbled looking at Clark very unimpressed.

"Every Smallville High Student needs to complete 30 hours of community service." Clark recited what their principle had told them.

"Yeah, but we could have served our community by lifeguarding the girl's swim class at the Y, instead of hanging out with the denture crowd. I mean, what's the attraction?" Pete asked.

Clark was about to answer when he saw out the corner of his eye the attraction of volunteering at the retirement center. Lana Lang, pushing a cart of books out of a room in front of the two boys.

"Hi guys," Lana smiled, wearing a purple pink top with jeans, her dark hair pulled back from her face.

Pete looked at Clark, semi-rolling his eyes. Now he knew what the attraction was.

"Lana! I didn't know you were volunteering here." Clark gave a fake smile of surprise.

"Yeah, right." Pete muttered sarcastically, under his breath.

Clark nudged Pete with his arm to get him to keep quiet.

"For a couple of weeks now. Are you part of the companion program?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, we're reading with Cassandra," He gestured to Jessica.

"She's an interesting woman." She said and then said disbelievingly, "Some of the nurses say she can see the future."

Clark raised his eyebrows in interest, Pete rolled his eyes and looked to Clark with a "What have you got me into?" expression. Lana grinned at them before pushing her cart on down the hall. Pete gave Clark a "Now I know why we're here" look, and Clark shrugged in apology.

"Come on guys," Jessica said urging them on.

* * *

A frail, yet still spry looking elderly woman in her 80's, perhaps, sat reading from a book but instead of words there were bumps pressed into the paper – Braille. She wore a dark blue fleece zipped jacket over a high necked white blouse. Her hair was tucked back into a bun, and dark glasses hid her eyes.

"It takes three of you to read to me now, does it?" She said softly looking over to the doorway where the three teenagers stood in the doorway, looking into the room with surprised expressions.

"Don't just stand there. Come in," She said, taking her dark glasses off.

The three teenagers slowly entered the room.

"How'd you know there were three of us?" Jessica asked with amazement.

"Well, I'm blind, not deaf." She chuckled, "I heard your little friend's shoes squeaking all the way down the hall." She gestured to Pete, smiling.

"Can you really tell the future?" Pete asked curiously, grinning.

Clark rolled his eyes, "Way to go Pete. Real subtle."

"What's your name?" Cassandra asked.

Pete smiled, "Pete Ross."

"Mr. Ross, if you want your fortune told, go to the circus." Cassandra leaned forward in her chair, and her book fell from her lap to the floor. "Oh..." She looked to the boys.

Pete and Clark both start to bend for the book, but Pete nudged Clark back and picked up the book first. He handed it to Cassandra, but instead of taking the book she grasped Pete's hand with both of hers.

"Oh...It's a long walk home, Mr. Ross. Check your pockets."

Pete checked his jacket pockets as Jessica and Clark looked from Cassandra to Pete in confusion.

Pete was freaking out. "Oh man...I locked my keys in the car. You're on your own."

Pete left as Clark and Jessica looked at Cassandra in amazement. She just smiled knowingly at them and rose from her chair.

"Now...what are your names?"

Jessica and Clark smiled widely at Cassandra.

* * *

Lana pushed Mr Bollston one of the Retirement center's residents in his wheelchair along the bridge over the koi pond.

"It's so beautiful. I don't know why more people don't come out here." She stopped pushing the wheelchair, reached down and setting the brake.

"They're too busy watching television." Mr Bollston said pulling his robe tighter around his neck. "Say, would you mind running back to my room and getting me a scarf? I don't want to catch a chill."

Lana smiled, "Sure."

"Aww, honey...you're a doll." Mr Bollston said charmingly.

Lana smiled at the man before heading back to get his scarf. Mr Bollston waited until Lana is far enough away, then reached into his robe and pulled out a pack of cigarettes - obviously something he was not supposed to have. He put a cigarette in his mouth before reaching into his pocket to pull out a lighter. As he started to light his cigarette, he fumbled the lighter and dropped it onto the bridge. Coughing, he tried to lean over the side of his wheelchair to pick it up.

* * *

Cassandra, inside, started coughing just as Mr Bollston was at that precise moment. Jessica stopped reading and looked up in concern.

"Water...please..." Cassandra coughed.

Clark got up and picked up the glass of water on a table near Cassandra's chair. She stood up reaching for it and accidently knocked it from his hand as he tried to put in her hands.

As the glass fell to the floor Mr Bollston, strained as he reached over the side of his chair for the lighter. The wheelchair started to tip over, as the glass hit the floor and shattered.

Mr Bollston's chair tipped over the side falling into the pond, lights wrapped around the bridge were pulled in with him. Electricity crackling, electric sparks shooting up and a small explosion, then see Mr. Bollston floating face down in the water as bolts of electricity crackle in the water around him.

A bright flash, Cassandra looked shocked.

Mr Bollston's face was underneath the water. His features shift, and he suddenly reverted to a younger - perhaps early twenties - version of himself. He stood up, brushing back his hair from his face and looked at his hands in amazement and realized he was no longer an old man, but rather a young one. He began to laugh, somewhat menacingly.

He splashed in the water, "Whoo!"

Mr Bollston exited the pond, and nearby in a shallow area of the pond, were several glowing green meteor rocks embedded within the stones lining the bottom of the pond.

* * *

Cassandra's wide, unseeing eyes stared at Clark and Jessica.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked worriedly.

Cassandra reached out and touched the twin's face, brushing her fingers lightly over their cheeks.

"Someone close to you is going to die...very soon." Cassandra said cryptically.

The twins looked at her in confusion.

* * *

The twins sped home to check on their parents.

Inside the barn, Jonathan Kent was cutting a piece of wood with an electric table saw, feeding the wood through to cut to size. Then the saw suddenly stopped working, Jonathan pulled the wood out to see what's wrong.

"Guys, when you need this kind of stuff done, just ask us. That's what we're here for." Clark said catching his parents attention, making them turn round to look at him and Jessica. Clark was standing next to the wall near the outlet, the unplugged cord to the saw in his hand.

Martha removed her safety goggles, "Is something bothering you, Clark?"

"No, I just think we should start putting safety first. If you haven't noticed, this stuff is pretty dangerous." He gestured to the saw.

Jonathan looked amused, "Well, this is a farm. It kind of goes along with the territory. Seriously son, what's going on?" He asked taking his safety goggles off.

Clark sat down on a table. "When we were at the retirement center, we met this old blind lady. I know this sounds crazy, but she can see the future." Jessica explained.

"What did she tell you?" Martha asked concerned.

"That someone very close to me will die soon." Clark said.

Jonathan looked at Martha and then at the twins. "Listen, ...you can't let some old...lady... scare you with a half-baked prediction. She probably just does it to scare the nurses anyway." He went to plug back in the saw.

"She told Pete he'd be walking home. Seconds later he realized that he'd locked his keys in his car." Clark told them.

Martha shook her head, "No one can tell the future."

"What if she can? What if she told me because there's something I can do about it?" Clark asked frustrated they weren't listening to them.

"Then she should have given you a little more information, like name, time, and place." Martha said as Jonathan came back to the saw.

"Even if she can predict the future, there's nothing she can do to control it. Nobody can." Jonathan said seriously.

Clark just sighed and watched as Jonathan resumed sawing.

* * *

Young Mr Harry Bollston dressed in scrubs, skipped down the steps of the retirement center. He looked on in mock pity as an old man with a walker passed by. Harry then headed to his room. He pulled an envelope from under his mattress and opened it. Inside was a stack of yellowed, old newspaper articles. He flipped through them, the headlines of : _Strangulation... Murder Trial Continues - Harry Volk On Trial for Murder_. He pulled out a list of handwritten names.

Harry crossed the room and saw his reflection and studied himself in the mirror. "Fate's given you a second chance, Harry-Boy. And this time...they're gonna pay." He made a gun with his hand pointing at the mirror and then pulling the trigger.

* * *

In The Beanery a young blonde girl in her early twenties, with a silver unicorn necklace around her neck, obviously a waitress judging by the green apron and wearing the nametag of 'Zoe', carrying a plate with a large burger and mounds of fries. She set it down in front of her customer - Harry.

Harry picked up the burger and inhaled in pleasure. "God, I haven't been able to eat one of these in years - I mean, not since the bypass."

Zoe looked at him in confusion - wondering why a young man would have had a bypass.

"That was a joke."

"You're a riot." She smiled, and indicated menu behind the counter, "What can I get you to drink?"

Harry turned and looked at the chalkboard menu, confused when confronted with all the various expresso, latte, and cappuccino choices. "How much is coffee? From, you know...beans?"

"$2.75."

"Did they carry it here from South America on foot?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You sound like my grandpa." She said giving him a weird look.

"Just make sure it's hot." Harry said as she walked away.

"Yep, whatever."

As Zoe headed back toward the counter, Chloe Sullivan, Lana, Jessica and Clark entered the Beanery.

"It's not your fault, Lana," Clark assured her.

"Do you know anyone else who's lost an entire old person in a wheelchair?" Lana asked.

"Nope...that's pretty impressive, even by Smallville standards." Chloe said as the four of them took a seat at a table. Lana and Chloe sit across from Clark and Jessica. Harry was seated at the table directly behind Clark and Jessica.

"Maybe he was kidnapped." Clark suggested.

"Who'd want to kidnap Harry? He's just a harmless old man." Lana asked.

Harry leant back slightly, eavesdropping as he realized the teens were talking about him.

"Maybe a koi turned into a piranha and ate him," Chloe joked.

Harry chuckled to himself at Chloe's comment as Clark smiled and shook his head at Chloe's joke.

"You asked for my help. I'm just thinking out of the box."

Harry turned round, "I like your theory."

Clark looked surprised and turned round to see Harry looking at them.

Chloe was annoyed that someone was eavesdropping on them, "You know, you might want to work on your eavesdropping technique."

"Sorry. I'm...uh...I'm new in town. I just heard this is where young people congregate."

Lana tried to hide her amusement at the man's odd choice of words. Chloe however wasn't as polite.

"Yeah, we congregate here often," Chloe said sarcastically.

Clark attempted to smooth things over, turned in his seat and offered Harry his hand for a handshake. "Hi, I'm Clark. This is my sister Jessica, the rude one's Chloe, and this is..."

"Lana Lang."

Lana looked up in surprise.

"The name tag was a big clue."

Lana looked down and saw she was still wearing her stick on name-tag from her work at the retirement center.

"So...uh...good luck finding your missing old person." Harry said and turned around to his food.

The four teens exchanged uncomfortable glances, obviously finding man to be a bit too odd.

Zoe came back with Harry's coffee. "Enjoy your coffee. They brought it in by burro this morning."

"Thanks honey. You're a doll." He lifted up and took a sip.

Lana remembered old Harry had said the same thing to her before he was "lost".

* * *

Harry sat at the piano in the lobby of the retirement center, playing...lost in the music. He finished with a flourish, and as he did so, a single voice spoke up.

"You play beautifully." Cassandra said from where she sat in a nearby chair.

Harry looked over at her, "I was supposed to attend the Metropolis Conservatory."

"Your voice sounds young. The Conservatory closed its doors in the 70's." Cassandra said looking over at him with a friendly smile.

Harry chuckles and stood up, "I mean, I've always _dreamed_ of attending there. That is, if I lived in a different time."

"Ah. Any chance you could give an old lady a hand back to her room?" Cassandra held out her hand toward Harry.

Harry looked at her knowingly and whispered softly, "I already know my future."

Harry turned and walked away, leaving Cassandra with a concerned look on her face.

* * *

On a wall in the retirement center was a board titled "Young At Heart", photos of it's residents with their childhood photos next to recent photos.

"I don't think that's gonna help bring Harry back."

"Clark, Jessica, what are you doing here so late?" Lana asked turning round from where she had been starring at the wall.

"We came to see Cassandra, if she's still up." He indicated the wall, "What happened to Harry's younger picture?"

Only Harry's older picture was displayed on the wall. Next to it was a blank space where his younger picture used to be.

Lana looked puzzled, "I don't know."

Clark looked at her concerned, "Is everything OK?"

Lana hesitated, "I met with the administrator...you know, to tell them what I knew about Harry. The police were there."

Jessica shrugged, "Well, it's a missing person's case. It's not unusual."

Lana shook her head, "That's not the reason. Harry Bollston's real name is Harry Volk. He was a murderer."

"A murderer? Why would they let someone like that stay here?" Jessica asked surprised.

Lana explained, "Because it happened 60 years ago, when he was 17. I guess they figured he was just a harmless old man who moved back to his hometown to die. Back in the 40's, he was studying to be a concert pianist. He was up for a full scholarship to the Metropolis Conservatory. But his teacher recommended somebody else."

"So he killed his teacher?" Clark guessed.

"No. He said the teacher killed his dream, so he killed the teacher's dream. The man's son."

Clark looked concerned, and looked at Harry's older picture again.

* * *

Cassandra sat on the end of her bed and looked up as she heard footsteps, behind her Jessica and Clark hesitate at her door. "Are you going to come in or not, Mr Kent, Miss Kent?"

They looked surprised that she knew it was them.

"How do you do that?" Jessica asked curiously as they entered the room.

She waved a hand over her eyes and her ears, "When one sense goes, the others get...heightened. Oh, I must admit, after yesterday...oh, I thought I'd never see you again." She pointed to a chair next to her. "Sit."

They smiled and took a seat on the sofa next to the bed and she turned to face them.

"What you told us, we can't get out of our heads." Clark said leaning his elbows on his knees.

Cassandra smiled, "Imagine how I feel. When it first started happening, I, uh...I thought it was a curse. I kept getting snapshots of things I couldn't control."

"When did they start?" Jessica asked.

"When I first lost my sight. It's funny, I woke up that morning, like any other. Then the meteors came. One hit a field behind my house. The flash burnt my optic nerves."

The twins looked at each other guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Cassandra said tucking her hair behind her ear.

They still wore a guilty expression, because they knew the truth.

"It's amazing how one moment can change your life forever." Cassandra said softly.

"My friends and family, they think that you're..." Clark said, remembering his conversation with his parents and Lex.

Cassandra looked amused, "A fraud, huh?" She chuckled. "People are afraid of the unknown. They only want to know if everything's gonna turn out all right. I can't guarantee that. What I can show you are signposts on your journey. What you do with them is up to you."

The twins looked at each other and Jessica nodded at Clark, "We've got so many questions in our life. We just want some answers." He said.

Cassandra patted the space on the bed next to her, "Closer."

They got up from the chair and sat on either side of her on the bed.

"Now...take my hand." She held out her hands.

The twins exchanged a look and then both laid their hands in hers. They stared at her curiously for a moment as nothing happened, then looked concerned as their clasped hands began to shake.

_A bright gold flash and then they opened their eyes to see they were kneeling outside with their eyes closed, soaked from the rain that was coming down in sheets. Thunder crashed, lightning flashed as they opened their eyes, and looked around. They were in a cemetery. The gravestone in front of them read 'In memory of Jonathan Kent. Beloved Husband and Father'. The gravestone next to their father's read 'In memory of Martha Kent. Beloved Wife and Mother.' The lightning and thunder continued to crash, the rain continued to pour as they looked around wildly, extremely upset. They saw another gravestone, this one read: 'Peter Ross'. More lightning flashed and they turned again. They saw another headstone, which read 'Chloe Sullivan". As the storm continued and they looked around, they were confronted with another headstone, reading 'Lana Lang.' _

_"No," They said distressed. They were in the center of a seemingly never ending mass of headstones, which spiral out from them as far as the eye can see. They screamed "NOOOOO!" in anguish, before the scene faded out in a bright flash._

The twins yanked their hands away from Cassandra and leaped off the bed.

"No!"

"You saw that too?" Cassandra asked upset.

"Clark! Jessica!" Cassandra called out as the twins zipped out of the room at super speed.

Cassandra put her face in her hands, very upset by what she, Jessica and Clark had seen.

* * *

Jessica knew her brother didn't want to talk and neither did she. Think yes, talk no.

She tacked up Satan and went for a ride. She knew she and Clark would talk when she got back they just each needed space to let it sink in, to let them think it through first, working through the panic and fear.

That vision… was that their future, everyone dead around them while they survived.

They'd had their fifteenth birthday only a few weeks ago which had made Jessica wonder how they'd gotten a birth certificate and how everyone believed they were the children of Jonathan and Martha Kent.

-Flashback-

_"Jess?" Clark entered the horse barn finding her with Satan. "You ok?" _

_She didn't bother saying she was fine Clark could see through her and it concerned him too. "It's hit me when we were blowing out our candles that this isn't our birthday. That our birthday is before the day of the Meteor shower, we're properly at least a year older then we think."_

_Clark blinked. He had obviously not thought of it, but then up till this point she tried really hard not to think about it too. Always pushing the thoughts away, focusing on something else._

_"I love Mum and Dad and they love us, I know that. But I can't help wondering you know? Which parent do we take after, do we have get our hair from our father or our mother? Why did they send us here? What happened? Are we normal, is that why we are the way we are? Are we going to get more powers?" _

_"I wonder too," Clark said softly._

_She sighed. They were twins, more often and then not they were on the exact same wavelength. It meant they always had someone who understood, someone in there corner no matter what._

_-Flashback-_

_"You two alright, you're quiet?" Their mother asked as she took their dinner plates away a few days after their birthday. _

_Jessica thought about saying she was fine but she and Clark had decided to ask their parents about the day they'd arrived. They just weren't sure how to go about it, but this was perfect opening._

_She looked over at Clark and he nodded._

_Jessica took a sip of water and took a deep breath, "Since we've learned the real truth, we hadn't thought about how you actually got us. I mean we have birth certificates, I've seen them. When we had our birthday we kinda realized that wasn't actually our birthday and I guess we wondered how we got from the ship to being your children." _

_Their parents looked at each other and their father took their mom's hand giving it a squeeze. "Kids, it's alright to ask us questions, we understand you're curious."_

_Then he began the story, "We were driving back from town, stocking up for the winter, when the meteors came down. A fireball hit the field next to us and ground shook, made us jump. Then another hit the Smallville sign just after we went past it. Then another streaked in front of us covering the road in thick black smoke. I stomped on the break and we skidded through it, I turned the wheel and we went through a fence. Luckily we were fine."_

_"We saw this light streak across the sky, it passed low, right over the truck. Your father decided he wanted to go look since it was dangerous to stay in the car." Martha smiled at their father. _

_"And we found your ship." Jonathan smiled. "There was hiss of escaping air I guess, and then the top lifted and the egg dome slid back and then we heard crying."_

_"I picked you up." Martha looked at Jessica, "and cuddled you close. Your skin was ice cold, all I remember thinking was we had to take you home and warm you up."_

_"I asked your mother what we were going to tell people, that we found them in a field. And she said 'We didn't find them. They found us'_._" He smiled at Martha squeezing her hand. "So we put the ship on the back of the truck, covering it with the tarp I use to transport hay, and we took you home._

_I took Riley out to check if we had more ships, and that was when I met Lionel Luthor and Lex. I'd just found Lex lying in Reilly Field_ _unconscious, his hair was gone, I took him to the end of the road wondering what to do when Lionel came looking for him. I headed home, reassuring Ethan on the way that we were alive and well and would see him in the spring. Then the blizzard hit and it was the worst I'd ever seen."_

_Martha smiled slightly, "The blizzard gave me an idea. I came up with the story of telling everyone we'd adopted but as the winter went on and we didn't seen anybody I realized we could pass you off as ours saying I gave birth to you during the winter. You still looked like newborns when the snow was finally shifted so it was believable. Pregnant women don't really start showing till their four months along and I had been wearing baggy clothes, and twins arrive early. With the meteor shower no one would properly even question it."_

_Jonathan nodded, "And she was right. It was mid-march when the snow finally thawed and the roads were cleared, we decided your birthday would be the 1st of February, The National Freedom Day. We got the town doctor, the same doctor who brought me into the world, to check you over and give us birth certificates. We'd taken pictures of your mother looking pregnant and then you two red faced and crying with a sweaty tired looking mother as an after labour photo and got them developed. The news spread like wildfire and no one questioned it."_

_"We still looked like newborns even after a few months?" Jessica asked, she knew babies were small but you could tell the difference between a newborn and a five month old baby, not that she'd had much experience with babies._

_Martha nodded, "You didn't really start growing till April when spring arrived."_

_"Why keep us, weren't you afraid of us?" Clark asked hesitantly._

_"Oh, honey we don't care if you came from outer space or from Timbuktu. You were ours. That's all we knew. We weren't giving you away to anybody." Their mom said passionately. _

_"We love you too, Mom," Clark said smiling._

_-End of Flashback-_

Knowing their parents loved them had helped, made them feel better.

But now with this vision she wondered if aliens aged the way humans did. If they would watch their family and their friends died around them.

They were already practically invulnerable as getting hit by a car at 65 miles per hour proved. If they'd been human they'd have been dead. Ageing slowly wasn't that much of a stretch. What could kill them apart from old age?

After all as their parents said they had still looked like newborns several months after arriving.

She slowed Satan down to a walk and sighed, she turned for home.

She got home and put Satan away, grooming him and picking out his feet before putting his stable rug on. Then gave all the horses their dinner, Satan getting an extra few carrots, and making sure they were bedded down for the night.

The loft was quiet and empty, she'd expected to find him there, it was usually the place they went to when upset and they needed to think.

Then she nodded to herself. She knew where he was. He wanted to be close to their parents, know that they were still there, but he didn't want to talk, therefore he'd go to his bedroom.

She hurried inside going to her room to change into her pjs, then washed her face and brushed her teeth, and went to her brother's bedroom. "Hey." She said quietly, opening the door and as she'd thought there he was laying on the bed starring at the ceiling.

"Hey."

She walked over and lay down beside him, curling into his side, taking comfort in his presence. She felt some of the tension leave his body and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

The twins were entering the kitchen, their parents following closely behind.

"Clark, maybe you were having some kind of hallucination." Martha suggested after the twins had explained what they had seen.

Jessica looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow, her expression clearly saying 'that's the best you can come up with'.

"It wasn't a hallucination. It was a glimpse of the future - _my_ future." Clark said insistently.

"And you saw an endless graveyard?" Jonathan asked, rubbing his forehead as he headed for the coffee pot. He needed coffee if he was to come up with a way to reassure the twins who he could tell were upset and afraid.

"Like I was the last person on earth." Clark muttered, Jessica nudged her brother. "Like _we_ were the last people on earth." He corrected himself.

"Look,...I don't know what you did or didn't see, but come on - you gotta consider the source."

Martha nodded, "Your dad's right. We don't know anything about this woman."

"We know she lost her vision in the meteor shower." Jessica said.

"Oh, uh, and that makes it so she can predict the future?" Jonathan said sarcastically.

"Well it's made a bug boy, a girl able to change into anyone, a boy who feeds off heat." Jessica listed.

"Is it so crazy? I get hit by a car and I'm fine. I walk through fire and I'm OK. What's next?" Clark asked looking between his parents.

"You can't let this one image - whatever it means - consume your whole life." Martha said, though she'd had similar thoughts.

"What if it _is_ my destiny? To outlive everyone that I love? I don't wanna be alone!" Clark walked across the kitchen, away from his parents, obviously upset.

Jessica went to her brother's side and lent against him. "I was with you and I'm not going anywhere." Though she was feeling and thinking the same as Clark, she was trying to remain calm, knowing getting upset wouldn't help.

Jonathan sighed, and he and Martha step behind their kids to offer words of comfort.

"Clark..." He began and looked at Martha, "I don't know what your future holds..."

Clark turned to face his parents. "I think this woman has the answers." And Jessica looked at her parents her expression hopeful, clearly she was with her brother.

"The only person who controls your destiny is you." Jonathan said matter of factly.

"Well right now, I don't feel like I have control of anything." Clark said upset and walked off, with Jessica following him, leaving their parents with concerned looks on their faces.

* * *

Cassandra was outside in the garden of the retirement center reading from a braille edition of the Daily Planet. She wore her dark glasses and a hat.

Lex approached her from behind, twisting a small flower between his fingers that he picked from one of the plants. "Cassandra Carver?" Lex asked, unsure as he noticed the braille paper. Clark had told him about the woman when he dropped of the farm delivery and though he had been sarcastic and dismissive he decided to see if there was anything to it.

Cassandra continued to read her paper, "Do those expensive shoes come with a name?"

Lex glanced at his shoes, then smiled, "Lex Luthor." Lex set the flower down next to Cassandra's newspaper.

"Oh. Of Luthor Everything Incorporated?" Cassandra asked curious why he was here but unimpressed by the power of the name.

Lex smiled, amused, and walks around the table, across from Cassandra. "More or less."

"And what does the savior of Smallville want with an old blind woman?" She asked.

"You seem to have made a real impression on my friends Clark and Jessica." Lex smiled.

Cassandra looked bemused, and rested her elbows on the table, "So, you came to see for yourself?"

Lex took a seat across from Cassandra. "Neither Clark or Jessica are stupid. If Clark says you know things, there must be something that made him think that.

"What gives me the feeling...you're not here for stock tips, Mr. Luthor?" Cassandra asked seriously taking off her dark glasses.

Lex leant across the table, "Please. Call me Lex. I was hoping you could give me some insight into Clark and Jessica."

_(Ah-hah!)_ Cassandra thought and said, "And you call them friends, do you?"

"They saved my life...but they're also a mystery."

Cassandra chuckled, "Most people are. That's what makes them interesting."

Lex turned serious. "I'm willing to treat this as a professional service."

Cassandra shook her head, "Save your money, Lex. I can't tell you about Clark and Jessica ... even if I wanted to."

Lex smiled tightly, more than a little annoyed.

"I can only tell the future of the person I touch." She held her hand out to Lex. "Hmmm?"

He sat back, uncomfortable at the prospect, "I don't need to know _my_ future." Unspoken was the desire whose future he did want to know.

She put both hands under her chin and asked, "Why? Because your father already has it mapped out for you?"

Lex leaned forward, speaking with intensity and slight anger, "I believe we make our own destiny."

"And don't you want a glimpse of...what it is you'll make?" She held out her hand again. "Maybe I'll see your friends Clark and Jessica...or maybe I'll see something else."

At this point, Lex is both very angry -although controlled- and also very sure this woman was a fraud. He stared at her intensely for a long moment. Then Lex said coolly, "Goodbye, Miss Carver. It's been enlightening."

Lex's tone said it had been anything but. He stood up and headed toward the exit.

"Come back again, hmm? When you're ready." Cassandra called to Lex putting her hand to her lips.

Lex continued to walk toward the exit without looking back or even acknowledging that he heard Cassandra.

Cassandra sighed. She wondered if the Kent twins came back after what they'd seen if she should warn the Kent twins about their so called friend. Though she could not see his future did not mean she could not see what kind of man he was.

* * *

Clark sat inside the barn loft on the edge of his desk, staring - although not through his telescope - toward Lana's house with a concerned expression on his face. He couldn't get over the conversation with Lana.

Clark snapped out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps coming up the loft steps.

Jessica came up followed by Chloe and Pete. "Clark, we got your message." Chloe said.

"Hey where were you? What happened? I thought we were all supposed to meet at the Torch." Pete asked tucking a paper under his arm.

Clark stood up, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow you guys off."

"Will the lovely Miss Lang be joining us?" Chloe asked.

He shook his head, "No, I think she had enough weirdness for one day." Clark indicates some papers under Pete's arm. "What've you got?"

Pete unfolded the newspaper, "A guy was found dead in his house. He was blindfolded and strangled with a piano wire."

"Which is the same signature Harry Volk used in 1945." Chloe said, bouncing on her toes.

Clark studied the paper, "Sounds like a copy-cat."

"A copy-cat of a murder that happened 60 years ago, two days after the original killer happened to disappear? I don't think so." Chloe shook her head.

Jessica shrugged, "Harry's in a wheelchair, Chloe. Not exactly in prime condition to go on a crime spree." Clark grabbed his blue jacket and passed Jessica's denim jacket to her.

"Well, I found this picture of Harry from the 40's." Chloe handed Clark a square of paper.

The yellowed page of newspaper had a picture of young Harry. Clark grabs his jacket and the three friends start down the loft steps as Clark studies the newspaper.

Clark looked surprised, "It looks like the kid we saw in The Beanery."

"Maybe he's got a grandson or something." Pete suggested as they started leaving the loft.

"Or...maybe it's Harry."

"I don't think we should start looking for time machines just yet." Jessica said as they trouped down the barn loft staircase.

"OK, fine. Where do you think we should start?" Chloe said her perky mood unfazed by her friend's scepticism.

Clark looked at her over his shoulder, "If someone _is_ following in Harry's footsteps, maybe they sent him some fan mail."

* * *

Clark, Jessica, Chloe and Pete hurriedly walked down the hall in the retirement center.

"What happens if someone sees us searching Harry's room?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"How about we don't get seen?" Jessica suggested.

"Clark, Jessica, is that you?" Cassandra called out.

The twins stopped as they saw Cassandra walking slowly toward them from a sitting area down the hall. She waved them over. Clark turned to their friends, who are looking at the twins with confused expressions.

Clark pointed down the hall, "Harry's room his down the hallway. We'll meet you there."

Pete and Chloe continued down the hall, while the twins headed toward where Cassandra was waiting inside the sitting area.

Cassandra looked concerned, "The other night you left in a hurry." She indicated the two chairs next to them. "Sit."

They sat down on the sofa and Cassandra sat across from them.

"I... uh…" She cleared her throat, "...I hoped you'd come back."

They looked at each other. "We're sorry." Jessica said guiltily and then turned serious. "You saw that...whatever it was."

Cassandra took off her glasses. "I _always_ see them. The question is, how did you?"

Clark shrugged, "We don't know. Weren't we supposed to?"

"Nobody ever has."

Clark looked confused, "Why me? Us?"

"Because, we both know..." She lowered her voice, "...you're not like other people."

The twins' eyes widened in fear.

"Sure we are." Clark said nervously, looking at Jessica worriedly.

Cassandra shook her head, "No Clark. I've seen you...before we ever met. More than once, I've touched people, and I've seen such pain and despair and...but then you were there, and the pain was gone."

Clark looked surprised and overwhelmed.

"I think that's your destiny, - to help people. To save them from fear and darkness."

"How?"

Cassandra shrugged, "Well, that's for you to figure out. You can fear the future, or... you can _embrace_ it."

Clark looked at Jessica as they both thought about Cassandra had said.

Cassandra held out her hands, "The choice is yours."

They stared at her outstretched hand for a moment, considering their options. They looked at Cassandra, who was waiting patiently, then they looked at each other, Jessica nodded and they made their decision. They reached out and grasped her hand.

_A golden flash and a series of images rapidly unfolded: a screaming young blonde woman being attacked. An overturned car on fire, a child clutching a teddy bear trapped in a burning house. The young blonde woman grasping at her throat then lying in the street her face filled with fear. An injured man trapped beneath the overturned car, glass shattering, a close-up of a silver unicorn pendant, the child inside the burning house as the flames climb higher, the young blonde woman looking scared. _

Another golden flash and the twins let go of Cassandra's hand.

"Who are they?" Clark asked.

"People who need your help," She pointed at them.

"Wha - How are we supposed to help them if we don't know who they are?" Clark asked confused.

Cassandra shrugged, "I'm not a radio. I don't pick up continuous transmissions. That's all I have."

Jessica eyed the old woman, her hands were trembling. What a toll this must take on her to see, to feel and be unable to do anything about it. "We'll figure it out." She grabbed her brother and pulled him to his feet.

"Clark, Jessica...your secret is safe with me."

The twins smiled, and then headed off to find their friends.

* * *

Jessica and Clark entered Harry's room, shutting the door behind them. Pete was going through Harry's dresser drawers, while Chloe was going through a box of newspaper clippings sitting on Harry's bed.

"You guys have any luck?" Clark asked.

Chloe shook her head, "No fan mail. Just a bunch of old news clippings from The Smallville Ledger...obituaries, articles." She handed each of these to the twins to look at.

Pete came over with a few papers he'd found in the drawers, "The guy's been obsessed with Smallville for 50 years."

Jessica wasn't listening, as she staring intently at an article Chloe had handed her. Clark looked over to read the article she was focused on. The article's headline: "Local Waitress Saves Customer With Heimlich Manoeuvre". Alongside the story was a picture of Zoe, holding a plaque honouring her achievement.

"Is something wrong?" Chloe asked.

"It's her." Jessica said softly.

"It's who?" Chloe asked trying to see the article.

"We gotta go." Jessica dropped the article on the bed and hurriedly left the room Clark following her. Pete picked up the article, looking at the picture first, Zoe wore a necklace in the picture - the silver unicorn pendant from Cassandra's vision.

* * *

Harry sat at the Beanery writing something in a foreign language on a napkin. He flexed his fingers, as though arthritis was bothering him.

Zoe removed her green apron, "Thanks for the serenade. But unless you're sleeping here, which you're not, I'm heading out."

Harry approached her, holding out the napkin.

Zoe asked curiously, "What's this?"

"They don't teach Greek in school anymore?"

Zoe took the napkin.

"It's Euripides. 'The sins of the father are visited on the children.'" He explained as she took the napkin.

Zoe was impressed, "You play Beethoven and you speak Greek? Real cute. What's it got to do with me?"

"Actually, Zoe Garfield, quite a bit."

Zoe looked a bit scared. She hadn't told him her last name.

"Your grandmother - Eve Garfield. She died last year, right?" He whispered threateningly as she started backing away from him. "I was meant for big cities and great concert halls...that was my destiny..."

Zoe was very scared now.

"And your grandmother - she helped kill that future. And now..." Harry pulled out a length of piano wire and wrapped it around his hands, tightening it like a garrotte. "I'm gonna kill yours."

Harry rushed forward, trying to wrap the piano wire around Zoe's neck. She put her hands up between her throat and the wire and tried to fight Harry off, crying out "No!" As she does so, her unicorn pendant came off the chain and fell to the floor. Suddenly, the front door of the Beanery shattered as it was kicked in. Harry whipped around, grabbing large butcher knife from the counter and yanking Zoe in front of him as he faced the door.

"Let her go!" Clark said walking through the broken door.

Harry held the knife up to Zoe's throat. "Ah-Ah! Don't move! Don't move!"

Zoe whimpered as Harry, using Zoe as a shield, crossed around Clark and headed out the door. Zoe had her eyes closed in fear, tears slipping down her cheek as Harry got them outside and suddenly, Jessica and Clark were in front of him. Harry glanced back, shocked, to where Clark had been previously standing.

"I said let her go." Clark said firmly.

Harry glanced down the street and saw a large delivery truck speeding down the street. "Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders?"

As the truck approached the Beanery, Harry hurled a screaming Zoe out into the street, directly in the path of the truck. She rolled over and screamed as she saw the headlights approaching.

Clark speeded over to where Zoe was and threw himself on top of her, shielding her from the truck. The driver tried to stop, but he was going too fast. He ran right over there, and the underneath of truck scraped along Clark's back. The truck passed over them and we see they are unharmed, except for the back of Clark's jacket, which is singed and smoking.

Jessica quickly pulled Clark and Zoe to the side of the rode so the driver would assume they'd rolled out of the way in time as the truck finally stopped.

The driver jumped out of the cab, "Oh no!" He ran over to where Clark and a crying Zoe are getting up. Clark handed Zoe off to the driver.

"Take care of her."

The twins left to find Harry, once they were out of sight of the driver and Zoe, they zipped at superspeed around a corner and stopped, looking around. They scanned the alley, knowing he couldn't have gotten far, but there was no sign of him. Jessica turned back toward the front of the alley, and gasped as suddenly Harry was behind there. Clark turned quickly, just as Harry plunged the knife toward Clark's heart. The knife hit Clark's chest and the blade immediately shattered, sending pieces of metal flying out in all directions, leaving Harry just holding on to the handle. Harry looked at his hand in shock. Then Clark grabbed Harry and threw him in the air, where he landed on a parked car, shattering the windows and blowing out the tires. Harry groaned, blacking out, the twins ran over and stared at him angrily.

* * *

Clark and Jessica sat with their dad at the kitchen island, drinking coffee as Martha got off the phone and joined them.

"Zoe's gonna be OK. But that truck driver could have sworn he hit you." She shook her head at Jonathan as he looked at her worriedly. "Don't worry - he's not asking any questions."

"Is that kid in jail?" He asked as she took a seat beside him.

She shook her head, "No, he's in the hospital overnight for observation."

"Does Zoe know why he wanted to kill her?" Clark asked.

She shook her head again, "She's just grateful you happened to come along."

"Is that what you told the police?" Jonathan asked.

"We figured they wouldn't want to hear we got a vision from an old blind lady." Jessica said dryly.

Jonathan just looked at his kids, aware that the comment was directed toward his earlier doubts about the twin's claims regarding Cassandra.

Martha looked concerned, "I'm not sure how I feel about Cassandra."

"Mom, she's our friend. She told me our destiny was to help people."

"You don't think she knows your secret?" Jonathan asked.

Clark just looked at Jonathan, then looked down guiltily... a silent, "yes". Jonathan and Martha exchanged worried looks.

"I don't think you should see her anymore." Jonathan said.

Clark looked up, "If we hadn't gone to see her, Zoe would be dead!"

"Your destiny may be to protect people, but ours is to protect you, and that's gotta come first, OK?" Jonathan said sternly.

Clark just looked at his father, understanding but upset.

* * *

"My mom said you called?" Clark said as he and Jessica followed Lex into a room.

Floodlights flipped on, and see an empty room... empty except for the battered Porche -dented, and with the roof torn off- sitting in the center of the floor. Lex and Clark enter the room.

"Is this the Porche from- I don't understand. Why do you still have it?" Clark said confused.

Lex circled the car, "I once read about a rich man who survived a hotel fire. He hung onto the ledge for an hour before the fire department rescued him. Afterwards, he bought the hotel...always stayed in that room. When they asked him why, he said he figured fate couldn't find him twice."

Clark studied the car, "I thought you didn't believe in fate?"

"I don't..." He said coming around to stand next to Clark on the drivers side, "But every time I look at this car, I wonder."

The twins just looked at him with an innocently questioning look on their face.

"I had a team go over this thing inch by inch. They tell me there's no way the impact could have ripped open the roof like this."

Jessica shook her head, "They must have made a mistake."

Lex studied them for a long moment. "Do you remember anything about the accident?"

They met Lex's gaze, not backing down.

"No, just that we pulled you out. That's it."

"I thought that you might be able to tell me more." Lex's tone disbelieving that was the whole story.

Clark shrugged, continuing to meet Lex's gaze, "I'm sorry."

Lex gave Clark a small smile and walked back to the front of the car. "It's a little strange to be walking around when every shred of evidence says I should be dead. An unsolved mystery, I guess."

Jessica looked inside the car, "Maybe fate has something else in mind for you."

Lex turned back to them, smiling dryly. "You've been spending too much time with your friend Cassandra."

"Well, at least she doesn't dwell on the past."

Lex stared at Clark somewhat coldly, and Clark looked up and smiled. He walked round the car to stand with him.

"Lex, you're alive. The question you need to ask yourself now is, where do you go from here?"

Lex turned back toward the car, considering what they'd said.

* * *

Lana and Clark walked along the koi pond bridge at the retirement center. Harry had been found handcuffed to the bed of the man who had thrown Zoe under the truck.

"The police questioned Harry all morning. He said he was kidnapped by this kid who was obsessed with his old case."

"So somehow in broad daylight, this kid got out of handcuffs, smuggled Harry inside, and chained him to a bed?" Clark asked disbelievingly.

"That's the official story."

"It may be official, but it doesn't make sense."

Lana shrugged, "You could always add it to the Wall of Weird."

Clark stopped, suddenly feeling sick. He looked over the bridge and saw the koi swimming around a group of meteor rocks. Clark took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself.

"Clark, are you all right?" Lana asked worriedly.

Clark felt nauseous. "Not really. I think I'll go inside...talk to Harry."

Clark headed back toward the retirement center, clutching his stomach in pain, suddenly having a horrible feeling.

* * *

A hand removed the needle from the record and the music stopped.

"You know, I found a picture of Zoe Garfield in a box under your bed." Clark said conversationally.

Harry queried lying in his bed, "And who are you?"

"Clark Kent, but we've already met."

"How dare you go through my belongings!" He said indignantly.

"How do you explain the pictures?"

"Why do I need to explain it?"

Clark crossed the room and grabbed a chair next to Harry's bed, turning the chair backwards and straddling it. He crossed his arms over the top and stared calmly at Harry. "You know what Harry? I think you and this kid are the same person."

"I'd say you have a very active imagination."

"I don't know how you did it, but I know it's you."

"You said your name was Kent? Grandfather Hiram, father Jonathan?" He asked.

Clark just continued to stare calmly at Harry, Harry's words having no effect. "I'll be watching you."

Harry chuckled nervously, never taking his eyes off Clark. He pushed the call button, "Nurse...nurse. Help me, somebody. Help."

Clark and Harry continue to stare at each other. As a nurse entered the room, Harry takes on the posture of someone in pain.

"Oh nurse, he's harassing me. Haven't I been through enough?" Harry said weakly.

Clark continued to stare evenly at Harry, not fooled by his act.

Nurse looked at Clark, "I think you should leave, young man."

Clark got up, still keeping his eyes on Harry] "Don't worry, I'm going."

Harry watched Clark from the corner of his eye as Clark left.

* * *

Several large stacks of newspapers slammed down on a desk.

Chloe sighed, "This is everything I could find on Harry Volk. The Ledger carried stories on the trial, the murder, the investigation...you name it."

"Is anybody watching this guy?" Pete asked, working on a nearby computer with Jessica on the desk opposite him on a computer too.

Clark looked through some papers in the file cabinet, "Lana's got an eye on him."

Chloe and Pete exchanged a look that said they didn't have much confidence in Lana.

"I heard that." Clark said without looking up.

"What exactly are we looking for?"

Clark closed the cabinet and crossing the office, "I dunno. There's gotta be a connection between the people Harry's going after."

"In Zoe Garfield's statement to the police, she said that Harry accused her grandmother of killing his future." Chloe went round the desk to pick up another article.

As Clark sat down at a desk next to Jessica, Lana quickly entered the office. "Harry's gone. They found his wheelchair out by the koi pond half an hour ago."

Clark looked at Chloe, "I saw meteor rocks in that pond."

Chloe titled her head thoughtfully, "At least now we know how he's doing the time warp."

"What do you mean?" Lana asked confused.

"I'll explain later." He looked at Chloe, "We gotta figure out who he's gonna kill next."

Chloe looked concerned and held out an old issue of the Ledger to the twins, "Clark, Jess, take a look at this."

"What is it?" Jessica asked looking up.

"It's a list of the jurors that worked on Harry's trial."

Clark read them out, "Rudolph Gage, Eve Garfield..." He connected the dots, as Jessica took the paper and he stood up. "He's killing the descendants of the jurors that convicted him."

"Talk about not letting it go." Pete said.

Jessica's eyes widened as she studied the list more closely, pointing out one name to Clark.

Lana saw the exchange, "What is it?

"Look at juror number eleven." Clark handed Lana the paper.

Lana read out the name. "Hiram Kent. Wasn't that your grandfather?"

"Harry's gonna kill my dad."

* * *

Martha Kent, looking out to door of the Kent house at a person standing on her porch. She opened the door. "Can I help you?"

Harry -young again- standing on the front porch, dressed in the uniform of a utility worker. "Yeah, got a report about a gas leak. You, uh, mind if I come in?"

Martha looked surprised, "Gas leak? I don't smell gas."

"Your husband called about it earlier. Is... is he around?"

"He'll be back shortly. Umm... where's our regular gas man, Curt?"

Harry shrugged, "Vacation."

Martha nodded, "Oh, that's right. Um...would you excuse me a minute?"

Martha closed the door, and went back into the kitchen. She picked up the cordless phone and started dialling as she walked away from the door and crossing into the dining room. Her face took on a shocked look as she heard nothing but static on the line, as if the line's been cut. Harry came in through the dining room door, holding a length of piano wire in his hands.

"Curt isn't your regular gas man, is he Mrs. Kent?"

Martha was scared, "Wha...what do you want?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, "To kill your husband."

Martha was shocked, "What did Jonathan ever do to you?"

"Nothing..." He said angrily, "...but his father did."

Harry started to come after Martha. She reached behind her and grabbed a flower vase off the hutch next to her and smashed the vase over Harry's head, and he fell to the floor, stunned. Martha took advantage by running for the door, grabbing her car keys on the way.

She burst out of the door and ran around the house toward her car, she started to unlock the door got in, but as she looks down, she sees all four of the car's tires have been flattened. She looks around for a place to hide and run toward the barn as Harry stumbled down the steps of the house.

Harry wandered around inside the dark barn, knocking several things off a work bench before finding a large machete knife on the table. He took the knife and called out to Martha. "Come on Mrs. Kent! I'm too old for hide and seek!"

A scared looking Martha, huddled inside the empty grain silo. Harry sharpened the blade of the knife on an electric knife sharpener. Inside the silo, Martha looked for an escape route other than the door she came in. She saw a small vented window close enough to climb out of, but as she approached it, Harry thrusts the knife through the vent.

"Jonathan!"

Harry opened the door to the silo and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "You can't save him, Mrs. Kent."

Harry stepped inside and whistled quietly. Circling each other inside the silo, and he waved the knife at her. Martha reached out and grabbed a chain hanging in the center of the silo. The chain releases the grate near the top of the silo, allowing the grain stored at the top to come spilling down onto Harry.

"Ahhh!" Harry tried to shield himself.

Martha tried to take advantage of the fact that Harry is blinded by the corn dust, and rushed past him toward the door, but she's not quick enough. Harry reached out and grabbed her legs, sending them both toppling to the floor with the grain raining on them. Martha kicked Harry in the stomach and tried to scrabble over the rapidly mounting grain toward the door, but again Harry caught her, and pulled her back. Martha screamed and began to kick and punch Harry, but he managed to hang on to her. They both were coughing as the dust from the grain made it hard to breathe.

* * *

Jonathan's truck drove up the driveway. There was a blur, and suddenly, Clark and Jessica were standing in the driveway in front of the truck. Jonathan slammed on his brakes to avoid hitting his children.

"Dad! Are you OK?"

Jonathan climbed out of the truck, "What are you doing? What's the matter?"

"Where's Mom?" Jessica asked worried.

"I don't know. What's the matter with you?"

"Somebody's trying to kill you." Clark said looking around.

Jonathan looked around, confused, "What?" He could the twins were serious.

Jessica saw her mother's car. She focused her eyesight, and saw that the tires have been flattened. She turned to her brother and father, very worried. "He's already here."

The twins focused their X-Ray vision and scanned the farm they saw two skeletons inside the silo, one smaller, obviously female judging by the shadows of muscle. The female form was still moving, but barely.

"No!"

Clark and Jessica rushed to the side of the silo and ripped open the door that Martha and Harry entered through. Grain, which is no longer falling from the top of the silo, spills out the door as Clark and Jessica climbed inside. They dig through the grain, trying to find Martha.

"Martha! Martha!" Jonathan yelled following his children inside the silo.

"Mom! Mom!" Jessica and Clark called out.

"Martha, come on! Martha!"

Clark finally uncovered Martha. He handed her off to Jonathan who started CPR.

"Come on Mom! Breathe!" Jessica pleaded.

Suddenly, Martha began gasping for air and coughing.

"Are you okay?" Jonathan asked worriedly, as he helped her sit up.

"You think...I'd ever leave you three alone?" Martha gasped.

Clark sighed with relief, "Oh man."

Martha reached out and embraced both Jonathan, Jessica and Clark tightly.

Martha pulled back to look at her kids, "Cassandra was wrong. Nobody's gonna die."

Clark looked around, and noticed Harry's hand sticking up from the grain. It withered and goes from a young hand to a very old hand as Harry died.

* * *

Cassandra sat in her room at a desk working on a puzzle, the sun streaming through the windows. She paused from her puzzle and listened to the approaching footsteps. She looked toward the door, where Lex strode in, smiling and carrying a large bouquet of white roses.

"Well...you're the last person I expected to walk through my door." Cassandra got up from her desk.

"I come bearing gifts," He held up the roses.

Cassandra chuckled, "So did the Greeks."

Lex grinned and entered her room further. "I wanted to take you up on your offer."

"Hmm...I thought you controlled your own destiny." Cassandra said smiling.

"I do. But certain things have happened in my life. Signs I don't want to ignore." Lex said seriously.

"What kind of signs?"

"I lived when I should have died. There must be a reason for that. You see, I don't want to do good things." He paused, "I want to do great things."

"Well you don't need me for that." She turned away, his words unsettling her.

"What's the matter, Cassandra? Are you afraid of what you'll see?" He asked, slightly mocking.

"Sit." She indicated across from her as she took her seat in a nearby-overstuffed chair.

Lex pulled out the ottoman beside Cassandra's chair and sat on it, across from her, the roses still in his hands.

"You've been warned." She chuckled.

Cassandra held out her hand. Lex looked at it for a second, then sighed and took it.

_A bright flash opened up into the presidential seal on the floor of the Oval Office. Lex, clad in an almost glowing pure white suit, and wearing a black glove on one hand, stood behind the desk in the Oval Office, looking very Presidential. Lex walked over to a set of glass doors leading outside, opened them and looked out. _

_Then Lex, still clad in his white suit, standing in the middle of a field of sunflowers with mountains in the background. He looked around, then leaned over to sniff one of the flowers, then he touched it with his black gloved hand. As he touches decay sets in, a decay which spreads throughout the entire field, until Lex is left standing in a never-ending landscape of bones. Lex looks around, amused. The sky became black, lightning flashed, and thunder rumbled. Suddenly, the dark clouds become blood red. Lex looked up, studying the sky. As he does several drops of blood land on his suit. He looks confused for a moment, and held up his arms. Only one of his hands is clad in a black leather glove, while the other is not. He looked up as the blood raining from the sky falls on him, covering his face and his pure white suit. He held his arms up, almost embracing the blood rain as it falls, completely covering him._

Another bright flash pulled up back to the present, and Cassandra's wide, unseeing eyes stared blankly ahead, not saying a word. Lex waited, but finally can't wait anymore.

"What did you see?" Lex asked leaning forward, still holding Cassandra's hand.

Cassandra did not answer. Her face remained unchanged.

Lex gave a nervous half smile...then his face clouded. He looked fearful, and almost sick as he realized Cassandra is dead. He pulled his hand back. Breathing heavily and sweating, Lex got up and took several steps back, still staring at Cassandra with a look of horror on his face. He glanced down and realized he was still clutching the flowers. He dropped them, and they fell to the floor.

Lex kept backing away slowly, "I need some help in here!" Backing toward the door, wiping his hands on the front of his coat. "Somebody!"

A nurse came in as Lex rushed out the door. He walked toward the windows overlooking the grounds, still wearing an expression of horror, and still wiping his hands on the front of his coat nervously. He stared out the window, taking several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

The nurse checked Cassandra's pulse, then after a moment she reached over and sadly closed Cassandra's eyes.

Clark and Jessica entered the room, looking very worried as they saw her limp body.

"I'm sorry kids. She's gone." The nurse said sadly.

The twins looked at the nurse, shocked for a second, and then looked sadly at Cassandra's body. "She saw it." Jessica whispered.

"Saw what?" The Nurse asked.

"Her future."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

_A much longer chapter then Chapter 10. _

_I really like this episode, the first real hint the twins get that their lives will not be normal no matter how much they want that. That their destiny is much bigger then they can imagine._

_Also this will make the twins think about the consequences of not being human which they have avoided so far since they'd found out. And having just had their birthday they've questioned how they became Clark and Jessica Kent. My timeline = I figure it's the February break, (Though they do have access to the school) so the twins have just had their birthday (1st February), they are now 15yrs old, just to make the thoughts of the mortality of those around them and their own hit a little harder._

_Season 2's ep Linage was one of my fav eps because you find out how Clark became Clark Kent but my universe I can't write Clark being Lex's half-brother. And the whole storyline of 'Lana's dad not being her dad and maybe having a father whose alive' was just boring and annoying to me. I might have the mother turn up demanding Lex help her find her son, his half-brother and then kidnap him to force Lionel to tell her where her son is. You only see Lucas once and then poof it's like he never existed. I think if I do have him I'll have to do something more with him._

**PHOENIX FURY**


	12. CHAPTER 12:

**THE LAST CHILDREN OF KRYPTON**

**SMALLVILLE : PART 1**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 12: _**

* * *

A man ran across the road in front of LuthorCorp in Metropolis and stood by the side to block out some of the rain coming down. His body was shaking as he pulled his collar up to dry and stop the rain running down his neck. He reached inside his coat for his pills and tried to open the bottle as he does he loses grip on the bottle and it falls, the pills scatter. He picked up a few and took them.

He looked up at the sky and then stumbled to his feet running to the LuthorCorp building.

Inside of LuthorCorp a janitor was listening and bouncing to loud music as he polished the floor. The man knocked on the glass door and called his name. "Will!"

The janitor noticed him and went over to the glass doors. "Earl? What are you doing here?" He asked loudly over the loud music.

"I need to see Lionel Luthor. I know he's here."

"Sorry, man. You know I can't let you in here." He said apologetically.

"They did something to me at his plant in Smallville."

"Earl, see, that's the talk that got yourself canned, all right? Now, if you got a problem, get some help."

"I tried, they can't do anything. It's getting worse. Please, let me in."

"Earl, don't make me call security, all right? Just go home and dry off." Earl began to shake, Will turned around hearing the rattling. "What the hell? Earl?" He started heading back to the doors, but Earl's shaking body broke the glass. "What the hell are you doing Earl?"

Will helped Earl up, Earl laid his arms around Will's neck to keep him balanced. "If I don't get an answer, I'm gonna die."

Will held his shoulders, "No, no, no, we gotta get you to a doctor."

"They can't do anything. Nobody can." Earl began to shake again, unconsciously grabbing Will's neck and snapping it.

They fell to the floor. Earl looked over at his friend. He saw his wide open eyes. He realized what he'd done, he was filled with panic and horror and fled the scene.

* * *

Jonathan Kent was working underneath a blue pick-up truck.

Clank! "Ow! Son of a gun!" He sat up and putting his finger in his mouth.

Inside the house Martha was buzzing around the kitchen. "What else? Oh, don't use the upstairs bathroom. It's backed up. I have to snake the pipes." She lent on the kitchen island writing something on a notepad.

"Where's the leftover pizza?" Clark asked, feeling hungry.

"Fridge, second shelf. Or you can nuke the chili for dinner." She pointed at the fridge as Clark walked passed her wearing head phones, crouching down in front of the fridge looking for the pizza. "Clark?" Martha sighed and lent over his shoulder pulling an earphone away from one ear, "Some clue you actually heard me."

He stood up picking up a slice of pizza of the plate. "Upstairs bathroom off limits, after nuking the chili dinner."

"Glad to see your hearing hasn't changed." She smiled and then fiddled with the collar of his shirt.

"Mom, we will be fine. We know how to feed ourselves and use a phone if we have a problem." Jessica said from where she sat at the kitchen table.

"Clark! Can I get a hand out here please?" Jonathan called from outside.

Clark held out the plate of leftover pizza to his mom and went outside to help his dad.

Jessica got her mom's coat and handbag, "Ok, you need to go before you have separation anxiety."

Martha laughed, she put on her coat and put her handbag over her shoulder. And Jessica picked up her mom's small overnight suitcase and followed her out after Clark.

"Hey. Son, would you, uh...?" Jonathan put a hand on Clark's shoulder and gestured to the truck.

"Sure." Clark said taking a bite of pizza.

"Thanks." Jonathan said as Clark picked up back end of truck and he slid beneath grumbling, "Truck picked one heck of a day to snap an exhaust hanger."

"Okay, I left the number of our hotel on the fridge. I think that's everything." Martha said and the twins nodded showing they heard where the number was.

"That ought to do it." Jonathan said and Clark put truck down. "I'm definitely raising your allowance." Clark grinned.

"If you need anything-"

"Call." The twins chorused and then Clark said, "Mom, it's a couple of nights in Metropolis. We'll be fine."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. And soon, madam, so shall we be." Jonathan guided Martha to the truck.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sorry." Jessica pulled out an envelope with "Mom and Dad" handwritten on it. "Happy anniversary from both of us."

Martha smiled, "Sweethearts. Bye-bye." She hugged and kissed her children.

"Kids, thanks for the card. Hey, think fast." He threw the rag he'd been using at his son as he got in.

The twins watched their parents drive away Clark munching on the pizza.

"I thought they'd never leave us defenceless little children alone." Jessica smiled making Clark laugh as the truck turned out of the farm onto the road.

* * *

Clark, Jessica, Chloe, and Pete got off the bus and started walking into school.

"What are you gonna do now that you're officially home alone?" Pete asked.

"We were thinking of having a few people over." Clark said, his hands in his jacket pocket.

Chloe grinned, "Do my ears deceive me or are you actually suggesting a party?"

Clark corrected her, "A small gathering. You guys, a few other people, maybe even Lana."

"With or without her possible action-figure boyfriend?" Chloe asked walking backwards.

"8 o'clock. And remember, the key word is '_small_.'" Jessica said stressing the word 'small'.

"Small?" Chloe repeated, grinning at Pete.

* * *

The Kent house was filled with loud music and dancing high school students.

Clark made his way through the dancing bodies.

"So, this is what you call a small gathering, right?" Chloe yelled over the music appearing at his side with a big smile.

"Do you even recognize half these people?" He asked and then said to someone, "Hey, watch the glass!" Then glass could be heard shattering.

Clark sighed and went to sit down on a window seat, a sweating partier sat next to him.

"Dude, I think I'm gonna hurl." Clark used his super speed to run to the kitchen, everything in slow motion around him. He grabbed the bowl of crisps tipped them into another bowl, then turned to head back to the boy stopping to steady a vase, then he was back at the boy's side with the a bowl which he placed under the boy's face just before he vomited. "Thanks."

Clark went to the kitchen and attempted to tidy up.

"Pretty cool party." Lana said from behind him coming through the backdoor.

Clark turned around, "Lana, thanks. It's kind of impromptu. I figure sometimes you just have to kick back and blow off some steam."

"If I had a hundred people trashing my house, I'd be a little freaked out."

"After the first few dishes, you kind of get used to it."

Lana shook her head, "I don't think I'd be brave enough to risk it."

Clark leaned back against the kitchen counter, "I don't know, Lana. I bet you're braver than you think. So you're flying solo tonight?"

"You mean what am I doing here without Whitney? I am capable of enjoying myself without him." She defended herself and then pop made him jump and a flash out the window. They both went to look out the window to see fireworks going off. "Fireworks? You're full of surprises tonight, Clark."

"Tell me about it."_ (My parents are going to kill me if they find out about this.)_

Clark and Jessica followed by Chloe and Pete went outside to watch the display. "Clark, man, how cool is this?" Pete said excitedly, gesturing to the sky.

"Pete, why didn't you just call the cops? It would have been a lot easier." Clark said looking back at his friend thinking it was his idea.

Pete held up his hands, "Hey, I can't claim credit. It wasn't my idea."

Lex came up behind them, "It was mine. Call it a party gift. I hope you like it." He grinned.

"It's great, I mean it's just..."

Lex smiled, "Don't worry about the police, it's covered. I know this kind of party can make or break a reputation and I wanted to make sure yours was a hit." Everyone was watching the display with smiles obviously having a good time.

Lex looked at the four friends, "I hear you're taking a tour of my plant tomorrow."

"It's a class field trip." Chloe said not looking forward to it since her dad worked there.

"What'd you do wrong?" Lex asked.

Jessica winced, "It's that bad, huh?"

A gorgeous girl appeared at Lex's side touching his arm. "Sorry I took so long. Someone overflowed the bathroom."

Jessica sighed, "We are officially dead."

* * *

Martha hung up the restaurant phone and headed back to her husband at the table, he stood up and held out her chair. "There's no answer."

Jonathan tried to reassure her as he took his seat, "Oh they're fine, they're fine. We have to trust them, Martha."

"I do, but I still worry."

"I know. Metropolis, do you- Do you miss it?" He gestured out the window.

She smiled slightly, "Sometimes."

"Yeah?"

"But I didn't move to Smallville for action and glamour. I moved because a certain man told me we'd never be rich or travel the world, but he'd always love me. How could I pass up an offer like that?" She smiled and they kissed.

* * *

Whitney walked into the Kent House party and found Lana. "Hey."

"Whitney, what are you doing here?" Lana asked in surprise.

"Looking for you." He sat down on the coffee table opposite her. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

Lana looked at him not liking his tone, "It was kind of last minute. I didn't realize I needed your permission."

"Lana, can we talk outside?" She sighed and followed him out.

They went into the barn.

"Lana, what's going on?" Whitney asked.

"I told you when we got back together that I needed some breathing room."

"So you sneak off to a party without me?"

She crossed her arms feeling defensive. "I didn't sneak. I walked. And why are you mad at me? Is it because it's Clark's party? I'm starting to get the feeling you don't trust me."

The barn started to rattle, they looked up and could see the boards shaking above them.

Chloe talking to Clark in the kitchen, "We'll clean it up tomorrow—"

"Clark! You better get out here."

Whitney still in the loft holding a pitchfork as Clark, Jessica, Chloe, and Lana enter. "Kent, get up here." Clark turned on flash light and shone it at a moving heap of cloth. Whitney lifted the cloth and Earl is underneath. "Got him!

"Earl! Hey, back off I know him. Earl, what are you- what are you doing here?"

"I came to see your dad. He's the only one I can trust."

"He's out of town. Hey, what's wrong with you?" Clark reached for him as he started to shake. The veins in Clark's hand started to bulge and turn green. "Call an ambulance!"

* * *

As the ambulance arrived and Earl was loaded on Jessica told her brother, "You go to hospital with him, I better stay, the horses are pretty upset and I can start clearing up the mess." Jessica glanced at the horse barn.

"I'll go with you," Chloe volunteered.

Jessica watched them go and made sure everyone had left and then went to the barn to calm down the horses who had not liked the fireworks. She gave them some hay and some individual attention. She took down all the lights Pete and Chloe had put up around the barn and the front of the house. She swept the porches clear and got a few rubbish bags and started picking up all the litter outside.

* * *

Earl was wheeled into the hospital on a gurney. Chloe grabbed a can of soda and sat down in the waiting area with Clark after Earl had been wheeled away on a gurney.

"This guy should be in a detox center."

Clark shook his head, "He's not on drugs, Chloe."

"Then why was he shaking like a junkie?" She asked clearly not believing him.

"Look, Earl worked on the farm for six seasons. I spent 12 hours a day with the guy out in the fields. He even tried to teach me how to play guitar. He said it was a good way to impress women."

Chloe smiled, "Yeah, we're all a sucker for a guy with a 6-string. How come I've never heard you play?"

"I kept snapping the guitar strings. I think Earl got sick of replacing them." He remembered the lessons well.

Chloe tilted her head, "You know, just because you spend a lot of time with someone doesn't mean you know their darkest secrets."

Clark looked down, "He was like family."

"Then why did he leave?"

"He took a job at the LuthorCorp plant. It was full-time and the pay was better."

Two cops enter and one enquired, "Where can we find Earl Jenkins?"

Nurse pointed, "Exam room 3, down the hall."

Clark stood up, "Excuse me. I'm a friend of Earl's. Is he in some kind of trouble?"

One of the cops nodded, "Oh yeah."

There was screaming and someone yelled, "We need some help in here!"

The cops followed by Clark and Chloe rushed down the hall to Earl's room. A man was thrown against a shelf.

Earl stood shaking.

"What the hell?"

One of the cops rushed forward and tried to stop Earl's shaking and was thrown across the room.

"Earl!" Clark tried to help and was thrown through the window of the room. He saw Earl stop shaking and collapse on the floor.

Chloe rushed to his side, "Are you okay?"

* * *

With all the rubbish picked up and bagged, and the lights down the outside of the house looked normal again. Now Jessica just had to get the inside normal again.

She opened the backdoor and walked in, sliding over something gooey on the floor.

She looked around at the mess, there were popcorn, paper cups, pizza, and everything else from the party scattered everywhere. She sat down and rested her arm on the counter, accidentally resting her elbow in more of the mess. She sighed.

She got up and pulled off her now dirty top reaching for phone just before it started to ring, put it to her ear as she threw the top in the washing machine. "Hello."

_"Hey Jess."_

"Hey, how's Earl?" She asked with concern.

_"Something is seriously wrong with him. He's shaking, seizing, but it's not normal. He threw me through a window when I tried to stop him." _He sighed. _"I'm on my way home now; Chloe's dad's picked us up."_

"Good, because this place is a mess, you would not believe the stuff I've picked up." Jessica said eyeing the sink and the stack of washing up.

_"Be there in twenty minutes. Bye."_

She put the phone down and grabbed the cleaning supplies and the hover from the cupboard and headed upstairs.

Start from the bottom and work your way down.

She grabbed a clean top from her room and then went to her parent's room first and saw the rumbled sheets half hanging off the bed onto the floor. Her parents always made their beds when they got up so that meant... "Gross." She pulled on the rubber gloves and stripped the bed, tossing the sheets onto the landing. She really didn't want to know what had gone on.

Luckily the mattress, duvet and pillows wore protectors so she stripped them off as well knowing there was a spare set in the linen cupboard, hovered the bare mattress and then sprinkled bicarbonate of soda over it which she would hover up in a few hours. She dusted the surfaces, waxed the furniture, shook the rug out the window, hovered the rug and the floor, moving the bed to get underneath it.

She found a spilled drink so she used soda water, the bubbles pulling the stain to the surface and blotted it away and then used a carpet clean mousse to remove it completely. She emptied their bin into a rubbish bag and the empty paper cups she found.

Then she entered her parent's bathroom and saw someone had thrown up in the sink.

"Why did I volunteer to clean up?" She grumbled to herself as she turned the taps on to rinse it away leaving only bits. "Yuck." She put them in the toilet while making faces and flushed the toilet.

She poured bleach around the rim of the sink, letting it drip down and then did the same with toilet. Then she scrubbed till they gleamed and dropped some bicarbonate of soda down the drains which would avoid blockages and neutralize odours.

She turned the shower on to get the room steamy and get the shower wet, then she filled the sink with washing-up liquid and hot water and started scrubbing the shower and the tiles, wiping the mirror, and then using a toothbrush with half bleach and half water solution on the tile grouts. Gave everything another wipe down and then to finish she removed everything on the floor, empting the small bin into the rubbish bag, swept and mopped the tile floor and then used an old dry towel to dry the floor.

She figured if she got the house super clean and they found out later about the party they couldn't be too mad.

She chucked the towels out onto the landing with the dirty bedsheets and went to the line cupboard for clean bedsheets, bed protectors, and towels for the bathroom. Then she stripped hers and Clark's beds, and took all the bedsheets and towels downstairs and got the washing machine going.

She then cleaned her bedroom and Clark's bedroom; dusting, hovering, removing rubbish and stains, emptying bins.

The main bathroom was gross.

She cleaned everything with a strong bleach and hot water solution but left the toilet alone.

Then she swept the landing and stairs, mopped them and used an old dry towel to wipe them dry. She used hot soapy solution to wipe the banisters and walls clean from sticky residue.

She was so grateful most of the house had wooden floors, far easier to clean then carpets.

She went back upstairs hovered the mattresses to remove the bicarbonate of soda and turned the mattress round put on the protectors and remade the beds spraying lavender linen spray on them so they smelled nice.

Then she headed downstairs, checking the time on the way. The sun was just rising and the animals would need tending to.

She headed outside again and got started; while the cows were being milked, eggs were collected from the chickens and they were fed and cleaned out, the horses were fed and then put out to graze, their stables mucked out and then the cows were then chucked out in their fields.

She saw Clark get dropped off by Chloe's dad as she started walking back to the house. "Hey."

"Outside looks good." He said as he followed her inside and then he looked around the kitchen and living room. "Here not so much."

"If mom and dad see this they'll ground us till we're a hundred."

"That's if they let us live," Clark added, stepping in something.

They started using their super speed to clean the house. Jessica hung the washing out and put another load in, washed both sides of the downstairs windows and washed the porch. Inside Clark swept all the rubbish onto the floor and collected bowels, plates, glasses while Jessica washed up and cleaned the kitchen. Clark dusted, straightened pictures, Jessica wiped down the walls, then wiped down and waxed furniture. Clark then swept the floor clear and hovered the sofa and rugs followed by Jessica mopping in his wake.

Then they were finished, all the rubbish bagged up on the porch, dishes washed and put away, and the strong scent of lemon in the air. Jessica leaned the mop against the wall and sat down next to Clark who was picking up an apple and putting it back in the fruit bowel, the twins gave each other a high five.

Then they froze as they heard clapping.

Jessica winced. _(When did they get here?)_

She stood up taking a deep breath and turned around, Clark doing the same.

"Hi, you're home early." She said smiling, maybe they could get away with it.

Though judging by their parents faces they wouldn't.

"We called six times last night, spoke with six different people, none of whom knew who you were." Martha said holding a plunger.

"It was supposed to be an intimate occasion." Clark sat back down knowing a lecture was coming any moment, so he might as well be comfortable.

"We saw Jessica doing the animals but where have you been Clark?" Their father asked sternly.

"The hospital," Clark mumbled looking down at the kitchen island.

Martha looked at the ceiling. "Oh, that's it. I'm never leaving home again."

"Who got hurt?" Jonathan asked.

"Nobody. But I found Earl Jenkins hiding in the loft. He was looking for you, dad. He's all messed up."

"What's the matter with Earl?"

Clark shrugged, "I don't know but he's wanted for murder."

"Earl?" Jonathan repeated surprised, and Clark nodded. "What did he have to say for himself?"

"I couldn't get close."

"How come, the police?" Jonathan guessed.

"No. Because when I got near him, I got sick. It was weird. I mean, every time I stood next to him, it got worse. It's kind of like..." He trailed off.

"Like what?" Martha asked.

"It's kind of like the way I feel around meteor fragments."

* * *

"How's Earl?" Martha asked as Jonathan and Clark got back from visiting the hospital. Jessica had stayed behind to help her mother snake the pipes to fix the main bathroom.

"He's got some sort of mineral poisoning but it's not any mineral the doctor's seen before."

"The Meteor rocks." Jessica guessed, sighing. "Is that what's causing the seizures?"

"The doctor said there are tiny fragments under his skin, his body is trying to push them out." Jonathan explained what he'd found out. "He told me that when he was working at LuthorCorp on some hush-hush crop experiments there was an explosion six months ago. The doctor checked and there was no explosion recorded."

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Martha asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Something happened to him."

"Well we can't do anything more right now. You two need to get ready for school, there should be enough hot water so you can each have a shower." Martha said.

Jessica followed Clark upstairs about to ask but he hushed her and pulled her into his room. "We've got a field trip to the LuthorCorp plant this afternoon, let's see if we can find out anything, take a look around." Clark said as he grabbed some clean clothes.

"I'm guessing dad said not to."

"We'll just our x-ray vision to see if they're hiding anything. No one will know."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm taking first shower since I did most of the cleaning and the chores while you sat in a hospital."

Clark smiled, "All yours."

She speeded into the bathroom, turned on the shower, stripped off her clothes, throwing them in the laundry basket. She then climbed into the bath and under the shower spray, scrubbed herself clean, washed her hair, washed her face and then got out and dried off. Brushed her teeth and then she wrapped herself in a towel and went to her room calling to Clark that the bathroom was free.

She quickly got changed, dark blue jeans, a cobalt blue top that matched her eyes, and packed her schoolbag and then blow dried her hair and braided it to keep it out the way. She put on her trainers, put on some berry lip balm and some vanilla perfume. She felt like she could still smell the house after the party.

She grabbed her beige cord jacket from the back of the door and knocked on Clark's bedroom door, "Ready to go?"

The door opened and Clark appeared, in a black buttoned shirt over a black t-shirt with jeans and his tanned jacket, his bag over his shoulder. "Ready."

* * *

"Hello, everybody. I'm Gabe Sullivan, plant manager and proud father. Hi, sweetheart." He waved at his daughter.

Chloe reluctantly waved back, "Hi, Dad." Then she stepped behind Clark.

"Welcome to LuthorCorp, where we give a crap."

"Okay, somebody kill me now," Chloe muttered mortified.

"A little fertilizer humour there." He chuckled. "All right, before we go inside, I need you to remove all your cell phones, pagers, jewellery. Anything that jangles, dangles, or rings needs to go in these plastic trays right here." He held up a white plastic tray and the students all started taking off their jewellery and turning off their cellphones. "All right, any other questions?" Clark raised his hand. "Yes?"

"I heard there was a third level to the plant. Is that true?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's where we do the alien autopsies." Gabe laughed, "I think we better get started."

Chloe nudged Clark, "Don't encourage him."

Gabe waved for everyone to follow him, "This way, everybody. All right, people. Let's stay together." They all followed him into the plant.

* * *

Earl, dressed as a security guard in a grey suit, was walking down a corridor in Level 2 and to a door at the end, he opened it, turned on the light to reveal a janitor's closet.

Earl rushed to the back of the small room and touched the back wall, "No, no, no! This can't be. This can't be. This can't be. This can't be happening!" He threw the cleaning equipment against the wall in anger. "Where is it? Where is it? Where's the elevator?" He asked looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

* * *

Gabe pointed to some pipes, "Watch out for these babies. 262 degrees. They get hot."

The students followed with Clark and Jessica at the end. Clark saw a door with an 'Authorized Personnel Only' sign slowly swinging shut and grabbed Jessica and speeded through.

Gabe held up his hands as he walked into a room filled with computers. "This is it. The plant's mission control. 100,000 tons of animal waste is processed here every year. Trust me, the results can be pretty explosive. So if any of you had beans for lunch, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The students laugh.

Chloe looked at Pete beside her, "Among his peers he's considered witty."

"Mm-hmm. Where's Clark and Jessica?" The door into the next room started rattling.

"What the heck?" He said to himself and then said to the students, "Excuse me."

Gabe walked to door. But it opened just as he got there and Earl came in and grabbed hold of him.

"Don't move!" He put a gun to Gabe's head, everyone backed away from him, though Chloe was being dragged back be Pete when she went to rush forward. "Take me to Level 3. Now!"

* * *

Press and worried parents, including Jonathan and Martha Kent, stood behind a chain link fence outside LuthorCorp.

Jonathan was talking to a man in a grey suit at the fence. "We need to find out if they're all right. When we send our kids on a field trip, we'd like to believe that they're going to be safe. If you can't do it, then we need to do it!"

There was a honk as Lex Luthor's car arrived and was allowed through the gate. He stepped out and went back to the gate.

Lex motioned to Jonathan and Martha, "Let these two in. Just these two." Jonathan reassured the other parents they would check on their kids as they were let in.

"All right, what's going on here?" Jonathan asked as they walked toward the plant where they set up operations to try and negotiate he guessed.

"There's a lunatic inside demanding to be taken to some place called Level 3. We've managed to evacuate the plant, but he's taken the students hostage." Lex explained as he was offered something to sign.

"Is anyone hurt?" Martha asked, though she knew that her kids could look after themselves she was still their mother and worried.

"Not yet."

"What's his name?" Jonathan asked.

"Earl Jenkins." He pointed to the man on the monitor walking around.

Jonathan ran a hand through his hair. "I know Earl Jenkins. He used to work for us."

"Well, what's he doing in my plant?" Lex asked.

"Well, he claims that LuthorCorp is doing some crop experiments on some secret Level 3 and that's what made him sick. He's convinced that it's the only place he can get a cure."

"Then we've got a serious problem, because there is no Level 3." Lex said seriously.

They looked at a monitor displaying the students and Earl in the control room.

"Where's Clark and Jessica?" Martha asked.

* * *

Clark and Jessica ran at super speed down a corridor. They stopped and went back to a room they'd just passed filled with a group of monitors. They saw the control room, an area outside the plant filled with people, the gate where the parents were waiting worriedly, and an office.

"Crap," Jessica swore. "If we're gonna help we've got to make sure we're not watched. You go, I'll deal with this." She was better with computers then Clark was.

Clark nodded and he ran away, and Jessica got into the room and watched him enter an office. She found a thick folder of operating instructions and started speed reading.

* * *

"I swear, I don't know anything about Level 3." Gabe denied from a chair.

Earl snarled, "You're lying."

"He's not lying!" Clark entered, holding some rolled papers. "I found these blueprints. There is no Level 3." He held out the blue prints.

Earl came closer and snatched the blue prints from him, Clark sighed with relief as he walked away and laid them out on the table to open them. He couldn't find Level 3 on them, he started walking around again holding one of the prints, "Every night, I go down to Level 2, I follow the red pipes down that long hallway, I go to the door, I open it, and I take the elevator down to Level 3!" He went back to Clark, "You're just like everybody else. Now you get over there and you sit down!"

Clark backed away from him and sat down next to Lana and Whitney.

* * *

"Who's that?" Martha asked as a helicopter flew overhead.

"My father." Lex answered.

The helicopter landed and Lionel Luthor stepped out and ran up from the landingpad to where they were all gathered.

SWAT agent stepped forward, "Mr. Luthor, we have a hostage situation."

Lionel brushed back his shoulder length thick brown hair, wearing glasses and dressed in an expensive black suit, covered with a long black wool coat, "I was briefed on my way down. Lex! How did you allow this to happen?"

Lex shook his head, "I didn't allow anything."

"Then how did this man get inside?" Lionel demanded.

"I think—"

"You think? Why don't you know, Lex?"

Martha and Jonathan watched as Lionel glared and verbally slapped at his son for something he couldn't have controlled. Jonathan stepped forward, feeling some pity for the young Luthor heir. "Can we focus on what's important? We got innocent kids in there."

"This is Jonathan Kent." Lex introduced as Lionel turned to look at who interrupted.

"It's been a long time, but I never forget a face." He offered hand to Jonathan who didn't shake it.

"Kent's kids are inside and they know the gunman personally." Lex explained.

"What's your assessment of this lunatic?" Lionel passed Jonathan to go look at the monitor.

Jonathan followed him, "He's sick, he's desperate, and he blames your plant for his condition."

"This Level 3 nonsense?"

"I've assured everyone there is no Level 3. That is the truth, isn't it?" Lex asked his father.

Lionel looked at his son, "Of course it is."

"People's lives are at stake, including my kids's. What are you going to do about it?" Jonathan asked.

Lionel pointed at the SWAT, "I'm going to let SWAT do their job. When he makes a mistake, they'll move in."

"What about the kids? You need to get on the phone and talk to him!" Martha demanded showing her red-headed temper.

Lionel looked at her, "Mrs. Kent, I understand how you feel. I want everyone to walk out of there alive too, but I do not negotiate with terrorists."

"He's not a terrorist! He's sick and he needs help! If you won't talk to him, then Jonathan will!" Martha snapped.

Lex looked Jonathan,  
"You're not the one he blames. Is he, Dad?" Lex said and Lionel looked over at his son and Jonathan.

* * *

The phone rang in the control room and Gabe picked it up.

_"Gabe, it's Luthor."_

Gabe held the phone out to Earl, "Lionel Luthor."

"Speaker." Gabe pressed the speaker button, "Mr. Luthor, I've finally got your attention, haven't I?"

_"Earl, why don't you come out? We've got a lot to talk about."_

"Just tell me what you were using down on Level 3."

"_You're sick Earl. Let everyone go. We'll get you help."_

Earl began to shake and held onto a gas valve to steady himself.

Clark stood, "Earl."

Earl broke the valve and threw Clark backward the students gathered around to make sure he was ok. Early heard hissing and looked at the gauge that showed the methane level, it was rising.

"Oh no. See what you made me do? See what you made me..." He jumped on a table and went to the camera and so the monitors showed a close up of his face, "See what you made me do?"

"_Way to go, Dad. I see you haven't lost your touch." _Lex said sarcastically to his father outside.

"Your methane gas-valve just broke. The whole place is gonna go up." Earl told the camera.

"We need to do something." Whitney said where he was gathered with Lana Pete and Chloe around Clark.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Clark said.

"That man's nuts. He's not listening to the cops and that methane gas is gonna blow." Whitney didn't take his eyes off him.

"Whitney, I don't want you to get hurt." Lana worriedly.

"I'm not putting my life in that man's hands. Two of us can take him. How about it, Clark?" Whitney looked at Clark.

Clark shook his head, "I can't."

Lana saw him looking down, almost as if he was ashamed. "It's okay." Lana said and then Whitney stood up and she turned to him. "Whitney."

Earl spoke to the camera, "Luthor, I trusted you. You told me you were trying to help people." Sees Whitney coming towards him. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Earl swung the gun and Whitney knocked it to the ground as it went off. Earl punched him in the face sending him to the floor. Whitney held his arm.

"Whitney!" Lana yelled. Clark pulled Whitney back and helped him sit back down.

Earl retrieved gun, "It's all your fault, Luthor." Earl shot the camera and the picture on the monitor turned to snow.

* * *

"We got shots fired, one hostage down. Full alert." SWAT agent said striding to his team and speaking into his mic.

"What was that boy thinking?" Lionel asked.

"He wasn't. He's a teenager who's been waiting for someone out here to take the initiative. Look, you've got a hostage situation, a potential bomb in there. Somebody's gotta do something." Jonathan said.

Lex nodded, "You're right. I'm going in." He started walking to the plant.

Lionel hurried after him, "Don't be foolhardy. This is not time for mock-heroics."

Lex looked back at his father, "You said this is my plant. It's my call."

Lionel grabbed Lex's arm. "I won't allow it, Lex."

Lex looked down at his father's hand, "Don't ever to that again." He turned and spoke to SWAT agent, "Tell him Lex Luthor's coming to see him."

SWAT agent tried to stop him, "I wouldn't advise that, sir."

Lex brushed passed him ordering, "Make the call." He asked for a vest as he took off his jacket and made his way to the plant. Martha lent against Jonathan rubbing his arm worried.

* * *

Jessica starred at the screen worried for her brother. She quickly removed the DVD's they were recording the footage onto and broke them putting the shards into the bin, and then shut down all the cameras so all the monitors became snow and turned them all off by switching off the power. Then she speeded away.

She sped to the control room just in time to see Lex approach it. She slowed. "Lex?"

"Jessica," He was relieved to see her safe. "What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, not wanting to alert Earl she was there.

"What am I doing here? What are_ you_ doing here?" She hissed back.

"Hostage swap, hopefully." Lex said looking back at the room. "Your parents are outside, don't worry I'll get Clark out. Go on, you get out of here." He told her and then walked into the control room.

Jessica stayed where she was.

* * *

The methane gauge was still rising as Lex entered the control room wearing a bullet-proof vest, his arms held up showing he wasn't a threat.

"What kind of man sends his own kid to do his dirty work?" Earl asked.

"I'm not doing anybody's dirty work, Earl. This is my plant." He said walking forward; he looked at Lana who was holding Whitney close. "How is he?"

"He needs a doctor." Lana said, they'd patched up Whitney's arm best they could with the first aid supplies in the room.

Lex looked at Earl, "What are we gonna do about these kids, Earl?"

Earl shook his head and looked down, "I never meant to hurt anybody. I tried talking to your father, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"I know the feeling." Lex said and took off vest, laying it on the table. "Earl, you say that everybody's been lying to you. I'm gonna tell you the truth. My father doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about anybody in this room. Because if we all die, his P.R. firm will spin it, his insurance company will pay out, and you, Earl, will go down as the bad guy."

"I'm not the bad guy. I'm just trying to get better."

"How are you gonna get better by killing a bunch of kids?" Lex asked. "If you let everybody go, I'll take you to Level 3."

He pointed the gun at Lex, "You stop lying."

"Let them go, and I'll show you where it is. Earl, trust me. I'm a man of my word."

Earl looked at the students, "Get out. Get out. Get out! Everybody, get out!" He started herding them out. Lex pulled off his tie, he could feel sweat dripping down his back.

Clark went over to Lex, "Do you really know where it is?"

"Yeah. It's in his imagination. There is no Level 3, Clark. Now get out of here."

Earl gestured to the door, "Clark."

Pete and Jessica were calling him at the door, he joined them and let them pull him away.

* * *

Students ran out through a hallway.

SWAT agent listens to his head set and then said out loud, "The kids are coming out."

Martha sighed with relief, "Oh, Jonathan."

"Come on, sweetheart. They'll come out over here." He guided her away as the SWAT agent went to Lionel.

"We need to bring down the fire doors. The gas levels are too high. Your son will be sealed inside. I'm sorry sir."

Lionel rubbed his bottom lip, "Do it."

Clark, Jessica and Pete were running up a ramp as the fire doors closed a SWAT guy calling them forward. Clark span round the SWAT guy and turned back with Jessica following him.

"Clark, Jess, come on, we gotta go!" Pete called after them.

"Don't worry about us!" The twins rolled under the fire door, and ran back through the building at super speed.

* * *

"Pete!" Martha hugged him after he came outside and then pulled back and asked "Where's Clark and Jessica?"

"They're back inside, Mrs. Kent. I tried to stop them. I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry." Pete was nearly in tears worried about his friends.

Jonathan comforted the boy as Martha went to Lionel, "You have to open the doors."

"They're safety locked and can't be opened until the gas levels have gone down."

"My kids are still in there!"

"So is mine."

* * *

The methane gauge continued to rise.

"We're running out of time. All right. I've done my part. Now it's time for you to do yours."

Lex sat on a chair and sighed, "Earl, there is no Level 3. It's all in your head."

Earl hit Lex in the back of the head with the gun, he fell to the floor and then Earl yanked him back to his feet, "I should have never trusted you. You Luthors are all the same."

_"Earl, I found Level 3! They built a wall in front of the elevator but it's still here."_ Clark voice was heard over the intercom.

"Stop playing with me!"

"Get out of the building, Clark!" Lex yelled, Earl pushed him away.

_"Earl, it's here. Don't you want to see it? I promise."_

Earl grabbed Lex, "Come on. I want you to see the truth." Earl dragged Lex down the hallway. "Come on. Come on!"

Jessica entered the control room and turned the methane valve down, the needle began to come out of the red danger zone.

* * *

SWAT agent went to Lionel's side and patted his shoulder, "Sir."

"Hold on." Lionel told someone on phone and looked at the SWAT agent.

"The gas pressure is beginning to drop."

"How did that happen?" Lionel asked as Martha and Jonathan beside him exchanged a look.

SWAT agent shrugged, "I have no idea."

* * *

Earl and Lex arrive at the janitor's closet where the back wall has been broken down revealing the elevator.

"Son of a bitch! How do you explain that?" He pointed.

Lex shook his head, "I can't."

Earl pulled him through the hole, to the elevator. They step through and the elevator dings. There are only two buttons inside. "Two buttons, two levels I'm sorry, all right?"

Earl pushed the metal beneath the second button and a third button lit up. Lex mentally swore at his father.

The elevator opened in a dark room and Earl pushed Lex in. Earl flipped a switch, lighting up a large warehouse with a bridge across the top. The elevator is at the beginning of the bridge. Earl began to walk across it.

"I told you it was here. Huh?" Lex starred around as Earl looked around looking for something. "Where is... where is everything? There used to be- there was a field of corn with sprayers all over it. And every night they'd spray this green mist on it. What have you done with it." He whispered and then shouted, "What have you done with it?"

"I don't know. They lied to me too, Earl. I had no idea this was here."

Clark and Jessica came off the elevator. "Earl. Let's go back upstairs and talk about this."

"It's all gone. How am I gonna get better if I don't know what poisoned me?"

"I didn't know about this place. You've got to believe me." Lex pleaded looking at the twins.

"We believe you, Lex," Jessica said.

"He's lying. He's just like his father!" Earl started shaking and the bridge shook with him. Lex span round to face Earl who grabbed hold of the bridge trying to stead himself. Clark and Jessica could feel the floor beneath their feet shaking. The bolts start popping out and the bridge tilted leaving Earl and Lex hanging off the side. Earl was hanging onto the edge as the railing fell the floor.

The twins ran forward.

"Clark! Jessica!" Lex yelled.

The bridge jerked as if dropped further only held up at Earl's end by the overhead cables, Lex lost his grip and grabbed onto Earl's legs. "No. Oh, God!"

Clark and Jessica climbed down the tilted bridge, they hooked theirs arms through the railing and braced their feet against the edge, then leaned down to grab onto Earl's arms. Their veins bulge again and they felt sick.

"Ah!" They pulled Earl up and Lex grabbed onto the bridge. Clark turned to Earl, "Get to the elevator."

Earl started climbing up.

Clark and Jessica pulled Lex up the rest of the way and they climbed up together onto the flat and stable parts of the bridge and took a moment to catch their breath.

Earl looked at them with a faint smiled and then he began to shake again.

Jessica, Clark each grabbed one of Lex's arms and started running. They pushed Earl into the elevator with them just as cables snapped and the bridge fell to the ground.

Lex looked down in stunned amazement and then he turned to the twins. "How did you pull us up?"

"I don't know. Adrenaline I guess." Clark said shrugging.

"Well my arms are killing me. It's worse than baling hay." Jessica muttered leaning against the wall of the elevator.

* * *

Earl was wheeled out on an ambulance gurney sedated, followed by Jessica and Clark running into their parents arms.

"I have never been so happy to see you in my life!" Martha said laughing as she squeezed her children tightly.

"Does that mean we're forgiven for the party?" Clark asked hopefully.

Jonathan laughed ruffling his hair.

"You lied to me," Lex said when he reached his father's side.

"No, no I didn't. I said Level 3 wasn't on any plans. It wasn't. It's plausible deniability." Lionel said smirking.

"What were you doing down there?" Lex asked.

"Doesn't matter. It was a failure, we closed the door and moved on."

"You almost got me killed."

"No, you almost got yourself killed. It was your call, remember?"

News people came toward them calling his name. "Mr. Luthor!"

"I'll handle this," Lionel said quietly and turned around with a smile.

"Mr. Luthor, what can you tell us about Level 3?" A reporter asked.

"I think you're referring to a redundant storage area at the base of the plant. Mr. Jenkins is a very sick man who desperately needs medical attention-"

Lex interrupted, coming to his father's side, "That's why my father and I have pledged to find Mr. Jenkins the best medical care possible. He was a LuthorCorp employee and here at LuthorCorp, we always put family first. Isn't that right, Dad?"

"Mr. Luthor, is it true the government is trying to shut you down?" Another reporter asked.

"No, no, no. No more questions, please. My son has been through quite an ordeal today." Lionel pulled his son into a loose hug.

Lex looked enviously over his father's shoulder at Clark, Jessica and their parents who were still hugging and smiling.

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Lex asked as the twins appeared in his library. His father was on his way back to Metropolis.

"Movie night," Jessica said.

"What?" Lex raised an eyebrow.

"It's been a tough day and we thought you might need cheering up so we brought junk food and movies to watch." Clark held up a stack of DVD's.

Jessica unpacked the food; a bag of sweet popcorn, chocolate cookies and brownies, while Clark made the fire and put a disk in the DVD player.

"Jess's favourite, Black Beauty."

Lex raised his eyebrows at Jessica as he took a seat.

"I'm horsey, deal with it. We have to watch his after that." She shivered. "I hate Jurassic Park."

"Scardy cat." Clark taunted his sister.

"Dweeb." She smacked him in the face with a cushion.

Lex just smiled and got comfortable on the sofa. He may not have a loving family but he had good friends.

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER 12._**

_I'm having the ep Craving, when Lana has her birthday, a little later. She can't be nearly a complete year older then the Kent twins and they'd just had their birthday._

_The parents get home while Jessica was seeing to the animals after cleaning upstairs, that's why she didn't hear them arrive back and they were upstairs while the twins cleaned downstairs._

_Now I know I said that Whitney is older than Lana and the Kent twins, and this is a class trip so he shouldn't be there but just go with it. Pretend it's students from different years mixed up. _

_Now a review from MasonJ asked if they'll be a pairing for Jessica… well umm… I've been thinking about that. It won't happen in the first 2 seasons, a) she's not confident in her powers to get close to people, she likes to blend in and not draw attention, b) she's only just turned 15, a bit young really to think about romance seriously and there's no one she's interested in. And she's also got a ringside seat to the Clark and Lana thing which I think would put her off. But I do have something planned out but I'm not telling you what. _

**PHOENIX FURY.**


	13. CHAPTER 13:

**THE LAST CHILDREN OF KRYPTON**

**SMALLVILLE : PART 1**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 13: _**

* * *

Inside the Metropolis Museum-Luthor Hall which was holding a charity gala and displaying several pieces of artwork and artefacts. Clark and Jessica were wandering round; Clark wore a smart jacket over a red buttoned shirt and a pair of smart trousers, Jessica wore a blue dress with high heels, her hair loose over her shoulders.

They went over to look at a jewelled breastplate on display, it had a gold snake curled into an S in the middle.

"You know it belonged to Alexander the Great? They said the design symbolizes strength and courage." Lex said as he joined them. He'd invited the Kent twins to Metropolis Museum and their parents let them go since it was educational.

Clark shook his head, "I can't exactly see myself going into battle with that on my chest."

"Darker times call for darker methods. His opponents thought he was invincible." He said, sounding like he admired him.

Jessica looked at Lex, "I didn't know you were such a history buff."

"I'm not. I'm just interested in people who ruled the world before they were thirty."

Lana walked up in a pretty pale cream dress. "Don't worry, Lex. You still have a few years to go."

Clark looked at her in surprise, "Lana, I didn't know you were going to be here."

Lana looked at him and then at Lex, "Didn't Lex tell you?"

"Must've slipped my mind. Why don't I leave you two alone and show Jessica something I think she'll enjoy?" Lex guided Jessica away from them.

Jessica smiled, "Are you matchmaking?"

"Who, me?" Lex said innocently. "I just thought he might want some time alone with Lana."

They watched Clark and Lana talk and heard Lana invite Clark to join her with Nell and Whitney, then Lana left, and Clark walked away.

Jessica hurried after her brother Lex following him.

"Clark, where are you going?" Lex asked.

"I'm going to get some...air."

"You know, you're never going to get her if you keep running away from your enemy." Lex said.

Clark scoffed and denied, "Whitney's not my enemy."

"Yes he is, Clark, and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll find a way to win Lana. Just remember, keep your friends close and the quarterback closer."

A beautiful brunette appeared speaking in an English accent. "Always the hopeless romantic, Lex."

"Victoria?" Lex said in surprise.

Victoria smiled, "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"Clark and Jessica Kent, this is Victoria Hardwick, a very old friend." Lex introduced them not taking his eyes off her. She wore a black dress, and her long thick brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back.

"Hi." Clark and Jessica smiled.

As Victoria turned to take a glass of champagne offered by a waiter Jessica leaned closer and said quietly to Lex, "How close are you going to keep her?"

Lex smiled, "I'll catch up with you later."

Clark and Jessica left them to it.

"Want a private tour?" Lex accepted the champagne she held out.

Victoria grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Clark and Jessica left the main room.

Jessica smiled at her brother. "I'll meet you outside, I'm gonna go to the ladies room quickly."

Clark nodded and headed outside the museum, as she ducked down the hallway that led to the bathrooms, and started down the steps looking around. "Well, welcome to Metropolis." He said to himself.

Clark spotted a homeless man and a dog sleeping on the bench of a bus stop. "More or less." He said quietly, looking sympathetically.

A bus came around the corner, when the driver winced and clutched his chest yelling out. The bus ran through a road work partition catching Clark's attention and started hitting parked cars. The driver collapsed, while the bus headed for the bench with the sleeping man. Clark darted in front of it with super speed, turned sideways and stopped the bus with his body. He stepped out of the mess, he looked at his torn jacket thinking, _(Great, another jacket bites the dust.)_ The dog on the bench barked at him and he turned and looked at it, and then at the man on the bench who was still asleep.

He looked back at the bus and then glanced around it at the museum where Jessica had come running out. She glanced behind her and then turned to him mouthing 'Go'.

He used his super speed to get away as Jessica let the people run past her to look at the bus as she went to find her coat and leave a message for Lex telling them they'd gone home.

The driver moaned and sat up from the floor unhurt by crash.

A man called Phelan approached the wreckage. He touched the bus in amazement and then looked in the direction Clark had gone.

* * *

Jonathan was struggling with a generator on a pulley in the barn as Clark and Jessica entered carrying a newspaper.

"Dad, let me help you." Clark grabbed the chain with one hand and raised the generator up easily.

"Don't break a sweat."

"So, night owl, how was Metropolis?" Martha asked curiously. Though Jonathan hadn't been sure about them going she had been the one to they could go knowing it would be good experience for them and educational.

"Fine."

"Come on. A reception at the Metropolis Museum and it was just "fine?"" Martha looked at the twins in surprise.

"The museum was amazing. It's just..." Clark trailed off glancing at Jessica.

"It's just what?" Jonathan asked guessing something was up.

"Something happened." Clark handed his mom the newspaper and she held it so Jonathan could read it too. The headline reading '_Metro Bus Crashes Museum Gala_.'

"It could have been worse. I stopped the bus before anyone was hurt." He informed their parents of his part in the story.

"Clark, are you all right?" Martha looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine."

"What if somebody had seen you do it?" Jonathan asked, he was always worried about someone seeing something the twins did and them being taken away from him.

Clark looked at the floor but Jessica defended him. "Dad, everyone was still in the museum."

Martha looked back at the paper, "I think it's fine. There's no mention of any witnesses in the paper."

Clark shrugged, "Look, I better get to school."

Martha looked pointedly at Jonathan.

"Hey, Clark. Look, I am real proud of what you did."

"We both are." Martha assured him.

Clark grinned.

Jessica tugged his arm, "Come on hero, school awaits."

* * *

"So what do you think of Smallville?" Lex asked as they stood in his study pouring drinks.

"It reminds me of the village where my grandparents live in Wales. Very quaint, very safe, and the last place I expected to find Lex Luthor." Victoria walked around the room to come stand beside him.

"My father plans to bring me back to Metropolis in a few years."

"He's lying." Victoria whispered.

"I know."

"You deserve something better."

"And you've crossed the pond to tell me what that is." He handed her a drink.

"Catching up with an old friend isn't reason enough?" Victoria asked.

Lex walked around the table, "As much as I'd like to flatter myself, the daughters of multi-national industrialists usually don't fly around the world to rekindle old flames. Neither do executive vice presidents."

"Then you've heard."

"That you're working for your father? I keep up. How is Sir Harry?" He asked leaning back against his desk.

"Distant, inaccessible, and rich. I believe you know the type." Victoria smiled, referring to his own father.

"What's he want with me?"

"He understands you may have certain negative feelings towards your father."

"Sir Harry has always had an incredible grasp of the obvious." Lex said dryly, and guessing where she was heading.

"He was hoping those feelings might work to our mutual advantage. He'd like you to reconsider your position with LuthorCorp." Victoria started walking around his desk to stand in front of him.

Lex looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. "So he sent you here as an incentive."

Victoria smiled, "I've missed you, Lex."

"I'm touched. Do you have a proposal?"

Victoria leaned closer her eyes flickering down to his lips and then up into his eyes, "First I think I'd like something else." They kissed.

* * *

"Another scathing editorial?" Clark asked sitting next to Chloe looking at that day's issue of The Torch on the computer as they sat in the Torch office. Pete and Jessica were at the other desks on the computers.

"Is there any other kind?" Chloe grinned, looking proud.

Lana entered the office, "Clark, what happened to you last night?"

"I wasn't feeling well. I guess I'm not much of a city guy."

"You can take the boy off the farm, but you can't take the farm out of the boy." Chloe sighed standing up. It seemed every time she got close to Clark Lana showed up.

Principal Kwan entered with an issue of the Torch in his hand, "Is this your idea of a joke? Concerned parents have been calling all morning."

"Well, what have you been telling them?" Chloe asked as her friends watched.

"What the EPA and other environmental groups said years ago. The meteor rocks are harmless."

"People have a right to know about the strange things that happen in this town." Chloe told him passionately.

"The Torch is a school paper. It's not your own personal tabloid." Kwan clarified.

"Are you censoring me?" Chloe asked in shock.

"I'm requiring you to do your job, which is report on relevant school events. Sports, dances, clubs. I'm relieving you of your duties. The Torch is suspended until I can appoint a new editor." Kwan informed her and dropped the paper on the desk as he left.

Chloe looked at her friends in shock, "What just happened?"

Pete sighed, "I think you were fired."

Jessica got up and went to her side and tried to reassure her, "Chloe, I'm sure there's something we can do."

Lana went to Chloe, "Let me talk to Kwan."

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but what do you think you can do?" Chloe asked dubiously.

"I don't know, but let me give it a shot."

* * *

Lex bought a cup of coffee from the Beanery and started walking out.

"Afternoon, Lex..." Lex stopped recognizing the voice and turned around to look at an unpleasant reminder of his mistakes and a tool of his fathers. "Or is it Mr. Luthor here in Smallville?"

"Phelan. Isn't Smallville a couple counties out of your jurisdiction?"

Phelan smiled, "Well, I don't need jurisdiction to look up an old friend."

Lex stepped closer, "We were never friends. If you want to see me, call my office." He turned to leave.

"When did it happen, Lex?" Phelan asked.

"When does what happen?"

Phelan asked, "When do you turn on the people that help you? How many times did I pull you back from the edge? You'd be dead now if it wasn't for me."

Lex really detested Phelan. "You were on my father's payroll, his go-to guy in the department. You got paid to fix situations, so don't try and pretend it was anything else."

Phelan looked around, "You have a good life here, Lex. I'd sure hate to see that get compromised."

"You can't touch me and you know it." Lex took a sip of coffee.

"I'm looking for a witness. I think he saw last night's accident outside the museum." He opened his jacket looking for something.

"And this concerns me why?" Lex asked and Phelan showed him a picture of Clark and Lex. He could just see the back of Jessica's head in the bottom of the photo. Phelan flicked a finger at Clark. "Sorry, I don't know who that is."

"Hmm. I'd have pegged you for buddies."

"Guess you're losing your instinct. Maybe you should think about retiring." He walked away.

* * *

Jonathan, Martha, Jessica and Clark in the kitchen as he told them about Phelan showing up and dropping a generator on him to prove his powers when he got home from school while Jessica had been in the house.

"He just dropped the generator right on top of you?" Jonathan asked walking around the island. He'd always been afraid of this, it was why he told the twins to be careful with their powers.

"How did he know it wouldn't kill you?" Martha asked.

Clark was silent for a moment and then answered, "He saw me stop the bus last night."

"Maybe we should call the police." Martha suggested looking at Jonathan.

"He is the police." Clark said making his parents look at him. "I saw his badge, Metropolis P.D."

His father dropped the phone back on the island.

"Dad..." He stood up as his dad walked to the counter between the dining room and kitchen. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Jonathan turned to look at his son, "Clark, you didn't do anything wrong, okay?"

"Does he know about Jessica?" Martha asked anxiously, looking at her daughter who hadn't said a word.

He shook his head, "I don't think so. He only mentioned me, I think if he knew about both of us he would have mentioned it. Double the reason for me to help." He then looked at his dad again. "He told me to meet him at the Beanery tomorrow."

Jonathan shook his head and said firmly, "I don't want you going anywhere near this guy. I'll talk to him and I'll find out what he wants."

"Until then—"

"Until then, you live your life, you see your friends. And we're not gonna let this change us." Clark nodded and Jessica got up from the island and left.

Jonathan looked over at Martha, both looked worried.

* * *

Clark and Jessica were in the loft starring up at the stars.

"You look like you're carrying the weight of the world." Both the twins jumped having been lost in their own worlds. Lex smiled coming up the stairs. "Sorry if I surprised you, but there's really nowhere to knock."

Clark shrugged, "It's okay. Thanks again for last night."

Lex smiled and looked through the telescope next to Jessica. "Your first visit to Metropolis and you're involved in a police investigation? That has to be some kind of record." He straightened up.

"How'd you know about that?" Jessica asked.

"The detective in charge came to see me first."

"What'd he tell you?" Clark asked trying to not sound nervous.

"Not much. Maybe that's what's bothering me." He left the telescope and joined them to stand at the window to look out.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

Lex looked over at them, "Metropolis police usually don't send detectives to investigate traffic accidents. So I made a call. Turns out the official investigation is already closed. You really don't want Sam Phelan in your life." He said seriously, warning them.

"You know him?" Jessica asked as Clark went to lean against the desk.

Lex looked out the window and admitted, "Unfortunately. I had my share of legal problems when I was in Metropolis."

"Serious?"

Lex turned and went to stand in front of Clark, "Expensive. Phelan was the kind of officer my father felt we could turn to for help."

"You're saying he's a dirty cop," Clark summarized.

"I'm saying he'll do whatever it takes to get the job done. Plant evidence, falsify reports, anything is fair game and if he's got something on you, Clark, he'll use it."

Clark ducked his head, and tried to smile, "He just wanted to talk."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about." Lex smiled but not buying it.

Clark looked down and Lex looked at him concerned and curious.

* * *

Clark and Jessica were at The Torch viewing headlines on the computer screen - "Assault Charges Dropped Against Cop" and "Excessive Force Alleged."

Chloe entered the office. "Hey, you two." Clark turned off the computer, and Chloe saw they weren't their normal cheerful selves. "You okay?"

Jessica shrugged, "Fine. Just doing a little research."

"Have you heard anything about Lana's meeting with Kwan?" Chloe asked anxiously, putting her stuff down and sat on the edge of a desk.

Clark stood up and smiled, "Chloe, I'm sure it'll work out."

Lana entered, "Hey."

"So how'd it go?" Clark asked.

Lana shrugged, "Well, it's interesting."

"Bottom line it. When can we send out the next issue?" Chloe asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Day after tomorrow."

Chloe grinned looking at Clark and Jessica. "Cool."

Lana hesitated and then announced, "Except, uh... um, Kwan made me the new editor."

Jessica and Clark blinked and then slowly looked at Chloe. _Uh-oh._

Chloe stood up. "Okay uh - rewind. I need you to say that last part again."

"After I made my case, Kwan said if I had that much passion, I should be in charge." Lana explained.

Chloe gasped, "I don't believe this!"

"Chloe, it's the only way he'd reopen the paper." Lana said.

"So what, cheerleading's not enough? Maybe the editor of the school newspaper looks better on a college application." Chloe got in Lana's face, though she looked angry you could tell she wanted to cry.

"That isn't it. I just figured you could ghost-write until we got you reinstated."

"Okay, so then I would work for you?" She gestured between them.

"The paper would still be yours." Lana insisted.

Clark got between them, "Wait, wait. Chloe, think about it. It's not a bad idea."

Chloe laughed bitterly, "It figures you'd side with her."

"I'm not taking anyone's side." Clark defended.

Chloe scoffed, "Yeah right, Clark. You're completely objective in all things Lana." She turned away and gathered her things.

He looked away, refusing to look at Lana. "I've gotta go."

The upset blonde turned round, "No, please, Clark stay! Take my desk!"

"Chloe, this isn't what you think." Lana tried to tell her.

Chloe turned to her, "You know what the weirdest part is? For a millisecond I almost thought you were my friend." She stormed off leaving Lana looking upset, Clark embarrassed and Jessica standing there awkwardly.

* * *

Clark came into the kitchen feeling rather cheerful after his night out with Phelan, his parents and sister were at the kitchen island not looking so cheerful. "Morning, guys."

"What time did you get in last night? I didn't hear you." Martha asked.

Clark poured himself some orange juice, "Uh... late. I was helping Lana at the Torch. I sort of lost track of time."

Jessica looked at him sensing something off.

Jonathan bent over to lean on the island, "Clark, has um... has Phelan tried to contact you?"

"Dad, don't worry. I think he's out of our lives forever." Clark said confidently avoiding Jessica's eye.

Jonathan looked relieved and then there was a knock at the door, he turned to see Smallville's deputy sheriffs through the screen door. "Ethan, Bob, what's going on?"

Ethan held up a piece of paper, "We got a warrant. It's a warrant to search your property, Jonathan."

"A warrant? Come on in. What for?" Jonathan asked opening the door for them.

"We got a tip from the Metropolis P.D."

Clark looked at his mother and then his sister. Phelan!

A deputy sheriff appeared, "You better come and take a look at this."

They went into the barn and found a dead man with a bullet wound to the chest in the barn. Martha covered her mouth.

Ethan knelt down to look at the body, "Looks like he was shot in the heart. You want to explain to me what a dead body's doing in your barn, Jonathan?" Ethan asked standing up.

"I have no idea. I've never seen that man before."

A deputy sheriff came back into the barn, "Ethan, we found this hidden under the seat in the truck." He held up a gun in a plastic bag.

"That is not my gun, and I have no idea how it got in my truck."

"I'm sorry, Jonathan, but we're gonna have to place you under arrest."

"Dad..." Clark said.

Jonathan held up a hand, "It's all right. Call Bill Ross and have him meet me at the jail."

Martha nodded.

Clark ran after them and stood in front of them, "You're not taking him!"

Jonathan grabbed his shoulders and looked into Clark's eyes, "Clark. Clark! I need you to stay here and I need you to be strong."

Clark looked at the sheriffs and his father, and then he looked down.

Jonathan patted his shoulder and left with sheriffs.

"I'll follow in the car." Martha said quietly and touched Clark's shoulder as he watched them take Jonathan.

Clark stormed back into the kitchen; he ran his hands through his hair angrily. He punched one of the wooden support beams, breaking it.

"That's what you get for trying to be a hero, Clark. You're a pretty smart boy, but you forget. I've been doing this a long time." Phelan appeared.

"Who's that man?" He gestured to the barn.

"Did you really think you could double cross me? Clark, my job is about scenarios. You never enter a crackhouse with one plan, you go in with ten!" He held up his fingers. "That's how you survive! The truth is, kid, you didn't leave me a lot of options!" He said angrily shouting at Clark.

"I want my dad out of jail." Clark said trying to remain calm and not lose control.

"You complicate my life, I'm gonna complicate yours!" Phelan snarled.

Clark angrily slammed Phelan against another beam, "Call them now and tell them what you did!"

"What is it, Clark? You wanna kill me? You think that's the answer to your problems?" He smiled.

Clark shook him, "I want him out!"

"Then we both want something. Only you have a lot more to lose." Phelan pointed at him. Clark let go of him and stepped back.

"I don't want any more surprises. I'm gonna let you think about last night. Stay close, I'll be in touch." Phelan left.

Clark watched him walk down the hallway and out the front door. He turned and gently touched the beam he'd broken. He sighed.

Jessica appeared from where she'd watched from the back porch. Not interfering because she didn't think it would help if Phelan noticed her. Though it had been hard to hold herself back. "What happened last night?" She demanded.

Clark sighed and explained that Phelan had caught him after school and that he'd wanted him to break into an office in Metropolis. That he'd dropped the safe on Phelan and ran off leaving him there.

"Did you really think he would let that go? He's a crooked cop; did you forget what Lex said?" Jessica asked him; sometimes her brother really didn't think things through. "You should have told me."

"You were asleep." He found himself saying defensively, he hated fighting or having Jessica upset with him.

"Then you should have bloody woken me up!" She snapped. "We're in this together, what affects you affects me too."

Clark sighed and looked down.

She ran her hand through her hair. "Internal Affairs investigate corrupt cops, police the police, so if Phelan wanted files he properly wanted to get rid of any evidence they have on him. To be this pissed he must be worried which means he's in trouble which will make him desperate. Hence framing dad." She waved a hand to the barn.

"I don't think he'll stop Clark, he'll try to get everything he can out of you while holding dad over your head." She said thoughtfully. "He has no evidence of our powers thank god, so to most he'd look like a crackpot but a few would believe him." She thought of Lex, this would confirm his suspicions.

"You remember the movies mom and dad used to make us watch to scare us into never telling anyone?" Jessica asked, shivering at the memories of those films; people being tortured, cut open. She'd had nightmares for years about them and couldn't watch horror films because of it.

He nodded.

"This was why. It's why when we tell them anything we've done with our powers his first question is 'did anyone see you?' This is what he was afraid of." Jessica had always thought her dad was paranoid, thinking people were too self-involved and concerned with their own lives to worry about someone else. But for the first time she understood her father's paranoia.

Clark sighed, "I know on TV there are corrupt cops but I always thought in reality you became a cop to help people, to protect. But Phelan…"

"He's out for himself." Jessica finished for him.

"Yeah." Clark looked at her and asked, "So what do we do?"

"He said he plans ahead, that he always has backup plans. Let's make ours."

"Like what?"

Jessica loved watching TV shows like Murder She Wrote and Diagnosis Murder because she loved figuring out who done it. Phelan was like a blackmailer villain, instead of wanting them to pay him money he wanted to exploit Clark's powers.

"He said you complicated his life, he's properly got more heat on him which though makes him more desperate also might make him sloppy. Next time we need to make sure he can't talk his way out of it again."

"How?"

"When he comes for you, you have to think with your brain, use common sense and don't leave any evidence, like fingerprints, that tie you to him or what he gets you to do, while somehow making sure there's evidence of his involvement." Jessica said after a moment. She pointed at the beam Clark had broken, "Come on, let's fix this, do the farm chores and go see dad. Then we'll try to come up with something."

Clark nodded feeling a little better with Jessica in his corner. She was right, what affected him affected her too he shouldn't have kept what happened from her. They were in this together.

* * *

Clark watched as his father dressed in an orange jumpsuit took a seat opposite him with a piece of glass between them. They both pick up the phones.

Jonathan smiled, putting of a brave face, "Hi, son. Where's your mother?"

"The police are questioning her." Clark paused before he admitted, "I lied to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I did see Phelan again."

Jonathan swapped the phone to his other ear, "When?"

"Last night. I went with him to Metropolis broke into an apartment, found a safe with confidential files."

Jonathan sighed, "Oh, Clark."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Well, I'm sure that's what he wanted you to think, but you always have a choice, son."

"I was protecting Jessica, you and mom." Clark said earnestly.

"You cannot protect us by lying to us. Come on!" Jonathan said.

Clark looked down, "Dad, there's more. Phelan came back after you were arrested. I got so angry that I grabbed him. And for a second, I wanted to... I wanted to kill him."

Jonathan swallowed, "But you didn't, right?"

"Yeah, but I was close." He'd never been so angry, never felt so close to wanting to hurt someone else.

Jonathan closed his eyes in relief, then he put his fist against the glass and Clark put up his own. "Believe me, son, I know all there is to know about losing your temper." Thinking of his own meeting with Phelan. "But you can't afford to do it. This is Phelan's game, and he will play your fear and your anger but you cannot let him get to you."

Clark shook his head, "I don't care. I won't let anybody hurt my family."

"And he knows that. But once you cross that line, there's no going back."

* * *

Lex was sitting in the Beanery reading a magazine when he saw Jessica and Clark walking outside. He quickly got up and hurried through the busy coffee shop and out the front door to meet them. "Jessica, Clark. I just heard about your dad. Is he all right?

Jessica said, "He's hanging in there."

Lex shook his head, "This is crazy. Your father didn't kill anyone. Give me five minutes, I'll get the 10 best lawyers in the state."

"I don't think lawyers are gonna help." Clark said and went to go.

Lex stopped him, "It's Phelan, isn't it? What's he got on you, Clark?

"Just stay out of it, all right? Please." Clark said and walked round him, Jessica followed.

Lex turned around, "Listen to me. You may think you know how a guy like Phelan works, but you'd be wrong."

Clark looked at him, "Sounds like you're an expert."

"I understand his world."

"Yeah, he told me you have secrets."

Lex swallowed and then stepped closer to Clark, "There are parts of my life I'm not proud of, Clark. But I don't want to see you or your family hurt. Now let me help."

"You can't Lex. I gotta handle this on my own." Clark walked away and Jessica followed her brother.

Lex watched them go.

* * *

Clark sat on the steps of the loft, his mother was inside talking with Pete's father, Bill Ross, who was a lawyer, Jessica was with her.

"You busy, Clark?"

Clark got up and turned to see Phelan, he asked, "What do you want from me?"

"That's complicated. After last night, I've got Internal Affairs asking me more questions than I want to answer."

"It's your problem!" Clark snapped.

He shook his head, "No, it's our problem. But our next bit of business is gonna be our last."

"Look, I don't care. You can tell the whole world about me."

"Clark, you may not care about yourself, but think about your parents. Now, your father's in jail on a murder charge, and whether he beats it or not, he's gonna lose this farm just paying legal fees." He gestured around the barn.

"I can still make all that go away." He snapped his fingers. "So what's it gonna be?"

Moments later Phelan and Clark drove out of the farm.

Neither saw Lex waiting outside the farm in his own car, he started his car but kept the lights off and slowly followed them.

* * *

Rain was pelting down in Metropolis as Phelan pulled up. Clark recognized where they were, "What are we doing here?"

Phelan turned in his seat to look at him. "Since I couldn't pick up my Internal Affairs records, I figured it was time to pick up my retirement package."

Clark looked at the Metropolis Museum, he knew what was worth the most from the gala night. "The breastplate. You want me to steal it for you."

"I don't give a damn about the breastplate. I just want the ten million dollars' worth of jewels that are on it." He said greedily. He laughed and slapped Clark's arm, "Come on."

They get out of the car and walked towards the museum. They climbed up onto the roof.

"So we just gonna bust in?" Clark asked.

"Not quite. See, Metropolis P.D. keeps blueprints on all high-security buildings in the city, so I know this place better than the architect. The security system all runs through this junction box." He shone a flashlight at box. "Open it up."

"Is it alarmed?"

"They only alarm things they think somebody could get through." Clark hesitated, Phelan sighed. "Clark, I'm getting pretty bored with this. You want your old life back, you do it."

Clark looked at him and then pulled the door off the metal box. "Cameras are one thing. What about the guards?"

Phelan dialled on his cell phone, "They're about to get real busy." He spoke into the phone, "Yeah, Metropolis Museum? You have two minutes to leave the building. There's a bomb outside."

* * *

Lex stood outside the museum, he touched the hood of Phelan's car. It was still warm. He looked up at the Museum as he heard and saw the guards running out the doors and down the stairs. "There's a bomb out there!" He looked back at Phelan's car putting two and two together.

* * *

On the roof of the Museum Phelan clipped some wires, "The cameras are all dead."

In front of the Museum Lex looked into a newspaper dispenser with a small box inside. He put in some change and took it out.

Clark and Phelan got into Luthor hall and went straight to the breastplate display which was surrounded by bars.

"Kid, show me the magic." Phelan said eagerly.

Clark put his arms through the bars and then pulled them apart, which bent the bars apart without him actually touching them with his hands and punched through the glass.

Lex opened the box and pulled out an alarm clock. He smirked and turned round and tossed it to one of the guards.

Inside the museum Phelan lifted the breastplate off it's stand. He looked at Clark, "We are gonna make a great team." He put it in a bag and zipped it shut.

_(Jessica was right, he's not gonna stop.)_ Clark used his x-ray vision to look through a wall and saw the security guards.

Clark smiled, "We'll never be a team." He grabbed the bag and threw it through a high window. It landed next to Lex and the guards. Lex opened the bag.

"You might be able to explain the safe, but your fingerprints are all over that breastplate."

"You might be strong, but you're not bulletproof!" Phelan pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger.

Clark saw the bullet come out of the gun and leaned out of the way as he speeded up and the world slowed down around him. He looked in amazement as he leaned first one way and then the other, out of the bullet's path. Then the bullet passed him, and he watched it and saw the shadows of the guards approaching so he used his superspeed to escape. The bullet shattered the glass of another display case.

Phelan looked around wildly, "What are you?"

"In there." The guards followed by Lex rushed in.

Phelan opened fire.

"Gun! Get down!" They returned fire.

One of the guards' bullets hit Phelan and he fell backward, onto his back.

Lex ran forward and kneeled down next to him. "Phelan, where's Clark? I know he came with you. Just tell me what you had on him." He whispered.

He smiled, "G-go to hell, Luthor." He died.

Lex looked around. Clark had left with Phelan so where was he now?

* * *

Clark had just finished telling Jessica what had happened after following her order of if she was asleep to wake her up if something concerned both of them. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but I couldn't exactly say let me just tell my sister I'm going with you."

She smiled, "Its ok. I understand why you went with him both times, you didn't exactly have much of a choice. I got mad because you didn't tell me, but you learned your lesson."

"It scared me."

She tilted her head waiting for him to explain. They were sitting on her bed; Jessica was dressed for bed in a large ice-hockey shirt and Clark was still in the clothes he wore when he broke into the Museum.

"When Phelan was here, after dad got arrested, I… I've never felt so angry, I could have killed him."

"But you didn't."

"But I could have."

"Everybody has it in them to kill. It's human nature. No one is going to stand there and let someone kill them or someone they love if they can stop it." Jessica said softly.

"What about dad? How do we get him out of jail?" Clark asked.

"We have to let the law do its job. His fingerprints aren't on the gun and it would be very stupid to wipe clean the gun but leave the gun in the truck and the body in the barn. A mysterious tip is very suspicious and there's no motive. Pete's dad is very positive." She assured him. While Clark had gone with Phelan, Martha and Bill Ross, Pete's father, had been talking at the kitchen table and Jessica had been cooking and listening in.

"Try not to worry and have faith, hmm."

"I'll try. Goodnight Jess," He got up and headed to his own bed.

"Goodnight." She snuggled down into her bed and tried to find some faith herself.

* * *

Lana was busy running around in the Torch office, as Principal Kwan entered with another issue.

"Miss Lang! What's this?"

The headline read "Kwan Crushes Freedom of Speech."

"It's a news story," Lana said simply. She was actually quite proud of what she'd written, though she had rung Jessica for help.

"It's unacceptable."

"Why?" She asked, "It covers all of your criteria. It deals with a student, a school-sponsored club, and there are no mutants in sight."

"Did you do this because you thought I'd reinstate Miss Sullivan?" Kwan asked.

"I did this because it's the right thing to do. Chloe was born for this job."

"Although I do admire her passion, her reporting lacks accuracy." He admitted.

"I can work on that." They turned to see Chloe in the Torch office doorway.

Kwan sighed, "If you want your job back, Miss Sullivan, don't print what you can't prove. Do we have a deal?"

Chloe smiled, "Yeah. Thank you, Principal Kwan."

"Don't thank me. Thank Miss Lang." He looked at Lana and then he left.

Lana grinned, "Congratulations. You deserve it."

Chloe came over, "Thanks. Uh... you know. Lana, I'm sorry I flipped out on you the other day. I just... you know, the paper's kind of my identity and it's like the only thing that Clark and I do together and when I saw you here-"

Lana realized what Chloe had thought, "You thought I was trying to cut Clark out of your life?"

Chloe shrugged, "Nobody ever said I was rational."

"I want to be friends with you, Chloe. But I don't want to stand between you and Clark."

Chloe's eyes tear up, "Oh no. Don't worry. There's nothing between us. We're just good friends." Lana looked away.

"How about you?" Chloe asked innocently.

Lana looked up, "Same thing. We're just friends."

Chloe smiled, "Good. I'm glad we got that out of the way. Now, let's see what you've messed up since I've been gone." She changed the subject and picked up the Torch and they both looked it over.

* * *

Jonathan came through the front door of the Kent home. "All the charges have been dropped with profuse apologies from the state and Metropolis Police Department."

Clark and Jessica grinned, Martha laughed and hugged Jonathan in relief, "Then it's finally over."

"This time. Unfortunately there's more than one Phelan out there in the world." He looked over at Clark.

"What do we do next time?" Clark asked.

"I don't know, son. We're just gonna have to deal with it when the time comes."

"Maybe we should stop using our gifts. That would solve all our problems." Jessica suggested.

Martha shook her head, "No it wouldn't. Your gifts are who you are. You can't live in fear."

Jonathan looked at the twins with a raised eyebrow, "Although a little caution wouldn't hurt."

They all grinned.

"Clark, are you sure nobody saw you last night?" Martha asked.

"I'm positive, Mom." Clark said firmly.

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER 13._**

_Phelan didn't see Jessica because the bus was in-between them and his eyes were on Clark, and that's who he remains focused on. In my universe Lex didn't get a picture of a blur afterall because they had turned off the security system, all cameras were dead since they would have to go through some of the other halls and actually get into the Museum before arriving in Luthor Hall. I think that picture would have made Lex too certain, he knows Clark was with Phelan, but then he disappears and there's footage of a blur of speed, 2+2=4. Here he's left to wonder what happened to Clark and if he'd helped Phelan._

_Jonathan was released because a) there was no evidence tying him to the dead body and b) they realized it was a crooked cop who gave them the tip._

_I cut out several bits that bored me. It's not one the episodes I liked though I think an important one because it shows Clark there are people out there who would exploit him._

**PHOENIX FURY.**


	14. CHAPTER 14:

**THE LAST CHILDREN OF KRYPTON**

**SMALLVILLE : PART 1**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 14: _**

* * *

Mr. Melville walked towards a greenhouse, the sign on the greenhouse reading 'Melville Nursery.'

He entered and saw his teenage daughter, Jodi. She was working with the soil, picking out small chips of green meteor rocks.

"You know, uh, if you're not in the mood for my spaghetti, we could always order in Thai." Mr. Melville said tentatively with his hands in his pockets.

Jodi didn't look at him and continued with what she was doing. "No spaghetti, no Thai. I-I want to look good for Lana's birthday party."

Mr. Melville sighed and walking towards Jodi, "I just think that maybe you're focusing a little too hard on this one party."

Jodi was frustrated that he didn't understand. "It's not just the party. It's everything. It's – nobody likes me, and why should they? I'm a cow." She walked away, to pick up a carton of produce and said with hollow enthusiasm, "But… I've got a new plan - from now on, no more food - just this." Jodi lifted the carton to indicate the vegetables.

Mr. Melville watched her leave with a worried look on his face. He walked over to a bucket that contained a whole bunch of green meteor rocks. He reached out and grabbed one of them, inspecting it.

* * *

Jodi pasted pictures of her own face on pictures of the bodies of models from magazines, then cut the head off one model pictures.

"Cutting the heads off supermodels – It's kind of redundant, isn't it."

Jodi looked up and smiled nervously at Chloe and Pete, and closed the magazine, "Just looking for outfit ideas."

Pete walked up and opened the magazine she'd closed.

Jodi closed it. "I still don't have anything to wear to Lana's party. What's up?"

"Uh, Pete and I were kind of hoping you could give us a quick algebra download." Chloe said hopefully.

Pete reached out again to try and look at the magazine on the desk. Jodi moved the magazine out of his grasp.

"I thought Clark and Jess usually helps you guys." Jodi wondered out loud, Jessica was one properly her only real friend.

Pete smiled, "Jess is working on an art project and Clark's a little preoccupied helping the birthday girl."

"Oh."

Chloe tried to bribe her. "We'll even buy you lunch."

A few minutes later Jodi poured her lunch out of a thermos in front of her locker, a lumpy green concoction.

"That looks, uh… appetizing." Pete said looking at the liquid unenthusiastically. Chloe looked grossed out.

Jodi smiled, "Losing weight is never pretty." Jodi took a sip then held the cup out to Pete who held up a hand to decline.

Two guys walk over to them, one of them carrying a basketball. "Hey, Ross, we're getting a little game together. You want in," Dustin looked at Jodi, "or you want to keep whale watching?"

The two guys start laughing while Jodi looked embarrassed, she glanced nervously at Pete.

"Dustin, back off." Pete said angrily.

"Ooh, chill out, cool guy. I didn't know you were a cubby chaser."

Dusting dribbles the basketball, hitting Jodi with it and disrupting her drink. The drink gets all over Jodi's clothes and face. Pete caught the ball and glared at Dustin.

"Oh!" Dustin laughed mockingly and Jodi rushed off.

"Jodi, wait!" Pete called after her.

"Oh, man. You'd think someone that big would have a thicker skin." Dustin said meanly.

With a glare, Pete threw the basketball, hitting Dustin in the forehead.

"You'd think someone that stupid would have a thicker head." Chloe said and rushed off in the direction Jodi took. With a glare at Dustin and a frustrated exhalation, Pete followed.

* * *

In the back of the library Jodi sat on the floor against the wall crying. She'd gotten cleaned up and changed into clean clothes she kept in her gym locker, before finding somewhere no one would notice her.

"I thought I might find you here."

Jodi quickly brushed her tears away and looked up to see Jessica.

"Pete and Chloe told me what happened," Jessica sat down beside her.

They'd been friends since they were kids, between Jessica helping out on her family's farm and Jodi helping her father they usually only spent time together at school.

Though Jessica was her best friend, Jodi envied her and it hurt sometimes to be around her. She had curves in all the right places, was slender in all the right places. She didn't wear make-up to enhance her looks, she didn't need to. She was naturally beautiful. Mother Nature had truly blessed her and Jessica didn't even notice.

Jessica smiled warmly at her, "Dustin is an arrogant bully; you shouldn't listen to what he says."

"But he's right, I'm a whale."

"You are not whale, you live on land not in the sea." Jessica tried to joke.

"It's not funny."

"Jodi-"

"You wouldn't understand, you're beautiful." Jodi stood up and quickly left.

Jessica watched her leave worriedly. _(That's didn't go so well.)_

* * *

Jodi was in her kitchen using a blender to mix up some more of her green diet concoction.

Mr. Melville stood at the kitchen door, "Jodi, we've talked about this. Starving yourself isn't the way."

"I'm tired of waiting – waiting and weighing and keeping a diary of everything that I eat so that I can feel guilty if I have one extra grape."

"I understand all of that, but you can't just stop eating. It's not healthy." He walked over to her as she poured herself a big glass of green stuff. "Honey, you're beautiful already, just like your mother." He smiled.

Jodi shook her head as she put the blender down, "No, Dad, I'm not. Mom wasn't fat."

Jodi drank some of the concoction and left him in the kitchen. Mr. Melville looked down and sighed.

Jodi went into her en-suite bathroom and over to a mirror and studied her face in it, turning one way and then the other, sucking in her cheeks. She sighed, toed off her shoes and got on a scale. The scale settled at 168 pounds.

Jodi gasped as her stomach rumbled and cramped. She pulled her shirt and her skin seemed to ripple over her stomach. All of a sudden, her stomach flattened. Jodi looked at her face in the mirror and was shocked to see that her face had thinned out. She got back on the scale and the number decreased from 168 to 139. Jodi looked confused. She put a hand to her mouth and looked at a close-up of her face in a small mirror in amazement.

* * *

Pete, Clark, Jessica and Chloe were walking together outside the school as Pete said, "Clark, I'm telling you – this is good news for you." Clark had just told him that Whitney couldn't attend Lana's birthday because he had a tryout for Kansas State.

"Kansas State gives Whitney a full scholarship and Lana gives him a tongue bath. How is that good news?" Clark asked confused.

Chloe looked at Pete, "Even I'm having a hard time following the skewed Ross logic."

"Lana's gonna be dateless for her own party."

"Hi. Pete." The four friends turned around and saw Jodi get up from her seat. She was obviously thinner.

"Jodi?" Pete starred at her and then walked toward her. "You look…"

"Thinner?" Jodi supplied.

Chloe walked over, "I was still looking for a euphemism, but yeah."

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked.

Jodi smiled, "Never better. My diet's just starting to pay off. I bought some new clothes."

Pete smiled, "You look great."

"Thank you for sticking up for me yesterday. Most people wouldn't have done that."

"Most people can't stand Dustin."

"Yeah." She laughed a little, nervously. "Listen… I was wondering – do you have a date for Lana's party?"

Pete stared at her, speechless while Clark, Jessica and Chloe shared a look behind him. Jodi looked at him worriedly when he didn't answer and just starred at her.

Clark poked Pete in the back, prodding him to respond. Pete was still dumbstruck so Clark answered for him. "No, he's still free."

"Would you like to go with me?" Jodi asked hopefully.

Pete took a deep breath, smiling stupidly, still dumbstruck. Chloe smiled and looked at Clark. He poked Pete again and smiled, responding for him. "He'd love to."

Jodi grinned, "Great. Okay, well, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Pete said softly, turning to watch Jodi walk away.

Chloe looked confused. "I don't get it."

Pete glared at Chloe, feeling insulted, "Women dig me. Get used to it."

She looked over to the disappearing Jodi. "No, I mean Jodi – It's like she lost that weight overnight."

Jessica grinned, "If she could, half the school would be after that secret. Come on."

Pete followed his friends with a dreamy look on his face.

* * *

Martha was making a coffee when Lana appeared at the screen door and knocked, "Hello."

Martha looked up and smiled, "Lana! Hi. Come in." Jessica waved from seat next to her mother at the kitchen island.

"Hey, Lana, can I, uh, interest you in a latte?" Jonathan offered.

"I'll pass – bad waitressing flashbacks. I brought over the produce order for the party." Lana handed Martha a list.

"Well, you could have called it in."

"And miss a chance to get out of the house? Nell's planning this party like a royal wedding."

Martha looked down at the list, "Oh, yeah, I can tell."

Clark backed in through the kitchen door, carrying three crates of apples. He manoeuvres the crates across the kitchen without looking around and noticing that Lana was there.

"Dad, I got the post in the west field." He puts the crates on a counter. "I hit some granite, but I jammed it through." Then he turned around and noticed Lana. He stopped talking nervously. Everyone is mired in a nervous silence. Lana looks around confused.

"Very impressive."

"I had a sledgehammer."

"Ah."

Jonathan dropped a spoon in the sink with a flourish, "Somebody's gotta work around here."

Clark nodded his head at Lana, indicating that she should follow him into the other room. Martha and Jessica stood in the kitchen, listening to their conversation covertly.

"I thought you'd be posing for ice sculptures by now." Clark said as they walked into the sitting room.

"I'm hiding out."

"You have my sympathies, and Whitney's not even here for backup."

"I know. I was contemplating stowing away in the back of his truck on Saturday." She smiled.

"A no-show at your own party – that would keep the town talking."

"I wouldn't do that to Nell. It's just…" She shrugged, "All this attention is a little unnerving."

"Well, if you'd like, I could be your escort on Saturday." Clark suggested.

Martha perked up at the offer while Jessica slumped and looked like she was complementing smacking her head on the table. Lana looked a little nervous, and Clark added hurriedly… "You know, so I can fend off the throngs of adoring fans."

Martha made a face.

Lana looked down, smiling, "I'd like that."

Clark grinned, "Great."

"I better go. Um, if I'm away too long Nell will probably send out a search party." Lana grinned and turned towards the door. Suddenly, she stopped and turned back around. "And, Clark… Promise me you'll make it this time."

"I promise."

Lana smiled and nodded her head. She smiled at Martha as she headed out, "Thanks."

"Bye." Martha smiled, and then looked at Clark. "Escort to fend off the adoring fans?"

"What's wrong with that?"

Martha shook her head, "Nothing, Clark. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Mom, Lana and I are just friends."

Martha nodded, "Okay. I'm …I'm officially butting out. So, what are you gonna get her for her birthday?"

"I don't know. Any ideas?" Clark asked.

"My mother always said the best gifts come from the heart."

Clark looked serious, nodded.

He hurried upstairs and Jessica and Martha looked after him before looking at each other.

"This is like watching the Titanic; you know something's going to go wrong." Jessica muttered, dropping her head into her arms.

"Part of growing up is getting your heart broken unfortunately." Martha said.

She rolled her head to the side and looked up at her mother, "Growing up sucks. All my friends can't wait, but I don't see what's so great about it."

Martha chuckled, "Not much."

* * *

Jodi was in the kitchen of her house, blending a concoction. Mr. Melville walked into the room.

"Jodi, you feeling okay? You look a little…" He waved his hand.

"Uh – yeah, don't worry, Dad. I'm feeling great. I even got a date for Lana's party." She grinned.

Mr. Melville smiled, "Jodi, that's terrific, but I want you to eat something more than those, uh, shake things, all right?"

"You know what? I will. I'm done counting calories." She folded her arms.

Mr. Melville tapped his watch, "Oh, I've gotta go. Don't stay up too late."

"Okay." Jodi smiled, rolling her eyes, and then called after him, "Bye."

He walked out of the kitchen and Jodi started drinking a big glass of green liquid.

Jodi got on a scale in her bathroom. The scale read 137, then decreased to 134. Jodi pulled up her shirt, looking at her stomach which was rumbling. The scale decreases to 112. Jodi looks very happy for a moment, then looked suddenly ravenous. She licked her lips.

A moment later Jodi opened her refrigerator. She started stuffing food into her mouth frantically. Food was on the floor. She was frantically grabbing food from everywhere. Stuffing it into her mouth. Finally, she fell to the floor. Her stomach rumbling loudly. Suddenly, Jodi jumped up and grabbed the blender with the green concoction in it, throwing it against the wall in a fury.

* * *

Chloe, Jessica and Clark walked along the hallway of the animal control offices because Chloe wanted to look at a deer she thought could be Wall of Weird material. So she convinced the Kent twins to go with her since they knew more about animals then she did and in return she would help Clark pick out a birthday gift for Lana.

"Very impressive use of pull: 'Can I use your bathroom?'"

"I can't believe we're creeping around looking for road kill." Jessica muttered, wondering how she got dragged along.

"The deer's in there." Chloe pointed through a glass window into an examination room, she tried the doorknob. "The door's locked. Um, I'm gonna go find a maintenance worker."

As Chloe walked away to find help, Clark used his super strength on the doorknob. He opened the door. "Chloe, it's open."

She popped back around the corner she's just walked round and saw him standing by the open door. "How'd you do that?"

Clark smiled and shrugged, "Kent charm."

They walked into the room. Chloe pulled out her camera and Jessica shut the shades.

Chloe elbowed Clark, "Lift it up. Go."

Clark lifted the sheet covering the deer. He grimaced dropping the sheet. "Looks like jerky."

Chloe looked around, spotted a lab report, picked it up and started reading. "The lab report says the deer lost something like 80% of its body fat. It's like it's been liposuctioned to death."

"What do you think it is, Chloe – some fat-sucking vampire in town?" Clark asked facetiously.

"This is Smallville, Clark – land of the weird, home of the strange." Chloe took a picture.

* * *

Lex stood in the Torch office of Smallville High starring at the Wall of Weird. He's had to have a medical check-up for health insurance and the doctor told him he had a high white blood count which he saw a lot in Smallville, people putting it down to the LuthorCorp plant. He then remembered he'd had asthma when he was a kid but it disappeared when he lost his hair. Then he started looking closer into Smallville where strange things happened and found the Torch. Maybe the mystery wasn't the Kent twins but the town of Smallville.

"Most of my friends are trying to get out of high school."

Lex turned around to see Jessica in the doorway and smiled a little, "I was meeting with your principal. Apparently, you guys are in dire need of a new computer lab. I figured I could help."

Jessica walked further into the room and putting her jacket on the back of a chair. "They might even name a lunch special after you. How'd you end up here?"

"My plant manager, Gabe. He's always going on about his daughter, the reporter in the Torch. Thought I'd drop by and say hello. She wasn't around, but I was struck by this." Lex turned back towards the Wall of Weird.

Jessica came to stand next to him, "That's Chloe's hobby. She thinks she can trace all the freak things in Smallville to the meteor shower."

"Interesting theory."

Jessica shrugged, "Most people think it's crazy."

"Maybe." He turned towards Jessica. "Do you remember where you were when it fell?"

Jessica looked away, "We were born a few months after the hit."

They both leaned against the top of two desks.

"I do. I was right here in Smallville. My mother wanted me to spend some quality time with my dad. He brought me here on a business trip – just a quick hop to Smallville to finalize a deal. Funny how one day can change your whole life."

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

Lex expression went distant as he remembered. "I was out in a cornfield when the first meteor hit. It was like a tidal wave coming at me. Then everything went black. Next thing I remember, I was waking up in Metropolis General completely bald."

Jessica looked down, upset, feeling how Clark felt when he thought of Lana and her parents. "Lex, I didn't know."

Lex laughed ironically, "Not many people do, Jessica." He got up and walked towards the wall. "I should've died that day. Instead I walked away with this." He smoothed a hand over his scalp.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault." He continued looking at the wall. "When I was younger, I thought it was a curse. Kids figured I was a freak or on chemo. Then I began to see it as my gift, the thing that defined me, that gave me strength."

"Do you ever wonder what you'd be like, you know, if you hadn't come that day?"

Lex smiled a little, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter, Jessica. It happened. Personally, I think my future's gonna be brighter than that spoiled, rich brat who walked into that cornfield."

Jessica smiled a little, uncomfortably.

Clark and Chloe walked into the office.

"Lex," Clark grinned.

"Mr. Luthor." Chloe said surprised.

Lex turned towards her, smiling. "It's Lex." Lex walked towards her and shook her hand. "Jessica was just telling me your meteor theory. I like it. Especially since most people think my company is secretly behind everything that goes wrong in Smallville."

Chloe smiled. "That's the reigning theory."

"Are you the only one that blames the meteors instead of me?" Lex asked her.

"Pretty much. Well, there is Mr. Hamilton." She looked at Clark.

"Except most people don't have too high a regard for a guy who sells plastic meteor chips to tourists." Clark explained.

"Doesn't exactly inspire confidence." Clark shook his head. Lex looked at Chloe. "Call me when you're looking for a summer job. I've got friends over at the Inquisitor." He looked at Clark, "I'll see you tomorrow. I hear you're escorting the birthday girl. Nice work."

Lex turned to leave the office, heading out the doorway.

Clark feeling defensive and looking nervous called out after Lex_,_ "We're just going as friends."

Lex stopped and turned back towards Clark, "Sure you are. Hope you got her a nice gift." Lex smiled a little, and then headed out the door.

"Yeah."

* * *

Jodi was pulling some things out of her locker out in the hallway when Pete appeared. "Jodi, I didn't see you in class. Are you okay?"

Jodi started walking away from her locker, wrapped her arms around herself, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just stomach flu. I can't keep anything down."

"Maybe you should go see the nurse." Pete suggested as he followed her.

"I've got it under control."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Pete asked, hearing her stomach rumble.

They stopped walking.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest up for tomorrow night."

"Look, if you don't feel up to it, I'll understand." Pete said sweetly, her being ok was more important than some party.

Jodi smiled, "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world." She winked and carried on walking and Pete watched her go feeling ten feet tall.

Jodi stopped by the stair well as her stomach cramped.

"Hey, Jodi, I've been watching you." Dustin said down to her as leaned over the stairs.

She rolled her eyes, and muttered, "I'll bet you have." She walked up the stairs towards him.

"Hitting the gym was a good idea." Dustin smirked going past her.

"You should take your own advice." She said looking him up and down, but then hunched over in pain as she has another stomach contraction.

"Whoa. You all right?" Dustin asked actually showing concern.

"I'm just a little hungry." Jodi ran her hand over her stomach and Dustin watched.

Jodi saw his expression realized he was attracted to her now. "You, uh, like what you see?" She said in a sexy tone of voice.

Dustin smirked, "Totally."

Jodi walked closer to Dustin and whispered huskily, "I'll bet you wouldn't mind seeing a little bit more, would you?" Dustin smirked. "Follow me."

* * *

Lana was sitting in the bleachers when Clark walked up.

"Confederacy of Dunces." Clark read out the title of the book in her hands.

"First edition." Lana smiled, closing the book.

"Early birthday gift?" Clark sat down next to her.

"From Whitney. I couldn't believe it."

"It's a cool gift." Clark said, though his sister would prefer books over jewellery any day they didn't need to be First Editions.

"That's the thing with Whitney. Sometimes I think he's a million miles away, and then he surprises me with something like this."

Clark smiled wistfully, and Lana looked down.

"How are things on the party front?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I surrendered. I told Nell to make the final decisions without me."

"I cannot believe how anti-birthday you are. Haven't you ever had a happy birthday?"

Lana smiled, "Once, though it wasn't mine."

Clark looked at her confused.

"In my baby album there's a picture of me with my parents on my mother's birthday. They'd taken me to a drive-in, I was sitting in the front seat wrapped in my mother's arms, you can see the Bugs Bunny cartoons they play before the movie starts. Apparently I fell asleep before the movie even started between my mom and dad. When I look at it I can imagine it, imagine feeling completely safe in their arms."

"That's a great memory." Clark said, and Lana smiled at him.

Dustin and Jodi entered some sort of room under the bleachers, Jodi took off her jacket.

Dustin took of his and dropped it on top of his bag, "Hey… We're fine. No one's gonna see us."

"Good."

Dustin moved behind Jodi and putting his arms around her, "You don't think I, uh, I ever meant that stuff I said about you when you were…"

Jodi wore a disgusted angry expression. "Fat? You thought it was funny calling me names, making me cry, making me wish that I were dead rather than fat."

"Well, what can I say?" He smirked.

"You can say you're sorry." She attacked him.

Dustin screamed, "Ahhhh!"

Clark left Lana and was walking back when he heard something. He walked over to the door to the room to investigate, it had a sign saying 'Boiler Room' on the door. He used his X-ray vision to see into the room and saw two skeletons struggling, one obviously attacking the other. Clark kicked the door in, using his super speed to rush down the stairs and then slowed, walking more cautiously around as he couldn't see anyone. As he passed by a steam pipe, Jodi, hidden somewhere, released the valve, causing steam to go shooting toward Clark's face. Clark simply reached out and bent the pipe, halting the steam. Suddenly, Dustin jumped up and across Clark. Clark looked at him in disgust. Almost all of his body fat has been drained away, and he was emaciated.

Jodi disappeared.

* * *

Lex turned his black sports car down a driveway with the mailbox with the name "Hamilton" on it and a small dilapidated stand with a sign that said, "Meteor Rocks $5".

Lex parked the car and got out, then went to look around.

Lex walked into the barn looking around curiously at the lab equipment everywhere. He walked over to a shelf with a bunch of tagged meteor rocks and a green liquid in a jar. Lex reached out to touch one of the rocks.

"Ah! Don't… Touch that!" Lex snapped his hand back and turned around quickly to see a black man in his forties holding a couple of boxes. "You're not sterile and you're not me."

"My apologies, Dr. Hamilton."

"Ugh. You don't have a website, do you?" Hamilton asked with disgust.

"Excuse me?"

"They're usually the ones who track me down – freaks with websites." Hamilton walked around and put the boxes he was carrying down.

Lex shrugged, "I'm just a fan."

"Ah."

"Lex Luthor." He held out his hand but Hamilton ignored it.

"The billionaire's son? Mineralogists don't have fans." He nodded his head, "Come on." He walked away.

Lex put his hands in his pockets, "Most mineralogists didn't handle the first Apollo moon rocks."

Hamilton shook his head, "That was a lifetime ago, when I was a respectable scientist."

Lex walked over to Hamilton and picked up a test tube with green liquid in it. "You know, we may have a few things in common. I was kicked out of Metropolis University, too."

Hamilton snatched the test tube away from Lex. "Uh-huh."

"Ever since I found out about a medical condition I have, I've become very interested in your work, Dr. Hamilton." He walked around to the other side of Hamilton and bent to look at a chuck of Meteor rock.

"And you think it has something to do with the meteors." Hamilton guessed by how interested Lex seemed in them and why he had come to him.

"Isn't that your theory? That meteors somehow alter cellular makeup? That sounds to me like research worth funding."

Hamilton laughedderisively, "Yeah, well, sorry, my funding is private, and so are my results."

"Your funding comes from tourists."

"If you are so interested in meteors, here, take one. Enjoy it. I have nothing else for sale." Hamilton pushed a large meteor rock into Lex's hands.

Lex turned away and studying the rock. "When you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Hamilton watched him leave, and sighed.

* * *

Smallville High cafeteria Chloe, Jessica and Clark headed to find their usual table with their lunch.

"I called the hospital this morning. Dustin's in a coma. His body went into shock from the loss of fat. He hasn't told the police anything." Chloe said looking over her shoulder as the twins.

"Time to revisit the fat-sucking vampire theory." Clark sipped some chocolate milk.

"You know, if you hadn't been there, he probably would have died, Clark."

"What I can't figure out is why anybody would want to steal body fat."

"I know, it takes eating disorders to a whole new level."

Jessica smiled as she spotted a place to sit with her friend already there, "Jodi."

Jodi looked up and smiled, "Hi, guys. What's up?" In front of her was a whole lot of food.

"Uh, study group, remember?" Chloe reminded her.

Jodi sighed, "Totally slipped my mind."

Chloe looked at what Jodi's eating, "So, no more veggie shakes, huh?" She looked at the twins in surprise.

"Are you feeling okay? Pete said you felt sick yesterday." Jessica asked worriedly.

Jodi looked up, "Oh, that. I'm fully recovered." She smiled and went back to eating.

"I guess it's safe to say that the diet's finally over." Chloe glanced at the tray nearly overflowing with food.

Jodi stuffed her mouth, "Mmm, I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything all day." Her friends stared at the way she was eating. "I'm just a little nervous about the party tonight."

Chloe nodded, "Yeah."

Jodi continued to stuff her face and then looked up and saw Clark and Jessica staring at her in shock.

She blushed in embarrassment, "So, um, I'll see you guys tonight." She rushed away from the table, grabbing some snacks as she went.

Chloe watched her go and then looked at the twins, "Okay, what was that about?"

Jessica looked after her friend, "I don't know.

Clark checked the time, "I gotta fly. We'll talk about this later?"

"Okay. Hey, where are you going?" Chloe asked.

He got up and picked up his tray, "I'm still working on Lana's birthday gift."

"Any hints?" Chloe asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's not a gift certificate." Clark smiled and left.

Chloe rolled her eyes and then glanced over at Jodi's tray and grabbed a bag of cookies off it and started eating them. Jessica shook her head and focused on her own food.

* * *

Martha was ironing a blue shirt as Jessica came into the kitchen carrying her knee high boots and a long denim coat with a sheepskin lining that she'd made herself. "How do I look?"

Jessica wore a royal blue dress, with her dark hair curled and tied in a knot with curled tendrils framing her face. A clear lip gloss shimmered on her lips and her nails were painted silver.

Martha smiled, "You look beautiful."

Jessica smiled as she took a seat at the dining table and pulled on her boots. "You're biased. I'd be happier in jeans but I don't think that would fit well with what Nell has planned. Though from the way Lana described it I'm half afraid everyone will be dressed in silk gowns."

Martha laughed.

Clark came jogging into the kitchen taking a seat at the table to tie his shoes, he wore khakis and a white t-shirt. "Mom, you almost done?"

"Relax, Clark, you're not gonna be late for once. By the way, did you figure out what to get Lana?" She asked.

"Yeah, Lex helped me out."

"So what is it?" Martha asked curiously.

Clark got up and came over, "I thought you were butting out of this."

"Then you'd better learn how to iron." She said sarcastically and passed him the shirt which he put on.

Chloe walked into the house in a rush.

"Hi, Chloe." Martha called as she headed into the sitting room.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent." She rushed up to Clark and tried to hand him a piece of paper. "You two, take a look at this."

"Chloe, why aren't you dressed?"

Chloe was still wearing what she wore for school, hardly party wear. "I didn't have time. Clark, you really, really need to check this out."

Clark took the paper and started reading it out loud. "Smallville body and fender – replaced windshield, replaced side panels. Cause of accident – Impact with deer."

"It was Jodi's car, Clark."

"What do you think happened to her?" Clark asked as he focused on doing up his shirt buttons.

"Her house is built right next to one of the big meteor hits."

Jessica sighed, "And she lost all that weight by drinking juice from vegetables grown in the soil in her greenhouse."

Chloe nodded, "It must have done something to her metabolism. She's losing weight too fast to keep up with regular food."

"And that's why she needs body fat." Clark said remembering Dustin and the deer.

Chloe nodded, "Exactly."

"We need to find her," Jessica said worriedly pulling on her coat.

The twins rushed past Chloe.

Chloe caught their attention, "Jodi wouldn't let anything keep her from getting to that party."

Clark thought for a minute and then he looked even more worried, "Pete."

* * *

Jodi admired her slender self in the mirror; she wore a bright red sleeveless dress. Her hair was twisted at the back and pinned in place and the rest flowed down in a stylish ponytail, tendrils around her face were curled. She had in long slender earrings and a necklace that had belonged to her mother.

"Perfect."

She heard the doorbell. She grabbed her coat and bag and headed to the front door.

Pete stood outside holding a bouquet of roses. The door opened and there Jodi stood with her coat open to reveal the red dress. Pete starred, "Whoa. Hi." _(She looks beautiful,)_ He thought.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Perfect flowers for a perfect date." He smiled and offered her the flowers.

Jodi took them and smiled, "Thank you." She turned off the light in her house, stepped outside and shut the door. They start walking towards Pete's car arm in arm.

"They're beautiful, Pete." Jodi referring to the flowers, and thinking he was such a sweet guy.

"So's that dress." He offered his arm.

She grinned, and took his arm, "Thanks. It was my mom's."

Pete pulled the car keys out of his pocket. But she stopped dead in her tracks and looked distressed as her stomach rumbled.

"Something wrong?" Pete asked.

Jodi shook her head, "I'm fine. I just need to eat."

Pete looked at her suspiciously. Her stomach rumbled again.

"That doesn't sound right. Maybe we should go to the hospital."

Pete took her arm to lead her to the car but Jodi was getting distressed. She pulled her arm away from him and backed up.

Pete looked back at her to see her looking upset as she started walking backward towards her house.

Jodi felt like she was going to cry. She hurt like she did before the deer, before Dustin, they'd made her feel better. But she didn't want to hurt Pete. Dustin had been cruel but Pete had been nice to her even when she was fat. "You've always been good to me, Pete." She turned and ran towards her front door calling out, "Please, go away now."

"Jodi!"

Jodi opened the front door glancing back, "Go away." She slammed the door shut.

"Jodi, wait!"

The house was dark as Pete stood outside it knocking on the front door.

"Jodi. Jodi, come on! Jodi!" He turned the knob and walked into the house, "Jodi? Jodi, where are you?"

Pete started walking up the stairs.

Then he heard her voice from the kitchen and it sounded like she was crying. "Pete, please get away!"

Pete headed back down the stairs, in the direction of her voice.

"It's all my fault."

He could hear her but not see her. "Jodi?"

"I just wanted to be skinny. There's only so much a person can take."

Pete could see the flowers he'd given her on the floor as he walked slowly towards the kitchen.

"Pete, please, go home."

"Come on, Jodi, you don't have to hide."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Pete almost laughed, "Come on, Jodi, you couldn't hurt a –"

Pete stopped when he found Jodi sitting on the kitchen floor, crying in a corner. She had her hands on her knees clenched tight.

"Just tell me what's happening." Pete pleaded wanting to help.

"Please…Leave." Jodi said harshly clutching her knees.

Then she winced and looked up at Pete, she stood up and attacked him, throwing him down on the floor and knocking him out. Jodi crouched over Pete, her mouth opened wide as she prepared to drain him.

"Jodi? Pete?" Clark called out as he and Jessica walked through the front door.

Jodi stopped what she's doing and looked around in shock. She got up and rushed out the kitchen door. Jessica saw him on the floor and rushed to his side.

"Pete, are you okay? Pete, what's wrong?" Pete moaned but didn't come fully round.

Clark looked over at the kitchen door, exchanged a look with Jessica and then took off after Jodi. He rushed outside, looking around. He heard a door shut and looked over towards the greenhouse, and then used his super speed to jet over there and rushed inside.

"Jodi!"

Clark started to feel sick. He looked around and saw meteor rocks all over the place. Suddenly, Jodi snuck up behind him and hit him over the head with a shovel. Clark fell to the ground.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Clark tried to get up. "You're sick. Whatever you did to yourself you can get help."

"All I wanted was to be thin!" Jodi went to hit him again but he ducked. She went to hit him again and he caught the shovel with his hand. Jodi kicked him.

Clark struggled to get up, "Jodi, this isn't you."

"What? Isn't this what I'm supposed to look like?" Jodi asked mockingly.

Jodi hit Clark in the face with the shovel, knocking him out outside through a glass partition. She raised the shovel over her head, preparing to finish Clark off, but then stopped in horror as she saw her own reflection in the shards of broken glass. What had she become? What had she done? Clark was her friend and she had been going to kill him. Jodi turned away. "Look at me, I'm a freak."

Clark got up behind her.

She glanced at Clark, "I know how to stop this for good."

Jodi used the shovel to smash a gas pipe and looked around for something to ignite an explosion. She saw the halogen lamps hanging from the ceiling and then went to use the shovel to smash the lamps.

Clark struggled up to his feet and grabbed a hold of her, trying to stop her. "No… Wait…"

But it was too late.

The greenhouse exploded.

Jessica came running outside the kitchen door of Jodi's house with Pete hanging onto her with one arm over her shoulder while his other hand held his head. "Clark! Jodi!"

Then they saw the fire. Jessica pulled Pete with her to the greenhouse yelling for their friends, "JODI! CLARK!"

Clark laid Jodi down on the ground, she was unconscious.

"Pete! Jessica! Get over here. Quick!" Clark called out.

Pete glanced back at the burning greenhouse as Jessica pulled him over to them. They kneeled down by Jodi. "Clark, is she okay?" Pete asked Clark.

"I think so, but we need to get her to a hospital."

* * *

Clark walked through the front door shutting it gently behind him. In the living room where they had been sitting by a fireplace Jonathan and Martha stood up.

Martha looked at him worriedly, "Clark, what happened? The police called."

"I'm fine, so's Jess." Clark reassured them.

"How's Pete?" Jonathan asked.

"He's got a serious migraine, but other than that, he's okay. Jodi Melville's on the way to Metropolis General, Jessica's gone with her. Her father's gonna meet her there."

Martha reached out and touched his hand and said sympathetically, "Clark, I'm sorry about the party."

Clark sat down, "I promised Lana I'd be there. I can't believe I let her down."

Jonathan sat down and squeezed his shoulder, "Well, when you do the things you do, Son – helping people – then sometimes you have to make sacrifices."

"Like Lana?"

"Maybe, but you made your choice." His mother said softly.

Clark sighed and then he thought of something and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't have to sacrifice everything."

Clark rushed out of the house. Jonathan and Martha looked after him with perplexed smiles.

* * *

Lex sat in his office after the party had ended and everyone had gone home. He lifted up an envelope with a return address that says: Doctor Vargas, 1401 Alma Street, Metropolis, KS 66632-2423. Lex sighed and used a letter opener to open the envelope. He read the letter, then looked up thoughtfully and crumpled it.

Sometime later Lex walked into Hamilton's lab as he sat working on a large meteor rock with some magnifier goggles over his eyes.

"Back for some more rocks?" Hamilton asked mockingly.

Lex smiled, "Apparently, I have a clean bill of health."

Hamilton carried on working on the rock not looking up at Lex. "Congratulations. I guess that means you won't be bothering me anymore."

"I couldn't figure out why you're so resistant to accept my help. Then I had a friend do some digging." Lex said and walked around behind Hamilton to his other side. "And here I thought you got kicked out of Metropolis University for your meteor theories, but apparently, it was your student/teacher relations. I wonder if the Smallville police have you registered." He mused.

Hamilton took off his goggles and looked up, "Get out."

"I want you to look at something." Lex went as if to walk away stopping behind him and pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket. Hamilton looked it and then took the envelope and opened it.

"I don't care about the past. I believe in the power to reinvent yourself. You want to prove to the world you've been right all along? That check should cover your vindication."

The check was made out for one hundred thousand dollars, drawn from Lex Luthor's personal account.

Hamilton sighed, "What you're looking for could take years."

Lex leaned in close to him, "I'm a patient man." He walked towards the door.

Hamilton called out after him, "Tell me – why does a billionaire's son care so much about a bunch of rocks that fell out of the sky over 15 years ago?"

Lex stopped but didn't turn back, "I save that story for the people I trust."

Lex left and Hamilton studied the envelope.

* * *

Lana heard rocks being thrown at her bedroom window and went over to look. She saw Clark and slid the window up and leaned out. "You kind of missed cocktail hour." A little upset with him, her tone wasn't warm and welcoming.

Clark stood with his hands in his pockets, "I'm sorry."

Lana shrugged, "I told you I stopped believing in happy birthdays a long time ago."

"Well, maybe I can change that. Look, I know I blew it tonight, but at least let me give you your present."

"When?" Lana asked, willing to give him a chance.

Clark smiled a little, "Now."

Lana smiled and headed into her house to get dressed.

A while later Clark and Lana sat in a truck watching cartoons projected on the side of a barn, like a drive-in movie. Lana was drinking soda and Clark was eating popcorn. Lana looked delighted.

She was smiling and watching the show avidly. "Pass the popcorn."

Clark smiled glad she was enjoying it, "Lana…"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

Lana looked over at him, and smiled, "Shh."

Clark laughed and ducked his head. Then he looked up and over at Lana and smiled happily.

On the movie screen was Bugs Bunny and then 'That's All Folks' flashed across the screen.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 14**

_I moved this episode a little to make sense in my storyline; it was supposed to be after hourglass but in the timeline of my story Lana was just a baby when her parents died, properly born the spring just before the Meteor shower which was October. Moving the episode meant some shifting about and trying to adjust everything so it fit together. Let me know if it works. _

_Mr. Hamilton to Harris since in Superman Universe Dr Hamilton is a scientist who helped Superman and I'll probably have him much later on._

_You ever noticed the two staircases in the Kent House; one in the kitchen and one by the front door, they look like they come up on the first floor in the same place, odd, so in my Kent house there is no staircase in the kitchen._

**PHOENIX FURY**


	15. CHAPTER 15:

**THE LAST CHILDREN OF KRYPTON**

**SMALLVILLE : PART 1**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 15: _**

* * *

Pete was in front of an American Red Cross banner outside Smallville High. He looked around and saw Clark and Lana approaching.

"So, how'd you get out of gym class?" Clark asked, walking beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm spared the sweats a couple of days, perk of chairing the blood drive." Lana grinned, referring to the red sweats that Clark was wearing for gym.

"I'm sorry, aren't you the girl who skinned her knee in seventh grade and passed out when she saw the blood?" He asked innocently.

She looked a little embarrassed, "I was hoping I'd live that one down, but yeah."

Pete called, "Clark, we're gonna be late. We gotta hit the showers."

Clark nodded and looked over at Lana making 'I gotta go' motion. "Bye, Lana."

"Bye."

* * *

Jessica was with Chloe when she heard a shout and looked around noticing Amy being annoyed by Troy, a jock.

Troy had obviously taken Amy's book judging by what he was waving about.

She saw Amy's brother, Jeff come over defending his sister. She almost smiled, Clark would be exactly the same with her.

Amy and Jeff lived at the Luthor Castle because their parents were servants there. Both were quiet and little odd but who was Jessica to talk.

"Thank god's gyms over." Chloe muttered and tugged on her arm. "Come on Jess, let's head to the showers."

Jessica followed her friend inside.

* * *

"So when are you donating blood?" Pete asked as they came out of the showers, after all this was Lana chairing the blood drive and Clark usually used things like this to spend time with her.

Clark shrugged, "I don't know."

"Come on, Clark, selflessly giving of yourself to save others. Girls love that." Pete smacked his friend's stomach and walked over to his locker. But he heard Clark groan and looked back. "You okay?"

Clark leaned against his locker, and reassured his friend, "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked around.

It felt like Kryptonite.

Over on the other side of the lockers Troy was getting dressed, he had his trousers on and had just finishing towelling his hair and reached over to pull his shirt on. He saw one of his shoes fell off the bench. As he bent over to pick it up, his locker swung open by itself.

Troy looked around, "Very funny, guys."

Then his shoe rose into the air and slammed against the locker. Then the locker swung open hitting him in the face. "Argh!" He fell holding his face onto the bench.

One of the free weights across the room lifted up and flies into his chest, knocking him down. It hits him repeatedly.

"Stop it!" Troy called out.

Clark hearing Troy call out, yelled, "Troy, are you okay?" The weight dropped and Clark and Pete came around the corner, "What happened?"

"It attacked me. It was like a ghost." Troy said staring at the weight.

Clark went to help him up as Pete looked around. Behind them, a faint shape of a person was outlined in the steam. It looked around and walked away heading into the shower.

* * *

"So you didn't see anything?" Chloe asked Clark, as she, Clark and Jessica took their drinks from the waitress at the Beanery.

Clark lifted his mug to take a sip, "By the time I got around the corner, Troy was already on the floor." He'd changed into jeans and blue button shirt over a white t-shirt after gym, and Jessica wore a grey top with a pale blue zipped knitted jacket and jeans while Chloe was wearing a purple cardigan with a fluffy trim and a pink top with jeans.

"What about the voice he heard?" Chloe asked interestedly.

"What are you thinking, Chloe, that the locker room's haunted?" Jessica asked.

Chloe shrugged as they walked over to a free table. "Not unless the meteor rocks can conjure up the ghost of dearly departed jock straps, which I seriously doubt."

"Here you go." The Waitress said as she finished clearing a table for them to take a seat at.

"Thank you." Jessica thanked her as she took a seat. "Well, it's nice to see you still have your standards."

"Yeah." Then she saw Clark looking past her and turned around to see Whitney and Lana at the front of the shop obviously arguing.

"I don't have time right now." Whitney said.

"Look, if you don't want to help me with this blood drive, then just say so." Lana said upset.

"That's not it," Whitney denied.

Chloe smirked, "That doesn't look pretty."

"Then what is it?" Lana asked.

Whitney shook his head and said defensively, "I really don't want to talk about this right now, okay?"

"No, it's not okay! You have been avoiding me for a week! Every time I ask you what's wrong you push me away." She stepped closer and said softly, "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I just need some space."

"If that's what you want, fine. But if you can't even confide in me, I don't even know why we're going out in the first place." Lana then stormed away from him.

Lana walked toward Clark and Chloe.

Chloe quickly turned back to face Clark and Jessica, "Oh, quick! Pretend we weren't watching."

Clark looked up and smiled, "Hey, Lana, how's it going?"

Lana smiled back, "Not great, but thanks for the courtesy clueless."

"Would it cheer you up if we offered to volunteer a pint for tomorrow?" Chloe asked.

"Let's find out." She looked at her clipboard, "How about 9:45? That's open."

"Cool." Chloe said while Jessica and Clark looked at each other. They couldn't offer to donate blood.

The twins quickly busy themselves with their drinks.

"There, better already. Jessica? Clark? What time can we schedule you?"

They don't answer and looked at her fake blankly.

"We didn't pick a time for you yet. When can I put you down?"

Clark quickly swallowed the sip he's taken, "Actually, I'm not sure. Can we get back to you?"

Lana nodded, "Sure. Not a problem."

"Well, I mean I figure I could help out. You know, sign people up, pass out cookies." Chloe nodded to herself as Clark spoke, _(Of course he did.)_

Lana smiled, "That'd be great. Thanks." She held up a hand and walked away.

"Bye." Jessica waved.

Chloe looked at Clark. "Okay, nice recovery, but am I to assume your offer to help isn't completely without an ulterior motive?"

He shrugged, "I'm just being a good friend." And he took a sip from his mug.

Chloe not believing him for a moment, "Okay."

* * *

Clark and Jessica were working on their homework at the dining table, and Martha curiously picked up a pamphlet as she was bringing plates over to the table for dinner.

"What's this?"

Clark looked up, "Blood drive at school. Lana's running it."

Jonathan came in from the sitting room, "Clark, you know you can't donate."

"I know, Dad. But what am I supposed to tell her?"

"That you have a problem with needles, which you technically do." Martha said as she laid out the knives and forks.

"Oh great. Not only do I lie, but I look like a wuss."

Martha looked at him sympathetically.

Jonathan picked up the twins school backpacks which they'd left on the chairs and moved them to the window seat. And then he took a seat beside Clark. "Clark, uh... I can't even believe I'm actually gonna say this, but I guess you can't always be honest with people. It's one of the prices you pay for your abilities."

Clark nodded, "That's why I volunteered."

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that Lana is running it." Martha said dryly.

Clark shrugged and said evasively, "Well, Whitney dropped out."

Martha looked at her son, "So you thought you'd move in."

"If he doesn't see how great she is, then he doesn't deserve her." He said and Jonathan and Martha exchanged a look.

* * *

Lex lifted up the couch cushions in the sitting room, obviously looking for something. The door creaked open behind him. He stopped what he was doing and turned around.

"Looking for something?" Jessica asked as she and Clark each held a crate of white tulips.

Lex smiled and stood up, "My watch. The tulips look great."

"Yeah, you cleaned us out. Mom said if you want some more, you'll have to call Holland." Clark said as the twins put them on the coffee table.

Lex picked up one and smelled it, smiled, "They're Victoria's favourite." Suddenly the crates were thrown off the table.

Lex stood up, "What was that?"

They looked around the room and then started cautiously to the flowers.

"You and Victoria must be getting pretty close." Jessica said as she and Clark started gathering up the flowers.

Lex smiled and came over to help them, "You seem surprised."

"She just doesn't seem like your type."

He grinned, "Relationships aren't always about love, Jessica. Sometimes they're about mutual goals. Not every girl is Lana Lang." He glanced at her brother smirking.

"Yeah, sorry. It's none of my business really." Jessica apologised as the twins picked up the crates and took them back to the table.

Lex smiled, "It's okay. I admire your standards. Don't lose that." Lex went back to trying to find his watch while Jessica straightened the flowers.

"You know, I decided to fight for Lana." Clark said to Lex.

Lex looked up in surprise at Clark's new attitude, he leant on the back of an armchair. "Good for you. Why the new attitude?"

"I decided to take the advice of a friend." He looked at Lex and grinned.

Lex looked around the armchair obviously looking for his watch. "Don't you have another watch?" Clark asked curiously.

"I've got hundreds. This one's special. My mother gave it to me right before she died." His expression softening as it did when he spoke of his mother.

Clark and Jessica look around the room with his x-ray vision. "I don't see it."

"What are you, part bloodhound?" Lex smirked.

Clark smiled, "No, I live on a farm. I'm pretty good at finding needles in haystacks. How about we go check the library?"

The twins come into the library and paused as they saw Victoria at the laptop that looked like the one Lex used. She looked up and pressed the keyboard shortcut to log out.

They could hear a pounding and they all looked at each other before the twins rushed out to see what it was. Victoria followed them.

They meet up with Lex in the hall and they all run up the stairs. At the top, there was a door rattling with a bright light shining out through the edges.

Victoria looked at Lex and asked anxiously, "What's going on?"

"Wait here."

Lex stepped forward, towards the door with Clark and Jessica close behind. He grabbed the knob and the pounding and light stop.

Lex glanced behind him and then opened the door and was thrown back against Clark. They went cautiously into the room, and saw little bits - feathers floating like light snow to the floor.

Lex turned on the light switch. Black lights turn on lighting up fluorescent letters on the walls that say "Leave", "Get out", and "Go now."

* * *

The next day at the Torch, Chloe pinned up a picture of one of the "Leave" messages on the Wall of Weird. "It doesn't leave much room for interpretation." Chloe said and walked over to her desk looking smart in a pink top with a red blazer.

Jessica looked at the picture, "It was pretty weird. I mean, the door was shaking. When we got close, it blew open and Lex said he felt something brush past him."

Chloe shrugged, "Maybe his Scottish castle came complete with a poltergeist."

"Well, the police say it's vandals. They don't know many ghosts who write in spray paint and own a black light." Clark said.

"So, how's the blood drive?" Chloe asked, as she moved forward to sit on the edge of Clark's desk.

"Actually, Lana and I are getting together tonight."

"At her place?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"That's very romantic. Just remember, Clark, once you cross that line, you can't hide behind the cloak of friendship anymore. Proceed with caution." She advised and left.

* * *

Lex and Victoria are kissing on the couch in the sitting room when Lionel burst through the door.

"Lex, you have disappointed me."

"Hi, Dad. It's good to see you, too." Lex smirked.

"Would you mind telling me what she's doing here?" Lionel asked not looking impressed.

"Right now? Working on my neck. But knowing her, I think that's just a start."

Lionel laughed, "Could this be a ploy to get my attention? Well done, it worked."

"I know this is gonna come as a shock, but not everything in my life revolves around you."

"Oh, I understand. So you're simply... being swindled." Lionel poured himself a drink from the wet bar. "Would you excuse us Miss Hardwick? My son and I are going to have a little chat about family loyalty."

"It's all right. I'll run us a bath." Victoria kissed Lex.

"I'll be there shortly." Lex said as she got up.

"I'll send Sir Harry your regards," Victoria said to Lionel as she passed him.

"Swell," Lionel said insincerely.

"This is hardly business." Lex said to his father.

"Generations of Luthors would beg to differ. It's always business, especially where the Hardwicks are concerned. Lex, can't you see she was sent to distract you? Sir Harry has been nipping away at LuthorCorp for months!"

"LuthorCorp is your company." Lex said innocently and Lionel chuckled. Lex stood up and walked closer to his father, "I'm just one of its many expendable employees as you made abundantly clear when you exiled me to this charming cow town."

"Empires are not brought down by outside forces. They are destroyed by weaknesses from within!" Lionel said raising his voice slightly trying to get his point across. He walked closer to his son."Lex, I've told you this. Smallville is your test. Right now you're failing."

"Thanks for the update, but I know exactly what I'm doing." Lex said confidently.

Lionel shook his head, "No, you don't She is playing the only card she's got and you are falling for it hook, line, and sinker."

"My personal life is my business." He turned to walk away but stopped when Lionel spoke.

"Not when it affects my company. Then it's my business. Lex, listen to this. If you sell out your family, then you will truly be alone in the world."

Victoria was listening outside the door when she was startled by Amy's approach.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She walked away. Then, without turning back. "You don't deserve him."

Jeff was coming out of the servant house as Amy walked up.

"Amy, hey. What's wrong?" He asked his sister, grabbing her arm, concerned about her upset expression.

"Her, what do you think?" She snapped.

"Amy? Amy!"

Amy ignored him and stormed into the house.

* * *

Jessica took a sip of hot chocolate as she sat curled up in her pj's on sofa reading a good book in front of a burning fire. Her parents had headed up to watch a movie in their bedroom. Clark had offered to help Lana with the blood drive so he'd gone round after dinner and the farm work was done for the day.

She was not going to admit she was waiting up to talk to her brother. She didn't understand why he was so besotted with the girl next door and thought it was going to end in a disaster and Clark getting hurt. But she would never say that to him, he wouldn't want to listen to it. So all she could do was be supportive.

She looked up when she heard the front door and turned around to see her brother come in with a big goofy grin on his face.

"I guess you enjoyed yourself with Lana," She said teasingly.

He came over to sit down on the sofa. "We almost kissed."

She blinked. "You and Miss Lana Lang almost kissed?"

He nodded.

"Wow."

"Yeah." He smiled.

"How did that happen?"

"She was saying how I was the one helping her with the blood drive and I was the one who listens. Who was there for her."

Jessica looked at him a little worriedly. They'd seen the storm brewing on the Lana/Whitney front, it wasn't hard to see that Lana wanted some attention and if Whitney wouldn't and then there was Clark ready to.

She didn't want her brother to get hurt.

"I invited her over to tomorrow to see the sunset from the loft."

"You invited her to watch a sunset from the loft." She repeated.

He nodded.

She started giggling. "You should have asked if she wanted to see your etchings."

"Very funny."

* * *

Clark sat with Jessica in the Beanery looking at a paper with information on Amlodipine. He'd helped Whitney pick up his things at school and found the medication on him and with the way Whitney had snatched it off him got curious.

According to the internet Amlodipine treated high blood pressure and chest pain.

"What would Whitney being doing with this?" Jessica asked echoing Clark's thoughts.

Amy walked in and saw the Kent twins and smiled, "Hi, Clark, Jessica."

"Hi, Amy. Everything okay?" Clark gestured to the empty seat.

"Yeah. Just, um, you know, all the weirdness at the mansion." She sat down. "Everything was fine until Victoria got there. Oh, well, you're Lex's friend. What do you think of her?"

"We really don't know her that well."

"Mmm. Well I think I figured out why she's sticking around. I saw her in Lex's bedroom going through his things."

"What were you doing in Lex's bedroom?" Jessica asked.

"Helping my mom." Amy said and looked away. Jessica could tell she was lying but about what?

"And Victoria didn't see you?" Clark asked.

"No," Amy shook her head. "See, Lex is the only one who ever treated me like I was there."

* * *

Victoria turned on the bath water for an evening bath, she started lighting some candles and when the tub was full she turned it off and got in. She relaxed in the hot water but then looked up when she heard footsteps outside the door.

Lex was on his laptop in the study working on some figures for Cadmus Labs when Clark and Jessica entered.

"Clark, Jessica, what brings you over so late? Doing a little ghost hunting?" He shut the laptop.

Clark smiled sheepishly, "No. We came here to talk to you about Victoria... Where is she?" They looked around.

"She's taking a bath. Why, is there a problem?" He could see the twins looked nervous, uncomfortable.

"Last night, when we were in here, we saw her. I... don't really know how to say this." Jessica said trying to figure out how to word it.

Lex could hazard a guess, "She was going through the files on my computer?"

The twins looked surprised. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Very little happens in this house without my knowledge."

Jessica was relieved that he already knew but then why…? "You don't seem very upset about this." Clark said, as he walked over to the front of Lex's desk.

Lex smirked, "We're playing chess, Clark. It's a game. Like I said we've known each other a long time."

"But you don't love her, she goes behind your back. Why do you want to keep you around?" Clark asked, both the twins looking shocked and confused as they each took a seat in front of him. Not able to understand an intimate relationship where the partners are constantly plotting against each other.

He smiled slightly at them, "It's complicated. Thanks for the heads up."

"That's what friends are for. I guess I shouldn't even bring up that Amy's got an obsession with you." Jessica said.

Lex smiled, he'd silently admit he was flattered by the girl's attention, when he'd been a teenager girls would only go after him for his money. And that hadn't really changed. "It's a teenage crush. Nothing more. Hey, how goes your new Lana initiative?" He looked at Clark.

Clark paused and then sighed, "I found something out about Whitney. I saw a prescription in his bag. It's for Amlodipine, it's a—"

Lex knew what it was. "Heart medication. My mother was on it before she had her surgery."

"Is that what...? I'm sorry." Jessica started to ask and then realized it was too personal a question.

Lex shook his head, "She was sick for a long time. The watch I lost, my mom gave it to me when she knew it was getting close. She found a Napoleon franc from 1806 and had it made into the face." He smiled, a real smile that reached his eyes, which was rare for him.

Clark leaned closer, curious, "Why Napoleon?"

"You ever see the painting of _Napoleon's coronation _by David?" Lex asked.

Clark shook his head, "No."

"Napoleon's mother couldn't make it to his coronation. But when he commissioned it, Napoleon told David to paint her in as if she were there, right in the center. Even though she couldn't be there physically, he brought her into his life through sheer force of will, there to share in his greatness."

"That's a good story." Jessica said, thinking that Lex's mother had loved him very much and must have been one hell of a lady.

Lex smiled, "It's a good watch."

* * *

One of the candles in the bathroom blew out as the door opened. Victoria sat up and looked around. The door was shut.

"Lex?" She called out.

"Ah!" Victoria screamed as she was pulled back and under the water.

In the water, there was the outline of hands holding her down. Victoria struggled and managed to sit back up, and take a few deep breathes, but was pushed down again. All that could be seen of the attacker is the outlined hand on her head. She knocked a vase over with her leg and it crashed on the floor. Clark and Jessica heard it from the hallway and super speeded up the stairs and into the bathroom. He picked Victoria up out of the tub and laid her on the floor, Jessica covered her with her robe. She coughed.

"Shh. You're gonna be okay," Clark reassured her.

Clark was knocked across the room by an unseen force and knocked into a mirror, breaking it. Jessica stayed with Victoria but looked around with x-ray vision, as did Clark, and saw a skeleton leaving the room. A piece of the mirror on the floor broke as the person walked out, obviously he'd stepped on it. They both saw that there was blood left on the mirror.

* * *

Clark, Jessica and Chloe at the Torch next morning looking at the piece of broken mirror.

"It's definitely blood."

"Doesn't exactly fit the Casper paradigm. Which means that whoever attacked you and Victoria in the bathroom... was invisible?" She looked disbelieving at the twins. They shrugged.

She took the mirror and looked closer. "What's this green stuff?" She put it down and smelled her fingers. "Smells like roses." She went to looked at the mirror again but saw her fingers. "Uh... Clark? Jess?"

Held up her hand. The tips of her fingers were invisible.

Clark's eyes widened, "What happened?"

"I just touched it." Chloe said. "Okay, I'm now officially weirded out. What is this?"

"I don't know, but if you rubbed that all over you'd be—"

"Naked?" Chloe interrupted, a little freaked out.

"You'd be invisible." Clark continued.

Chloe wiped off her fingers and they return to normal.

* * *

Clark, Jessica and Chloe were walking outside the school.

"Okay so what's our next move? Should we call the police?" Chloe asked.

"And report an invisible person?" Jessica asked sarcastically. "We need a viable suspect."

"Well, who's got a problem with Lex's British fling?" Chloe asked as she walked between the Kent twins who spent a lot of time around the billionaire.

"Amy Palmer," Clark said as he remembered the conversation they'd had.

"Her parents are on the mansion's house staff, right?" Chloe asked, it made sense to her.

"Amy said she saw Victoria snooping around Lex's bedroom. She said Victoria didn't see her."

"No wonder." Chloe grabbed Clark's arm, "Wait. Didn't Amy give blood?"

"3:45, station B." Clark recited from memory.

Chloe blinked at him in surprise. "Whoa. You've got a freakishly good memory. Okay, I'll get the blood type on the broken piece of glass and check it against Amy's."

"Great. Call me later?" Clark asked.

Chloe grinned, "Top of my speed dial."

Clark headed off and Chloe watched him go with a longing smile.

Jessica rolled her eyes, she had Clark mooning over Lana and then she had Chloe mooning over Clark. Save her from the mooning. "Come on, blondie."

* * *

Clark walked past the lunchroom and stopped when he saw Whitney inside. He looked…alone.

He walked over. "Whitney..."

He looked up and then down again, "Whatever it is, I'm not interested."

Clark sighed and took a seat and asked, "What about Lana? You interested in her?"

"What is it with you and my girlfriend, Kent?"

"Nothing. We're just friends." He denied.

"You think I don't see the way you look at her?"

"Well, at least I pay attention to her. You've got the most unbelievable girlfriend in the world and you don't even know it. What's your problem?"

"How I deal with my girlfriend is my business, okay?" He snapped aggressively and got up to leave.

"I saw the heart medication in your bag. What's going on, Whitney?" Clark asked.

Whitney walked back over, "It's my dad. He's been in Metropolis all week, you know, for tests."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"The doctors don't know." Whitney said emotionally.

"You haven't told Lana yet, have you?"

"I figured she's been through enough pain in her life with her parents. I didn't want her to have to go through it with me."

_(Wonders never cease Whitney thinks about somebody other than himself.)_ Clark thought. And for a brief moment he hesitated and then said, "I don't think you give her enough credit. She's strong. She'd probably understand better than anyone." Clark got up and left, leaving Whitney to stare after him.

* * *

Clark entered the Beanery and sat with Lex. "Hey, how's Victoria?" He asked.

"She's resting up in Metropolis for a few days until I can get some answers." Clark nodded, looking distracted. "Everything okay?"

"You ever gotten information you wish you hadn't?" Clark asked.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as too much information. I assume you're talking about the quarterback?" He asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"His father's sick." Clark said quietly.

"That's too bad."

"I wanted to take my shot with Lana, but now-" He trailed off.

"You feel like you'd be taking advantage." Lex finished for him.

Clark nodded, "What would you do?"

"Who me? I'd go for it. See, but that's what I like about you, Clark. You wouldn't." Lex said, admiring his friend for his standards and hoped Clark never lost them.

Amy appeared, "Hi, Lex."

Lex smiled, "Amy. This is a surprise."

"Oh, well, I just saw your car outside, so I thought I'd come in and say hi."

Clark used his x-ray vision to look through her sleeve and saw Lex's watch.

"Well, I appreciate the gesture." Lex said kindly.

"So now that Miss Hardwick is gone, hopefully things will be back to normal." Amy said, smiling happily, glad to be rid of the slinky brunette.

"Victoria will be back in a few days." Lex said.

Amy looked disappointed. "Oh."

"She's really not as bad as you think, Amy." He tried to reassure her.

"Oh, I-I never thought that." She laughed, "Well, bye." Amy left.

Lex noticed Clark looked thoughtful. "What is it?"

* * *

"I don't know what to say, Mr. Luthor. Amy's been having some trouble in school, but I can't imagine she would actually try to hurt Miss Hardwick." Mrs Palmer said as she let Lex and Clark into Amy's bedroom.

"I hope I'm wrong." Clark said as he looked at her desk. Lex opened a cabinet and inside was a shrine full of pictures of him. Clark came over to look, "Looks like she's been collecting you."

Lex pulled his watch from behind one of the pictures, "My watch."

Mrs Palmer was stunned. "We had no idea, Mr. Luthor. Please don't call the police."

Lex straightened up, "I'm not interested in retribution or publicity, but Amy needs help. Counselling, medical treatment, whatever it takes. Just send me the bill. Even so, I think it'd be best for everyone if you left the mansion tonight."

"Yes, of course." She left and Lex closed the cabinet.

* * *

Clark entered the loft where Lana was waiting for him at the window looking at the sky. At the sunset.

Lana turned round, "You made it."

"Sorry I'm late," Clark apologized.

"It's just getting to the good part." She grinned. Clark went to her side and looked at the sunset. "What do you think?"

Clark looked over at Lana, "I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Lana smiled at the compliment understanding what he was saying, "The other night on the porch, I felt you were trying to tell me something."

"I was... Nell's timing was impeccable as always."

Lana stepped closer, "She's not here now."

"What I wanted to tell you was... what I wanted to say was... I would never do anything to hurt you." Clark said.

"I know that."

"But if I said what I really wanted to say right now, that's what I'd do. I'd hurt you."

"Why don't you take a shot? I'm pretty strong."

"I know. But I think Whitney needs to know that too."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about Whitney."

"I-I don't." He stepped away. "But if you were my girlfriend, standing in Whitney's loft, I'd hope he'd say the same thing. I understand that you're mad at him, but you need to talk to him, Lana. He needs you right now. He just doesn't know it."

Lana walked closer to him, confused she'd thought something was finally going to happen between them. "Clark, why are you doing this?"

"Because after all this time, you and I are finally friends, and I don't want to lose that."

Lana looked outside, "Look. We missed it."

The sun had set. She grabbed her coat and glanced back at him and then she left.

_(Yeah, we missed it.) _Clark thought sadly and sighed.

* * *

That night as Amy was leaving the mansion with her family. She went to walk past Lex and then she stopped and looked back.

"I just wanted to... feel close to you." Amy explained tearfully. He smiled slightly and she headed to the car.

Mrs Palmer, "Jeff is going to pack everything else. My husband will be back in the morning to pick it up. Again, Mr. Luthor-"

"It's okay, it's okay. Drive safely." He reassured her kindly. She went to the car and they drove away.

Lex pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number as he turn to head back inside. "Yes, I'd like to leave a message for Victoria Hardwick." The phone flew from his hand. He looked around, "Who's there? Come out and show yourself."

Lex was knocked to the ground.

* * *

Martha entered the loft where Clark was lying on a couch. "How'd it go with Lana?" She asked.

Clark sat up so she could take a seat. "We're still friends."

"Are you okay with that?"

"No..." He said and then shrugged, "but I think it's the right call for now."

She nodded.

Chloe came running up the steps with Jessica following. "Hello! Hey, Mrs. Kent."

"Hi, Chloe." Martha said patted Clark's knee, "I'll see you later."

Chloe took Martha's seat while Jessica sat on the other side of Clark. "Okay, so, bad news on the Dracula front. The drop of blood found on the mirror was type A. Amy Palmer is Type O." Chloe informed them.

"But she had a shrine to Lex in her room."

Chloe shrugged, "She may be a little Lex obsessed, but she's not the one that tried to off Victoria. Check the paper."

Clark looked at the results and Jessica leaned over to look to, "Well, Amy's blood type doesn't match but look at Jeff's."

"Her brother? He's always been so quiet."

"Practically invisible." He grabbed Jessica's arm pulling her with him. "We'll catch up with you later."

Clark and Jessica left and Chloe flopped back onto the sofa and sighed.

* * *

Lex was tied up on the floor of his living room and was coming round to hear someone talking but he couldn't see anyone.

"Don't you understand? She loved you. How could you send her away?!"

"Who are you?" Lex asked dazed.

"Suddenly you care? Master Lex with his castle, his plant, his expensive cars. When did people ever matter to you?"

"Jeff? Where are you?"

Lex managed to get to his feet even though his hands were tied and walked toward Jeff's voice.

"I'm surprised you even know my name. Did you forget the unspoken rule? Servants are supposed to be invisible. We tried to hide, fade into the woodwork. My parents learned to live with it, pretended it didn't matter, but Amy wanted more. And I'm through pretending!"

Jeff knocked Lex to the floor.

"What have I ever done to you?"

"Not to me, to Amy. She loved you and you threw her out like she was nothing."

"I thought she was attacking Victoria," Lex reasoned.

"That was me. I wanted to scare her, make her leave. I wanted everything back to the way it was for Amy. But you're not interested in love."

"That kind of love could get me arrested. She's a little young for me, Jeff."

"You ruined her life! Our lives! I'm not gonna let you hurt her again!" Jeff said as a sword on the wall swung through the air by itself.

The sword flipped through the air and stuck into the wall right beside Lex's head.

* * *

Clark and Jessica ran at super speed to the door of the castle. They tried to open it but it's locked.

"Lex! It's us! Open up!"

"Clark! Jessica!" Lex called out and then he was slammed into the wall knocking him out.

Clark and Jessica broke through the door and rushed through the castle. They tried to go to him but were pushed back. They both winced as if feeling the effects of meteor rock but they couldn't see any.

"Stay away from him. This is your fault too."

They used their x-ray vision and saw Jeff's skeleton in front of the fireplace.

"Jeff... what happened?"

"Chemistry, Kent. Some plants don't absorb light. They refract it. I found a weird green rose on the grounds and I studied it. And then, I used the oils to become what I've always been... to Lex, the people at school, everyone." He took a mace off the wall and swung it at Clark. The spiked ball shattered against Clark's face. Clark went flying into the wall.

"That's right. I've heard Luthor talk about you like you're something special. Well, I'm special too."

Clark was grabbed around the neck.

Jessica used her x-ray vision to see him and grabbed hold of him and punched him and sent him flying into the scaffolding that was being used to help decorate the high ceilings. Paint cans on the top spilled on him, giving his unconscious body some form.

* * *

Jeff was on a gurney being wheeled into the ambulance. Clark, Jessica and Lex come down the stairs of the castle.

"What do you think's gonna happen to Jeff?" Jessica asked.

Lex coughed, "A lot of serious therapy. Clearer question is how he made himself invisible."

Clark and Jessica exchanged a look as Lex rubbed his neck. "I don't know. I guess the secret's gonna stay with him. How's your head?"

"I've survived worse. Can't say the same about my father's antique collection." Lex grinned.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. My mother always hated that room. "War is in our nature," She said. "We don't need to put it on display.""

* * *

Clark looked through the telescope in his loft after he got back from Lex's. Through the telescope, he could see Whitney and Lana talking on her porch. He said something and she took him into her arms.

Clark leaned against the wall of the loft, his head bowed.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 15**

_It's been a while since I've written but life kept interrupting. _

_Answers to questions …_

_Reviwer __Geozjames: I can promise she won't end up with Jimmy. Or Bart. Or Victor. As for the rest well… I'll neither confirm or deny._

_Reviwer Tanatha: Thank you for saying I fleshed out Jessica. Adding her to the storyline will change a few things; I'm not telling you what I'm still working out my timeline of what and when I want things to happen. As for their destinies … well, you'll see._

**PHOENIX FURY.**


	16. CHAPTER 16:

**THE LAST CHILDREN OF KRYPTON**

**SMALLVILLE : PART 1**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 16: _**

* * *

Clark, Lana, Jessica and Chloe were horseback riding on a misty dirt trail in some woods.

"Okay, here we go. Whoa!" Chloe spoke to the horse under her nervously, she wore a pink hat and a purple jacket but she didn't look very comfortable abroad the horse. Then she spoke to Jessica, Clark and Lana. "I thought learning to drive my dad's Volvo was difficult. But at least the car came with windshield wipers."

"Chloe, you're doing fine for your first time." Jessica reassured her as she rode next to her on her mother's horse Millie; since she needed to focus on Chloe she needed an easy ride instead of Satan or one of the young horses. Jessica had put Chloe on a small mare that that was the laziest and oldest horse they had, Lady Jane, who rarely could be bothered to do anything.

Clark looked over at Lana riding beside him and started up conversation, "So, how's Whitney holding up?" He was on his own horse Diego, wearing a dark blue sweater with a warm looking red winter jacket with blue fleece lining over the top, Jessica wore a similar jacket but hers was blue with grey fleece lining and she wore a cherry red sweater underneath.

"His dad's still in the hospital, so he's been working shifts at the store."

"It's tough running a family business." Clark said, thinking of the farm.

"I think he secretly wants his dad to sell it. He doesn't want to be saddled with it when he graduates." She said as she rode along on her coloured horse, wearing a white jacket over a yellow shirt with a pale blue hat on her head.

"I don't blame him. I don't see myself being a farmer when I grow up."

"What do you want to do?" Lana asked, curious.

"I'm not sure. Just as long as it doesn't involve putting on a suit and doing a lot of flying." He wouldn't admit he didn't want to do the flying because he had a fear of heights.

Chloe looked around the saddle, "Where's my - oh - I dropped my camera."

"Chloe, what did you bring that thing for, anyway?" Clark asked, as he shifted Diego to the side to make room for Chloe to come in between him and Lana.

"I'm not out here doing this butt-bashing thing for fun. These woods are like the Bermuda triangle of Smallville." They chuckled. "No, I'm serious, you guys, people come in here, and when they leave they can't remember a thing. There've been dozens of incidences in the past ten years."

"I'll go get your camera." Lana turned her horse and headed back along the path.

"Thank you," Chloe said gratefully.

"The stories in these woods go back to the civil war." Clark said to Chloe not sure what she was looking for.

She shook her head, "No, Clark, what I'm talking about happened like a week ago. Some surveyors from Rickman Industries came screaming out of the woods, and they can't even remember what happened."

"I'm sure you have a theory about this." Jessica said dryly.

"Kyle Tippet."

"The guy who sells weird sculptures in town?" Clark said.

"Yeah, don't you think it's odd he lives out here all alone in the woods?" Chloe said.

Clark shrugged, "Thoreau did."

"Yeah Clark, so did the Unabomber." Chloe retorted.

A high-pitched scream echoed from farther back on the path.

"Lana!" Clark turned in his saddle. He quickly dismounted handing his reins to Jessica. "Stay with the horses." Clark said to the girls and ran back along the path.

Jessica jumped down so she could control the horses and keep Chloe turned away from Clark so she didn't see him super speed away.

* * *

Lana, lying on the ground, opened her eyes to see Kyle Tippet, an unshaven man with dark hair, over her. Clark arrived to see Tippet with arms on Lana's shoulders and Lana struggling to sit up.

"Get away from her!" He yelled.

Kyle ran away, and Clark rushed up to Lana.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Lana reassured him.

Clark helped Lana to her feet and the two look around. There's no sign of Kyle. Clark saw Chloe's camera on the ground, a blinking red light, and picked it up.

* * *

Clark rewound the tape in Chloe's camera so they could watch and what it recorded on a living room TV. Jessica and Jonathan watch. It showed Kyle coming up to an unconscious Lana and shaking her.

"What do you think happened, Son?" Jonathan asked from where he sat on the sofa with Jessica while Clark sat on the edge of the coffee table.

"I don't know, but...it just doesn't look like he's trying to hurt her."

Martha entered, speaking into a cordless phone and nodding. "Okay, Nell. Thanks. Bye." Martha hung up.

Clark quickly stopped the recording and asked, "How's Lana?"

"She has a mild concussion. Other than that, she's fine."

"And Nell?" Jonathan asked.

"That's a different story. She wants Clark to go to the police and say that he saw Kyle spook Lana's horse and attacked her."

Clark looked at his parents, "That's not what I saw."

Martha shook her head, "From Nell's tone, I don't think we've heard the end of this."

"Did Kyle seem at all dangerous to you?" Jonathan asked.

Clark looked thoughtful. "He seemed...scared. Chloe mentioned that some surveyors were spooked last week in the woods, and now us. I wonder if there's a connection?"

Martha looked at her husband, "Jonathan, you should go talk to Kyle, get this cleared up."

"Yeah." Jonathan stood and started to move across the room.

Clark stood up as well. "No, I'll go."

Jonathan shook his head, "Clark, I don' think that's a good idea."

"It's not like he can hurt me." Clark pointed out.

"That is not the point."

Clark went over to his father, "Dad, I understand what it's like to be hidden from the world. Give me a shot."

Jessica stood up, agreeing with her brother, "I'll go with him."

Jonathan and Martha exchanged a look.

Jonathan gave in, "All right. Do you know where Kyle lives?"

"I just follow the trail of bad sculptures." He grinned and Jessica followed him out.

Jonathan and Martha exchanged smiles and looks.

* * *

The large offices of Rickman's were decorated with balloons and posters of plants and flowers with the Rickman Industries logo. A model of a plant sits in the center of the room. Victoria Hardwick, wearing a leopard printed jacket over black, looked at one of the posters, holding a glass.

"Miss Hardwick, I'm surprised to find you in Smallville."

"Don't encourage him, Victoria." Lex came up behind the two. "It's funny, I was just saying what this town needs is more pesticides in the water supply."

"Oh, now don't tell me you mind someone else sharing your little sandbox."

"Only when they're polluting it. Hello, Bob." Lex retorted.

Rickman chuckled, "Lex."

Rickman extended a hand to Lex, who turned and picked up a glass from a waiter, instead of accepting it.

"I'll leave you boys alone," Victoria smiled at Lex and wandered off.

Lex gestured to the walls, "Photos are a bit over-the-top, but I like what you've done with the place."

"Oh, it's only temporary. Here, have a button." He produced a badge.

Lex held up the badge, "Pass out enough of these and maybe they won't notice you're rendering the town uninhabitable."

Rickman smiled charmingly, "I'm just like you, Lex. Government employee sets my emission levels and I abide. You have an objection?"

"Let's call it an interest. Smallville's my home now."

Rickman smirked, "That's right. Yes, Lionel had mentioned that he'd exiled you here. Had dinner with him a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah? What happened, somebody more important cancel on him?" Lex asked.

Rickman laughed, "Don't worry, Lex. I'll keep my concerns away from the Luthors. Already found the perfect place for the plant. It's out of the way. It's near enough to the river."

Lex raised an eyebrow, holding up the air-view of where he planned to put his plant. "The Kent farm? I assume you've approached them?"

Rickman shrugged, "Well, that's just a formality."

"The way licenses and zoning permits always seem to be a formality for you, Bob. I know the Kents, and not even you could convince them to sell that farm."

Lex started to leave._ (I almost wish I could watch Jonathan Kent put him in his place.)_

Rickman smirked, "You'd be surprised."

Lex stopped and turned back to Rickman. "Trust me, Bob. You're not that charming." He tossed the logo button to Rickman and left.

* * *

"I wonder why he lives like this." Clark said thoughtfully as he drove into the woods. "Out in the middle of nowhere, so isolated from everyone else."

"That's the way he wants to live. Not everyone is a people person or enjoys company." Jessica said looking at her brother.

"I guess, it just seems lonely."

Clark pulled up in the Kent's blue pickup truck in front of Kyle's trailer and the twins got out. The area outside Kyle's trailer was surrounded with modern art-style sculptures made from salvage, a fire burned in a barrel.

They looked around as they crossed to the trailer and knocked, looked in a window next to the door, then knocked again. After no one answered, they looked at each other and Jessica shrugged, they turned to leave and were startled to find Kyle behind them.

"You're trespassing."

"How'd you do that?" Jessica asked.

"Magic. Haven't you heard of crazy Kyle who lives in the woods by himself? He's somewhere between Bigfoot and the Blair Witch." He said ominously.

"I'm –" Clark extended a hand to Kyle, which Kyle did not shake.

"Clark and Jessica Kent. Jonathan and Martha's kids."

"How'd you know that?" Jessica asked, as Clark withdrew his hand.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "I live in a trailer, not a cave."

"We wanted to talk to you about what happened this afternoon." Clark said as he spotted something and walked toward a pile of salvage.

Kyle turned around, "You mean the girl? Well, the horse threw her and I went to make sure she was still breathing."

"So you don't make a habit of scaring people out of the woods...and spooking their horses?" Clark turned to Kyle as he spoke, holding a blue hardhat with the Rickman Industries logo on it.

Kyle took the hat from Clark. "If I wanted to explain myself all the time, I'd get a job. But I left that world behind for a reason. Goodbye."

"Why are you so unfriendly?" Jessica asked, surprised by his rudeness.

Kyle turned back to look at them, "Because I'm not interested in friends."

"Everyone needs a friend." Clark said.

"No they don't," He looked back at them, "because they'll always betray you in the end." Kyle entered his trailer, leaving the twins outside.

"That went well," Jessica said sarcastically, looking at her brother.

* * *

Clark entered the Beanery with Jessica, she gestured for him to talk to Lana while she got them something to drink. He smiled at her and went over to take a seat at a table, across from where Lana already is sitting.

"How you feeling?"

Lana nodded, "Better. Thanks. Nell said you were going to talk to the police."

Whitney approached the table from behind Clark carrying two drinks.

"Actually, I went out and spoke to Kyle."

"You talked to that psycho?" Whitney asked incredulously and passed Lana her drink.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat, "He said that he was just trying to make sure Lana was okay."

Whitney took a seat at the table next to Lana.

"Do you believe him?" Lana asked.

Clark looked thoughtful, "Yeah, I think I do."

"If I were there, I would have done something." Whitney said and took sip of his drink.

Whitney and Clark exchanged a look, as Lana looked at Whitney.

"Do you remember anything?" Clark asked.

She shook her head, "Not really."

He sighed, "I gotta get home. I'm glad you're okay."

She smiled.

Clark stood up and walked away from the table, stopping at the counter near the door and where Lex was standing talking to Jessica.

"That looked uncomfortable." Lex remarked as Clark walked up to him and took a seat at the counter next to Jessica. "Listen, has Bob Rickman been by the farm?"

"Why would he be interested in us?" Clark asked.

"He's interested in buying your land."

Clark scoffed. "You have met our dad. Why are you even worried?" Jessica asked.

"I've seen Rickman talk people out of house and home. He's a locust. He tears through a community and betrays anyone who trusts him. Tell your dad to be careful."

They saw that Lex looked a little worried so took him seriously. "Okay."

* * *

Rickman was in his offices bent over, eyeing the model for his new plant when he heard footsteps and straightened. He knew who it was.

"Hello, Kyle. Wondering when you'd stop by." He took a sip of his drink.

"We had an agreement. You do whatever you want with the rest of the world, but when it comes to this town, you leave it alone."

"We made those rules a long time ago. World's changed, Kyle."

"Maybe it's time the public knew the whole truth about Bob Rickman." Kyle suggested.

Rickman chuckled, "Public believes whatever I tell them. I spent the past nine years honing my skill while you just hid in the woods, because you were afraid." He sneered.

Kyle extended his hand to Rickman. "Take my hand. See how afraid I am."

Rickman eyed Kyle, but refused to take him hand. After a moment, Kyle pointed at Rickman as he spoke. "You've been warned."

Kyle left.

* * *

Whitney left the Beanery to see Clark and Jessica, on the other side of the street, approaching Rickman's offices and encountering Kyle.

"Kyle. What are you doing here?"

Kyle shrugged, "Uh, just registering a complaint."

Whitney's face turned angry and he started across the street.

"What do you have against Rickman?" Jessica asked curiously.

"There used to be a time when people just minded their own business."

Jessica looked down, but looked up as Whitney yelled, "Hey, Tippet!" And approached Kyle.

"And what's your problem?" Kyle asked.

Whitney pointed at him, "You are. Touch Lana Lang again, and I'll take care of you myself."

"Whitney, back off." Clark said firmly.

"I've got my eye on you." Whitney turned and walked toward his truck, disabling the alarm as Clark, Jessica and Kyle continued to talk.

Kyle looked at the twins, "That's why I don't come into town."

"You want a ride home?" Clark offered.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kyle asked, surprised by their kindness.

Clark shrugged, "I figure you're not a bad guy. You're just not a people person."

Kyle laughed, "What gave that away?"

"You want a ride or not?"

"Yeah, I gotta stop and get groceries."

"No problem." Clark walked toward the truck and opened the passenger door for Kyle.

Rickman, watching the scene from the door to his offices, called to Whitney, who was staring at Clark, Jessica and Kyle, and just about to enter his truck.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry, I couldn't help, uh, overhearing. Are you having a problem with Kyle Tippet?"

Whitney approached Rickman as the Kent twins and Kyle drove off.

"Yeah, he attacked my girlfriend."

Rickman extended his hand to Whitney. "Bob Rickman. Maybe I can help."

Rickman clasped Whitney's hand with both of his, and a green glow emanated from his hand and Whitney's eyes.

* * *

Clark and Kyle pulled up to Kyle's trailer. Kyle held a bag of groceries on his lap.

"Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it."

"Next time don't talk my ear off," Clark joked.

Kyle moved to open the door and get out.

"Hey, uh, why were you at Rickman's?" Clark asked.

Kyle sat back. "Why were you at Rickman's?"

"We heard a rumour he's trying to buy our farm."

"Stay away from him." Kyle advised.

"Do you miss it? A regular life, I mean?" Jessica asked, thinking about what his life must be like, alone out in the woods, no company, no one to talk to. How lonely and boring it must be.

"Some people weren't meant to have a regular life. Thanks. Bye." Kyle got out.

Jessica and Clark looked at each other, and Clark drove the truck away as Kyle crossed to the door of his trailer.

While unlocking the door, Kyle saw a reflection of Whitney approaching him in the glass of a window next to the door, and turned. Whitney swung at Kyle with a bat, knocking the bag of groceries from his arms. Kyle ducked as Whitney swung again, smashing the bat into the trailer door.

* * *

Clark slowed as he noticed a truck parked off to the side of the road. He stopped the truck and got out, recognition apparent on his face.

"Whitney."

Clark and Jessica dashed back toward the trailer at super-speed.

* * *

Whitney continued to attack Kyle, missing several times before connecting with Kyle's chest and knocking him to the ground. Whitney tried to hit Kyle again, but Kyle kicked him back, knocking the bat from Whitney's grasp. Kyle picked it up, and Whitney grabbed a flaming beam from a barrel fire and swung it wildly at Kyle.

Kyle swung at Whitney, connecting with his chest and causing him to double over and drop the beam. The twins arrived as Kyle was about to hit Whitney with the bat, and Clark placed himself in the bat's path. The bat shattered against Clark. Clark pushed Kyle against the trailer, knocking him unconscious. Clark bent down and gripped Whitney, who looked up at Clark, panting. Clark looked over at the unconscious Kyle, his expression a mixture of confusion and anger.

Kyle was guided into a police car by a deputy as Jonathan crossed the scene to where Clark and Whitney are leaning against a second police car.

"They're booking Kyle for assault. All right, what happened, guys?" Jonathan asked.

"I saw Kyle in town. He blew me off, so I came out here to talk." Whitney explained.

"So you drove all the way out here in the middle of the night?" Jonathan said dubiously.

"Yeah. I had a feeling he was going to attack Lana again. Next thing I know, he attacks me with a bat."

Jonathan looked at the twins and asked, "Is that what happened?"

"We did see Kyle swing at Whitney, but..."

"But what?"

"Kyle says Whitney swung at him first."

"That's crazy. Why would I do that?"

Clark shook his head, "I don't know. None of this makes any sense."

"Yes it does! First he attacks Lana, then he comes after me. The guy's dangerous and needs to be locked up -"

"Whitney, we've all had a rough night, why don't you just calm down, alright?" Jonathan suggested.

"You saw it with your own eyes. That freak tried to kill me! Now you're saying it's my fault?" Whitney shook his head and walked off.

Jonathan put an arm around Jessica's shoulders and patted Clark's, "Come on kids, let's go home."

* * *

Chloe held a copy of a newspaper with a story and picture of Kyle. "Tippet hasn't broken hermit status in years and all of a sudden he's one of Smallville's most wanted?"

"Something must have made him snap." Pete said.

"I think it's Bob Rickman." Clark said looking at his friends.

"Yeah, but what does our rural Rodin have against Rickman, other than the obvious "poisoning the environment" angle?" The blonde asked

"I don't know. Could you do some digging, find a connection?" He looked at Chloe.

"Yeah. Absolutely. Sounds like an interesting story 'tree-hugging hermit versus pesticide tycoon'." Chloe said and held a separate story with a picture of Rickman alongside one of Kyle.

Pete took the two and looked between the pictures. "What do you think they have in common?"

"Definitely not their personal grooming habits." Chloe joked.

Lana entered, obviously angry.

"Lana. Hey, what's wrong?" Clark asked standing up and walked up to Lana.

Lana looked at Jessica, Chloe and Pete, "Can you give us a minute?

Chloe looked at Jessica and Pete, "Yeah." They left them alone.

"Whitney said you accused him of attacking Kyle."

"I didn't accuse him, I just have some questions." Clark denied.

"Like what?" Lana asked.

"Like why was he there?" Clark said.

"He was just trying to talk with him. We both know Whitney can be a little overzealous, but his heart's in the right place."

Clark looked doubtful. "I just don't think Kyle would do something like that. He doesn't seem like a violent person."

"And you can tell that from knowing him for two days? He's lived in the woods alone for ten years."

"That makes him odd, not dangerous." Clark said.

"Whitney wouldn't attack anybody," She argued back.

"He strung me up in a field." He reminded her.

"So that's what this is about? You haven't forgiven him."

"Lana, I just think there's something else going on here." Clark tried to explain.

"Yeah, there is. You're looking for an excuse to knock Whitney. You know what he's going through with his dad. If you don't like him, just say it. Don't pretend to be his friend." Lana stormed out.

Clark looked after her hurt that she would believe that little of him. He thought, _(I have never pretended to be his friend. And no matter what's going on with his dad doesn't mean he has the excuse to hurt someone.)_

* * *

Clark and Jessica entered to find Jonathan sitting on a stool, staring at a contract bearing his and Rickman's signature, and Martha standing, speaking to him.

"How could you do this without telling me? What happened to "this land is our legacy?" Martha demanded furious.

The twins exchanged looks, their mother rarely ever got this angry but when she did look out. "What's going on, guys?" Jessica asked cautiously.

"Your father sold the farm to Bob Rickman." Martha snapped.

Clark stepped closer to his father, "What? How?"

"I don't know. One minute I'm telling him he doesn't stand a chance and the next thing I know I've got a signed contract in my hand." Jonathan said bewildered.

"I called our lawyer. He said he can't do anything until he sees the contract but "the devil made me do it" argument wouldn't hold up in court."

Jonathan couldn't stop starring at the piece of paper. "I just don't believe I did this."

"What did Rickman do?" Clark asked.

Jonathan shook his head, "Nothing. He made his case, he shook my hand, that was it."

"It can't be that easy."

"Well, then, how else do you explain my signature on this contract?" Jonathan put the contract down on the counter, and the four Kents exchange looks.

Clark picked the contract up and started to move away. "I think I know someone who can help."

"No. I will not owe Lex Luthor anything. Thank you." Jonathan said firmly.

"Right now you don't have anything to owe," Martha pointed out.

The twins head out with the contract.

* * *

Clark, carrying two drinks, passed Whitney and Lana, who are talking but pause and give him cold looks. He slowed for a second, but then continued to where Jessica and Lex are sitting. He sets the drinks down and took a seat.

Lex closed a file folder he's holding and leaned forward to talk to Clark. "Ouch. What's that all about?"

"I just won't cave on my opinion of Kyle Tippet. It's put me on the outs with Lana." He took a sip of his drink.

"So you're Atticus."

Clark looked confused.

"Atticus Finch? "To Kill a Mockingbird?"" Lex clarified.

Clark shrugged, "Never read it."

"You should. You two have a lot in common. Small-town heroes. Believe in the truth. Not willing to back down."

"How's it end?" Jessica asked curiously.

Lex shrugged, "It's not about the ending, it's about the journey."

Clark looked over at Whitney and Lana. "What kills me is that I know that I'm right. I just wish I could get them to see it."

"That, my friend, is the key to leadership - not only knowing you're right, but convincing everyone else. If you can do that, the world's your oyster."

Clark sighed, "Right now, I'd settle for getting our farm back."

"The good news is the deal's worth three times market value. The bad news is, it's ironclad. Meaning it'll take a dozen extra lawyers. Fortunately, I've got an army of them." He offered, smiling.

Jessica smiled at him gratefully, "For once, I think my parents will be glad for your help."

"I'd love to know what Rickman said to convince your father. I know the farm's in debt, but he's going to pave it over and turn it into a wasteland. Hardly better than the offers I've made."

Clark shrugged, "I just know that my father would never sell the farm."

"Except that he did. Rickman's known for getting past people's defences, but that's just good business...unless you think there's more to it than that." Lex said thoughtfully.

Clark considered what Lex has said, and his expression changed. He grabbed his coat and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lex asked.

"Jail."

Clark left, Jessica shrugged at Lex and quickly followed her brother.

* * *

Kyle sat in a cell, his back against the bars when a deputy entered.

"Let's go. On your feet. You've got a visitor here."

Kyle stood, and the deputy opened the cell. Kyle held out his hands, and then grabbed the deputy's. The green glow of Rickman's and Kyle's powers surrounded their hands.

Kyle, wearing the uniform of the deputy he'd just ensnared, walked between police cars, heading away from the jail. From farther down the street, Clark called to him.

"Kyle!"

Kyle turned to see Clark, and they both turn at the sound of a gun cocking. The deputy that Rickman entranced aimed and fired at Kyle.

"No!"

Shifting to super speed, Clark and Jessica watched the bullet sail past their heads, heading toward Kyle. The twins started to run, grabbing Kyle and pulling him to the ground behind a cruiser, but not fast enough to keep the bullet from passing through Kyle's shoulder. The deputy continued to fire his gun at where they'd fallen, but when he approached, the three have vanished, leaving only a bloodstain on the ground. The deputy looked around, confused.

* * *

Lex, Jessica and Clark stood in a bedroom where Kyle laid on a bed. A scruffy-looking man with long hair, wearing earrings and necklaces, sunglasses perched on his head, and wearing a stethoscope, attended the injured, unconscious recluse, stitching his wound. The twins have bloodstains on their clothes.

"How bad?" Lex asked the weird looking man.

"It's no worse than when Ozzy snorted that row of fire ants down in Queensland."

Clark took a few steps closer to Lex and asked softly, "This guy really a doctor?"

"He was. Now he's more of an on-call specialist. You know...actors, rock stars, billionaire's sons."

"How do you know him?" Jessica asked.

"Long story." Lex said evasively.

"What's a guy gotta do to get a drink around here?" The doctor asked.

"Finish sewing." Lex said and then to the twins, "Don't worry, Toby appreciates discretion. Nobody will ever know Kyle was here."

"Thanks."

Lex turned to the twins, "I'm curious. Why did you think I'd be willing to harbour a fugitive?"

They shrugged, "We figured my parents would freak. And if we took him to a hospital, they'd put him back in jail. You're the only one we could trust."

"All in all, it's easier than that knife wound of yours." The twins looked at Lex in surprise. "Club Zero, remember that? Bled all over my Mustang."

"Can we talk to him now?" Lex asked, wanting to change the subject.

The man stood and picked up a doctor's bag. "I gave him something for the pain. It's lights out 'till the morning. My usual payment?"

Lex looked at the twins who looked surprised, then answered. "Brown bag on my desk. See you, Toby."

"Lex." The man picked up a coat from a chair and left.

"Thank you for doing this Lex, I don't know how we can repay you." Jessica said gratefully.

"Don't worry about it." Lex smiled, "You two better get home, it's late."

They started to leave, but paused near the doorway of the bedroom when Lex spoke to them. "Hey, Atticus...you may want to change your shirt."

Clark looked down at the stains on his shirt, then over at Kyle, and left. Lex looked down at the unconscious hermit.

* * *

Lana sat in Clark's loft as he climbed the stairs. He looked surprised to see her waiting for him.

She stood up. "Hi, Clark."

"You're the last person I expected to find here."

"I heard Kyle Tippet escaped. I was a little freaked out." Lana shrugged.

"Don't worry. He's not coming after anybody." Clark reassured her.

"How do you know?" Lana asked hearing the certain tone in his voice.

"I just do."

"I'm sorry I bothered you." Lana said ready to storm out.

"If you were worried, why did you walk all the way over here, instead of calling?" Clark asked, and thought _(Or call Whitney.)_

She shrugged, "I don't know, I thought you might have changed your opinion.

"Well, if you came over for an apology, you're out of luck." Clark said firmly standing up to her.

Lana walked towards him angrily. "Clark, he escaped from jail! You have to admit, it looks pretty bad."

"You don't know the whole story."

"Then tell me. What is it?"

"I don't know it yet! But you've already made up your mind about the guy, so what do you care?"

"I wanted to clear the air and preserve our friendship, but now I don't even know why I bothered." Lana said and left.

Clark came close to saying something, but didn't, looking frustrated. _(Maybe Kyle's on to something living isolated from the world.) _

* * *

A waitress served a foamy mug to Lex at the counter. "There you go."

"Thank you." He picked up his drink and took a sip.

Rickman entered and approached Lex. "Hello, Lex."

Lex turned around, and Rickman extended his hand. Lex looked at it, not accepting it.

"Oh, come on Lex. This "Art of War" stuff is for amateurs."

"It's not that. I just don't like you." He said.

Rickman rubbed the fingers of his hand together as Lex moved around him, heading into the other section of the coffee house. Rickman followed.

Rickman chuckled, "My attorney tells me that my purchase of the Kent farm is being challenged."

"I warned you that the Kents were a tough nut to crack." Lex took a seat at a table, and Rickman sat across from him.

"I recognize LuthorCorp lawyers when I see them. Why are you involved?"

"Smallville's my home, and the Kents are my friends." He said simply. _(And I'll enjoy taking you down a peg or two.)_

Rickman stood. "Well, with friends like you, Lex..." Rickman put a hand on Lex's shoulder as he passed him.

"Don't touch me." Rickman removed his hand. "Speaking of old friends, I heard Kyle Tippet escaped from jail."

"Now, why do you assume we're old friends?" Rickman asked.

"Just a rumour."

"Have you seen him?"

Lex now knew that there was a connection between Rickman and Kyle like the Kent twins suspected. "I never met the man, but I'll be sure to pass on your regards when I do."

Rickman started to leave, and ran into Chloe, Jessica and Clark. Chloe went to sit a Lex's table as Clark confronted Rickman, Jessica went past but didn't sit down.

"How'd you get my dad to sign that contract?"

"Oh, you must be the Kent boy. I'm a good businessman. No hard feelings, huh?" Rickman extended his hand to Clark.

Clark took it and Rickman looked surprised when nothing happened and then Clark started to squeeze, and Rickman's hand audibly crunched. Rickman winced in pain at the handshake. Clark finally let go and then walked past him to join the others at Lex's table. An old newspaper article with a picture of Rickman and Kyle holding a plaque sat on the table in front of Chloe as she told them about what she found.

"So, I spent the morning delving into the exotic world of agricultural equipment, and it seems that Kyle and Rickman were partners in the mid-80s."

"They sold farm equipment?" Lex said in surprise.

"Yeah, they were Salesmen of the Year, three years running - '89, '90 and '91. Then the year after that Rickman started his own company and Kyle went 'Walden'."

"Wonder what happened," Jessica said thoughtfully.

"I don't know but I found this story in the Smallville Ledger." Chloe handed the clipping to Clark.

"Salesmen trapped in car after meteor shower." Clark read out the headline and looked at Chloe guessing what she was thinking.

"I'm guessing whatever's going on started that sunny October day, fifteen years ago."

"Let's go ask him."

"What, you know where he is?" Chloe said in surprise.

Clark and Jessica looked over at Lex, who smiled thinly at Chloe.

* * *

Lex, Clark, Jessica and Chloe enter the bedroom to find a woman in hospital scrubs sitting on a chair, reading, next to the unmade bed where Kyle had been asleep.

"Where's Kyle?" Lex asked.

"Who?"

Clark crossed to Lex. "I think I know where he went."

Clark, Jessica and Chloe left and Lex starred at the empty bed.

* * *

Kyle stepped out of his trailer carrying a duffel bag as the Kent twins and Chloe approached.

"I appreciate the help, but I'm done here."

"We know that Rickman used to be your partner." Clark said as Kyle walked past him.

"That was a million years ago."

Kyle headed toward the woods, but stopped as Chloe spoke. "What happened to you guys in that meteor shower? Trust me, you're not the only ones that were affected by it."

"What's going on with you and Rickman? How did he get my dad to sell our farm?" Clark approached him, and Kyle turned to Clark.

"You know, until that day we were the worst salesmen to ever carry a catalogue...and all that changed after they pulled us out of that car. With a single handshake we could get people to do whatever we wanted them to do. Buy a tractor. Stand on one leg."

"You're saying you have the power of persuasion?" Jessica questioned.

"How long does it last?" Chloe asked.

"Until the person does what I tell them to do. Could be two minutes, two hours, and then they come out of it without a memory."

"What happens if they can't do what you want?" Clark asked.

"They keep trying, unless they're forcibly snapped out of it like your friend, Whitney."

"Well, it sounds good in theory, but, uh, how 'bout you prove it?" Chloe asked stepping forward, doubtful about the whole thing.

Clark tried to stop her. "Chloe –"

"What? The guy lives in a crappy trailer out in the woods. You'd think if he has this power he'd use it to sell some of these sculptures."

"It's dangerous."

"I'm used to living on the edge." Chloe said not impressed by the warning.

Kyle held out his hand, Chloe took it, and Kyle grasped hers with both of his, as a green glow surrounded his hands.

"You have feelings for Clark, don't you, Chloe? You see him, and you want him. All this time, you've been hiding it. Now you can show him."

As Kyle spoke, Jessica's eyebrows go up while Clark blinked in surprise and then he smiled and looked unconvinced. His eyes go wide when Kyle finished talking and Chloe turned to him, ran her hands up his stomach and across his chest, grabbed his coat and shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Clark struggled a little as Kyle looked on and Jessica was trying hard not to laugh at Clark's wide eyed expression. Finally Chloe came up for air.

Chloe turned back to Kyle as Clark stood, stunned.

"Okay. Come on! I'm ready."

Clark, Jessica and Kyle exchanged a look.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? And why is my mouth minty?"

Jessica grinned, "Let's just say he proved his point."

Clark wiped his mouth.

Chloe realized what had happened, "Oh...God, did I just –"

Clark reassured her, "Don't worry. It was… fine."

Chloe put her hand to her mouth in shock, _(I finally get to Kiss Clark and I don't remember it.)_

Kyle picked up his bag, "Well, now that the party trick's over...I gotta hit the road."

"Wait. You have these gifts, but you hid in the woods. Why?"

Kyle started to walk away, but stopped at Clark's question, sighed. "Because I was scared that I wouldn't be able to control it and that I'd wind up like Bob."

The twins could understand being afraid of losing control of your powers, of hurting someone with them. "What happened between you and Rickman? Why does he want to kill you?" Jessica walked to stand in front of Kyle.

"He knows that I know his secret, and...I threatened to expose him if he ever built a plant here."

"Yeah, but he'd been destroying communities like this for years. How come you let him get away from it for so long?" Chloe asked.

"Because I wanted to be left alone!" Kyle snapped. "As long as it wasn't here, it wasn't my problem."

Clark joined Jessica in front of Kyle. "Our dad lost our farm because you didn't tell anyone."

"Do you know what it's like to have to hide because of who you are?" Kyle asked.

The twins looked at each other and Clark nodded and said quietly, "Yes, we do. But when you have a gift you can't just hide in a hole and hope it goes away."

* * *

Lex looked up from behind his desk as his office door opened and Rickman walked in. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh, your guard at the front gate let me through. He's a great guy."

"I didn't realize we had a meeting on the books."

"We don't. I come with an olive branch. I just want to let you know you can call off your lawyers. I am dropping the Kent farm as a proposed site."

"What's the matter? Losing your touch?" Lex asked leaning forward.

Rickman chuckled, "No, I've just decided that Smallville really isn't worth the hassle."

"Oh."

"Least I know where I'm not wanted."

Lex leaned back in his chair, "Okay, then. Thanks for stopping by."

"Well, since you won, how 'bout it? Truce?" Rickman extended his hand to Lex.

* * *

Kyle was finally convinced to help them. The twins convinced Chloe to go and they'd get Lex to help them. With everyone looking for Kyle they decided to leave his place and get out of sight.

So they waited at B.B Davenport's Route 7 auto repair shop on the empty outskirts of town, Lex was on his way to help them publically bring Rickman down.

While they waited Jessica kept thinking of what Kyle had said,_ "Some people weren't meant to have a regular life."_

What about her and Clark? Would they end up like Kyle, isolated from the world by their powers? Weren't they in some ways already isolated from the world? But then Kyle didn't have their parents so there was hope for them - wasn't there?

She sighed and tried to stop her thoughts from going around in circles, she knew Clark was thinking the same things she was.

Lex soon arrived in a black four-door sedan, which he parked near the gas pumps. Clark, Jessica and Kyle climbed out of the truck and walked over as Lex exited his car and spoke to them.

"I called some friends at the Planet and the Inquisitor. Would you be willing to talk to them?"

Kyle glanced at the Kent twins and then agreed. "I'll do what I have to, to stop him."

Lex gestured to the car, "Get in. I have to fill up if we're going to Metropolis."

"Thanks, Lex."

Clark, Jessica and Kyle go into the car, and Lex swiped a credit card and lifted the pump. He clicked his remote, which locked the car doors.

"Lex?" Clark called out confused.

Lex began to spray gasoline all over the exterior of the car.

"What's going on?" Jessica shouted, but she had the bad feeling she already knew.

Lex took a few steps away from the car, lighted a lighter, and tossed it onto the gasoline on the ground. The fire spread to the car's exterior.

"Rickman's got to him!" Kyle shouted.

Both the twins tried to open their doors, and failing, kicked it off the car. Jessica jumped out and grabbed Kyle pulling him out the car, the three of them started to run. The car exploded, knocking Kyle to the ground.

Lex saw Clark and Jessica grab Kyle and disappear in a blur. "Clark, Jessica... you have some explaining to do."

Rickman pulled up in a car making Lex turn to face him. "What just happened?"

"I have my suspicions."

"Well I'd hate to think that you failed to get the job done."

Lex looked at him, "Relax. Failing isn't something I do."

Rickman pulled out a machine gun, wiped his prints from it, and handed it to Lex. "Just in case."

Lex took the gun and headed toward the garage as Rickman looked on.

* * *

Lex entered the garage where Clark, Jessica and Kyle were hidden, slowly searching for them. "I always knew you were keeping secrets from me, ...but I never thought they were this good."

Lex spotted the injured Kyle and grabbed him, lifting him and pushing him against a car.

"Clark? Jessica? You know that guy you're trying to protect? I'm going to shoot him now."

Clark emerged from his hiding place, behind a car across the garage. "Lex!"

"There you are." Lex let go of Kyle, who slid to the ground, apparently unconscious.

"Don't do this. I'm your friend."

Lex scoffed. "Oh, please. You think I don't see the way your parents look at me? The way half the town looks at me? You're no different. Friendship's a fairy tale, Clark. Respect and fear are the best you can hope for."

"Rickman's doing this to you."

He shrugged, "What if he did?"

"You hate Rickman!"

"You can learn a lot from someone you hate."

Lex opened fire on Clark. Clark twisted and turned, dodging some of the bullets, but finally he turned his back as they begin to connect. Clark fell to the ground.

Jessica, from her hiding place, watched in shock and then at superspeed ran forward, ripping the machine gun out of Lex's hands and pushing Lex away, sending him flying into a set of shelves, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Rickman sat in his car, uneasy. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a handgun, then got out the car. Kyle approached from behind and grabbed Rickman's shoulder and the hand holding the gun. The two grasp hands around the gun, their hands glowing green.

"Hello, Bob."

Rickman struggled, and then his eyes glowed green.

* * *

The twins rushed to the unconscious Lex, checking to see if he was hurt.

"Lex!"

They turned as they heard a gunshot from outside.

* * *

The twins came out of the garage to find Kyle standing over Rickman's body.

"I always was the better salesman."

They looked from Kyle to the body, and then back.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked.

Kyle nodded, and Clark nodded back.

"I saw you get shot, Clark."

The twins exchanged a look, "I...uh..."

"Don't worry. Just don't hide in the woods like I did. You got a gift. Use it to do great things. I think I'll do the same with mine."

* * *

At the kitchen table Jonathan had a newspaper with an article about Rickman's suicide with Jessica leaning over to read it with him. Clark had his shirt open and off the shoulder, exposing several nasty red bruises which Martha was tending to.

"I can't believe each one of these bruises was a bullet." Martha said in amazement and horror.

Clark hissed as she touched one of the bruises with a cloth.

"Sorry."

The twins had told their parents what had happened but the paper had a different version. According to them Rickman had committed suicide because of his potential failure of his Smallville plant with the Kents standing against them and possibly being frightened over Metropolis's Police Departments investigation into a mysterious death of an agent for Center For Environmental Protection who had Rickman under his scrutiny. "Guess that answers that question." Jonathan tossed the paper on the table.

"It's weird...I get shot at and the bullets are fired by my best friend." Clark pulled his shirt on.

Martha and Jonathan exchanged a quick look, and then Jonathan looked at Clark. "What do you think happened to Kyle?"

"I don't know, but I think he's out in the world making a difference now."

At the sound of a knock and a door opening, Lana entered the room.

"Hi, I, uh, hope I'm not interrupting."

Jonathan stood up.

"No. Come on in." Clark said.

"We'll, uh, we'll be outside." Jonathan said, and Martha touched Clark and left with Jonathan.

"I'll go upstairs." Jessica looked at her brother and walked past Lana and headed to her room.

Clark walked to stand next to Lana. "I didn't know if we were still talking."

"I'm not sure what happened with Kyle, and it's really not important. I think our friendship's worth more than one argument."

"Yeah, me too."

Clark and Lana exchange smiles.

"You know, I thought we were done there for a while." Clark said.

"You and me are going to be friends for a very long time. We may have our ups and downs, but that's just the way it works."

Clark smiled again.

"Did Chloe really kiss you?"

Clark's smile faded to a look of mild embarrassment.

* * *

Lex climbed the barn loft stairs to find Clark sitting on a trunk near his telescope and Jessica reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird', though it looked like she'd only just started. The morning star shines in the loft's opening.

"Clark. Jessica."

Jessica looked up and smiled, "Hey." She put her bookmark on the page and shut the book.

Clark turned and stood as Lex approached him.

"You can tell your dad I talked to my lawyers. Because of Rickman's untimely demise...they're not expanding. They ripped up the contract."

"Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for?" He grinned.

"How you feeling?" Clark asked.

"I still don't remember what happened. Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Lex questioned.

Clark patted his chest, and Lex smiled slightly, then moved to look out at the sky through the loft's opening.

"I wonder where Kyle is now?"

Clark moved to stand next to Lex, the telescope separating them and Jessica moved to stand between them leaning slightly on the telescope. "I don't know. It's still strange to think that he and Rickman were once best friends." Turned to Lex. "Think we'll ever end up like that?"

He looked at Clark and Jessica. "Trust me. Our friendship is going to be the stuff of legends."

Lex smiled slightly, and the twins smiled back. The three turn and gaze out at the morning sky.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 16**

_I am not a Lana fan, I struggle writing the Clark/Lana thing, which is why I mostly gloss over and barley mention their alone moments. Only the episode before she was ready to ditch Whitney for Clark and now suddenly he can do no wrong and Clark is the one in her bad books. She really is quite twofaced._

_I love the ending of this ep though. Because you know what the future brings, best friends turned into enemies. But Lex is right his relationship with the twins will __be the stuff of legends__._

**PHOENIX FURY.**


	17. CHAPTER 17:

**THE LAST CHILDREN OF KRYPTON**

**SMALLVILLE : PART 1**

**_BY PHOENIX FURY._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 17: _**

* * *

"Okay, people, you've got 15 minutes. A storm's on its way and I want to be on the road before it hits." The teacher told his class, they were on fieldtrip in the woods for the afternoon.

"How many more rocks do we have to find?" Pete asked Clark who was his partner.

Clark looked in his notebook, "Two. Rose quartz and meteor rock."

"All right. Let's see who can find it first." Pete walked away.

Clark used his x-ray vision to find a rose quartz underground. He reached through the dirt to pick it up. He broke it open and grinned, he turned round and held it up, "Make that one."

Pete grinned, "You're a regular rockhound, Clark."

Clark began to feel sick as the veins in his hand bulged.

"Hey, Clark." He turned round to see her; her dark hair pulled back from her face and the rest flowing down her back, she was wearing a blue coat with a yellow sweater underneath and she was wearing the meteor necklace.

"Hey, Lana."

Chloe clambered ungracefully down the rocks. "When is this whole geological scavenger hunt over?"

Jessica came over to join the group just in time to hear her grumbles.

"Not having much luck?" Pete asked.

Lana smiled, "Someone's doing a little more ranting than digging."

"I'm sorry, but I find geology even more pointless than algebra. I mean, I could just order these rocks online and have them delivered vacuum-sealed." Chloe ranted.

A bespectacled boy hammed at a rock, breaking it open and looked inside, and grinned when he found meteor fragments. He stood up putting them in his bag. "Hey, Holly, do you want a piece of meteor rock?" He offered to a pretty long blonde haired girl.

She smiled, "Oh, I've got it checked off already. Thanks anyway."

"No problem. Any time."

Another boy in a letterman's jacket approached from behind and flicked his ear. "Hey, loser. Stop hitting on my girlfriend, all right? Next time, I'm going to knock your rocks into the next county."

"I'd like to see you try." Eric said bravely standing up to the jock who was boarder and taller than his skinny frame.

"Oh yeah?" The teacher walked up and the jock backed away. "Lucky your daddy's a teacher." He walked away with his girlfriend.

The teacher, Mr Summers looked at his son. "Eric... how many samples have you collected?"

Eric practically shrunk under his father's eyes. "Just a couple. My glasses keep fogging up."

"Get with the program, Eric!" He snapped at the boy as Clark and Pete walked past them.

"Dad—" Eric started to say something but his father cut him off.

"It's Mr. Summers at school. You have ten minutes to complete this assignment. You better find every rock."

Pete and Clark watched as Eric walked away putting his earphones back on and Mr Summers went off to the other students.

Pete muttered to Clark, "I'm glad he's not my dad."

* * *

Mr. Summers got on the bus as thunder rumbled. "Has anyone seen Eric? Apparently he's got himself lost."

"I'll find him." Clark volunteered standing up from his seat. Jessica followed him.

Clark and Jessica got off the bus and super speeded away.

The twins finally found him when they looked up and saw him standing on the railing of a dam high above starring up at the sky with his ear phones on. Lightning crashed all around as the twins super speeded to the dam.

"Eric! Eric!" They called to him but he couldn't hear them over his loud music.

They stopped short when they felt sick. Eric was holding the meteor rock in one hand and his bag in the other.

Eric finally noticed them and pulled his ear phones down.

Clark tried to talk to him, "Would you just-?"

Suddenly lightning struck the dam right next to Eric and he lost his balance. He started to fall, the twins leapt forward grabbing the strap of Eric's bag, leaving Eric hanging holding onto his bag which they were holding.

Lightning struck Clark in the chest. The current connected to Jessica and then through their arms and into Eric as a green glow came from his bag.

They pulled Eric up. Eric's jacket was smouldering in several areas. Clark touched it and he drew back as it burned him.

Clark looked from his hands to the smouldering coat in shock.

* * *

The next morning Jonathan's truck was stuck in the mud outside the house.

"Clark! I could really use your help." Jonathan yelled to the house, and Clark came out. "I loaded all the hay my- hey! You all right?" Clark looked a little pale to him.

Clark nodded, "Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"The truck's stuck up to its axle in the mud and the—"

Clark recited, "The cows aren't gonna feed themselves. Don't worry, I know."

"Yeah, can you give me a hand, please?" Jonathan got in the truck and starts it as Clark grabs the back. "Ready?"

"Ready." Clark called. Jonathan pushed the gas and the truck remained stuck. "Hang on!" He takes off his backpack and grabs on to the truck with both hands. "Okay."

"Clark, are you pushing?" Jonathan called out.

"Yeah." Clark grunted giving it everything he had.

The truck doesn't move and Clark fell back into the mud.

Jonathan got out the truck, "Clark. Come on, son, we don't have time to-" He saw Clark on the ground. His nose was bleeding. "What happened?

Clark starred at the blood and looked at his father, feeling scared. "I-I don't know."

* * *

Jonathan and Clark were on the porch with Jessica.

Martha came out carrying a clean coat. "Here's a clean coat, sweetie. Are you feeling better?"

"I just don't understand what's wrong with me. Why am I bleeding?" Clark asked pulling the towel away from his nose.

Martha shrugged, "Maybe it's just part of your development, like x-ray vision. Or maybe the lightning had something to do with it. I don't know."

Jessica looked sceptical. _(Strange development, then again x-ray vision isn't normal either.)_

"I am going to be okay, right?" Clark asked his parents, still a little freaked out.

They exchanged a look, they just didn't have an answer. Jonathan looked to the road where the school bus had pulled up. "What you ought to do right now is go to school, and if anything else happens or if it gets worse, give us a call."

Clark looked at Jessica and they grabbed their stuff, Clark stepped off the porch pulling on his coat, "You know, it's weird. I never worried about being sick before."

"You're not sick, Clark. You're just... not yourself." Martha tried to reassure him.

Jonathan saw the bus drive away. "You just missed your bus. You better hurry." Clark and Jessica run to the street and stopped. "Something wrong?" Jonathan called out as the twins starred at each other.

"Our speed is gone too."

* * *

Eric came down the stairs yawning and put his glasses on and blinked when it made things look funny. He took them off and his vision was clearer than it had ever been. He looked at his glasses in confusion. He joined his parents for breakfast. "Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad."

Mr Summers didn't look up from his breakfast, "You're late and I can't wait for you." Eric looked at his mother.

Mrs Summers stepped in, "Just give him five minutes. What's the hurry?"

"I have a faculty meeting."

"Fine." She looked to her son and smiled gently, "I'll take you when you're ready to go."

"Thanks." Eric said faintly as she went to the kitchen to get his breakfast. "Mr Summers..."

"Don't you take that tone with me. Your little stunt yesterday almost cost a fellow student his life." Mr Summers snapped at him.

"I can only apologize so many times."

Mr Summers as he got up and gathered his things, "It was stupid and selfish."

"Why don't you save the speeches for you classroom?" Eric suggested snidely.

Mr Summers moved to strike Eric, who turned and blocked him with super speed.

Mr Summers starred at his hand in his son's grip. "How did you do that?"

"You're the science teacher. You figure it out." He turned back round to face his plate breathing heavily. _(What did I just do? How did I do it?)_

"Get a ride with your mother." Mr Summers left.

* * *

Jessica sighed as she finally finished mucking out.

It had been a weird day. Clark had got a cramp after gym class and another nose bleed. Jessica had actually got a papercut. A papercut!

Before bullets left bruises but weren't able to actually penetrate her skin and now paper could cut her.

She'd gotten so used to her powers she didn't remember not having them. They'd always been there. To be … normal was strange and frightening.

She was used to doing her chores at superspeed, having the stables all mucked out in five minutes. Now it took her over an hour and her shoulders were aching.

She headed to the feed room to make the evening dinners and the breakfasts for the next morning, then she'd go help her brother get his chores done.

* * *

"Finished with the hay," Clark said as he and Jessica joined their father in the cow field putting out their grain.

"How you holding up?" Jonathan asked concerned.

Clark shrugged, "Considering my chores used to take me five minutes and now they take two hours, I'm all right."

"Same," Jessica said when Jonathan looked at her.

"Well, as long as you don't get any worse, I guess we can count our blessings."

They started to leave the cow field as Clark said, "We'd better get to that fence before dinner."

"Ah, don't worry about it. You two need your rest. I'll take care of it in the morning."

"Dad, I can do it." Clark said determined.

Jonathan sighed, not wanting to step on his son's pride he gave in. "All right, but just remember something. It took you 12 years to get used to your abilities. Nobody expects you to adjust in 24 hours. Get the gate."

Clark closed the gate, "Hey, dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you find the strength to do this every day?" He asked.

Jonathan smiled, a put an arm around his children, "Years of practice."

* * *

In Lex's study a computer simulation of Lex's car hitting Clark was playing on the computer.

"This is very good work, Roger." Lex said as he watched the computer.

Roger pointed at the simulation, "All the physical evidence points to this explanation."

"I'm sure you consulted a rogues' gallery of qualified professionals."

"A journalist never reveals his sources." He smirked.

Lex raised an eyebrow, "You work for the Inquisitor, not the Planet. I want to verify these experts myself. I'll give you ten grand a name."

"Done." He grinned. "This could make one hell of a story."

Lex shook his head, "Nobody's ever gonna know about this. And if this story is accidentally leaked, you and I are going to have a serious trust issue."

"As opposed to the close, personal relationship we enjoy now?" Roger said sarcastically.

They smirked at each other and Roger left while Lex leaned forward and continued to watch the simulation.

* * *

Clark and Jessica were working on the fence though they would soon have to stop with how dark it was getting.

Clark accidentally hit his finger with the hammer, "Ah!"

Jessica winced for him, thinking she was glad she hadn't done that to herself.

They were blinded by headlights as Lex drove up.

Jessica greeted, "Lex, what brings you all the way out here?"

Lex got out the car and walked over, "I needed to talk. You have a minute?"

"If you want to help us with this fence." Clark picked up one side of a board.

Lex smirked and pointed to the board, "You can't lift that by yourself?"

"We've been baling hay for two hours, and I for one can barely lift my own arms." Jessica muttered. Lex helped him set it on the other rails.

"So what's up?" Clark asked, shaking his hand from where he'd hit it and got ready to nail the board into place.

Lex stepped back, "We're friends, right?"

Clark looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, last time I checked. Why?"

"I want you to tell me what really happened the day my car went off that bridge." Lex said as Clark hammered the nails in.

Clark leaned on the fence, and recited what they'd told him before. "We dove in and pulled you out."

"And that's it?" Lex asked.

Clark was exhausted, like he'd never felt before, and he was tired of having to hide something that was no longer true about him. Yet, at the same time, he still didn't feel like he could tell anyone. "Lex... seriously, what's wrong?" He played it cool.

"I don't think you're being completely honest, and I think I know why." He walked past them a few steps.

Clark sighed but he exchanged a worried look with Jessica behind Lex's back, "All right. Well, then you tell us what happened."

"I think I hit you at 60 miles an hour. Then you ripped open my roof, pulled me out, and saved my life. You're the closest I've had to a real friends my whole life. You don't have to hide anything from me." He tried to reassure them.

"You think I'm hiding something from you?" Clark said. Lex didn't need to answer his look said it all.

Clark stepped close to Lex, offering up the hammer he'd been using. "Here. Take this hammer. Hit me anywhere."

"I'm not gonna hit you, Clark."

"Come on! If I can get hit by a car, you can't hurt me."

"Clark, I just want the truth."

"The truth is we're just people who tried to do the right thing. Isn't that enough? Come on Jess, let's get a drink."

They started walking away.

Jessica heard Lex's car start up as they reached the porch and drive away.

"Clark."

"Don't Jess. I know." Clark sighed as he looked back. "But we promised mom and dad and they're right. And now we really are normal so we're not technically lying."

"You mean we're lying about the past not the present. And since we've lost our gifts it suddenly becomes the truth."

Clark shrugged and together they went inside.

Jessica glanced over her shoulder and sighed_. (Clark's right but…) _She shook her head.

* * *

Eric stood outside a shop watching Holly and her boyfriend getting into a car across the street. Pete and Chloe walked past him.

"Apparently, Clark is still doing his chores, Jessica's helping him and that's why they blew us off." Chloe said, after she got off the phone with him.

"He's been acting weird lately." Pete said walking with his hands in his pockets.

She put her phone away, "Well, okay, Clark's always acting weird. Why don't you give me a gauge?"

Pete started talking with his hands, "He was so tired in math class today, he face-planted on his desk."

Chloe grinned, "I have two words for him. Power bar." They walked past a man standing in a doorway. He came out behind them and grabbed Chloe's bag. "Oh my God!"

Chloe and Pete hit at him trying to make him let go.

"What- get off!" Pete said trying to wrestle it from his grasp.

Chloe hit him around the head, "Give me my laptop!"

He pushed them to the ground and started running with the bag. Eric saw it, and ran with super speed to stop the man.

"Give it back."

The thief was not impressed. "Get out of my way, kid."

He pulled out a knife and raised it to stop Eric. Eric blocked it with his hand, shattering the blade. He took the bag and threw the man across the street. He landed at Holly and her boyfriend's feet.

Chloe starred, "Did you see that?"

Pete nodded, "Yeah. Unbelievable."

They go to Eric who was receiving congratulations and pats on the back from passersby.

Chloe took her bag back gratefully, "Thank you. That was amazing."

Eric smirked, "Any time."

* * *

Martha, Jonathan, Jessica and Clark sat in the Kents' dining room. Martha was reading the paper. There is a picture of Eric and the headline said, _"Super Boy. Smallville's Newest Hero."_

"I guess we know what happened to your powers." Martha said, looking at the article.

Jonathan sat next to her reading it. "Must have been the lightning strike. You said that Eric was holding a meteor rock. It must have transferred your powers somehow."

Clark and Jessica stood behind them reading it over their mother's shoulder. Clark sighed, "You know, all these years of hiding. I wonder if it was worth it. Everyone's fine with Eric." Clark said, as he went into the kitchen, feeling a little bitter of how he and Jessica had had to hide all these years, holding themselves back.

Jonathan stood up and went over to him, "Well, that's just for now, Clark."

"The question is whether it's temporary or permanent." Clark said as he put his hands in his pockets not sure whether he knew what he wanted the answer to be.

Jonathan looked at Martha and then sighed. "You know what they say. Lightning never strikes twice in the same place." He walked over to his son and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Look, my guess is that your powers aren't coming back." Jonathan found himself feeling… grateful, he didn't have to worry about the twins being revealed, being taken away from them anymore.

Clark turned round to face his parents, "Maybe being normal won't be so bad. I mean, it works for you and Mom."

Martha smiled, "Oh, thanks." Jonathan and Martha chuckled.

"You don't feel any differently about us now, do you?" Jessica asked finally speaking up.

They stopped smiling, Jonathan starred at his daughter in shock. Martha stood up and put her hands on her daughter's arms, "Jess! You're our kids. Whether you can bench press the tractor or not."

The twins looked relieved to hear that. They looked at their parents, "What do we do now?"

Jonathan and Martha exchanged a look not sure they had the right answer. They'd never had powers so they didn't know what it was like to suddenly live without them.

"Well, life isn't easy for anybody, whether you're normal or super. But you're still Clark and Jessica Kent. You were raised a certain way and that's never gonna change. Sure, your abilities were part of you, but they didn't define you."

"Look on the bright side. You don't have to hide anymore. Try to have some fun." Martha suggested.

Clark and Jessica nodded and wandered out of the kitchen leaving their parents alone.

Martha looked at her husband, who had taken a deep breath after they had left. "You're kind of relieved aren't you?"

He shrugged, not truly answering, "Well, they always said they wanted to be normal. I guess they got their wish."

* * *

Clark, Jessica, Chloe, and Pete come down the stairs at school. Day.

"You should have seen it. Eric threw the guy like 30 feet." Pete said excitedly.

"Not only did he recover my laptop, but I got my first byline in the Smallville Ledger." Chloe boasted holding up a copy of the paper.

Clark sighed, "That's great, Chloe." All those times they'd saved someone and they never got this much attention, then again no one had known because they had kept it a secret.

"Come on, Clark! How can you be so blasé about this?" Chloe asked.

Clark shrugged, "The guy stopped a purse snatcher. It's not that big a deal."

Eric walked up. "Chloe. Hey, thanks for getting that story in the paper."

"Thanks for saving my computer. It's my life. Okay, how pathetic did that just sound?" Chloe grinned, flirting slightly.

Clark rolled his eyes.

Eric grinned back and asked, "So, uh, who came up with "Super Boy"?"

"I did," Chloe said proudly.

"Really? I like that."

"Thanks." She blushed.

Eric walked away.

"I thought it was kind of lame." Clark muttered.

Chloe looked insulted, "I don't remember asking you."

"Clark's just jealous," Pete smirked.

"I hope all this attention doesn't go to his head. He needs to be careful."

"Well, you know what, Clark? The second you start throwing people 30 feet, I'll write nice things about you too." Chloe smiled as she wandered off. Clark looked over at Eric who was signing autographs.

Then Whitney and Lana approached.

Lana smiled warmly, "Hey, guys.

Pete greeted back, "Hey."

Clark saw that Lana is wearing the meteor necklace and he was unaffected.

"Clark, are you okay?" Lana asked looking at his weird expression, he looked a little zoned out.

Clark smiled slightly, "I'm great." He didn't feel sick, his veins were bulging. He felt great.

Whitney looked at Pete. "Ross, I'm getting a pick-up game together in the gym. You and Kent versus me and Brent. What do you say?"

Pete slapped Clark's chest, "Clark doesn't really play."

"No, I play." Clark said quickly.

"Great. Bring it on." Whitney and Lana wandered off down the hall.

Pete looked at his friend, "Since when do you play?"

"Since now."

Jessica grinned, guessing he was taking their mother's advice and called after the pair. "Have fun."

Clark grinned back.

* * *

The boys played the game pretty fairly from what Jessica could see from where she sat with Lana and Holly cheering them on. Though they lost Clark couldn't stop grinning. Whitney even suggested they played every week.

Clark had enjoyed the game. He didn't have to hold himself back like he would have had to when he had his powers. He felt… normal.

Jessica smiled glad that her brother was getting used to not having powers. She wasn't sure how she felt about yet.

Though she had often struggled with her abilities, breaking things a lot, she felt … less without them.

She'd always thought she'd be happy to be like everyone else but she kinda missed being who she'd been even though her parents said she was the same person. She didn't really feel like it.

The grass is always greener on the other side as her mother would say.

And then there was how Eric was being worshipped. He'd stopped a purse-snatcher and the whole town was practically worshipping him. She and Clark had saved people's lives often with no one realising or getting thanked.

She didn't know how she felt about that; she didn't like getting attention but she hadn't liked lying to her friends or having to abandon them when she had to run off and help someone.

But now she wouldn't have to lie or run off so maybe it didn't matter anymore.

* * *

Lex was looking out the window of a Metropolis building as Victoria and her father entered.

"Lex, you remember Dad."

Lex shook his hand, "Sir Harry. Victoria, I've been waiting 45 minutes."

"Oh, we were closing a deal." Harry said offhandedly.

"The city of Metropolis giving you the recycling contract?"

Victoria stepped closer to him smiling, "Lex, you seem upset."

Lex wandered away to the window, "If this is the level of respect you show your business partners, I'm beginning to wonder if I made the right decision."

"You see, Lex, it doesn't really matter. The deal is off."

Lex looked at him in surprise, "I'm sorry, I thought it was your life's ambition to crush my father."

He shook his head and pointed at Lex, "No, that's your life's ambition. Mine is to take over LuthorCorp." He took a seat.

"How do you plan to do that without my shares?"

Harry leaned forward, "You heard of Catmus Labs?"

Victoria looked uncomfortable and Lex looked shocked, he looked over at the brunette knowing what had happened. "I've been researching them for about a year."

Harry smiled, "Well, your research has just paid off. I bought them... an hour ago."

"And with the profits you'll reap from their patents, you'll buy LuthorCorp outright."

Harry stood up. "Tell your father I said hello." To Victoria "Come on, girl." He left.

"Congratulations." Lex walked over to her and lent closer to say, "I hope it was worth it." Victoria watched him go feeling about an inch big.

Lex kept his stormy expression until he stepped in the lift and the doors closed, then he relaxed and grinned smugly.

* * *

Lana was walking around inside the Talon, the old movie theatre that belonged to her family, or rather her Aunt Nell, when Clark entered.

"Trying to score the last box of Jujubes before this place is sold?" Clark asked.

Lana grinned, "Those things could probably survive a nuclear winter."

He glanced at her necklace and stepped closer revelling in being able to be close to her and not in pain. "You must have a thing about bad sound and stale popcorn."

Lana smiled, the talon had a special place in her heart. "My parents met here. My dad worked the concession stand during college and my mom came to see '_Close Encounters_.' She got bored."

"How do you get bored watching '_Close Encounters_'?" Clark asked, and then thought of his sister who would probably walk out after ten minutes.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe she had a thing against aliens. She hung out in the lobby and spent the entire night talking to my dad. They'd only been a few years apart in high school, but they never really noticed each other and that night, they just clicked. I know it sounds kind of crazy, but I feel that whatever tangible evidence I have of my parents' existence is slowly being chipped away." She was upset that Nell was going to sell it, she'd tried everything to change her mind but Nell's mind was made up.

Clark felt bad for her. "Sometimes, letting go is the only way to move forward."

Lana looked thoughtful. "I guess you're right. Besides, there's nothing I can do to stop it." She glanced at him, "How did you find me anyway?"

"Nell told me you were here. I was wondering if I could borrow your English notes. I kind of dozed off in class."

"Sure." She gave him the notes, "Have you been feeling okay lately?" She asked him in concern, Clark wasn't the type to fall asleep in class. He was an A average student.

"Yeah, great. Why?"

Lana shrugged, "Nothing. You're just less... Clark Kent-like. It's kind of nice. You seem more relaxed. Like you haven't got the weight of the world on your shoulders."

He leaned back, "Well, I guess I woke up and realized my life had changed. I decided to kick back and accept the fact I couldn't control everything."

She nodded, "Maybe I should adopt that philosophy myself."

* * *

Eric entered his house and calling out excitedly, "Mom! Hey, have you seen the paper?"

Mrs Summers let him hug her, and said tonelessly, "People have been calling all day. It's wonderful, dear."

He pulled back, "What's wrong?"

Mrs Summers shook her head, "Nothing." She backed away.

"Are you afraid of me?" Eric asked shocked.

Mr Summers came out behind him. "Eric, we're just a little concerned about this new found strength you have. Where did it come from?"

"It must have been the lightning."

"I've set up an appointment with Dr. Litvac."

Eric turned to fully face his father, "Dad, I'm not sick. I'm special."

Mr Summers continued as if he hadn't spoken, "Once you get a clean bill of health, we'll take you to Metropolis."

Eric glanced behind him at his mother, and then looked at his father, "W-what are we gonna do there?"

"I've got an old colleague who's a professor at the university. He wants to meet you."

Eric realized what his father was doing. "Don't you mean study me? I'm not one of your damn science experiments, Dad. This is about you, Dad, it's always about you. Even with this it's still not enough."

"You might be special, but you still live under my roof and you'll do as I say." Mr Summers said raising his voice, as he walked up to him trying to intimidate him like he used to.

Eric lifted him up by the shirt. "I am not a freak and I am not going anywhere!"

Mr Summers's feet were off the ground. "Eric, put me down!"

Eric pressed him against the wall. "What are you gonna do, Dad? Ground me? Huh? I never have to listen to you ever again. I can do whatever I want and have whoever I want and no one can stop me!"

Eric put Mr Summers down and then ran out with super speed.

* * *

Eric walked outside the school with a blaring boom box. He stopped at a table where Holly and Brent are seated.

"Hey. Wanna go out sometime?" Eric asked Holly.

"What do you think you're doing, Summers?" Brent demanded.

"I'm asking Holly out."

Holly smiled flattered.

"What, are you suicidal? You're not going out with my girlfriend, all right?" Brent got up.

"Watch me."

"Hey!" Brent stood up and pushed Eric. "You make the cover of the paper with some bogus stunt and suddenly you're somebody? Huh?"

Holly tried to stop her boyfriend, who had obviously forgotten the thief thrown across the road. "Brent..."

"Face it, Summers. You're still nothing." He said right in his face.

Eric punched the rear-view mirror off a nearby truck. Students gathered around including Clark, Jessica, Chloe, and Pete. Brent ran around the truck and crawled underneath.

"What's the problem, Brent?" Eric asked as he picked up the side of the truck. "Why are you hiding from nothing?"

Brent ran away and Eric flipped the truck down the carpark. Brent stopped running when Eric blocked his way. He ran the other way and Eric blocked him again. Eric picked him up and threw him at a table.

"Eric!" Clark ran forward with Jessica, to stand in front of him, trying try and stop him. "You can't do this."

"Watch me." Eric said, ready to brush past him.

Clark pressed back, "No, I'm serious! You could kill someone. You don't want that on your conscience, believe me. You've just got to calm down."

"You're not my father, Clark." Eric said stepping close.

"Eric…" Jessica tried to say.

"Shut up and get out of my way!"

Eric threw Clark and Jessica at a parked car and they laid over the roof unconscious and bleeding.

Holly was at Brent's side. "Get away from us, you freak!"

Eric saw everyone looking at him, no longer with smiles or worshiping looks, but fear and hate. He super speeded away.

* * *

Clark was sitting up having his ribs wrapped in the hospital while Jessica was holding an ice pack to her head as she lay down. Both of them had a few cuts and lots of bruises.

"How much longer is it going to hurt like this?" Clark asked the doctor, it hurt to lift his arms up and breathe.

"Oh, you'll be fine in a couple weeks."

"A couple weeks?" Clark repeated as the doctor finished.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Doctor said and Clark looked at him.

Martha and Jonathan rushed in.

"Clark! Jessica!" She hugged him while Jonathan checked Jessica.

Clark winced, "Easy on the ribs, Mom."

She pulled back, "Sorry."

"How they doing, Doc?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, nothing seems to be broken. We could get an x-ray just to be safe." The Doctor offered.

The twins looked at their parents.

Jonathan paused as if in thought as he looked at the twins, even without their powers they still were not human, they had no idea what an x-ray would show. Though the twins had x-rayed each other when they'd first started learning to control their x-ray vision and thought they looked normal, they weren't medical professionals. "Um, I think we'll just take them on home."

Doctor shrugged, "It's your choice, but I want to see them back again in a week. Jessica, if you feel worse I want you right back here, you hear me?"

"Yep," Jessica agreed quietly, her head killing her.

"Thanks, Doc," Clark said.

"I don't see any record of your vaccinations you might want to check you're up to date." He said and then left the room.

"Do we really need do that?" Jessica asked, looking at their parents. She'd had enough of medical professionals to last her for quite a while.

"You're human now." Martha said softly.

"So?" Clark said raising his eyebrows.

"That means you can get sick." Martha said softly, _and hurt_. "I'll make an appointment."

Jonathan looked at Martha, "You help him get dressed, I'll go take care of the paperwork."

Martha helped Clark pull his shirt back on, "What happened?"

"Eric just flipped out. It was kind of scary." Jessica said, not quite ready to sit up yet. The last time everything had been spinning and she'd felt sick.

Martha looked at her children, "I wish you hadn't gotten in his way."

Clark started to button up shirt. "I don't know what it is. Even though Eric has my abilities, I still think of them as my responsibility."

Martha stroked his shoulder understandingly.

Lex appeared. "Clark, Jessica, I just heard."

Jessica waved her arm but stayed lying down.

"Hi, Lex." Martha greeted him and then looked at the twins, "I'll go see your dad. See ya." She left the examination room.

"So did you come by to make sure we were hurt?" Clark asked as he struggled to his feet holding his ribs and breathing carefully.

Lex could see the bandages around his chest since his shirt wasn't fully buttoned up and looked over at Jessica who looked pale and had a large bruise coming up on her temple. "I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Clark winced as he touched his cut eyebrow, "Yeah, never better. Maybe we could go out in the parking lot and you can hit me with your car."

Lex sighed, "Clark, what I said about you the other day... I'm sorry. Nothing appears to be what it seems lately."

"You gonna stop snooping around our backs now?" Clark asked.

"Listen, I had no right to questions your honesty. All I can do is plead temporary insanity and hope we can find a way to put this behind us."

"Only temporary?" He smiled.

"You need some help?" Lex offered.

Clark looked over at Jessica. "You ready to get to your feet yet, Jess."

"Do I have to?" Jessica muttered.

Clark went to her side. "Unless you want to stay here, but I would rather go home?"

"Home sounds good."

Lex came over and together they helped her sit up and then gingerly get to her feet. Like Clark she had bruised ribs but she also had a concussion and they were both pretty bruised overall.

They'd never felt pain like this and did not enjoy it.

Luckily, or unluckily, there was a free vaccination appointment for the twins to take and get up to date.

Lex watched the twins get several injections to bring their vaccinations up to date, cringing with each one, wincing as they tried to move about, and felt like a fool.

There was no way the twins had been hit by a car and walked away.

* * *

Mrs Summers was on the phone in the Summers' living room. "Yes. Thank you." She hung up and then froze as she saw Eric. "Eric, where have you been?"

He came towards her, "Mom, I think I really messed up. I need your help."

"Your father spoke with Principal Kwan. We know what happened."

He shook his head, "No, Mom, it was an accident. Mom, don't be afraid of me!"

Mr Summers came in holding up a golf club to protect himself. "Stay away from her, Eric."

Eric starred in disbelief, "What are you doing, Dad?"

Mr Summers voice shook, "I-I told you that someday you'd have to take responsibility for your actions. Well, that day has come."

Sirens could be heard and Eric looked out the window. "What did you do?"

Mrs Summers tried to get through to her son, "Eric, you need help."

"So you called the police? You're my dad. You're supposed to protect me."

* * *

Clark and Jessica were standing by the living room window looking outside restlessly, their parents had kept them home but they weren't used to just sitting or being in pain.

Jonathan came over to them, "I stopped by to see Eric's parents this morning."

"How are they?" Clark asked as they turned around to face him.

"They're scared, Clark." Jonathan remembered what he felt when Clark had first used his powers not so much fear, they'd been so small, young, but confusion, panic and… wonder.

"Were you ever scared of us?" Jessica asked.

Jonathan came closer to them, "Well, you threw a few temper tantrums when you were little. We had some holes in the walls, but... nah. You were good kids."

Clark looked thoughtful, "I don't think Eric's a bad kid."

"Neither do I. He's just a teenager who's in way over his head. That's all."

"You know, when this first happened, I was kind of freaked out. Now I'm kind of enjoying it. I played basketball for the first time without worrying if I'd hurt anyone. I can be around Lana without her necklace making me feel sick." Clark wandered past his father to the sofa, touched his ribs as he sat down. "Even this is better than being around the meteor rocks any day of the week."

Martha came into the living room looking worried, "Something happened at Eric's house. The police came but they couldn't control him.

Clark stood up and Jessica got ready to follow him, "We have to stop him."

Jonathan held up a hand, "Hang on a second. You're hurt, remember? If you try to face him down again, he could kill you."

The twins looked at each other and then Jessica said, "But he has our strength. Maybe he has our weakness too."

Martha realized what they meant. "The meteor rocks?"

Jessica looked at their mother, "No one else knows how to stop him. Mom, this is who we are, whether we have our powers or not." The powers belonged to them, they were hers and Clark's responsibility.

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other, they couldn't stop them. "What about a meteor rock? It's not like we keep them lying around."

Clark looked thoughtful, "I know where to find one."

* * *

Lex smiled as he walked over to Victoria and Sir Harry, "I got an urgent call you wanted to see me?"

Harry looked at him, "How'd you do it, Lex?"

Lex looked innocent, "Do what?"

"Catmus Labs, it's worthless."

"I know. Maybe you should have done your homework before acquiring it so recklessly. Now you've left yourself open for a hostile takeover."

"I read the report." Victoria said defensively to her father when he looked at her.

Lex raised his eyebrows, "You mean that little piece of fiction you stole off my computer?"

"This your idea of having it covered?" Harry said to Victoria obviously blaming her for the whole thing, he stood up to leave.

"That's what you get for trusting family. My father and I will be making an offer on your company in the morning. I'll tell him you said hello." Lex said as Harry went to walk past him.

Harry stormed out. Lex turned back to face Victoria.

"How could you do this to me, Lex?"

"You did it to yourself, Victoria. You though you could make your bones with Daddy by taking me down."

Victoria stood up and walked over to him, defending herself, "It was just business."

"You call sleeping with me business? I hate to think what that makes you."

She slapped him. "We could have been great together."

"I plan on being great all by myself. You better check on your dad. He didn't look well." She strode out and Lex smirked to himself. _(Game, Set, Match. I win.)_

* * *

Lana was in the Talon rolling up old movie posters when Clark came in. "I was driving by. I saw the light on. I figured it was you."

Lana looked at him concerned. "Are you okay? I called the house earlier, but your mom said you were asleep. I was really scared."

"I'm sorry." Clark apologized. It was their powers that were scaring people hurting them. This was their responsibility.

"How do you think Eric got that strong over night?" Lana asked.

He shook his head, "I have no idea."

"Can you imagine waking up one morning and having powers?" Lana asked, grinning at the idea.

"It's scary..." He said speaking from personal experience. Trying to control it, to not hurt someone. Never wondering how you'll change next. He realized his tone was too serious and lightened it up as he explained. "I guess. I mean, look at Eric. It hasn't helped him."

"That's true. But I still always wished I could fly." She smiled at the idea.

"Yeah, that'd be something, Lana." Clark looked at her necklace.

Lana saw his serious expression. "What is it?"

"It's your necklace. I never realized how beautiful it was until now. This is gonna sound really strange. Can I borrow it?"

"Sure." She took it off and handed it to him, their hands touching. "What do you need it for?" She asked, looking worried, sensing something was wrong.

"It's complicated. Whatever happens to me, I promise you'll get this back."

His words were not reassuring her. "You're scaring me again. What is going on?"

Clark kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye, Lana." He left leaving Lana to stare after him worriedly.

Clark got in the truck.

"You got it." Jessica asked.

He held up.

"Then I guess we're ready."

* * *

The Kent twins walked up to Eric's house. The fence was scattered everywhere. The yard was a mess, the fence was scattered everywhere, a lamppost was bent, and a cop car was overturned. They looked at the house and saw another cop car sticking out of the roof.

Mr Summers looked at the twins, "Clark, Jessica, what are you doing here?"

"We were worried about Eric."

"It's a police problem now. Damn kid's out of control. Look what he's done to the house." He looked back at the house while his wife starred at him, not happy with the way he was speaking about their son.

"Do you have any idea where he went?" Jessica asked.

Mr Summers thought it over, "He talked about getting rid of it. He said that there was only one place he could do that. Whatever that means."

The twins walked away from the crowd. "The dam?" Jessica suggested quietly.

Clark shrugged, "That's where it started."

* * *

The twins ran to the dam where Eric was standing on the railing.

"Eric! Eric!" Eric looked back and smiled. Clark pulled out the lead box Lex gave him. "Eric, don't!"

Eric smirked and jumped off the dam.

The twins starred in shock.

* * *

They ran to the ground below the dam.

Clark leaned over to look below calling, "Eric!"

"You should have let me go the first time, Clark. It would have been better than living like this." They turned around to see Eric walking toward them unharmed.

"Eric, why did you jump off that dam?" Jessica asked.

He held out his arms, his long black leather coat flapping around him. "I was testing myself to see if I had any limits. Apparently I don't."

"Look, you can adjust to these abilities. You've got to give yourself some time." Clark tried to calm him, get through to him.

"How do you know, Clark?" Eric demanded.

Clark gripped the box, "I-I'm just saying you got to give yourself some time."

Eric stepped closer to them. "Oh, so in time, my parents won't be scared of me. The girl of my dreams won't think I'm a freak. The cops won't be after me."

"I can help." Clark offered.

"I don't want your help, Clark." Eric grabbed him and threw him into a chain link fence surrounding a generator. The fence fell with Clark's weight. He reached for the box, but the necklace wasn't in it. "If they're gonna treat me like a criminal, then I'll give them something to be scared about."

"It's not the answer," Clark said as he backed away from Eric looking around for the necklace. Jessica ran to him helping him to his feet.

Eric grabbed Clark by the shirt, "Come on, Clark. If you had the power to do whatever you want, what would you do?"

"I'd stop people like you," Clark said seriously, seeing how dangerous he was. Jessica was trying to pull Eric off her brother but Eric pushed her away.

"Nothing on this earth can stop me." Eric threw Clark back against the generator. When Clark hit the ground, he found the necklace and picked it up.

Clark looked up. "You're wrong."

Eric smirked, "We'll see about that."

Jessica ran to her brother's side, he showed her his hand and she slipped her hand through the chain so they were both holding the necklace.

Eric pulled a thick wire from the generator. It had sparks and electricity coming from the end. He went to touch Clark with it. The twins both grabbed his arm, the necklace hanging from their fingers. They screamed as the current shoots through both of them and a green glow enveloped them.

They all fell to the ground.

The injuries that the twins had healed instantly. They sat up and grimaced as the veins of their hands bulge because of the necklace. Clark quickly gets the necklace off their joined hands and throws it in the lead box, slamming the lid shut.

Clark went to Eric's side. He was gasping and shaking.

"It's so cold. It's so cold."

* * *

Eric was being wheeled into an ambulance under his parent's eyes. Jonathan and the twins started to walk away.

"What do you think's gonna happen to them now?" Clark asked.

"I'm not sure. Hey, they had problems long before he had your abilities." The whole town knew what Mr Summers was like. "How are you feeling?" He asked them.

"Normal, for us." Clark said, shrugging.

Jonathan held them up so he could stand in front of them, "Kids, your gifts are... well, they're part of you but they don't define you."

"I know. But they complicate all of our lives." Clark looked back at the ambulance.

Jonathan looked at them, feeling incredibly blessed. "Seeing how destructive Eric got, it just reminds me of how special you two really are."

Jessica smiled, "That's because Eric didn't get our two strongest gifts. You and Mom."

Jonathan smiled back, "Let's go home."

* * *

Lex was in the living room of his castle talking to Lionel on speaker phone. "Hello, Dad. How's business?"

_"Tomorrow's Planet is announcing our takeover of Sir Harry's company."_

"Did I merit a mention?" Lex asked curiously, as he swirled his drink.

_"Third paragraph. That's what happens when you trust your family, Lex. I'm proud of you."_

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot coming from you." He hung up the phone as Roger entered. "Your so-called experts were wrong about Clark and Jessica Kent. I saw it with my own eyes. They're just regular kids."

"That's not possible. So how do you explain the accident?"

Lex shook his head, "I can't, but I'm closing the book and putting it behind me."

"There's something there, Lex." Roger had seen all the evidence, been over and over it, become just obsessed as Lex.

"I don't care. The Kents are off-limits, understand? You have something for me?" He handed Lex a large envelope. Lex pulled out some pictures. "Nice picture quality. Who initiated this little encounter?"

"Well, who do you think?"

"Victoria?"

"Your father." Roger left.

Lex looked at the pictures are of Lionel and Victoria in bed together.

* * *

Lana was just about to leave the Talon when Clark entered.

She smiled glad to see him. "Hey. I was just locking up."

"I brought your necklace back." He handed her the lead box.

"This is beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"A friend. It's made of lead armour. I want you to have it. I figure that way it can protect your memories." She opened it and he took a step back but the box was turned away from him so he was still protected from exposure.

"Is this your way of telling me I shouldn't wear my necklace?" She asked looking up at him.

"I don't want it to hold you back."

"Sometimes letting go is the only way to move forward." She recited his words. They started to leave, he held the door opened for her and after they were both outside she locked up.

He looked up at the sky.

"You okay? You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders again." Lana asked seeing his face.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Can I walk you home?" Clark asked.

"Actually, I'm meeting Whitney at the store. Rain check?"

"Rain check. Good night, Lana."

"Good night."

They walked away in opposite directions.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 17**

_It's a good episode. I liked this little mention of Cadmus Labs from the Superman Comic world. Lex puts his suspicions about the twins away… for now._

**PHOENIX FURY**


End file.
